Harry Potter and The Muggleborn Problem (Year One)
by Lemons are Fun
Summary: How would Harry and the crew's lives be different if Tom Riddle had been stopped earlier? Come and follow Harry, Hermione and Draco as they navigate their first year at Hogwarts and run into some unexpected obstacles. Is Hermione a target for some dastardly plot? Will Harry and Draco meet on the pitch? And just what is the story on Trevor. Eventual Dramoine in later years
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Welcome to the new story. I am working on a retelling of all seven years. That's really ambitious and I hope to finish. Anyway, the standard quick disclaimer, I'm not JKR and own none of the characters you recognize. Or probably the ones you don't either. Pretty sure Kitmu is mine. No money is made from this as it's a tool for me to release stress from my day job and the fact my kitchen remodel is still MONTHS away.**_

 _ **Update schedule is weekly, more than likely on Saturday. This story should top out at 12 or 13 chapters. I'm finishing up chapter 10 now and there isn't much left of the school year. Once the story gets going there will be little that matches the original books so this is a total AU. Be warned. Molly Weasley fans be warned as well, she has been annoying me in the stories I've been lately and that frustration is playing out here.**_

 _ **Um, what else...this chapter is a prologue and just sets the stage. in the next chapter we meet our protagonists properly. But for now, sit back and read how the British wizarding world would be impacted if Tom Riddle had been stopped early. While stopping him was good, maybe the real reasons behind it weren't so innocent...**_

MP*MP*MP*

 **Tom Riddle**

When the orphaned Tom Riddle began his quest to dominate the world, his propaganda was met with silence. The wizards he attempted to court didn't care about blood purity, in fact the wizarding and muggle worlds were similar in this respect, all that mattered to any of them was money. Money provided the power that governed their respective worlds. While Riddle railed about the downward path of the wizarding world regarding muggles and muggleborns, the aristocracy simply saw the end of a fabled family in the guise of a madman's ramblings.

Tom Riddle was the last member of the Gaunt family, born to Merope Gaunt after her infatuation with a muggle, the half blood was raised in a muggle orphanage after the death of his mother. Instead of taking the child and allowing it to be raised in a loving wizard home, the Wizengamot, led by Albus Dumbledore, left the child to an unknown fate. Adoption of orphaned witches and wizards was a common practice and no one fully understood why Riddle was not given the same opportunities. Dumbledore stated the child would have no magic since his father was a muggle and mother a near-squib. As Merope had died in the muggle world, her father left her body to be buried in a muggle Potter's Field and the wizarding world had no way to confirm or deny her magical ability.

Riddle watched orphan after orphan be adopted while he was left alone. His want to be loved and accepted drove his every action. He was never given a second glance by the muggles wishing to have a child. This was also due to Dumbledore's meddling. As a baby, the last heir of Slytherin had a curse placed on him which would cause any muggle to be repulsed and not desire him in their home. Tom Riddle grew up unloved and with a fierce desire to do better. And to prove he was better. He was an intelligent child and when his eleventh birthday came so did the knowledge he was a wizard. Entering the wizarding world and discovering the truth of his past made him unstable; this was the legacy his mother left him and what the rest of the wizarding world had wanted to avoid but none dared to cross Dumbledore, yet.

As the insanity slowly overtook his mind, he, like the majority of his family, drifted into delusions and fantasy. Those fantasies drove the ideology he believed would lead others to beg to be part of his bright new world. When he realized the rich would not follow him into his fantastical vision, he attempted to get those with less money, less power to believe. Promising the lower classes a chance to better themselves ended up being a more successful ploy for the wizard. In the end the Wizengamot had to act and stop the coup Riddle was initiating.

Wizards had identified that marrying one's own cousins continuously tended to decrease the magical power of the subsequent generation and increase the likelihood of mental instability. The Gaunt family offsprings had been evidence of this, but with the addition of the 'fresh' blood from the muggle Riddle, the child of the union came into the complete power promised to the 'Heir of Slytherin'. When Tom Riddle entered Hogwarts the professors realized just how powerful the young man would be. His father's blood only assisted the young Riddle in his magical ability, his mental stability was based on generations of breeding within the same bloodlines. The refusal to accept what everyone knew to be true was the reason the last family with direct ties to Salazar Slytherin would eventually end.

After ending the potential revolt, the Wizengamot had to decide what to do with Tom Riddle. It had been decided he would be the first patient placed in the newly opened St. Mungo's Home for Mental Instability. The facility was on the former Gaunt estate which the Ministry had taken possession of after the death of Merope's brother. The remainder of the Gaunt holdings where used to repair the building. Due to the level of decay it took almost three decades before it was fully converted into the care facility.

The grounds had been warded to allow the residents to live in their delusions while not being able to actually harm anyone else. It was in the fields and groves of his family's ancestral home, the newly dubbed Lord Voldemort ruled his followers, if only in his mind.

Dumbledore believed the removal of the man who was threatening the wizarding world would prove what a great wizard he was and how better the wizarding world was because of him. It actually started to plant seeds of discontent with the nearly limitless power Dumbledore had acquired. Dumbledore was similar to Riddle; they both wanted to control everything. The difference between the pair was Dumbledore succeeded. His proactive actions with Riddle set into motion a world that differed from what Sybil Trelawney had seen. When her new visions played out, Dumbledore no longer required Harry Potter to be raised by his muggle relatives. He was not destined to be the savior of their world. Harry was no longer needed for Dumbledore to remain in power, so Dumbledore had no need for the boy.

 **The Potter and Black Families**

Harry Potter was born to James and Lily Potter as seen by Trelawney. He was a happy little boy. His parents, not needing to be part of any underground militia group, were living the lives of expected of the aristocracy. The young couple was frequently photographed in their travels. They relished the attention and continually courted the press.

Shortly after the birth of their son, the couple went on a world tour. It was reported Harry remained in Britain due to his young age, but in reality it was the baby would impact just what the couple could do on their voyage. The boy was cared for by his nanny elf while the parents took some much needed time away. After giving birth, Lily realized she wasn't exactly a maternal person. James, having his heir, didn't see the need to have another child.

The young couple, barely twenty, wanted to enjoy their youth and extreme fortune. Their world tour was initially intended to be a six-month trip but it was continually extended. After eighteen months it became obvious the pair had little intention to return to their duties or responsibilities. Near the end of the second year of their travels, both contracted a rare case of dragon pox and were dead within a month. Harry Potter, not needing to save the world, was allowed to remain in the wizarding world under the care of his godfather, Sirius Black.

Sirius Black, while he missed his best friend, took advantage of the situation and moved into the Potter home in Godric's Hollow. Prior to the death of his only true friend, Sirius lived in a small flat in the not-so-great side of magical London. Sirius, while the eldest of the Black brothers, had been exiled from his family shortly after the death of the Potters. Regulus Black, the younger of the Black brothers and the now the heir to the House of Black, felt little pity for this brother. Sirius had brought great dishonor to the family during his years at Hogwarts.

Sirius and James Potter believed their families were more vaulted than all other families at the school. The two Gryffindors had spent their seven years extolling the great and ancient histories of their families while dismissing all others at the school. What wasn't acknowledged was how the boys continually targeted and bullied a number of the students. Regulus had been amazed at just how horrible his brother treated everyone upon his arrival to Hogwarts during Sirius's fourth year.

What upset the majority of the witches and wizards at the school was how Dumbledore turned a blind eye to the antics of the duo since they were Gryffindors. Dumbledore publicly stated a lion could do no wrong and without substantial evidence the rumored activity would not be disciplined. This belief was also held by the Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, who was the head of the Gryffindor house. This administration style led to the students dismissing those in the Gryffindor house due to blatant favoritism. Some students had even discussed how to resort themselves into one of the other houses, if it allowed them to be away from the red and gold.

By the time of his brother's graduation, Regulus had witnessed enough of the antics to be repulsed by them. Over the years he had taken to documenting their actions in his journals. Those on receiving end of the activities actually began to update the journals and acknowledge the accuracy of the reports. Not that anyone ever expected anything to happen until one day when the unimaginable actually occurred.

The final straw was when the duo planned to murder a fellow student. Shortly before the end of their final term, James had planned an attack with the sole intent to maim or kill another student. Sirius thought the plan was brilliant and was the one to suggest the target. A boy a few years younger and who had been the target of many of their most vile attacks. Both Sirius and James had reached seventeen and were considered adults when the attack was planned to occur. Being an adult, in body but not mind, put the duo under the authority of the Ministry and Wizengamot and not Headmaster of Hogwarts who had spent the previous seven years covering their sins. Regulus was horrified and after the event, helped the intended victim to detail what had almost happened to him.

Upon arriving home that summer, Regulus informed his father, Orion, who was outraged. Severus Snape was the Head of the Prince House and this attempt would not, could not, be overlooked. With the documentation Regulus had provided and details from Severus. Peter Pettigrew, a friend of Sirius and James, admitted to hearing the plan and acted against the wishes of his friends to save Snape. With the information, the Wizengamot had no choice but to press on with the case. It was during the multiple year investigation that Harry Potter had been born and his parents alighted on their vacation. By the time the investigation was complete, the Potters had been away for over a year. Both Sirius Black and James Potter were charged and the trial was started with James Potter in absentia.

The trial became one of the most reported events in generations. The testimonies were documented and reported on in great detail. Sirius Black admitted the attempt on Severus Snape was because they wanted to see if it could happen. He also admitted to selecting Snape because he was a joke to the wizarding world and no one would miss the 'greasy dungeon bat'. There was little remorse in the testimony, but the testimony was completely accurate as the Wizengamot had allowed the use of veritaserum and Sirius wasn't a good enough wizard to negate the effects of the potion.

James had told Severus about the tunnel to Hogsmeade and somehow, Sirius hadn't been present for this discussion, got Severus to want to use it. On the last full moon of the school year, Severus was to open the tunnel, using the Whomping Willow. This one act would have opened the hidden door in the Shrieking Shack and allowed the werewolf Remus Lupin to escape.

The most likely result would have been Severus's death as Lupin couldn't fight his animal instinct. Severus was only saved when Peter Pettigrew reached the tree in time and to stop the unsuspecting boy. Pettigrew admitted that his actions were more driven by the friendship to the werewolf than to Severus. A successful plan would end with Severus' death, Lupin's capture and probable death, and the pair knowing they got away with murder.

Remus Lupin sat in the court and listened to how two people he thought were his closest friends tried to use him. He wondered why the pair, who were bullies and everyone knew it, befriended a known werewolf. In the end, they didn't do it because they liked Remus. They befriended him as a tool to be used later. After the completion of the trial, Remus left Britain to never return. Peter Pettigrew, basking in the fame of 'doing the right thing' decided to remain in the public eye and started to train witches and wizards on how to identify one's inner animagus. The other surprising fact unearthed during the testimony was the fact the trio had become animagi over the course of their seventh year. None had registered at the time, but once the Wizengamot began their investigation, Peter had been given a reprieved and happily registered. Peter's business became a very lucrative and many witches found they needed his personal assistance to reach into their inner soul to find their inner animal.

The scandal also reached the doors of Hogwarts as dozens of students, both past and present, stepped forward to tell what had happened to them. Based on the testimony, review of their memories and the multitude of journal entries Regulus had accumulated, the administration of Hogwarts was deemed to have failed in their primary duty of protecting students. The result was the commission of a Board of Regents to oversee the school on a perpetual basis. There was nothing the headmaster could do to disband the board short of closing the school. And that was not an action the Headmaster could do on his own.

The notification of the death of the Potters came during the trial. It impacted the eventual decision on how to sentence the remaining Marauder. As Sirius had been the only godparent named and wizarding rules dictated upon parental death, a child is to be raised by their godparents. Sirius was given a chance to redeem himself by raising the child. He was given a stipend from the Potter's vault in order to pay for the necessities of the child and was allowed to live in the Potter home in Godric's Hollow. The remainder of the Potter estate was held in trust until Harry gained his majority.

The stipend wasn't a large amount but with access to his Black vault, Sirius wasn't concerned about money. He agreed to the verdict without hesitation as it had kept him out of Azkaban. What Sirius didn't expect was for his parents to disown, remove him from the family and block his access to any Black family vault. A matter of moments after the verdict was finalized, Orion "blasted" Sirius from the tree and officially named Regulus as the new heir to the House of Black.

Sirius attempted to negotiate a larger stipend but the Wizengamot rejected stating the verdict had been agreed to and finalized. The only light for Sirius was Dumbledore who was incensed at what had happened. He attempted to reopen the case in order for the verdict to be renegotiated but the remaining members of the Wizengamot fought against him. Dumbledore, in an attempt to retain his position of power and (personal belief of total) adoration by the people, agreed to follow what every other member of the Wizengamot had decided. Dumbledore ensured Sirius had a job; however, assisting a man convicted of crimes so reviled by the populous would not help his image, Dumbledore kept his assistance quiet. This is how Sirius Black became bound to his "benefactor".

 **The Weasley Family**

Arthur Weasley was an intelligent but naive man who had married Molly Prewett. Molly controlled the family while giving the impression of being a simple wife and mother. Her children, all seven of them, varied with regard to intellect and desires.

The eldest son, Bill, inherited his father's intelligence and mother's ambition. At reaching the age of majority, his maternal grandparents, bestowed the House of Prewett to him. Their own sons had been killed twenty years earlier in a potions experiment gone wrong. Arthur and his father-in-law decided the eldest Weasley child would continue the Prewett name, while one of the other sons would be granted the Weasley handle. Arthur, while not the wizard Llwelyn Prewett had thought for his daughter, was a good man. Llwelyn had a strained relationship with his daughter. He never disowned her but she had used her vault to stage an elaborate and ludicrous wedding. He refused her access to her brother's vaults and would not provide a stipend for her. She was incensed that she had to live on the measly salary her husband made.

The second child, Charlie, was the largest of the Weasleys and found a deep love for animals. During his time at Hogwarts he excelled at the 'Care of Magical Animals' courses. As a result, the Prewett grandparents deeded a significant land holding to their second eldest grandson. Using the land, Charlie set up an animal reserve that rivaled the best the continent had to offer. The Prewett Family Animal Sanctuary and Reserve was located on a large island just off shore of Scotland. It became a place for all magical animals to find a refuge. It was a staging ground that allowed witches or wizards to learn about all types of magical beasts. Charlie wished for it to be used as part of the 'Care of Magical Animals' course at Hogwarts but found dealing with his former headmaster difficult.

Percy Weasley was the most studious and serious of the Weasley children. While the third son was not as intelligent as Bill, he had worked hard to become the top of his class and was rewarded with being the heir to the House of Weasley. After graduating Hogwarts, his maternal grandparents provided him with Prewett Manor, which was hence forth known as Weasley Place. Bill happily handed the over the deed as he had built a large manor for himself with the intention of sharing it with his family. Bill had found it difficult to find a woman who was interested in him for more than his vaults. This home would become the new center of the Prewett family.

None of the three eldest brothers felt any misgivings or jealousy over what the others had received. All had worked to gain their dreams and all had succeed. The brothers often were found at one of their homes laughing over each other's stories.

After the birth of Percy, Arthur informed Molly they would postpone having any additional children for financial reasons. Arthur's pay was reasonable for the family of five but another mouth would stretch the budget to its limit. Molly reluctantly agreed and immediately searched for Albus. After confiding Arthur's edict, Albus assuaged the witch's concerns. He did agree they should wait a few years and allow Albus's plan to be fully implemented. Knowing she would get what she wanted, Molly agreed to wait. Three years later, Arthur had secured a higher position with the ministry and agreed they were at a point where they could afford another child. Molly was immediately pregnant. This pregnancy was more difficult for Molly and shortly after her tenth week it was discovered she was carrying twins. After their birth, Arthur stated they were done with children. The pregnancy had been very difficult and the family now had five boys under the age of eleven. Molly agreed only due to her exhausted and slightly drugged state.

The twins, George and Fred, were cunning and scarily intelligent. They also inherited their father's intelligence but the devious nature of their deceased uncles. By the time the boys were five, they had witnessed their older brothers leave for Hogwarts and return to talk about all the amazing things they were learning. It was during the years that led up to their own start at Hogwarts, the boys began to research everything they could do at the school. On their arrival, the twins were the first Weasley to be sorted into Slytherin. Molly had been aghast when their house selection was detailed in the first letter from the boys.

The Prewett grandparents were not surprised as they had witnessed the boys cunning in their first eleven years. In fact, the Prewetts were quite pleased to see a bit of their own son's tendencies in their grandsons. It was the day after the twins' sorting their maternal grandparents decided their twin grandsons would be given means to reach their goals upon graduation. It was seven years away, but as with Fabian and Gideon, Fred and George would have ideas about what they would want to do after school. Fabian's vault was given to Fred while Gideon's was assigned to George. These changes were made without Molly's knowledge.

While her parents were securing the twin's future, Molly had demanded Albus have the hat resort the boys into Gryffindor where they belonged. Albus, not wanting to anger one of his most ardent supporters agreed and the next evening during supper he attempted to resort. The twins, suspecting what was to happen and knowing the hat could be influenced, spend the entire time of the resort screaming 'Slytherin' at the hat. The hat, regardless of the spell set on it by Dumbledore, had no choice but to keep the twins in Slytherin. This was the twins' first indication that Dumbledore was not to be trusted.

When the twins were almost seven, Molly had announced she was pregnant with a sixth child. This was a shock to Arthur based on the decision that five children were enough. The sixth child, another boy, was named Ron. Molly was furious as the potion she had taken guaranteed a daughter. Again Albus provided Molly with a spell and potion that would truly guarantee a daughter. This was how Molly Weasley became bound to Albus Dumbledore.

Shortly after Ron's birth, Molly was again pregnant, this time with her long sought daughter. Molly informed Arthur they were done having children after the birth of Ginevra and gave the impression the number of children was dictated by Arthur. With such the age gap, Ron's relationship with his older brothers was stilted. By the time Ron was no longer a toddler the oldest three were starting their lives and the twins were preparing for Hogwarts. The strained relationship between his mother and her parents led Ron to spend very little time with his grandparents. He saw what his elder three brothers had been given and fully expected to be given the means to live by his grandparents. His grandparents, seeing their youngest grandson's laziness held back on deciding what, if anything, his Prewett inheritance would be.

Ginevra had been coddled by her parents as she was the only girl and last child born. Her outlook on life was formed on getting whatever she wanted simply by wanting it. As she grew, her mother told her of the great life the girl would have if she could marry a rich man. Molly complained about Arthur's lack of wealth and his need to work. Ginny took the complaints to heart and decided research all her marriage prospects and ensure her husband would have the means to support her. There were quite a few families with sons a few years older. Her marriage prospects were very good.

 **Albus Dumbledore**

The results of the Potter/Black trial and public knowledge of how Dumbledore was running things at both the school and the Wizengamot infuriated the aristocracy. They were the people that actually kept the old coot in power; however, the rest of wizarding Britain believed they also influenced the government. Currently, there just were not enough people upset with the government to institute an overall change in leadership. Instead of a coup d'état to remove the old man, it was decided, by those with the ability, to slowly decrease and then limit Dumbledore's power until he was merely a figurehead.

During the next session of the Wizengamot, the heads of the twenty-six houses decided the Chief Warlock would no longer be a lifelong position. At maximum the position could be held for twenty years. Twenty years was decided as Dumbledore had just celebrated his twenty-third year in the position. With the Potter seat unfilled until Harry reached seventeen and Arthur vote against, the remaining houses were all in agreement. There was little Dumbledore could do but step down from the position of leadership. With the exception of the Weasley seat, all of the Wizengamot members had been horrified at what they heard during the trial. Again, Dumbledore knew fighting to retain his power would only lower his popularity with the people. He had heard the rumors about his desire to be all-powerful and those stories were what he needed to curb. On the plus side he still had the Minister of Magic in his pocket and his popularity was at an all time high. Additionally, the new Board of Regents at Hogwarts would be new and have little influence for years. Dumbledore hoped to find some caveat allowing him or the Minister to disband the group before they became established.

Either way, he had plans to ensure the wizarding world would be safe from all things that displeased him. The removal of Sirius as the eventual head of the Black family put a crick in those plans. Until Harry reached his majority, the Potter Wizengamot seat would remain empty. Based on the future Sybil saw, Albus knew Regulus was not destined have children. There was a chance, albeit a slim one, the house of Black could fall back into Sirius's hands. This was why Albus kept him out of Azkaban. The Prewett vote would be dicey as Bill had publicly voted against Albus retaining the role of Chief Warlock. The boy had idolized the headmaster during his school years so it may just be a matter of calming the concerns and a few well placed lies.

Other than his own vote, the only member whose vote was always on his side was Arthur Weasley. With Percy Weasley being groomed in his role as heir to the House of Weasley, he would soon be seated on the Wizengamot as well. Both of the Weasley boys had been Gryffindors and it shouldn't take much for them to remember where their loyalties lie. Albus's long term plan was for the Potter boy to view him as a benefactor and align his votes appropriately. The Black vote may be against now, but soon Regulus would be gone and Albus would replace him with Sirius. Giving him a third vote. Some of the other houses were not as hostile toward Dumbledore and as such he would court the Longbottoms, Bones, Abbotts and few others. Knowing the families he was sure he could get them onboard or at least find a secret or two that would keep them in line.

 **The Malfoy Family**

While the trial of the Gryffindors was old news, the discussion at the weekly witch's tea was how unfortunate the young Potter boy's situation was. Narcissa Black Malfoy, being a Black by birth and Malfoy by marriage, was the natural leader for her generation of witches. It was one afternoon after settling her own son, Draco, down for his nap the topic was addressed again.

"I don't believe it is fair for us to ignore the boy. His upbringing will be difficult enough given his guardian, I believe we should include the child and have him befriend our children. At least with exposure to the rest of us, he will hopefully not end up like his father and godfather."

The witches in attendance agreed and began to devise the plan that would achieve their desired goal. With Sirius being blasted and Potter a convicted felon (although posthumously), it would be a tricky process to get young Harry included. The fist port of call for Narcissa was a discussion with her cousin, Regulus.

Regulus had agreed to a visit as he wanted to see Draco again. The boy fascinated him and in all likelihood, the young Malfoy would end up including the House of Black in his titles. Draco; however, was fascinated with floo travel and the Malfoy elves had taken to positioning of themselves at each of the floos to ensure the now-crawling young master didn't end up flooing somewhere on his own. The elves may have also put a tracking spell on the babe in case he slipped by one of them. He was a sneaky little thing. Lucius was quite pleased at how early his Slytherin tendencies were showing.

Arriving at Grimmauld Place, Draco immediately made his presence know with a loud wail. "Draco, we will go home that way, but for now we need to visit your cousin Regulus. Stop trying to escape or I will call Lockie to come and watch you." Narcissa and the infant stared at each other until the babe gave up the battle. Draco knew if Lockie appeared he would be stuck and decided it was best to not fight, yet. At his calm nature Narcissa thanked her son and addressed the elf standing before her.

"Good Day Kreacher, I believe Regulus is expecting us." With a nod, Kreacher turned and Malfoys followed the elf to the sun room where tea had been set up. Narcissa also noticed a small area set up with child toys and looking to her cousin, his only response was a sheepish shrug.

"Narcissa you are looking as beautiful as ever and young Draco is certainly growing. May I?" Holding out his arms Narcissa deposited the now-wiggling child into the wizard's arms. Regulus laughed at the boy who was focused on the toys that were now in his line of sight. Regulus cuddled on the boy for a few moments before setting him down and placing a protection boundary on the area. Regulus had heard about Draco's fascination with floos and his ability get away when not being consistently watched.

"Kreacher, would you please find Ossie and have her sit with young Master Malfoy? He has the ability to escape and Narcissa and I need to discuss some things." Kreacher nodded and not a minute later Ossie, the Grimmauld Place nanny elf, appeared. Draco let out a little huff knowing the likelihood of being able to explore had just dropped significantly. He amused himself with the provided toys until sleep overtook him. Ossie maneuvered the boy to be resting on a pillow before covering him with a blanket, she remained vigilant in her watch. The 'pretending to sleep' ploy had been used on her as a young elf. She would not be fooled again.

"Narcissa, now what brings you by?" Regulus wanted to discuss his thoughts on bestowing the House of Black on Draco, but wanted to know what caused Narcissa to initiate the meeting.

"It is Harry Potter, Reg. The ladies and I feel the boy will need guidance and friends. With those, he may be able to overcome the man who is raising him. But that would mean Sirius would part of the deal as well. I mentioned it to Uncle Orion the other day and he reminded me the torch, so to speak, has been passed." Narcissa growled a little, her uncle was not a pleasant man and any interactions with him were always difficult. "As the head of the House of Black, I want to discuss this with you and hopefully gain your approval. Yours, of course, is the most important as he was of your direct family."

Regulus had also been thinking about the poor boy. Children don't get to choose their parents and the Wizengamot did wrong by allowing Sirius to be his guardian. If Narcissa and the other witches had a way to influence the boy he may grow up to be an upstanding man instead of a replica of his father.

"That is a good idea. What do I need to do? The poor boy was already fighting an uphill battle." The cousins discussed the plans on how to address questions regarding the reappearance of Sirius Black. In the end, it was decided Regulus would simply state the well being of Harry was more important and his inclusion with his generation was the right thing.

*MP*MP*MP*

Albus Dumbledore was furious when he read The Prophet's fluff piece on Draco Malfoy's fourth birthday party. Included was a list of attendees and what burned the old wizard's bum was the picture of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy with their arms around each other. How could the boy be raised to hate the aristocracy if he was one? Black was supposed to keep the kid isolated and believing his father and godfather were unjustly convicted. Dumbledore lamented the choice of Black as the godfather, but there was little he could actually do now. All of his decisions, regarding anything, were publicized and discussed. Any interference would be seen as manipulation on his part. He crumpled and burnt the paper.

Harry Potter grew to be best friends with Draco Malfoy. His other close acquaintances were Neville Longbottom and Theo Nott. Harry was always included in any event for the boys and Harry's parties were organized by Narcissa. While Sirius was always present, he was kept to the fringe. Almost all of the wizarding world were aware of the situation and agreed the inclusion of the boy was more important then excluding the rouge wizard who was the child's godfather. The Riddle situation was a well documented case of what could happen when a wizard was knowingly kept from the world he rightly belonged. There were a small number of families who disagreed. These were the families Dumbledore courted and kept happy. His complete influence on those families was kept hidden from the majority.


	2. Chapter 2

*MP*MP*MP*

It was the morning of August twenty-fifth and Harry Potter was in Diagon Alley to pick up his supplies for school. In fact, he was starting Hogwarts in a week. He and his best friend, Draco Malfoy, were very excited. Harry, Draco and Narcissa were supposed to be getting all the supplies listed they would need for the school year; however, the two young wizards were actually gazing into the front of the Quidditch shop while Narcissa stood to the side speaking with another witch. It was when Harry turned to see if Narcissa had finished her discussion that he noticed a young girl sitting on a bench looking furtively about. Not seeing any adults near her and worried the young girl was lost, Harry approached the unknown witch. Draco, noticing his friend's absence, turned and saw Harry walking toward the bench on the other side of the street.

"Hi, are you lost?" The witch looked to the dark haired boy only to have a flash of disappointment cross her face. Harry didn't understand the look before it faded to something more akin to a sad resignation.

"No, I was supposed to meet someone here at half past and it's nearly quarter until now. Maybe I had the wrong day." Slowly the witch pulled a parchment from her pocket documenting the date, time and place of the scheduled meeting. When Harry noticed the Hogwarts seal he knew this girl would be in his class.

"I'm Harry. My best friend Draco is over there and we are picking up our stuff today too. Is that why you are here?" Again the witch, now Harry was sure of it, looked excited.

"I am too. Or I am supposed to. I don't think my parents will allow me to go if I can't get my supplies and if I was forgotten." Even an eleven year old boy could see the sadness that was etched on the young witch's face.

"I can't believe that happened, let's go talk to Draco's mom. She is one of the smartest witches I know and she can help you." Harry reached for the girl's hand and she accepted the gesture with a little reticence before standing and following the stranger. Draco, who had started to walk over, stopped and waited for the pair to reach him. Harry quickly introduced Draco and the trio made their way across the street and toward Narcissa. They had only walked a few steps on the sidewalk when the girl saw a stunning blonde woman. The woman was too beautiful to be real and it was obvious Draco belong to her.

"Mrs Malfoy, I found a new friend. She was waiting for someone from Hogwarts but they are late. I want to make sure she gets all her supplies before the stores close." Harry kept a firm grip on the girl so she couldn't slip away. Looking at the young girl, the first thing Narcissa noticed were her clothes. It was obvious she was a muggleborn. With no parents present, Narcissa was unsure what her story was.

"Hello young lady. I'm Narcissa Malfoy and I assume the boys have already introduced themselves. What is your name?"

"Hermione Granger ma'am." Hermione, as Harry now knew the girl's name, still appeared to be very nervous. Narcissa noticing the same thing directed everyone to sit on a nearby bench.

"Tell me who you are waiting to meet dear, I know the majority of people and I'm sure we can find them quickly. There is no reason for you to be nervous." Hermione nodded slowly before taking a deep breath and beginning her story.

"Um, about a week or so ago, a visitor came to our home and told me I was witch. I was shocked but she explained sometimes magic appeared in regular people and I was one of those lucky people. She explained all about Hogwarts and how I was allowed to attend in order to learn to control my powers. My parents were a bit nervous but she explained it was nothing they did or could have changed. I was destined to be a witch and with the proper schooling I could do almost anything I wanted. When I found out I felt like I was finally going to fit in somewhere. I was supposed to meet Professor McGonagall but I fear I must have missed her. I was here early but maybe I got the time wrong."

Hermione's voice hitched as she tried to control her emotion. Narcissa, immediately noting Hermione's emotional state, decided to ensure the girl was able to get everything she would need. "No worries, we are here to get the some items for the boys so we can get all your things at the same time. Did Professor McGonagall tell you to bring money? Give you the list of items you'll need?" Hermione was nodding before Narcissa had finished and had pulled out another few sheets of parchment and handed them to the witch. Additionally, she pulled out a small wallet that held the muggle money required. Narcissa converted the requested amount into galleons and noted it would not be sufficient to get the needed items unless they bought used robes and books. "Let's go to Gringotts, that's the bank, and get you a vault. We can have the money converted and stored there." Letting out a sigh, she motioned for the boys to return to the Quidditch shop window for a short while. "Hermione, dear, the amount she told you isn't enough for everything on the list. So what I would like to do is help you get everything you'll need."

As Narcissa feared Hermione quickly shook her head. "I don't want charity ma'am, my parents are well respected and we can pay our own way." Hermione; however, knew the amount requested was substantial and it had taken since the visit to get the amount pulled together, if that wasn't sufficient she didn't know what she would do.

"Hermione, other than what Professor McGonagall told you, do you understand how our world actually works?" Hermione shook her head again. "It's very similar to centuries ago in your world. Those of us with the means, ensure all children are provided the necessities of life. This includes clothes, food and educational needs. This is standard here. Charity is not a concept people have negative feelings toward. I would very much like to sponsor you. Harry and Draco have seemed to have taken a liking to you and I enjoy them making new friends. Would you at least think about it? I would even be willing to split some of the costs with your parents if they are truly uncomfortable with the situation."

Hermione, being a very practical eleven year old, knew she needed everything on the list and this may be only way to obtain those items. She nodded slowly in agreement. "I'm supposed to meet my parents at five outside of The Leaky Cauldron and we can discuss it all then. Assuming that is agreeable to you."

"Very agreeable, let's go and start collecting your items. Harry and Draco, we are ready to get started, come along." Narcissa held the young witch's hand and started to point out the stores and people. Hermione took note of everything Narcissa had identified. The Alley was beyond Hermione's expectations. "I think we will start with robes as they can take the longest and while I have the boys' patience I'm not going to waste it." Narcissa whispered to the younger witch who laughed lightly while the boys were following behind.

Draco had been slightly jealous, although he didn't know that was what he was feeling, when Harry went to speak to the young witch. It was worse when Harry took her hand and led Hermione to meet his mother. While standing at the Quidditich shop Draco starting asking Harry questions about the girl.

"I don't really know Draco, she just seemed so sad and I thought she was going to run. So I held her hand until I got her to Cissy. I knew once we were with your mum everything would be ok. And look I was right." Draco was looking and found he couldn't pull his attention away from the girl. Harry felt a draw as well but it was different from what his best friend was feeling. Since they were wizards they weren't going to discuss their feelings in the middle of the Alley. Draco figured he and Harry would have a discussion about her after they returned to the Manor.

Harry had been staying with the Malfoy family as Sirius had on an out of town assignment for his job. He'd been gone a week and probably would not return before it was time to leave for Hogwarts. Harry was actually pleased with that. He and Sirius didn't really get along. Harry had been told about all the things Sirius and James did at Hogwarts and how great it was. Harry and Draco had a long talk about the stories and both boys felt something wasn't right. With determination, they confronted Draco's parents and told them everything Sirius had been telling his young ward. Lucius was livid but with a surprising calm, explained to Harry everything that had happened and the court case.

Harry was shocked and more that just upset with what he was told; he and Draco had spent the majority of their summers with Severus Snape and both were saddened at the possibility of never having known the man. He had started to teach them the basics of potions the summer the boys turned eight. He believed both had the patience and skill to begin to learn. He was correct and both of the boys excelled in the field. He told them earlier in the summer they were actually at the level of students entering their fourth year, but they would be expected to take the class with their fellow first years. Additionally, Severus would give them an extra class one night each week in order to continue their education.

While waiting to be measured for the robes, Narcissa began to look for clothes more suitable to the winter the children would experience in the Scottish Highlands. "Hermione, dear, what sort of clothes do you prefer? You will be wearing your uniform during the week but on weekends students are allowed to be more casual." Narcissa watched the witch as she worked to accept the gifts that were being offered.

"Comfortable, on weekends I normally wear yoga pants, sweatshirts and trainers. I don't know what the equivalent would be here though." Nodding Narcissa continued to look through the racks until she felt she had a sufficient amount of clothes to get the girl started. Hermione had finished being measured and went to look at what the elder witch had pulled. She had never purchased that much clothing at once. "I don't need that much ma'am, really. Just a couple things would be more than enough."

"I don't have a daughter dear, and I never will. Draco, while he cares for his image, has not allowed me to dress him since he was two. According to him, knickers and tights are not acceptable for a wizard. I always wanted a girl, please allow me a little guilty pleasure and get you what you'll need to survive the winter. The castle is drafty and depending on which house you are sorted, a few items won't be enough. Though, I don't know what 'yoga pants' are." The confused face made Hermione giggle.

"They are very comfortable for doing almost anything in. They are typically made of a lightweight stretchy material. They were used for yoga, it's a muggle mediation practice that focuses breathing while in different poses. The poses help to strengthen your muscles and increase your flexibility. The pants are made to move easily with each of the poses. My mother has been practicing it for a few years and it has helped to relax her greatly."

"Maybe your mother can help me to understand this 'yoga' better. I do enjoy to mediation and this sounds like a good way to attain it." What Narcissa didn't mention to the young girl was how Lucius would also enjoy a slightly more flexible wife with their son being away at school.

"I'm sure she would, she loves to tell people about it. She has a dvd she uses but Professor McGonagall said muggle electronics don't work in the wizard world so maybe she has a book you can borrow." Hermione was thinking about the books in library and was pretty sure there was one or two that described the basic positions.

"That would be greatly appreciated. Now the boys are done, we need to get wands. This is the other task that can take time. Sometimes it is hard to find a match." Hermione had a confused look as she didn't understand how wands were selected. "When you go to get your wand, it's not just picking one that you like. The wand itself, because of magic, has to find a match with the witch or wizard also. Wands are made from all sorts of wood and have different centers or hearts. Ollivander's shop is the best place to get a wand. Many witches and wizards bring their children from France and Spain to get their wands here because of the quality."

*MP*MP*MP*

Entering the wand shop the children were amazed at the overwhelming number of wands. Going in different directions, each child was being pulled by their magic to their perfect match. Old Man Ollivander walked out sensing a great burst of power in his store. He could always tell and one or all of those in the store would be very powerful. Carefully watching the trio, his attention was first drawn to the young witch. She was standing in front of Acacia wands. These wands only called to the most gifted of witches and wizards. He continued to watch the witch as she began to reach for a box only to pull her hand back. The box she desired was a very unusual wand, the acacia wood with thunderbird tail feather would be difficult to master, but if it had chosen the girl there would be no problem.

"Mrs Malfoy, how are you this fine day? I see you have a few with you, do they all need wands?" Ollivander was there when all the Black daughters selected their wands. He is now seeing the children, and in some cases the grandchildren, of the first children he helped to find their wands appear. It seems time really does not stop for any man, or wizard.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander, yes all three will be needing wands. They will all start at Hogwarts this year. Seems like only yesterday the boys were running around with sticks pretending they were wands." Laughing Ollivander continued to watch the young witch. He could tell she was fighting her desire to just touch the box.

"Now gentleman, we will start with the young lady and then get you your wands." Ollivander pulled the box and watched the witch's eyes as she followed the box. "Come, come, let's try this one out." At the counter the wand was pulled from his box and placed in the slightly shaking hand of the witch. With a sudden burst, the wand and Hermione were matched.

"Wow." Hermione stared blankly at the wand as she felt the magic, her magic, course between the wand and her. Gripping the wand lightly she found it felt right for it to be in her hand. "Thank you sir." Hermione's eyes had yet to leave the wand.

"I am almost positive that is your wand but let's test it first. Remember, all of you, the spells you do here are permitted only to ensure the wand selected is the best match. You are not allowed to perform magic outside of Hogwarts until you reach your seventeenth year. Is that understood?"

Harry and Draco nodded with a resigned acceptance. Hermione looked at the man with a million questions in her head. It was Narcissa who addressed those unasked questions.

"Underage magic is forbidden as muggles may see it. You are allowed to use it at school as your learn. Once you've finished your third year, students are allowed to practice at their homes. This won't apply to you dear as you live in a muggle area. But when you visit our home, you will be able to practice. We can work out a some visits with your parents. I want you to be comfortable in this world and spending time outside of Hogwarts will help you acclimate." Hermione nodded and held the wand a little tighter. "You will keep your wand, no one will take it from you, but you just can't use it. Understand?" With a more relaxed nod, Hermione's gripped lessened, a touch.

"Now then I want you to wave the wand at the book on the counter. Just a little flick of your wrist." Nodding Hermione lifted the wand and with a slight flick, the book lifted and gently set back on the counter. "I think we have one figured out. Now Miss, I don't want you to flick the wand any more but, you can sit over in the chair and get to know your new friend. On to the boys." Draco and Harry had both watched with rapt attention as Hermione's wand was selected.

Ollivander noticed Harry was standing by the beech wands. This was an interesting selection, Ollivander rarely saw beech wands select a young wizard. "Now Harry, which wand do you want to try?" Harry turned and pointed to box near the top of the shelf. It was then Ollivander noticed the box vibrating slightly. Interestingly enough, the wand was one with a horned serpent horn heart. The young Mr. Potter seemed more intriguing than anticipated. "Let me get that one down." With a flick of his wand, Ollivander set the box was on the counter and Harry stood mesmerized. Once in Harry's hand, the wizard too felt his magic course through the wand. Sighing in contentment he looked to the wand maker. Ollivander laughed and pointed to the book. As with Hermione, Harry flicked his wrist slightly and book lifted before setting gently on the counter. Nodding Ollivander directed Harry to sit with Hermione.

Draco, was just as excited as the other two, but retained the calm demeanor his mother instilled in him while waiting his turn. The wand in question was silver lime, a very rare material with a white river monster spine. These three children had been selected to wield three rare and powerful wands. Each of them sat in muted focus becoming one with their wand. Ollivander was quite pleased.

"I believe this may have been the most special day in all my years. These three will be powerful forces as they grow." Narcissa nodded; she was also shocked at the wands. Harry and Draco's wand selections didn't truly surprise her. Both had an affinity for the traits associated with the wands but, Hermione's wand was a great surprise. The muggleborn was going to have to work to fully master her wand, but if she did then she would be a force unto her own. Narcissa felt her heart tug a little more toward the girl and understood the connection she felt with her. Regulus would need to be informed as the similarities were too much to ignore.

"Now that we have finished here, let's get to the apothecary and then the book store. Hermione, do you have a trunk?" Narcissa noticed the trio were still sitting quietly gazing at their respective wands. The older witch sighed wishing she could get the boys to be this calm at the Manor.

"No, that is one of the things I will need to get. I am required to use magical ones or will a muggle one suffice?"

"Magical ones are better as they accept the lightening spells with fewer complications. We can get that next and then load your items in there directly." A general agreement was reached and entering the luggage store a trunk was quickly found and purchased.

The trip to the apothecary was another surprise for Narcissa. As she reviewed the additional items Severus had listed for the boys she noticed Hermione's confusion as the young witch compared her list to the one in Narcissa's hand. "Severus, your potions instructor, has been tutoring the boys for years and they are advanced beyond the first year courses. While they will be taking the same course as you, they will also be receiving additional instruction. These extra items are for those classes." Hermione's eyes dimmed a little. "What's wrong?"

"I understand they are more advanced, and it's just a little jealousy on my part. I have always been advanced in my classes. Being behind is not something I have great experience with. I want to learn it all and will probably be asking all sorts of questions when they return. I wish I could go as well." Hermione turned to start to collect some of the other items she would need as Narcissa, again assessed the young witch.

"I doubt you will be able to learn enough to catch up with the boys this year but I do know what books are used for the second year courses. Why don't we get those as well? You can read up on the theory and if you truly enjoy potions maybe you can visit regularly over next summer and work on your skill. Of course, this will only happen if Severus agrees you can handle the additional work." Nodding with great excitement Hermione planned to spend extra time learning all she could before the term started.

Narcissa laughed at Hermione when she entered the book store. It was as if the girl had never been in one before. As it turned out, Hermione was an avid reader and she had never seen so many new books. Draco took this as an opportunity to also invite the witch to his home.

"This is nothing, you should see the library at my house. It's at least double this size." Taking the witch's hand he led her to the area with the some of the books needed for their course work. Draco carried the books for Hermione while Narcissa sat back and watched her son intently. Deciding to discuss her observations with Lucius later, Narcissa assisted Harry in getting his books. Just before five, the group entered the robe shop and gathered up their items. Narcissa assisted Hermione in packing her truck before placing the lightening spell on it. With the inclusion of her robes and extra clothes, the truck was too heavy to carry on its own. After the lightening spell, it was much easier to drag. The group hadn't taken three steps out of the shop before Draco placed his hand on the strap and removed it from Hermione. He graciously offered to carry it the rest of the day.

The final stop was at the pet emporium. Harry knowing exactly what he wanted went to the owls and found a white barn owl with large eyes. The shopkeeper pulled out the bird and allowed it to get to know it's new owner. After deciding Harry was acceptable, Hedwig, as Harry had named him, was packed up in his new carrier. While Harry was selecting his bird, Hermione was trying to take the store in. Draco, already having an owl of his own, took time to explain all he knew about the animals. He suggested Hermione purchase a bag of owl treats. "You see, owls deliver messages and any letters to your parents would be delivered in that manner. That is also how you will get mail from them. Owls responded best to food."

"Should I get an owl?"

"I don't think that is necessary. Harry and I each have one and you can use Artemis whenever you would like. And she loves owl treats. We can ask her to go to your parents regularly to see if they have anything for you. That way they won't have to wait for a letter from you." Draco was pleased at being able to assist Hermione without his mother's interference. Narcissa had been continually speaking to the young witch and interrupting him.

"That would be very nice. Are these owl treats ok or does she prefer something else?" Hermione pointed to the owl treat display with some trepidation. Draco selected the bag that was the most popular with the majority of owls and directed her toward the counter. Harry had just finished up getting everything for his new pet. He and Narcissa were waiting for Draco and Hermione to arrive.

"Draco, that was an excellent idea. It will make your parents life simpler with these already at the house." After placing the final item in Hermione's truck, it was locked. "I believe it is time we went and met your parents. They are waiting for you outside of the Leaky Cauldron."

"Yes ma'am and thank you so much for today." Without thinking Hermione threw her arms around the witch and hugged her tightly. Mumbling into Narcissa's robes, Hermione whispered the rest. "I don't think my parents would have allowed me to attend Hogwarts if I had been left on my own."

"You're more than welcome. I will provide you with a way to contact me once you are back home that will not be in violation of underage magic." Narcissa was incensed at what had happened. Based on Hermione's wand this girl would have great power and without an education she would have never known how to control it. This was potentially another failing for Dumbledore. Narcissa could not confirm that belief yet but, if it turned to be true, this could be the last mistake he makes.

As they reached the Leaky Cauldron, Narcissa stopped the group and transfigured her, Harry and Draco's clothes into something more suitable for the muggle world. Lucius and Narcissa insisted the boys be exposed to muggles and their world. The fear of the unknown was something that plagued the wizarding world. Having the next generation experience what muggles are and how they live reduces that fear. It was still mandatory magic was not performed with muggles present. Muggles were a powerful force and could cause great damage to wizards if they were caught unprepared.

"Draco, I am going to have to remove the lightening charm. You and Harry are probably going to have to work together to carry the trunk the rest of the way." Draco felt a bit unnerved by his mother's comment in front of Hermione. He would have to figure out something to ensure he didn't have to share the load with Harry in the future. After setting down the trunk, Narcissa removed the charm and both boys grunted at the weight. Chuckling quietly Narcissa led Hermione out the door. They were followed shortly after by the boys and the now heavy trunk.

Narcissa noticed the pair of muggles staring at the dingy pub and saw their expressions relax and soften as Hermione came into view. After reaching the couple, Hermione stepped forward and hugged her mother.

"Mum, Dad, this is Mrs Malfoy and her son Draco. Harry is the other boy. I met them shopping today and they helped me get everything I need for school. They are really nice and were telling me all about the school and classes and the books. Oh Mum, the books are amazing, I hope I can read them all before classes start." Hermione wanted to continue before her mother placed her finger over her daughter's lips. Dutifully Hermione stopped speaking.

"Mrs Malfoy, thank you for taking your time to help our daughter. We discovered we could not access the alley when we tried. Professor McGonagall stated we would be able to accompany Hermione but when we couldn't we were close to leaving when Tom showed Hermione how to get through and where the note said to meeting was to take place. May I ask how you came to accompany her?" Jean Granger was a savvy woman who was beginning to doubt the promises made by the Scottish woman who sat so comfortably in their home.

"I can't say exactly what happened. But Harry and Draco befriended Hermione and knowing what was needed, as they are both starting this year as well, it was of no imposition to include Hermione in our day. She is a very well mannered and pleasant girl. She has obviously been raised well and seems genuinely excited about school. I loved the school when I attended and want all children to experience the same thing. If you would agree, my family would like to assist her in acclimating to her new environment." Narcissa was very careful in how she worded things in case someone else was listening.

"Mrs Malfoy, I don't want our daughter to be an imposition. If this school isn't the correct place she can return to the one she's attended for years. It will not be a problem. I am having serious doubts about all of this." Rich Granger was more blunt than his wife on his feelings.

"I truly understand, there are things that cannot be explained here." With a wave of her hand, Narcissa indicated the busy street on which they were standing. "If you'd like, we can go and sit in the Leaky, eat and discuss all your concerns. I want to emphasize how important it is for Hermione to attend." The Granger's accepted the invitation and the six individuals re-entered the dingy bar and selected a large booth near the back.

"Being a witch is something that will not go away if you ignore it. In fact, there is the very real possibility Hermione could unintentionally hurt herself or someone else without understanding how to control her power. That is the real reason why Hogwarts, or any of the other wizarding schools, exist. It is to ensure our world remains hidden from yours. We do this to protect ourselves. As muggles passed through the ages, they have gained a fear of magicals. This hasn't always been without warrant as a few "bad" apples, if you will, have targeted those without magical ability. But now, muggles outnumber magicals greatly and if we were identified there is a good chance some of us would be killed. The resulting war would devastate the world. Magicals are across the globe and like Hermione here, can be born to muggle parents. By leaving her without her education, she could be the one that outs this world and starts the war that would end all wars."

The Grangers were shocked at the bluntness of the elegant woman sitting with them. They hadn't thought anything about the potential of others discovering the existence of magicals.

"Would it really be that bad?" Hermione's small voice filled the silence after Narcissa's pronouncement.

"It would my dear. When the witch hunts occurred, both here and in the States, the only reason war didn't start was the ability for the magicals to confuse the few people who were true witnesses. Now muggles have cameras and that internet-thing, there would not be a way for us to erase the evidence before thousands or millions of people were aware. This is the greatest responsibility of every witch or wizard. Keep the secret."

"I do believe it is important for Hermione to attend. I would like an explanation of what happened today but we have no way to contact the school." Jean pointed out another concern with the idea of sending their only child to Scotland to a school they could never visit.

"She left no manner for you to contact her?" Narcissa's eyes shifted between all the Grangers to see them all shaking their heads. Shutting her eyes for a moment, Narcissa centered herself and wondered if this yoga would be something she would need soon. Dumbledore was apparently failing in the most important part of being a wizard.

"I will be correcting that when I return home. But for now, I promised Hermione a way to contact us until she is at school." Pulling a small locket from her pocket and her wand, Narcissa waved and murmured a spell. The slightly warm charm was handed to the younger witch. "This is charmed to send a message to Harry or Draco. All you have to do is think which one of them needs to receive your message and then what the message is. Why don't you practice? Send 'Hi' to Draco." Holding the locket, Hermione closed her eyes and visualized Draco. She simply imaged saying 'hi' and suddenly Draco smiled at his wrist. Both boys wore a wrist cuff with their family crests. Draco turned his wrist out and there was a picture of a smiling Hermione with 'Hi' written on the cuff. "That is wonderful, now try the same thing with Harry." This time it took a bit longer for Hermione to get a clear picture and for the message to be sent but he too got the same message. Narcissa cataloged that on her every growing list of things she knew about the young girl. It seemed she had a deep connection with both boys but the connections were different.

Looking to Hermione's parents, Narcissa addressed their communication needs. "This will work for the short term and I will determine what is the best method for you to communicate with both Hermione and me. There are a few options that I will discuss with my husband tonight. Why don't we plan to meet at Kings Cross at ten am on September the first? I will help you all through to the platform. The train will leave at eleven on the dot. This will give Hermione enough time to store her trunk and say goodbye. Is that agreeable?" Hermione nodded with great enthusiasm while her parents, still reserved on the idea, also agreed.

"Wonderful we will see you all on the first then." Draco and Harry stood quickly to grab the trunk and followed the Grangers to their automobile. Rich Granger eyed the boys and noted the blonde one seemed to have his attention consistently on his daughter. Rich did not like the idea of a boy already noticing his little girl. Jean had noticed the same thing, her only thought being on how polite he was. The boys had refused Rich's help with the obviously heavy trunk. She was going to make sure Rich used the dolley to get it in the house. Last thing they needed was for him to throw his back out, again, this month.

As the family piled in the car, Hermione turned to wave at her new friends and kept eye contact with Draco until they disappeared from sight. For the rest of the trip Hermione filled her parents in on everything she had seen and purchased.

*MP*MP*MP*

 ** _A/N: So thank goodness for Narcissa. Yes, this will be a Draco/Hermione story eventually, they are only eleven at this point. Harry and Hermione will have a sibling relationship, not more. Thanks for reading._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Hi.**_

 ** _Quick note, I've taken liberties with the history of the Black family. *shrug*_**

 ** _This is the continuation of the day from the last chapter._**

*MP*MP*MP*

Arriving at Malfoy Manor, Narcissa instructed Draco and Harry to sort their purchases and have the elves assist them with the task. Once complete, they were to change their clothes before being allowed to fly for a little bit. Both boys hurried to finish everything in order to get a few hours of flying in before it was too dark to do so safely.

Narcissa entered the study to find Lucius and Regulus discussing some prospective business deal. When Lucius noticed his wife he broke into a wide smile. "Welcome home my love, how was shopping with those two? You were gone longer than I had expected. Did they talk you around to visit the Quidditich shop?" Lucius and the boys were known to spend countless hours in the place just looking at everything there. Regulus laughed at the couple. Even after close to fifteen years married and another five during school and courting, they were still sickeningly loving with each other. Currently, Lucius had Narcissa wrapped in his arms and kissing her. That was his standard 'welcome' when ever either had been gone from the other for some length of time deemed 'too long'.

"No. I mean yes, they went and wanted everything but that wasn't what delayed us." Narcissa pulled away from Lucius went onto explain the chance encounter with the mugglenborn witch, her parents, what they had been told by McGonagall, the missing Hogwarts representative and most distressing, how the Granger family had been blatantly lied to by McGonagall. Both Regulus and Lucius were so shocked they were unable to actually speak for a few minutes. It was Regulus who provided a succinct recap of her day.

"So McGonagall allowed an eleven year old to sit in Diagon Alley, by herself, with no knowledge of the wizarding world, with several thousand Pounds waiting for someone who never showed up?" Narcissa had spent a good part of the day continually checking the meeting spot to never see anyone from Hogwarts appear.

"Lucius, she is going to be a very powerful witch. Her wand, when she first touched it, the magic coursed and Ollivander and I both felt it. It's acacia wood Lucius. I can't, in good conscience, allow that girl to not attend school. I told her I would be her sponsor. Her parents are well off, but the conversion to galleons is so low they would never be able to afford the needed supplies. In addition, the amount she was told to bring would only get her second items, at best. I've opened a vault for her at Gringotts and deposited the funds her parents provided. She wasn't initially accepting of the idea but I got her talked around. I'm not sure I could do the same with her parents. Also, she has a connection with the boys. Harry noticed her first and his instinct was to protect her. Draco though, his response was different. He could not divert his attention from her. By the end of the day I half expected the boy to bow and pledge his fidelity. It would have been quite romantic if it hadn't been my eleven year old son." Narcissa finished with a slight huff while Lucius and Regulus both remembered the first time a witch had enraptured them to the point of distraction. It seemed Draco took after his father in more than looks.

"Let's address the fact the family was not given the exception to pass into the Alley and the witch was left alone. I will mention it to Severus when he comes for dinner in a few days and see if he is aware of anything untoward. I will also fill him in on the girl and have him keep an eye on her. I feel it is important to keep her safe as well." While Narcissa and Lucius continued their discussion on how to ensure Hermione received the education she would need, Regulus was thinking of something else entirely.

"Do we know if anyone in the girl's family is magical? Is she from any of the families?" Narcissa shrugged as she didn't know and explained that Hermione said she had no idea she was a witch until McGonagall appeared on their doorstep. "I would like to have Kreacher investigate a little but, if the girl truly has no blood connection to our world, based on what you have told me, I think I would like to do something else for her." Regulus called Kraecher to explain his new task. The house elf enjoyed gathering information and researching. After being provided what little Narcissa knew of the Granger family, Kreacher blinked away to accomplish his task.

While Narcissa and Kreacher spoke, Regulus had started to ramble and his thoughts spilled from his mouth. "I had thought about having Draco inherit the House of Black, but he will have the House of Malfoy. We all know how the Wizengamot hates to lose houses. Look at what the Prewett family had to do to keep their name alive. If the girl is as powerful as you believe, and if she is agreeable, I'd like to bestow the House of Black to her. Should Bella ever have a child; however, unlikely that is, it would be a LeStrange and Rodolphus dislikes our family enough to reject any attempt to tie his family to this one. Andi and her family are gone and based on the last discussion I had with her; she and Ted are happily settled in France. His business has taken off, Dora graduated from Beauxbatons and then the French Auror Corp training. In the last year she has received two promotions and is currently partnered with the expected next head of the department. It doesn't appear they would want the family name bestowed to them. We all know I am not going to have an heir. At this point the only witches who want a relationship care more about my vaults than me."  
Regulus had been thinking on this for some time and Draco, while a Black through Narcissa, was a Malfoy through and through. When hearing the story regarding Hermione's wand selection, hope bloomed in the wizard's mind. Acacia wood was rare and family history states the founder of the Black Family had a wand made from acacia wood. The founding witch was powerful and just. The acacia tree became a symbol of the family. In fact, the acacia tree is the tree detailed on the family tapestry. It seemed appropriate for the family to start anew with a powerful witch who carried an acacia wand.

The similarities had not been lost on Narcissa who was pleased to agree with Regulus in his plan. "I believe Bella and Andi would both agree. I will get with them and if the Grangers are in agreement, I'll act in their place to sign our agreement to the plan." The conversation was halted when an owl began to peck at the window and on being allowed entry, the bird flew to Regulus with his foot out. Offering the bird a treat, it accepted, allowing Regulus to remove the letter and then left without waiting for a response. The letter was sealed with the stamp of the Chief Wizard meaning it was official Wizengamot business of some nature. Opening the letter the wizard let out a gasp and a growl.

"I should have known this would happen. That low life…" throwing the letter at Lucius, Regulus stood and summoned his traveling cloak. Lucius was just as determined and quickly summoned his own cloak. Narcissa, who read the note over her husband's shoulder, was not surprised at the audacity of her estranged cousin. But, she was more surprised at the visceral reaction of the two men with her in the room.

"We should let Harry know what is going on. He may need to be involved in the case this time. Kitmu, please come here if you have a moment." A second later Draco's personal elf was standing before them. "Kitmu, please go find Draco and Harry. We need them both in here immediately." Bowing quickly the elf went on his mission. "While your anger is well placed, you are certainly acting more like a Gryffindor than the Slytherin you were sorted as." Narcissa raised one eyebrow and stared at the two men who were ready to run out of the house without a plan. While waiting for the boys to appear, Lucius and Regulus calmed and after determining the letter was only sent to Regulus, the pair began writing letters to the other members of the Wizengamot to ensure they were also aware of the newest development. As the final letter was sent the young wizards arrived.

"Sorry for the delay Mother, we needed to clean up a little bit. Harry knocked me in a mud puddle."

"That was only after you cheated and pushed me into the trees." The boys were preparing for a battle of who did what to whom first when Lucius interrupted them.

"Boys, I know neither wants to admit they started it, but something more important has happened." Instantly Draco feared for his new friend.

"Is it Hermione? Did something happen? Where is she?" Lucius was shocked at just how attached his son had become and wondered if his idea about arranging a marriage to the youngest Greengrass girl should be put on the back burner.

"No Draco, Hermione is fine. She is probably at home telling her parents all about today. What we called you in for has something to do with Harry." Narcissa quickly soothed her son's fears.

"What has to do with me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No no, it appears Sirius was just informed that once you begin to attend school his stipend will be reduced to virtually nothing. He will be allowed to remain at the home in Godric's Hollow but he will be required to provide for himself now. It also appears that whatever job Dumbledore had gotten for him all those years ago hasn't lasted. He has been living off your stipend and the work trips have really been pleasure trips to various wizarding hot spots. Now with the reduction to the stipend he is attempting to gain access to the Potter vaults. He is claiming the right to act as the head of the House of Potter until such time as you reach your majority. This will allow him access to your vaults, the Potter Manor any other assets held in trust for you and take the Potter seat on the Wizengamot."

Harry was furiously shaking his head. "No, he can't do that. He should have been sent away for what he attempted to do to Severus and instead has been living off of my vaults. What do I need to do to stop this from happening?"

"I am glad you agree. We, Regulus and I, have already contacted the members of the Wizengamot and proposed a meeting for tomorrow afternoon. We can get this addressed then and have a decision made before you leave for school. Having you available makes it easier for questions to be asked and answered without the potential of Dumbledore's interference."

"Uncle Regulus, do you think Sirius would try to get the House of Black back? I mean, what would happen if he had a child. Would they become the heir because they were directly related to Sirius and you had no heir?" Draco's concern brought all the adults up short. No one had though about that, which was surprising since it was a very Slytherin tactic. Lucius smirked at how his son had immediately latched onto the probable next avenue Sirius would attempt.

"That is a good question son. We were actually discussing that before we were notified of Sirius' plan for the Potter estate. I think we should address the issue with the House of Black heir before we move forward with Harry. If Sirius believes he can access the Potter vaults I don't think he will attempt to battle Regulus for the Black vaults. Narcissa, do you think the Grangers would meet us this evening?"

Draco seemed very pleased to hear he would see Hermione again. "Harry we should go get cleaned up and in some muggle clothes if were are seeing Hermione and her parents." The boys started to leave when Lucius questioned why they believed they were going. "It makes sense since we are Hermione's age. We will assuage her concerns and can explain what is going on in a manner she would understand. This will allow you, mum and Uncle Regulus to talk her parents around to agreeing to whatever it is you want to do. You should probably explain it us so Harry and I can help. But we need to get ready first." Draco pushed Harry out of the door and followed him to their respective rooms.

"Damn, that boy is going to rule Slytherin without a doubt. He may be leading the house by the time he is a third year at this rate. I have admit I'm a little proud and a lot worried. He is going to keep me on my toes from now on." Lucius smiled at the empty doorway his son had just used. Draco was truly grasping his destiny and cunning was not enough for what the boy would be able to achieve. "Narcissa, go ahead and see if we can visit this evening. We need to get the Black heir sorted before anything else."

Within thirty minutes the letter to the Grangers was out the window.

*MP*MP*MP*

Sitting in her room, Hermione was reading her potions book. She was determined to learn everything she could and hopefully take the extra classes with her friends second year. She was going to write all her questions and figure out what she could with the books. Any unanswered questions she would ask Draco and Harry. She didn't have an owl, but with her charmed necklace she could ask Draco to send Artemis. The necklace, she decided, would remain around her neck. It seemed as long as it was touching skin she could send the boys notes. She had already sent Draco a message unintentionally but he didn't seem to mind.

She was startled from her studies by a tapping on her window. Turning she noticed an elegant owl sitting on the sill waiting to be allowed entry. After opening the window, the young witch gazed at it and noticed the differences between it and the owl Harry purchase earlier in the day.

"Aren't you just the loviest bird. Would you like an owl treat, my friend Draco said you all liked these." Pulling the bag treats out she opened and offered the bird one. At hearing Draco's name, the owl took a more formal posture knowing the muggleborn witch knew her mistress's son. After taking the treat, the owl offered her leg with the letter.

"Let's go downstairs and I'll introduce you to my parents. I'm not sure of your name, but once I know it we will use it. Would you like to fly down or ride on my shoulder?" The owl, pleased to be offered the option, appraised the witchling and elected to ride down the stairs. As they walked Hermione rubbed the owl's feet and spoke in soft, dulcet tones.

"Mum, Dad, I got my first owl message!" Jean and Rich were watching one of the World Cup matches only to turn and see a very regal owl perched on their daughter's shoulder. Opening the letter, Hermione was excited to see it was from Mrs. Malfoy and reading the letter only increased her excitement. "Can they visit mum? Dad?" Both of her parents nodded and Jean held her hand out for the letter. Responding in the affirmative, the letter was rolled and placed back on the owl's leg. Opening the window, Hermione wished the bird a safe flight and sent it on its way.

When Narcissa's owl returned, she read the letter and started to get everyone ready. While the boys had already changed into muggle attire, the adults were still in their normal garb. In quick order the adults determined the closest apparition point to Hermione's home and popped out of the manor.

Luckily for all involved, the closet point was a mere five minute walk. Draco had pulled Harry ahead of his parents and once all five members were on the porch, he knocked briskly twice on the door. Apparently Hermione was waiting at the door because before Draco's hand returned to his side, Hermione pulled the door open. She had expected be alone until they met for the train and was exceptionally happy to get to see them so soon. Quickly she ushered them into her home and it was then she noticed there were two older wizards. All five were dressed as muggles would be when visiting friends.

"Hello Hermione. Jean. Rich. Let me introduce my husband Lucius." Hermione glanced to the man Narcissa had pointed towards and noted how similar he looked to Draco. She also realized that Draco would be a very handsome man as grew older. She knew Draco was cute now, but in a few years he would be irresistible. Lucius smiled and nodded to Hermione's parents while also watching Hermione's reaction to the similarities to his son. "Also, we brought my cousin, this is Regulus Black." Regulus was entirely focused on Hermione and noted her calm demeanor would be a good trait in his family.

"Good Evening Miss Granger, Narcissa has been telling Lucius and I about your day. I was very interested to meet you and your family." Regulus gave a little bow before turning to the witch's parents. "Mr and Mrs Granger, based on what Narcissa has told us, your daughter is very powerful. We all feel it is important for her to spend as much time as you will both allow in our world. You are both of course welcome to join her on her visits." Jean didn't mind when Narcissa invited her daughter in the wizarding world, but this was a grown man who seemed decidedly fixated on her daughter. "Narcissa has already volunteered to be Hermione's sponsor and that will continue, but I would appreciate your permissions to assist her as well. Narcissa will be better at getting the bits and pieces a young witch will need. All I have to offer is a large library and centuries of knowledge from my family. I have no one pass this knowledge too and based on Hermione's excitement over learning, I hoped she would want to learn more about our world." Finishing his request, Regulus stepped back.

"I don't know, this all rather sudden. When Professor McGonagall came, she made us decide immediately if we were to allow Hermione to attend the school. We never got the opportunity to fully ask questions or voice our concerns. It feels we are in that same situation again." The elder wizards were again aghast at how the Granger family had been treated and decided it was time to correct those injustices.

"That was not how things are supposed to happen. I am on the Board of Regents for the school and there are strict rules on how muggle families are to be contacted. Let's send the children off to entertain themselves and we will answer any and all questions you both may have regarding what Regulus has requested, what Narcissa offered earlier today, the school and the wizarding world in general." Hermione grabbed both of the boys' hands and pulled them toward the back of the house toward her sanctuary. Jean laughed at her daughter wanting to show off the library. She was rather proud of it as well.

"Hopefully the boys like to read, I have to pull the girl out of there when it's time to eat or leave or do anything other than read books." Shaking her head at her daughter, Jean turned her attention back to her guests. "Thank you for the offer Lucius, I have a ton of questions that Narcissa may be better to answer since they relate to what the expectations for young witches are. I never thought I'd call my daughter a witch. You know it's not a complimentary term in our world."

After a few chuckles Narcissa went to explain how she was raised, the expectations Hermione would face while she at Hogwarts and what opportunities would be available upon her graduation. Jean was shocked that after the seven years at Hogwarts no additional schooling would be required unless Hermione decided to be a doctor or lawyer. Neither career seemed to be something Hermione had wanted before becoming a witch.

"Hermione loves to learn and then explain what she knows. I had always thought she would be an excellent teacher or researcher. When she finds something to investigate she gives herself over to it wholly. But Rich is the same way. So she comes by it naturally." Regulus was more than pleased at learning more about Hermione, the more and more he heard the more he believed she was what his family needed. "Regulus, will you please explain what you want to do for our daughter?"

"The wizard world consists of families and they go back centuries. Families work very hard to continue their lineage generation after generation. But that does not always happen. Magic allows for family names to be bestowed on people not born to the line. Blood relations are not what makes an heir in some cases. I had thought Draco may want the mantle but there is no denying his future as the next Lord Malfoy. Neither of Narcissa's sisters are interested in having the house bestowed to them. I've been told to bugger off by Narcissa's niece because she started her dream job and has no desire to come back home. I am the last of my line; the last scion of the Noble and Ancient House of Black."

Rich, understanding as he was the only son of the only son of the only son, knew that with Hermione his family name would too die when the young girl married. He had expected her to keep his, their family, name until her marriage. But did her accepting this mean she would become a Black? Would he lose his daughter to a stranger and the new world of which she was an apparent part?

"I appreciate your sentiment Regulus. I too am the last male of my family. After Hermione the Granger name will all but disappear from the world. I do not wish to limit the opportunities of my daughter, but I find it very difficult to allow her to leave our care to go to another family. Jean and I promised to protect her until our deaths when she was born. I cannot, will not, break that vow now." Rich was a proud man who loved his family, losing his daughter would break him. Lucius, having feared being the last male Malfoy before Draco was born, understood Rich's concern.

"Rich, what Reg is trying to propose will never remove Hermione from you or Jean's care. She will also remain a Granger. Having a family bestowed only changes the person's name if they choose it. If Hermione chooses to remain a Granger, which is wholly acceptable, her responsibility will not change. She will lead the House of Black even after her marriage. In fact, we have found it helps wizards to have some experiences with the true muggle world. Almost a century ago, there was someone who tried to get everyone to believe muggles were dangerous and to isolate ourselves to a point well beyond what was healthy. He used fear in an attempt to gain followers. It didn't work of course; my generation had heard the stories of that wizard from our grandparents and great-grandparents. Some of those generations fully believed the rhetoric. My generation has taken it upon itself to ensure our children understand the muggle world enough to not be discovered. We must retain our secrets but given how muggles outnumber us, it would be truly impossible to remain totally hidden."

Having gained a better understanding of Regulus's request the Grangers continued to discuss the questions Jean and Rich had been thinking since their first meeting with the Hogwarts' Deputy Headmistress. After discussing all of their questions, Regulus asked what they knew of their own family histories. He explained that he had asked his house elf to investigate if the Grangers had any ties to his world through magical means, sometimes having names helped in the research. Jean provided Regulus a book on the genealogy of her family. She had a cousin who researched and published it for the family a few years prior. Rich gave the names of his parents and grandparents. And explained he knew they were all only children but beyond that he didn't know much.

Nodding, Regulus called out for Kreacher. The Grangers jumped when the small elfin like creature appeared in their front sitting room. Regulus handed the Jean's book to the elf who nodded and got comfortable on the floor. Snapping his fingers, a stack of parchment and other books appeared around the elf. Regulus watching with amused eyes turned back to the wide eyed muggles.

"Kreacher is my house elf. I assume Minerva failed to discuss magical creatures with you." At the nods from the Grangers, Regulus continued. "Lucius, we should probably have Kitmu explain about house elves to Hermione. One, your son would appreciate the chance to introduce his elf and two I suspect she needs to hear about it from an elf and not one of us." Lucius agreed and waved his friend to continue. Regulus went on to explain that a house elf was really a magical protector of families.

"Elves are an ancient magical creature who were settled on the isle long before humans. When their lands were encroached by muggles or wizards or other magical beings, the elves found themselves in trouble. Historically elves are warriors by nature and fiercely protective of what they deemed as theirs. As wizards started to gather and procure estates, the elves aligned themselves with the most powerful families. The wizards protected the elves from immediate dangers and that indebted the elves to the wizards, at least in the eyes of the elves." Regulus paused to see if the muggles had any questions, there were some very uncomfortable ties to some outlawed muggle practices and Regulus wanted to make sure neither of the muggles in front of him felt the elves were slaves. With no questions, he continued.

"As the generations passed and the need for combat decreased, the elves began to shift their focus from sheer protection to making lives easier for their adopted families. Elves found enjoyment in the various aspects of large estates. Some elves were growers and excelled in the greenhouses and gardens of the estates. Others found a skill with creatures and helped keep the wilderness away from the homes. Some found tasks in the house to be their specialty. Being the head of a family kitchen is one of the most esteemed role an elf could attain. Kreacher loved research and would spend hours cataloging the family library. In fact, he turned down the head of kitchen role when I offered it to him. He said he was happy in his current role and to offer it to his brother. Most of the elves look to the brothers as co-heads of the house and it works pretty well for us." After gaining a better understanding of elves, the Grangers answered any questions the elf asked regarding their families.

While waiting for Kreacher to finish is obsessive documentation, Narcissa ventured to discuss the elves at the Manor. "We all have personal elves who look after us. Draco's elf, Kitmu, is fiercely protective and is always aware where Draco is. It's elf magic that families have used to ensure the safety of their heirs. Lucius's elf, Usher, still uses the tracking spell on him. The elves don't acknowledge when their charges are considered adults. To them, the wizards will always need special care and attention. My elf, Aster, has been with me since I was born. Along with being the head of the kitchen, the other greatest honor is to be charged with caring for a child. There are nanny elves whose responsibility it is to train the personal elves. I know for a fact that Draco feels incredibly close to Kitmu. When Draco does something wrong he would prefer for me or Lucius to find him instead of Kitmu." The conversation on what exactly elves do and how the are treated continued for about an hour before Kreacher stood and stretched.

"Theys be related to the Selwyn but not directly. Many generations ago a third or fifth Selwyn daughter married the muggle distant uncle of Mrs Granger. They had no issue. No family has claim." Kreacher popped out of the house with his notes but leaving Jean's family book on the coffee table. Regulus just laughed.

"He will document this and get it ready for presenting to the Ministry and Wizengamot." Jean seemed to understand and happily flipped through the book to see if she could find the mention of an apparent witch that married into her family. However, Rich was confused on the 'claim' comment; Regulus explained what Kreacher had discovered. "By verifying there are no direct ties to any other wizard family, I can bestow the house on Hermione without having any push back. Had there been a relation to a family that could die out, she would have that house bestowed before the House of Black claim would be accepted. This just makes everything easier." Narcissa thought it was time to learn more about the muggles.

"Jean, Hermione mentioned something called 'yoga' and based on everything that has happened today I may need intensify my current mediation program." Jean nodded and picked up a remote from the table.

"This is a visual instruction guide. I can point out what yoga pants are as well." Jean, after clicking a few buttons, had turned on the television and dvd. Jean snuggled into her husband as the Malfoys found great potential in the inclusion of yoga to Narcissa's mediation. Regulus laughed at his cousin's husband. Lucius, Regulus suspected, had just found a new avenue to spend his countless fortune. Narcissa would never be without 'yoga pants' again.

*MP*MP*MP*

In the meantime, Hermione reached the library and started to show her friends her favorite books. The last book she pulled out was immediately recognized by both of the wizards. "Where did you get that Hermione?" Draco stood a little closer than was considered respectful to Hermione while eyeing the large tome in her hands. It seemed impossible a muggle with no contact with the wizarding world would have that book.

"It arrived a day or two after Professor McGonagall came. I've read the entire book and it is why I fought my parents to allow me attend Hogwarts. Even though the book details some rather unpleasant things, I knew this was the world I needed to be a part of." Hermione sat in the middle of the couch with the boys on either side. Opening _Hogwarts: A History_ she flipped to various chapters and asked question if the stories were true. Draco and Harry filled Hermione in on the stories they had heard. It wasn't until she reached a chapter that neither boy had read, and they both had read the book numerous time, they paused in their discussions to read the chapter.

"Harry, when we met I was scared at being left but after, on the way home, I realized I recognized you. Is this guy your dad?" Hermione pointed at the picture showing a pair of dark haired wizards. The picture of the pair was apparently taken at Hogwarts and was of James Potter and Sirius Black. They stood smirking in their Gryffindor uniforms with the castle behind them. Their chapter was called 'The Curse of the Marauders'. Harry nodded and pulled the book onto his lap. Reading the entire chapter he closed his eyes and handed it to his best friend. Draco, too read the chapter, and was shocked at just how vile the two had been.

"Hermione, we need to show this to my mum and dad. This chapter isn't in either of our books. It's like this is a new edition but the books automatically update for new editions. This isn't an official copy." Draco held the book in one hand and Hermione's hand in the other.

The children entered the sitting room to find all the adults laughing and pointing. Hermione turned to look at what was on the television, only to note it was her mother's yoga dvd. None understood why the adults were laughing nor did they notice the glint in the eyes of Rich Granger or Lucius Malfoy, Hermione and the boys entered the room.

"Mum, did you explain to Mrs Malfoy what yoga pants are? I tried but, I don't think she has ever seen a pair and I was not very good at explaining them." Jean Granger nodded while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I did and have promised to send her a pair. I'll get them tomorrow when I go shopping and have you send them from school. She said Draco's owl would be able to deliver them for me." Draco was quite pleased to have another reason to speak with the girl once they got to school.

"Of course ma'am, Hermione is welcome to use Artemis whenever she needs to send you letters. She is a good bird and very respectful. I also thought I could instruct her to visit your home regularly to ensure any letters you wish to have delivered won't have to wait." Lucius was surprised at just how much planning his son had already done to ingratiate himself with Hermione's parents.

"Yes, when Hermione brought her down earlier, with your Mother's letter, she happily sat on Hermione's shoulder while we read. I was shocked, I've never seen a bird so docile and used to people." Narcissa was little surprised at her owl's response, typically Sarff was very wary of strangers.

"That wasn't Draco's owl, it was mine. She can be a bit, persnickety, so I apologize if she did anything untoward."

"No Mrs Malfoy, she was a wonderful bird. I offered her one of the treats Draco had me get. She arrived at my bedroom window upstairs and so when I needed to show my parents your letter I asked if she would prefer to fly downstairs or ride on my shoulder. It almost seemed like she had to think about it before hopping on my shoulder. While Mum was writing her response the owl cuddled up in arms. Her feathers tickled but it was nice." Lucius Malfoy was throughly impressed. That owl really didn't like anyone other than Narcissa and for it to have warmed to Hermione instantly was good.

"Persnickety is a nice way to say the bird can be a menace. When she brought it home the first time, it bit me and forced one of the other birds to get a new perch. I suspect she was eyeing Draco for a nip as well but seeing as he came from Narcissa the silly thing just glares at him. That bird rules the roost if you will. But now that she has established herself, she spends very little time dealing with the other owls. I'm glad that she treated you well Hermione, it's important." Lucius noticed the book in Draco's hand and raised an eyebrow at the boy to given him permission to explain why they had ventured into the room.

"Father, Hermione was showing us _her_ edition of _Hogwarts: A History_ and there is a chapter here that is not in either of our editions. It is about Harry's dad." Draco handed the book to his father who quickly read the chapter. He flipped to the copyright page and grunted. Showing it to Regulus, the other wizard's response only was to widen his eyes. Both wizards turned their focus to the young witch who had many odd things happen since discovering she was a witch.

"Hermione, we need to ask you some questions about this book. We know you did nothing wrong, as there was no way for you to even know of this book's existence. Please tell us everything you know about the book, how you obtained it, anything else that relates to the magical world that you haven't already mentioned, etcetera." Regulus sat and waited for the young witch to start speaking. If he assumed correctly, although he knew too well what happens when one assumes, Hermione would need to think her answer over before beginning.

Hermione was pleased they didn't suspect she did anything wrong. She hadn't had this much excitement since the neighbor's cat had escaped and ended up in the neighbor tried to get it down, only to fall out of the tree and flat on his face. The paramedics were called and when they arrived, amid a flurry of sirens and lights, the cat merely jumped down and sauntered back into the house without a look back at the chaos it had caused. What excited Hermione about today was the mystery of it all. Everything that had occurred seemed to be an attempt to keep her away from the magical world. This was a mystery she wanted to solve. She loved a good mystery.

"The book arrived a day or two after Professor McGonagall. The note said for me to read and learn about the world and to make sure I had the book with me when I came to the school as I could use it to navigate the building. I read up on the changing hallways, staircases that moved, walls that wanted to be doors and how the ghosts pranked the students. I was very happy to have gotten this information so I was prepared; however, I probably would not have brought the book with me. I can tell it is old and I don't like the idea of books being outside of the protection of the library. But the note was adamant I bring it. You probably would like to read the note too. I have it upstairs, let me go and get it." Quickly the girl ran up to her room and grabbed the note.

The wizards were quite amused at Hermione's ability to not breathe as she spoke. When she returned, slightly out of breath from running, they accepted parchment on which the note was written. After reading it and performing a cursory check of the note and book for curses and spells both wizards were beginning to notice a trend.

"Dear, this edition is very rare and in fact, only two exist. If it is ok, we will get you a more available copy and that is the one you can take to school or leave here. Most of us did not take our copies as they really don't help to navigate the halls. It could actually be a hinder to you if the castle knows you are using it. I would like to take this book and note with us." Agreement was easy for the Grangers. None had felt extremely comfortable with that book in their home. There was something about it that caused the muggles to feeling extremely uneasy.

The clock in the corner chimed ten and the adults realized just how late it had become. Quickly apologizing for staying so late, Narcissa rounded her boys, including the two elder wizards. Regulus paused. "Rich, I feel it important to protect your family as Hermione has quickly engrained herself into our lives and families. There are a few protection spells I'd like to erect. They will not be noticeable by anyone but will not allow anyone with impure intentions from accessing the house. We all have such wards. If you are uncomfortable, of course I will not, but it will allow me to sleep better at night." Rich agreed because protecting his wife and daughter were his top priorities. Lucius and Regulus both began to erect wards over the Granger home. Once pleased the wards would be sufficient goodbyes, hugs and see you laters were exchanged. Hermione stood with her parents as her friends popped from the living room and back to their ancestral homes.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Today's installment expands the universe a little and we meet a few of the players in this little exercise. A certain potions professor and a pair of brothers make their first official (non-prologue) appearance. My take on the twins has them more fun loving but being sorted into Slytherin has focused their intent from just getting a laugh to really seeing how they could impact the world. Plus they don't automatically hate someone because of their house, so consider them more well rounded. Severus is still Severus, just we get to see the other side of the man._**

 ** _The end of the chapter is a preview for how the Grangers will be impacted by and, in turn, make their impact on the magical world._**

 ** _This is Thanksgiving week in the States...I just wanted to say I'm thankful for many things. The ability to achieve the life I desire, the fact my new flooring (fingers crossed) will finally be finished and for_** ** _JKR allowing all of us to play in her sandbox. I also want to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following not only this story but my others as well. It's a great ego boost on those grayish days. So with a hearty and heartfelt intent, thank you all and here's to a wonderful remainder of 2018._**

*MP*MP*MP*

August twenty-ninth was as dreary a day on the outside as Severus Snape felt on the inside. He had spent the evening prior with some close friends and as the afternoon sun began to diffuse through the thick grey clouds he finished packing his final bag. Spinner's End wasn't a bad home, in fact he quite liked it and would prefer to remain then ward it up again. But alas, it was not yet time to drop his act and begin his true calling. His gaze landed on the paperwork still sitting on his table. With what passed for a smile for the stern man, he flicked his wand and sent it to the muggle safe behind an unassuming picture. Someday he would be able to follow through on his own.

On the positive side, if there was a positive side to working for that dottering old fool, it was Draco and Harry starting school this year. He had already written their additional study material and after observing their schedules, knew they would be meeting every Tuesday evening for three hours. That would be plenty of time for them to read the new material and prepare or brew their assigned potions.

Harry Potter had been a worry for the potion master. He knew both of the boy's parents and had initially felt little desire to take the boy under his wing. That changed the first day he met the toddler. Harry had his mother's eyes, and Severus had known Lily as a child, meeting by happenstance. The friendship was never deep but was always polite. Lily and her younger sister had always desired to be on the other side of their social class and while their parents were strictly middle class they provided for both of the girls. Neither girl felt it was enough. When Lily was informed of her magical abilities, Petunia became insanely jealous and was the first muggle family member in many decades to have her memory of wizarding world removed. The Evans parents eventually had their memories of what Lily was removed as well. It seemed the family lacked the ability to keep the secret. Lily slowly drifted out of their lives as she discovered the wonders and wealth of the wizarding world. By the time she was in her third year, she had set her sights on James Potter. Severus told her once of how James and Sirius treated other students. That didn't phase Lily, she believed what Potter said about the House of Potter being one of the most prominent families and how others look up to them. James tolerated Lily as she was an attractive girl. Eventually, or so Severus assumed, they fell in love or in enough like to make a go at marriage.

Potter made a grand proposal during his commencement ceremony. Dumbledore had found nothing wrong with the interruption and applauded louder than anyone else in attendance. The rest of this in attendance and society as a whole was not impressed with the proposal or how the witch ran to him screaming 'yes'. Less impressive was the display the couple put on in the middle of the lawn. One of students finally yelled at them to get a room or sit down because the rest of the students want to get the ceremony completed. Back in London, Lily made a huge deal of her wedding, the dress was the whitest frilliest thing ever. The cake was so tall the Potter elves stood at the ready and had to use their magic to keep it from collapsing onto itself. Shortly after the wedding Lily announced her pregnancy. Some wondered if she had been pregnant at the wedding; however, after Harry's birth the ministry received notification the heir of the Potter House had been born. Children conceived prior to the marriage ceremony can be heads of their family but it has to be bestowed on them. The Ministry deems a child illegitimate if they are conceived prior to marriage bond being completed.

After the death of the Potters, Narcissa had insisted on Severus acting as much of a godfather for Harry as he did for Draco. With great reservations he met the boy. Harry was intrigued with the wizard and the pair spent almost an hour just looking at the other. Finally Harry lifted his arms indicating his desire to be held. Severus had only held Draco and was apprehensive at extending at population. Eventually Severus relented and settling on the couch with the babe in arms. Severus told Harry all about himself and how, if Harry turned out to not be a bastard like his father, than he could be a great potions master as well. The babe laughed while snuggling a little more into the arms of the man his and his eyes fluttered shut. Harry Potter genuinely adored Severus Snape.

The relationship between Harry, Draco and Severus only grew over time. As Severus worked through his mastery program he would take time to explain the nuances of potion to the young boys. At first they didn't understand but as the years passed the theories began to stick. Now Severus was going to have to teach the boys things they had known for years. He sensed they would be very bored.

A new wrinkle was brought to his attention the night before. It seems Harry and Draco had befriended the young witch Albus had been planning on using as a tool for his own purposes. Both of the young wizards told Severus how much she wanted to take the additional potions course but knew she couldn't. Apparently she had purchased the second year potion books and was reading the theory behind all the potions she would be expected to make in the next couple of years. If the witch had the intellect to grasp theory, he would think about advancing her as appropriate.

The other item that distressed Severus was the _Hogwarts: A History_ edition Lucius had shown him. Severus verified it was the copy kept in the restricted section of the library meaning only a small handful of people could actually remove it from the castle. After reviewing the results of the spells completed by Lucius it was determine Albus had sent the book and note to the girl. Severus knew the reason but was unable to provide additional detail to his friends.

Upon his acceptance of tenure at Hogwarts five years prior, Albus required Severus to take a wizard's oath. While Severus was able to work around some of the "fail safes" Albus intended for the vow, in the end Severus was unable to tell Lucius what Albus was trying to do. When Lucius identified the vow years earlier, Severus created a 'tell' for Lucius. Severus would exhale loudly and shut his eyes for fifteen seconds. Every time Severus did this Lucius took notice. They never discussed it but, Severus believed Lucius was close to having a very good guess on the vow. By creating the tall and working around some of Dumbledore's wording, Severus was not required to inform the Headmaster of when people outside the vow discussed anything related to it. This is just another reason to be very mindful in how you word wizarding vows with a Slytherin.

The plan was foolish to begin with and Severus told Albus. In the end, as always, Albus did what Albus wanted to do. The book was sent to the girl as a plant. Seeing the stories of Potter and Black, the girl was to fear the type of students attending Hogwarts. Additionally, having to only enough funds for second hand supplies and not having her parents available to provide more funding was to bring the girl's self image down. Finally, if the girl did show up to the school, the book would be discovered to be missing and in her possession. The note would disappear and the girl would be expelled. Both she and her parents would have their memories erased and she would remain forever in the muggle world.

His plan had apparently worked on the other muggleborn who was scheduled to start this year. After being left in Diagon Alley with barely enough to get a wand, his parents requested Tom, from the Leaky Cauldron, to return the wand and they took their son away vowing to not allow him to attend Hogwarts. The parents' vow, while taken seriously by the magical world, was very specific and related only to Hogwarts. The boy could still get a true wizard's education, but it would have to be somewhere else. Again, this was information he could not share with Lucius.

Severus needed to determine how to do right by the boy and make sure he received an education. This work, however, would have to be done by someone else, and Severus already had that plan in place. The year before two students had identified Severus' tell and quickly concluded a vow was in play. They had already noticed the lack of muggleborns and using their natural intellect and cunning had devised a way to identify students who did not attend Hogwarts. When the time was right, Severus would provide them with a way to contact Lucius. He would understand the significance of what had been discovered. No young witch or wizard should not be provided an adequate education.

After packing the final few things he would need until the term was over, Severus warded his cottage and apparated to outside the gates of Hogwarts. He had almost two days before the students would arrive which would mean almost two days of avoiding Dumbledore. The wards only allowed professors and members of the Board of Regents to access the grounds until September the first. As Albus did not appear, he must be otherwise occupied, Severus was able to get to the dungeon with no hassle.

*MP*MP*MP*

It was two days before Fred and George Weasley were to head to school and begin their final year at Hogwarts. As they had done each year for the last four years, they looked at the secret piece of parchment and were again saddened to see a name marked off the list. Like all of the other students who were marked off, this student was a muggleborn. Neither understood why the only students who failed to attend the school for the last fifteen years had been muggleborns but in the last seven years the numbers had increased drastically. The only other muggleborn that was shown to start the coming year was a witch whose name was still firmly noted. This gave the wizards a little hope.

They wanted to address the issue with their head of house, but both wizards knew he was under some vow and could not discuss the muggleborn issue. Now being considered adults, the wizards felt it was time to address their concerns with someone outside of the Hogwarts staff. The question was who.

"Snape can't help us on this because of that vow. I don't trust any of the other professors." Fred started off the conversation with topics on which they both agreed.

"So we have to go somewhere else. With Dumbledore on the Wizengamot that is out as well." George continued the dialogue while Fred nodded in agreement.

"The Board of Regents could be an option. If the rumors are true, they pushing to become more involved in the whole administration of the school and Dumbledore is fighting them every step."

"Yes, and I have heard they would love to be able to get their hands on the list of students. It seems our Headmaster holds that document close to the vest."

Grinning like the mastermind who just figured out the way to defeat his arch nemesis, because they had, the twins rolled the parchment and exited the boundary of the Burrow before quietly popping away. Standing outside the wards of the Malfoy Estate, the twins were nervous. Their families had been battling for generations. No one really remembered why one hated other, it was just the 'way it was'.

"No time like the present." With that, George waved his hand through the wards to announce their presence. Not a minute later a small house elf was appraising the Weasley boys.

"Mys Master is enjoyings his lunch. Hes not to be disturbed." The elf turned to leave; however, before he could pop away Fred caught his attention.

"Please ask your Master if he is still interesting in obtaining the Hogwarts student listing." Turning back to the twins, the elf nodded and blinked away.

"Do you think he is going to tell him?"

"Not sure, let's give him ten minutes and if that doesn't work, we do it the proper way and owl him." They transfigured a couple of chairs from some stumps and began their wait.

The elf, Notif, appeared before Lucius who seemed amused at having the infamous Weasley twins at his gate. Based on the stories Severus had told him, these were two young men that Lucius wanted to meet. While historically the Weasley's were not a family the Malfoys, or most other aristocratic families, included in their social circles, the family house was considered historic and held a place on the Wizengamot.

"Mes to tell Master if he still wantings the Hogwarts student list the boys outside can help." Notif shrugged his little shoulders and blinked back to his daily duties. This intrigued Lucius greatly and without a second thought he apparated to just inside the family wards. While he didn't think the twins would be like some of the other Weasley family members, it never hurt to be careful.

"That was much faster than I thought." One of the twins, Lucius wasn't sure which, handed the other a galleon. Turning to the man, the one who had won the apparent bet stuck his hand out. Lucius raised an eyebrow in question.

"Couldn't hurt to try. So I will get straight to the point. I am George and this is my twin, Fred. What we would like to discuss is something of importance but also not something to be said in the wide open. If your elf told you what Fred had said, then I think you would like to review what we have." Opening his robe slightly, George showed the parchment rolled in his robe pocket with the Hogwarts seal facing out. Lucius's eyes widened and with a quick flick the twins were allowed to pass through the wards.

"It's a bit of a walk to the house, so if it is ok with you both, I can apparate all of us into the foyer." Each twin took and arm and the trio was in the foyer a moment later. "My study is this way." Silently they walked the halls of the large home until they reached the doors of the private office.

Motioning for them to enter, Lucius arranged the seating so the three would be facing each other at the large oaken table. George pulling the parchment out laid it face down on the table before addressing the man who their father had always called an arse and git.

"It might be best to explain how we came into possession of this item, but we do swear this parchment legitimately shows all the students, ever, who have or should have attended Hogwarts. It is a replica of the one that resides with the current Headmaster, but Fred and I have been noticing some things over our years there and this proves something is going on." Lucius nodded and allowed the wizards to begin their story.

"It all started our second year. We noticed the incoming first years did not have any muggleborns. It just seemed odd. We remembered our parents talking about all the muggleborns in their class. For some reason Dumbledore courts our parents. Mainly it's our mum because she rules the house. During some of their after dinner discussions, we've heard Dumbledore talk about how his theory on muggleborns is starting to prove out and over the next few years there will be more proof."

Lucius had an idea of what Dumbledore was inferring with the Weasley matriarch. While in-charge of the Wizengamot, he had stated that muggleborns should be excluded from the magical world and they would only cause magicals to be identified sooner. Most of the other wizards disagreed and felt leaving witches and wizards who were born to muggles on their own was a recipe for disaster. There were rules established for how to handle families of the muggleborn after graduation from Hogwarts. Dumbledore never explicitly stated it, but most of the other recognized the statements as the things their grandparents had said. Dumbledore, who was part of that generation, then publicly kept quiet on muggleborns. It made sense, at least to Lucius, that Dumbledore's beliefs hadn't changed, just his tactics.

"Mum is very focused on appearances and Dad's job, apparently, does not pay well enough for her. She had mentioned that fact multiple times to Dumbledore and each time the man calms her with a 'I'll take care of it with Fudge' response. It was shortly after that meeting that Dad became the head of Muggle Artifacts." Fred seemed pleased with his part and nodded to George to continue.

"As we listened to the conversations between Mum and Dumbledore, we decided we needed to get a copy of the student listing. Knowing it would be impossible to take the original we began to work out how to make a copy. Our entire second year was dedicated to reading every charm book in the library. We had no luck." Both of the twins let out a little huff at the failure. It seemed they still hadn't gotten over it.

"So that next summer we decided we needed to come up with a way for Dumbledore to give us the charm used to make the list in the first place. This was actually easy once we came up with the premise. Dad had been complaining about all the muggle items in our world and how difficult it was to keep track of who had what. So we suggested that it would be easy if you could get a list that would update as a new item was brought into or out of our world. And how impressed Fudge would be if Dad could show it to him. Mum, who never lets an idea get past her if it could mean something for the family, immediately sent an owl to Dumbledore explaining what Dad needed. It took about a week, but soon enough Dad had a parchment with the charm and potion listed. Based on what Dumbledore said, it would take Dad about a week to get potion made and another week to totally charm the parchment."

Lucius was shocked at just how easily Dumbledore released the information and very impressed with the twins. They were certainly sorted correctly.

"We figured Dumbledore probably had spelled the instruction note and once Dad got his list to work the instructions would be destroyed. That first night we made a copy of the instructions and put it in a stasis state so it would remain as long as we needed it. We offered to help dad with the potion. He wasn't best at course in school and he happily accepted after making us swear to not tell our mother. After making two batches, we watched Dad work on the parchment, trying to make sure we understood the wand movements and pronunciation. As soon as he got the spell to work the instructions burned to ash. After ensuring nothing else on his desk was burning, we all left. Dad went to show Mum and we went to check our copy. Our copy was safe and we began the process to replicate the Hogwarts student list."

Fred tapped the parchment and it unrolled. Lucius looked to the list of first years and saw Hermione's name. He smiled knowing she had been saved from the fate of the other muggleborns but, je was saddened to see another name marked off the list. He tapped the boy's name and looked to the other wizards.

"It appears every year the muggleborns are informed and at some point they don't attend. We don't know what is going on. We mentioned this to Professor Snape last year and he couldn't say anything. We bet Dumbledore has some vow or oath on the poor man. He looked so resigned after we finished speaking."

Lucius started to laugh. "Let me guess, he sighed then took a deep breath while shutting his eyes and didn't say anything for about half a minute." The twins eyes widened and they looked to each other.

"We were right!"

"That is his tell!"

"Wait you know about the vow?" The fact they weren't the only ones to identify the action would tell them this was not a new vow. "How long has he been living under it? Can we help him?" Lucius was pleased to see how much concern they had for their head of house.

"Since he started teaching there. I'm not exactly sure of the vow details; however, based on this discussion and ones I've had with Severus, I have a good idea. I want to help not only Severus but also all the muggleborns who have been left on their own. Would you allow me to retain this parchment? We will need it to address the muggleborn issue and also to start assisting muggles whose children are magical." Fred and George were ecstatic, this was exactly what they wanted to have happen. Agreeing to leave the parchment, the men also agreed to remain in contact. To ensure Dumbledore didn't start to question why a Weasley was owling a Malfoy, it was decided the twins would provide any letters to Draco who would send on. With a plan in place, the twins left to finish their packing for school and Lucius sat awaiting Narcissa's return. He would need her help.

*MP*MP*MP*

After spending the morning trying to accomplish her errands with two eleven year old boys, Narcissa was ready to put them on the Hogwarts Express two days early. Upon their arrival at the Manor, the boys began to plead with the witch again. Malfoys did not beg, instead Draco was pleading rather incessantly.

"Fine, before you send anything, put everything away and make sure your trunks are packed." With a celebratory yell the boys took off at full speed to their rooms. "I swear I'm going to have to replace the bag of owl treats she bought with the number of letters those boys are sending her." Narcissa was mumbling to herself as she removed her traveling cloak and began to search for her husband.

Finding him in his study was not a surprise but him seated at the meeting table alone was a bit unusual. Lucius waved her over and pointed to the parchment that was laid in front of him. Narcissa knew instantly what it was, but didn't know how Lucius had finally gotten his hands on it. After explaining about his visitors, their plan and creation of the parchment, Lucius pointed to the young boy whose name was marked off.

"It appears the Dumbledore had changed tactics. He is somehow getting muggleborns to voluntarily not attend the school. I suspect what Hermione experienced is what all muggleborns are experiencing. She was just lucky to have met you or she probably wouldn't be attending either. We need to address this immediately. I can't risk Severus getting involved. He is keeping so many things from Dumbledore, I don't want to add to the list." Lucius sat back with a resigned sigh. "I think it will be up to us to correct this and then figure out how to remove Dumbledore. I don't think we can risk even allowing him to remain a figurehead." Narcissa agreed and began to show once again why she was sorted into Slytherin.

"I guess having them owl her is a good thing." With a resigned sigh she beckoned her own elf and instructed it to get a few more bags of owl treats. Deciding to give them to the Grangers when they met on the platform.

*MP*MP*MP*

Regulus sat in the library of his home and worked through the paperwork required to bestow the house on Hermione. After finishing the small mountain of paperwork, he charmed a parchment to determine what loopholes existed in the documentation. He groaned at the ever growing list. The paperwork, it seemed, was not complete and had he not checked, Sirius would have easily been able to remove Hermione. After completing the rest of the paperwork, Regulus again checked for loopholes. Finding none, he sent a note to Narcissa requesting her assistance in ensuring the completeness of the file.

Narcissa and Lucius arrived shortly after dinner. Apparently the boys were driving his cousin around the bend and the evening away was what she needed. "I love my son, but how I wish I could portkey the kid to Scotland now." Narcissa huffed and dropped, elegantly, to the couch. Regulus handed her a glass of red wine. Lucius just smiled knowing her frustration would be short lived and within a few days of their departure she would be missing both of the boys. He was also pleased they had a number of things to accomplish once the children were gone and that should be able to distract Narcissa from the fact her child was away at school.

"Did you finish the paperwork Reg?" Lucius was eyeing the stack of papers that was probably taller than either Harry or Draco. Reg just nodded and rubbed his hand. Narcissa laughed before sending a few charms on the file herself. She noted a vague reference to blood relation preference and marked that out. She also found a small loophole regarding direct family ties. This too was easily negated. With a final swish of her wand, Narcissa nodded and noted her agreement, as speaker for her and her sisters, with the bestowing of the house to Hermione.

Regulus took the official stamp of the House of Black and notarized the top page. The file was instantly transported to the Ministry. Within a few minutes the official acceptance of the file was received. Regulus let out a sigh of relief. He was comfortable with the future of his family and now hoped Sirius would make a play for the house.

"So now we deal with Harry. We have the Wizengamot scheduled for tomorrow and with the professors already at the school, Dumbledore won't be there." Nodding the adults were pleased to have that in their favor. After dinner the night before, Severus had informed them he, and all the other Hogwarts staff, were required to be on premise by sundown on August twenty-ninth. August thirty-first would be an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot and since twenty of the twenty-eight seats would be present, a quorum was reached and any decisions would be final.

"That did work out rather well. I think we should petition for Harry's guardianship to be transferred to us. Harry has agreed that is what he wants and based on the reports we received from the investigator, Sirius is not fit to be anywhere near a child." Narcissa had been disgusted at what had been revealed and Lucius was secretly pleased about the debt Sirius had accumulated. The IOUs were mounting and soon the man would be in too deep.

The rest of the time the adults finalized their plans; they were confident that within twenty-four hours and before the Hogwarts Express left London, Harry Potter would be a ward of the Malfoy and Black families. His vaults would be secured as neither of the families needed a stipend to assist in raising him.

One of the errands Narcissa had completed during the afternoon was a trip to Gringotts Bank. The Gringott goblins had provided quite a bit of evidence on the attempts made by Sirius to fraudulently access the Potter vaults. Harry was less than pleased when he learned what else Sirius had attempted to get the goblins to allow. Harry asked the Potter goblin what he could do to ensure no one could access the vaults while he was away at school. The goblin thought and then asked for copy of his magical signature. The goblin gruffly explained it was a way to ensure no one could access the vaults without his permission. Harry thanked the goblin for explaining and asked that any correspondence be routed through Lucius as Harry would be at Hogwarts for the next nine months. The goblin nodded and left to do paperwork pleased to have dealt with an actual Potter involved with the estate again.

*MP*MP*MP*

While the adults were plotting at Grimmauld Place, it seemed the boys were doing the same thing in Wiltshire. "Did Hermione's letter mention anything about houses?" Harry was reading his latest letter from Hermione while Draco was writing his response to the witch.

"Yeah she was trying to decide if she wanted to be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I'm telling her that I am hoping for Slytherin but I could go to Ravenclaw. She doesn't seem that enamored with Gryffindor." Draco was thinking about how great it would be if both of his best friends were in the same house as he was. Harry was thinking the same thing but worried he would end up alone.

"I don't think I'm smart enough for Ravenclaw and both my parents were Gryffindors. What if I end up there alone?" Harry didn't like the idea of not seeing Draco everyday. Draco, realizing Harry's concern, agreed with his friend.

"Yeah, I didn't think about that. I was just thinking how great it would be if all of us were in the same house. Even if we aren't, you are still my best friend. We just have to make sure one of us ends in the same house as Hermione. I don't like the idea of her being alone." On that Harry completely agreed. "Plus I think you're smart enough for Ravenclaw but from what Mum has said, that house can be a bit intense and I'm not sure I want to deal with that for seven years."

"I can try for Slytherin. Severus makes it sound so awesome." The boys went on to discuss all the things they knew, thought they knew or heard over the years about the school. Each adding some additional information to their letters and raced to get their owls in the air. Neither cared if they were going to see Hermione in a couple days, each letter pulled the girl a little deeper in their souls. The trio would be a force at Hogwarts, even if they all ended up wearing different colors.

*MP*MP*MP*

Jean and Rich Granger sat on the back patio and watched the owls returning with another round of letters for their daughter. For the last couple of days the owls were on a perpetual loop and the owl treats were gone. Jean had baked up a batch of quick bread for Hermione to use until she left for school. When a majestic owl landed in front of Jean, she smiled recognizing it as her new friend's owl.

"Hello my dear! Let me grab you some food." The owl happily hooted while Jean hopped up to get some of the still warm bread and her package for Narcissa. Rich had removed the letter and read it while Jean was inside. Smiling, he had accepted Hermione's new place in the world and was quite pleased she would be in safe hands. He had truly been worried with how they were treated by those involved with the school. The letter informed the Grangers that Hermione has been recognized as the heir to the House of Black and the official documents would be kept in Regulus' vault but, as her parents, they were now recognized as magical relations and granted the ability to access the Wizarding world, should they desire. That would make Jean happy, she really wanted to explore the world with Narcissa.

Jean returned with a plate of snacks for the owl and a small package. "So Hermione has used up all the owl treats with the letters she is writing to Draco and Harry. I have some bread, a little meat and some veggies left over from dinner. Eat anything you'd like and once you are ready to go I will attach this. It's for Narcissa, I think she and Lucius will enjoy them." The owl was quite taken with the muggle family and understood her mistress's pleasure at having new friends. Hooting again, the owl ate almost all the food offered before proffering its leg. After the ensuring the package was properly attached, Jean scratched the owl's head once before allowing it to head home.

"I never really like owls before, but the ones I've met so far are quite pleasant." Rich nodded at his wife as he watched the black owl disappear into the sunset.

"They've asked us to help with other muggle families Jean. Apparently we aren't the only ones who have had these issues and some of the children aren't in school. If any of them were to get upset and have accidental magic then Hermione is at risk." Rich stopped talking to think through what else he wanted to say. This was too important of a decision to be taken lightly. Closing his eyes he continued. "I think we should help. We can help parents with their concerns. I think I would like to do something more than sit here waiting on an owl to show up."

Jean agreed fully. She and Narcissa had been discussing better ways for muggle parents to relate to the wizarding world. It would be a lifelong role and both of the Grangers knew it. If they took it, their life, their muggle life, would slowly fade and in its place they would be able to retain a larger role in their daughter's new life. "I agree. We can tell Narcissa and Lucius at the station. We will have to start to think about selling the practice."

Rich was pleased his wife agreed so easily. He had been concerned she would want to remain firmly in the muggle world once the novelty of magic waned. Hopefully her budding friendship with Narcissa would help in that regard. "We can speak with Michael and Maureen and see if they are interested in buying us out." With all the major decisions decided for the night, the couple watched the remaining rays of daylight burn out. They watched their muggle life, the only life they knew, slowly fade into darkness. With darkness; however, came the morning sun. And the next day would be the first day of Rich, Jean and Hermione Granger's new life.

*MP*MP*MP*

 ** _A/N: #ExtremelyThankful_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hello all. For those in the states, hope Thursday was full of good food, family and friends...maybe some wine. :).**_

 _ **Let's see, what to say...We meet Ron in this chapter. He isn't one of my favorite characters, mainly just for the pairing with Hermione. I just can't see how she wouldn't have lost her mind eventually. First crushes (or second or third...) can't be helped but at some point the personalities will clash. Anyway, enough of that soapbox...most of you agree they shouldn't have been paired or you would be reading a Dramione. Anyway, Ron isn't all he seems. Give him a couple of chapters before you make judgements. There are, ahem, reasons for he actions.**_

 _ **We also met a few of the other eleven year olds. Fun times.**_

*MP*MP*MP*

September the 1st found Hermione Granger ready to leave before sunrise. Her parents were still asleep as she sat on her trunk waiting for it to be time to leave. She was excited to see her friends and learn about who she is supposed to be.

September the 1st found Draco Malfoy ready to leave before sunrise. His parents were still asleep and his elf had helped him move his trunk to the foyer. He was excited to see Hermione again and experience all the wonders of Hogwarts.

September the 1st found Harry Potter laughing at his best friend. Harry found the blond wizard, his trunk and owl ready to leave just after sun rise. Harry still had to eat, dress and get his own owl ready to go.

September the 1st found Fred and George Weasley ready to leave. They had spent the night before packing their belongings and looking forward to what the year would bring.

September the 1st found Ron Weasley hungry. He was always hungry. Fred and George had talked about the welcoming banquet and the daily meals, Ron was ready to leave, after his mother fed him.

*MP*MP*MP*

"Mum we have to hurry. We don't want to keep Hermione waiting. She's had to do enough of that already." Draco was pacing while waiting for his family to finish their morning activities. It was almost nine and while the plan was to meet the Grangers at ten, it appeared the Malfoy heir wanted to stand around the train station for an extra hour.

"Oi, sit down and eat something. Hermione is still at home and probably eating breakfast with her parents. They weren't going to leave until half past nine and they have to _drive_ there." Harry was just as excited to see Hermione again, but didn't want to let on. It was fun to see the normally calm wizard off his game.

Narcissa watched the exchange with a little sadness, she realized her baby was growing up. She had thought her days of worrying about him sneaking to the floo and going somewhere were over. Now she would have to worry about him visiting the Grangers. Although that worry wouldn't truly start until their Christmas holiday when she informed the boys the connection to the muggle fireplace had been established. That bit of information had not been shared and given her son's nervous attitude, if he had been made aware, he would already be at the Grangers. Lucius, on the other hand, found the entire morning quite enjoyable.

Before Draco could respond to Harry's taunts the floo lit up with a visitor. Regulus stepped from the green flames looking very much like the young-ish head of the family he was. Noticing the open place at the table, Regulus shrugged, sat down and began to tuck into his breakfast. Draco didn't mind as the dragons in stomach were multiplying each minute. Wizards don't have butterflies when nervous, they are fire-breathing dragons. Any wizard would tell you the same thing.

At quarter until ten the scion to the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy was at his wit's end. He suspected his family were going about their business with a more leisurely pace just to annoy him. He was correct and after another five minutes he began to drag his trunk toward the floo with the intent to get to the station himself. Narcissa was also correct, had the young wizard known he could have been at the Grangers he would have been there sitting on his trunk next to Hermione at dawn. While Lucius continued to chuckle at his son; Regulus quickly helped himself to a second serving of bacon.

"Draco calm down, we are just about ready. Harry went to get his owl and we will be on our way. I told your mother that Regulus, you and I would leave now and they can join us in a few minutes." Lucius saw the anxiety in his son increase and knew it was time to intervene. Casting a lightening spell on the truck, he motioned for Draco to pick up his owl's cage. Reacting immediately, the young wizard had a firm hold on his owl's cage with one hand and gripped father's arm with the other. The pair of wizards apparated to Kings Cross platform nine and three quarters. "Now, go and find an empty compartment and put your things in it. Come back here and we will go out to wait for Hermione and her parents."

With surprising speed, Draco was onboard the train and secured a compartment. Noticing Theo Nott's arrival, Draco informed him of what he had secured and asked his friend to hold it and make sure there would be enough space for three others to sit. Theo knew two of the spots would be for Draco and Harry but was unsure of the third. Theo nodded in agreement before heading toward the identified compartment, while Draco left the train and met his father on the platform.

"Theo is going to watch it for me. Have Mum and Harry arrived yet?" At that moment, Harry and Narcissa popped onto the platform. "Harry, Theo is holding our compartment. Go on and get your stuff stored, you and mum can meet us on the other side." Draco immediately began to walk toward the muggle entrance.

Lucius shook his head and with a quick peck on Narcissa's lips, he followed his son toward the witch that had enraptured him. Regulus remained on the platform, he didn't want the muggle family to feel too overwhelmed. Harry returned to Narcissa a few minutes later and the pair exited through the muggle portal as well. He saw his best friend pacing the outer gallery and intently watching the main doors. Lucius had found himself a seat and was reading the current muggle newspaper while watching Draco in unhidden amusement.

"Go and make sure he doesn't run her over when they get here. Also help him with the trunk, we can't lighten it until we are back on the platform." Harry took Narcissa's instructions to heart and made his way toward his best friend. Settling next to Lucius, Narcissa pulled the society pages from the newspaper and was impressed with some of the dresses she saw. She would be taking this back to the Manor for closer inspection. The thought of having Jean to accompany her to some of the shops made the outwardly reserved witch inwardly giddy.

*MP*MP*MP*

The Grangers arrived at Kings Cross Station at five until ten. Hermione had been in the back of the car nervously watching the time. She knew the train would leave at eleven on the dot but she didn't want to be late in meeting her friends. Once at the station she jumped out of the family car and started to try and pull the trunk out herself. Rich placed his hand on his young daughter's shoulder and shook his head. He pointed to Jean who was wheeling a trolley over. Rich and Jean pulled the heavy item and set it on the trolley.

Hermione started toward the building with her father pushing the trolley. There were two reasons Hermione didn't run to the building. The first were the etiquette lessons she had been raised with and secondly was the fact Jean's hand was firmly attached to her daughter's shoulder. Once at the doors Hermione immediately noticed Draco and smiled at him. A second or so later she noticed Harry and smiled at him as well. Harry noted her smile to him wasn't as big as the one she sent toward Draco but it was still filled with happiness. Draco made his way to the family with Harry close on his heels. Stopping in front of the family, all of Draco's training surfaced, he reached his hand to Rich and gave it a firm shake. Draco addressed Hermione's mother next. He took her hand and placed a light kiss on the back of her hand. Turning to Hermione he smiled and that was when Hermione's training failed. She grabbed the boy and hugged him tightly. Draco, not one to pass up an opportunity, hugged Hermione just as tightly.

"Narcissa asked that I make sure he didn't hug Hermione first, so I'm saying I didn't fail." Harry laughed as he too shook Rich's hand and kissed the back to Jean's hand. Waving his hand toward Lucius and Narcissa, the group made their way into the station.

"Rich, Jean, it is good to see you both again. It appears the children have already started to catch up on whatever they haven't told each other in their letters. I have two extra bags of treats. With the amount of letters I'm sure the bag Hermione purchased must be close to being empty. I'll give them to you at the platform." Narcissa linked arms with Jean and they headed toward the portal.

After saying their goodbyes, the children boarded the train. Draco carried Hermione's lighter trunk while Harry led the way to their compartment. After stashing her trunk and introducing Hermione to Theo, the quartet made their way to the windows and waved at their parents until they could not longer see them.

*MP*MP*MP*

Prior to the train's departure, the Weasley family also arrived at the platform. Albus had directed Molly to use the muggle entrance and help any confused muggleborns they saw. The twins looked about and noticed Lucius Malfoy sitting with a paper but watching a boy who had to be the young Malfoy heir. With confidence the young witch was fine they headed straight to the portal and jumped through.

Once on the platform, Fred and George boarded the train and found an empty compartment. Settling down for the trip, they pulled out their parchments and began to work on their new ideas. Every year they came up with new pranks and gags to use at the school. As they were new, they were not yet against any of the rules the school had established. This, their final year, would include all the things they never could get to work before. Their NEWT level classes in Charms, Transfiguration and Potions guaranteed the duo the knowledge they would need. Plus Professor Snape had promised some additional instructions. Each were actually thinking about getting a mastery in one of the disciplines in order to help them down the road. As their door was open, they noticed Harry Potter walking out of the next compartment. The boys laughed at what their mother had expected of her youngest son.

 _'_ _Ronald, remember to befriend the Potter boy and make sure he knows that he has a family and mother available to him now. How he has been raised he will need it. You'll both be in Gryffindor.'_

The twins knew the directive came from Dumbledore as he had been to dinner the night before. Why Ron had to make friends with him was not known. They knew Dumbledore would ensure Harry's placement in Gryffindor. Apparently his failure to get them resorted had caused the Headmaster to strengthen his charm on the old hat.

While the twins set up on the train, Molly Weasley was oblivious to the presence of the Malfoy men in the station and spoke loudly about muggles. The muggles who overheard the woman ignored her. They assumed she lived on the streets based on her clothing. They felt bad for the young boy who was being pulled along and who continued complain about being hungry. It seemed the mother had no time for the boy and ignored most of his comments. Molly decided no muggleborns were around and pushed Ron through the portal.

Once on the platform Molly began to look for her middle children. Not that she worried too much about them. They were seventeen and entering their final year. They knew how to navigate the platform and were probably already on the train. Reminding Ron once more of his duty to befriend the mother-less Potter boy, Molly pointed him to the train. Once he was aboard she disappeared with a loud crack. She had a daughter at home who needed her.

Ron wandered the train for a bit until he found a mostly empty compartment. He settled himself on the bench and sat in silence for the entirety of the trip.

*MP*MP*MP*

Upon entering the compartment the second time, Hermione was introduced to a new boy. Theo Nott, who was quickly introduced before they left to wave, stood and introduced himself again. The second boy was more timid than the rest and Harry took the mantle make the introductions.

"This is our other good friend Neville Longbottom. He is our year as well." Neville smiled and waved forgetting he was holding his pet toad. With the opportunity, the toad made his escape. Hermione, not at all fussed with animals, was the first to react. She had the compartment door closed and on her knees before the wizards realized the escape had taken place.

"What's his name Neville? Maybe he will come out if we call him."

"Mr. Hoppy-Pants. Aggie, my little sister named him. I would have named him something cool, like Trevor." After the laughter of his friends stopped everyone started to look for the toad. Hermione cornered him and Draco capture him. "Here is the cage." Neville pulled out a glass case with a lid. Draco deposited the amphibian in the case and Neville got the lid closed before Mr. Hoppy-Pants could make another break for it.

"A toad Neville? I thought you wanted an owl or a cat?" Letting a little sigh Neville went into his story about gaining his familiar.

"Dad was on a mission and Mum had to stay home with Aggie. She had the sniffles. Grandmother refused to stay with the sick child so she took me to the emporium. I had narrowed down my selection when she stepped in with the toad. She informed me that he would be my pet and we left." Hermione was surprised but noticed the rest of the car just nodding. It was like they expected it. All the boys had met Neville's grandmother and she was not the most caring or loving of women. "Dad was miffed and informed Grandmother that she was to watch over me but not to interfere with my selection. He said that over the holidays I can get something else. I figured I'd wait and see what everyone else has and then go back."

"Hermione is probably going to get a pet over the holiday as well. You won't be the only one with a new pet come the new year." This pleased Neville as he hated to have attention thrown on him. Agnes Longbottom excelled at embarrassing her grandson. Frank, Neville's dad, worked very hard to ensure contact between his children and his mother was limited to the bare minimum required.

After buying everything they wanted from the snack cart, the children left the door open. They took the opportunity to meet as many new people as they could as other students walked between cars. About an hour outside of Hogsmeade the compartment was entered by two older wizards. The red hair and blue eyes immediately gave them away as Weasleys. Since they were identical, Draco assumed these were the twins he had heard so much about.

"Hello everyone, I'm Fred and this is George. We are here to just make sure everyone is ready to depart the train. In about an hour we will all need to be in our uniforms and robes. It will start to get crazy in the restrooms shortly so it would be a good idea for you all to beat the rush. Draco why don't you show this lovely young witch where the rooms are and young Nott and Longbottom can change after you return."

Hermione noticed no one questioned what they were being told so she carefully pulled out her uniform and robes. Following Draco, they found the restrooms were open and quickly changed. After ushering Theo and Neville out the twins got down to the real reason they were helping the first years.

"While they are gone we need to tell you all a few things." Draco, believing everything Severus had said about these two, knew they were jokers but could be very serious when the situation warranted it. "When you get to the castle all the first years will be held back. The rest of us will already be in the Great Hall and will watch as McGonagall brings you in. They will then sort you into the houses. There are a few things that are certain. Draco will be in Slytherin and Harry will be in Gryffindor." Hermione had read about the sorting but she didn't know how these boys could already know the outcome.

"Where am I to be sorted? Since you seem to know about my friends I shouldn't be that difficult."

"I like her. She has spunk."

"She would make a great snake."

"Sadly she should probably be with Harry."

"Agreed"

"I don't really like it when people talk about me and I'm right in front of them." Hermione's anger popped a little at the twins. They shared an amused grin and continued on. They knew if the world was a little different, Hermione, Harry and Draco would rule Slytherin like few had. It was a certain the trio would rule Hogwarts by the time they graduated.

"Dumbledore has charmed the hat to put Harry in Gryffindor regardless of where the hat believes he should be placed. Draco is as Slytherin as the day is long so there isn't anything untoward there. But, you, Hermione are the wild card. We have been discussing it and think it would be best if you were with Harry. Our younger brother, Ron, has been tasked with becoming Harry's best friend." Draco let out an unamused snort. "Yes, we know you are his best friend and we don't know why Dumbledore wants Ron to befriend Harry. But with Hermione in the same house, Harry will have an ally for whatever scheme the headmaster has cooked up."

"Also, if someone is worried about being sorted somewhere they shouldn't, have them ask the hat to sort them into the house of their choice. Harry will probably be the only person the hat will have to sort according to Dumbledore's wishes. Draco we will see you at the table. Harry don't forget to get changed."

With that the twins left the compartment mere moments before Theo and Neville's return. Harry grabbed his uniform and robes and quickly changed as well.

*MP*MP*MP*

Upon arriving at the Hogsmeade station, the first years were indeed directed one way while the other students went in a different direction. Draco reminded Hermione that first years are taken to the castle using a different mode of transportation than the other students. Lucius had given the children run down of the basics but purposefully omitted some of the details. He felt it was important for them to understand the grand nature of magic and not being told everything would help that. This annoyed all three children since they liked knowing what would happen before hand.

The castle appeared at the far end of the lake as the children were ferried across. Draco, Hermione and Harry jumped at getting into the same boat. As they carried five, Theo and Neville quickly boarded the same boat as the trio. Ron, who was upset about having to drag his trunk to the dock, was one of the last students to arrive. He was unamused to see Harry had already left. His day was just getting worse and worse.

Arriving at the castle, was everything Hermione had thought it would be. She was gently tugged to start walking by Draco. He held her hand as they neared the doors.

Greeting the first year class was the witch who had come to Hermione's home. She seemed pleased to see Hermione's arrival and continued to look through the students to identify that all had arrived. Once all the boats had docked, Minerva realized the other muggleborn was missing. She had noticed the number of muggleborns decreasing over the past few years. It was worrisome as she knew they were out there but not attending classes. Albus had been dismissing her concerns over the last five years.

She knew Severus had the same concerns and received even stronger rebuffs from the headmaster. After lining up the children, Minerva led them into the Great Hall. She watched Albus closely as he appraised each child. On reaching Hermione, Albus had a slight scowl on his face. It was fleeting but Minerva saw it as did Severus and the Weasley twins, who were also watching the Headmaster. Tracking his gaze the three wizards realized quickly that Hermione was the reason for his ire. Fred and George looked to each other and silently agreed to keep their eye on the witchling.

The sorting began when Minerva called the first student's name. When Hermione's name was called she stood tall and walked toward the stool. Draco watched with pride at how powerful she looked. Upon placing the hat on her head, the old thing was in a quandary. This was a witch who could really belong to any house. Her loyalty was unparalleled, her intelligence was only rivaled by the Ravenclaw namesake, her bravery was plainly obvious in how she reacted to all that she had experienced in the last few months and finally she had a cunning that he hadn't really seen in a generation.

"Miss Granger, you have me in a state of confusion. You would fit easily into any house. Your heart seems torn between the Lions and the Snakes. No one, including the headmaster will hear this discussion, tell me what troubles you and we will get you placed correctly." The old hat was silent while waiting for the young girl to speak.

When Hermione finally finished her story the hat was all the more sure on her, she was a powerful witch. Dumbledore did wrong by not demanding she was separated from the Potter and Malfoy boys. It was then he knew the answer.

"I will place you with Harry Potter as he will need your strength and cunning to succeed in defeating Dumbledore's plans. No fears my dear, there are others here who will help you. Snakes and Lions may be your first line of defense but Badgers and Eagles will support you as well. You shall be a leader." The hat took a moment to gain his voice and yelled "Gryffindor!"

Had Albus been paying attention, he would noticed the girl was almost a hat-stall, instead he was ruminating on the fact the she had even shown up. On top of it, she appeared to be in new robes and suspected her wand to also be new. He hadn't seen it yet as it was safely tucked into her sleeve. Even if he had seen it, the acacia wand would not have triggered any concerns. As he continued to stare at the girl, his secondary plan was starting to take shape. He would rid himself of the girl and then start the process to block all muggleborns. In a few weeks the missing book would be noticed and found to be in her possession. He could dispatch her then.

The sorting continued and Neville ended up in Hufflepuff, he was loyal and without the need for him to be available for battle, Dumbledore didn't give the boy a second glance. Draco wasn't fully seated before the hat started to hiss like a snake. This broke the room out in laughs as Minerva placed the hat on Draco's head. Using the laughter as a cover, the hat informed the soon-to-be Slytherin Prince of why Hermione was placed in Gryffindor and what awaited Harry. Draco was pronounced as a Slytherin, he walked with a smirk to his table while the Weasley twins stood and cheered. Draco would take over care of the house after their graduation.

Theo was placed in Ravenclaw and was pleased the hat saw more in him than a child destined to be sorted because of family history. The hat didn't want to place Ron in Ravenclaw (not intelligent or driven enough), or Hufflepuff (not loyal or caring), or Slytherin (no cunning and was surprisingly lazy) so it was left to Gryffindor. Ron, only half listening to the mutterings of the hat, asked if it would hurry up as he was hungry. Ron was sorted into Gryffindor due to lack of a house with the sloth as their mascot.

After the last student was seated, the old headmaster started his beginning of term speech. It was neither short nor informative. Hermione tried to listen but all she got out of it was they weren't allowed to go in the Forbidden Forest. It seemed the large man, Hagrid who had directed them to the boats, was the guardian of the forest and would had out detentions if he caught any students.

*MP*MP*MP*

After finishing their dinner the students were led to their dorms. These rooms would house the children for the next seven years. Once in the Gryffindor Tower, the prefects only directed the boys to their rooms while the girls went to theirs. Harry gave Hermione a quick hung good night and promised to meet her in the common room to go down from breakfast first thing in the morning. Once ensconced in her room, Hermione met the four other girls with whom she would bunk for the foreseeable future. The first girl was one of the twins Hermione had noticed, Pavarti was pretty and seemed to revel in having an opportunity to be without her sister. Padma, they were told, was aiming on topping their class in grades and was correctly sorted into Ravenclaw. Pavarti, while seemingly intelligent, had desires other than just studying. Hermione wasn't sure if she would appreciate spending time with Pavarti or Padma more.

The second girl, who refused to stop talking about her clothes, was named Lavender. She seemed a bit much for Hermione's tastes. As each of the girls started to introduce themselves, Lavender found another reason to return the attention to her. Pavarti finally told the girl if she didn't stop talking she would be the first one to eat alone at breakfast. That shut the girl up long enough to finish the introduction. The other two girls were quiet and seemed like they would get along with just about anyone.

When it was Hermione's turn she started off telling them she was a muggleborn. Only Lavender made a comment and decided it was her responsibility to make sure Hermione understood the importance of being a witch. When Hermione was finally able to interrupt, after an astonishing five minutes without Lavender taking a breath, Hermione informed the girl that Mrs. Malfoy had already provided her instruction on a number of things and as she had questions she would get the answers from her.

Lavender was slightly stunned and then realized Hermione was the girl she had seen with Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter at the train platform. Being a witch raised in the wizarding world, Lavender knew who the Malfoys were and just what a powerful position they held. Draco had been on her list of boys to befriend and extend that friendship into something more. That was once she learned what more was. Her mother had told her to not annoy or bother the boy, just be around and make sure he noticed her. Apparently, the Brown parents had decided to present a marriage offer to the Malfoys. Lavender caught on that Hermione wasn't just some muggleborn, she was friends with the boy she was going to marry. Lavender suddenly became very interested in the brunette sitting on the bed across the room.

"You're friends with my intended then?" Hermione was a bit confused on what Lavender was going on about and the look on her face conveyed that to the other girls. "Oh, Draco and I are to be married once we are done with school. My father is working on the agreement with Lucius, I mean Mr. Malfoy." Lavender, not realizing that what her parents had planned was never going to work out, had upset Hermione a little bit. She was saddened that no one had cared to mention that her best friend was going to be married. It hurt her in a way she couldn't explain.

After a bit more talking the girls decided it was time to go to sleep. Hermione turned away from the rest of the room and fell into a not so peaceful sleep. A few tears slid down her face thinking Draco was keeping a secret from her.

*MP*MP*MP*

While Hermione and the girls were telling each other about themselves, Harry was meeting his dorm mates as well. With the exception of Ron, the boys all seemed to be good blokes. Ron had immediately tried to take one of the beds next to Harry only to find they were already selected. He has been the last boy into the room, the stairs took too much energy and he had a break in the common room before carrying on. In fact, by the time he had arrived the four others had already introduced themselves and found they shared a great many things in common. The four had already started to get ready for bed and it was then he learned his bed would be the farthest away from Harry. He tried to persuade the boys on either side of Harry to flip beds but had been told if it was so important he should have come up right away.

Ron protested and claimed he was best friends with Harry and as that, he deserved the bed next to him. Harry, having heard the comment after returning from the restroom, informed everyone that his best friends were Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. He had just met Ron, like the rest of them that day, after the sorting. Harry told Ron that if he wanted to be his friend that was fine but he just should assume they were not going to be best friends.

Harry turned and went to sleep knowing it would probably take more than one conversation to get the red head to stop with the futile effort of being 'best friends.'

*MP*MP*MP*

Draco's evening was spent meeting his dorm mates and finding the group were going to be very close. He was sad his best friends were in Gryffindor and his other friends were in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, but the boys in Slytherin seemed nice enough. It would be a good seven years.

Fred and George Weasley sat on the chairs on either side of a large cabinet. No one else in the house knew the cabinet was in fact a vanishing cabinet. The twins had figured it out two years prior and had spent a good amount of time their fifth year getting this one in working order. It had taken the entire time to find the second cabinet, but it had been located earlier in the summer. The owner of the shop knew the cabinet was part of a set and incorrectly assumed the twins had no idea, so he sold them the useless item for ten galleons. The boys took the cabinet to Charlie, who promised to not let anyone know it was there. Once everyone was asleep, the twins would send the first test to the cabinet located at Charlie's. This would determine if their fixes had been successful. Both were excited to the point of vibration, but as Slytherin they were good at masking their true emotions.

Draco had noticed the possessive nature the twins had with the cabinet and after the rest of his mates were asleep, he crept down the steps back to the common room. It was there he saw Fred (he thought it was Fred at least) place a book in the cabinet and close the door. George mumbled a spell and a silver spark streaked from his wand. The twins sat and watched the cabinet. It suddenly had a slight glow and once it had faded the doors were opened.

George pulled out a letter and started to laugh. Handing it to Fred, George sent another bolt from his wand before closing the doors again. Fred, also laughing, sent a silver streak from his wand as well. Draco, having gotten closer and closer to the pair during his watch was now nearer to them than the steps that led back to the dorms.

"You might as well come over here Draco and we will fill you in on what we've been doing. You'll have to learn this all when you take over for us next year." George, or was it Fred, called out without looking at the blond wizard.

"How did you know I was here?" Draco casually walked over and stood in front of the cabinet.

"We have our ways and we will teach them to you, but for now explaining the cabinet is more important." The twins went on to explain what a vanishing cabinet was, how they had found it and how long it had taken them to repair it. Finally they explained where the other cabinet was and how it could be used to leave the school should it become a necessity.

"What was the spell you used to make the cabinet work?" Of all the colors Draco had seen from spells in his life, the silver was totally new to him. Fred and George shared a look and then explained the concept of the patronus charm. Draco was stunned and immediately wanted to learn it. It would be a way for him to communicate with Hermione and Harry while in their dorms. Hermione's necklace wasn't charmed to receive messages from him or Harry and it could just to send a quick note. The twins laughed at Draco before detailing that it was an advanced charm and maybe by fifth year he would have the ability to do it. In the meantime, Fred explained to make the charm work a happy memory was required. Draco started to catalog his memories and sort the regular from the sad and the happy from the regular. Once he had his happy memories he started to rank order them. He ended up with five memories that would be used as the gauge for other memories.

Draco's five best memories were when he got his first broom at age five, when he and Harry had been caught racing said broom in the hallways of the manor (Narcissa was less than pleased while Lucius was jealous he hadn't already thought of doing that), attending the Quidditch World Finals with his father and Harry a couple of years prior in France, the day he received his Hogwarts letter and his happiest memory, the one that all other memories would be compared against, meeting Hermione. Smiling to himself he informed the twins he had his memories and now he would focus on his classes until he was at the point to practice the patronus. He also intended to tell Hermione and Harry about the charm. The three of them could practice together.

After sending a final message to Charlie, the three wizards headed to their beds.

*MP*MP*MP*

Hermione was the first one up the next day. While Harry had a good night's rest and was still wrapped in his red and gold covers, Hermione woke at the break of the day. She dressed quietly to avoid waking her dorm mates and finding the common room empty she sat in one of the chairs by the fire. Upon her arrival in the room, the fire blazed to life and immediately warmed the room. Knowing she had hours until breakfast started, she settled and pulled out the potions book. She was almost finished reading it, the second time. She wanted to make sure she was confident in the lessons before cracking into the second year books that were still packed in her trunk. No need to give Pavarti the idea she was bunking with her sister.

After finishing her book and reviewing the notes she had taken, Hermione noticed the sounds of movement in the rooms above her. Carefully placing everything back into its place, Hermione waited. Luckily she didn't have to wait long before Harry emerged from the staircase.

"G'Morning Hermione! How was your night? Once we get to the Hall I have to tell you about what happened when we got to our room." Harry slung his bag over his shoulder and offered his arm for Hermione to take. He had noticed Draco doing it with Hermione and before that Lucius would always offer his arm to Narcissa. If that was the proper way to walk with your friend he was going to do it. Hermione cocked her head to the side and looked to Harry with confusion. "I had noticed that Lucius does it with Cissy and Draco had offered his arm to you a few times. I just didn't want you to the think I didn't have any manners."

Smiling Hermione set her hand in his arm and as they walked she explained in the muggle world offering your arm was what gentlemen did but she wasn't sure if it had any other meanings in this world. She didn't want to give his betrothed any ideas. She was still hurting from discovering Draco's apparent engagement the night prior. Harry was now the one confused, he had no idea what an intended was and whether or not he had one.

"I assume they are the same here as they are in the muggle world. Intendeds are the person you are set to marry. In the muggle world, betrothals were made for political or social reasons. Again, I assume they are the same here. I found out last night that Draco is betrothed. I guess I figured since he didn't mention it you might have one as well."

Harry was reasonably stunned as he hadn't heard anything about Draco being betrothed. "I don't think he is Hermione. Lucius had talked about it, maybe a year ago, when the Greengrass family came to discuss the possibility. But since then there hasn't been any discussion for Draco or me."

"It wasn't a Greengrass that said it, it was Lavender Brown. She is one of my dorm mates and informed us all last night that she and Draco are to be married after school was finished." Harry was shaking his head before Hermione had finished.

"I can promise you this, Lucius would never betroth his son to her. Lucius hates her father because of something that happened years ago. A business deal or something, the guy is a complete tosser. If you ever want to get Lucius worked up and forget about whatever he was yelling at you about, mention Brown. It's worked a bunch of times for me and Draco. As long as Cissy isn't around it works like a charm. Let's talk to Draco, because if anyone knows it'll be him."

It took the entire walk from the tower to the Great Hall before Hermione started to feel better. She squeezed Harry's arm in appreciation. Smiling the pair made their way toward the doors when they heard their names being called from behind them. Turning they saw Draco coming up the stairs. Dropping Harry's arm, Hermione ran and hugged her friend. Draco pleased with the response, returned the hug and placed her hand on his arm and escorted her in the Hall. Harry noticed the ease Hermione had with Draco and wondered if maybe she liked him. It made him shutter a little bit, girls, in that respect at least, were still just a bit much for him.

"Hey wait up for me. We have to tell you what Hermione was told last night." Draco paused and looked his best girl friend. _Girlfriend_ was not a word Draco had thought about.  
"What amazing and wonderful things did you hear about me. I am a bit a star around here already." Draco seemed a little put out when his friends just laughed at him. It was when he saw the true amusement in Hermione's eyes that he let it go. "So tell me what you heard, I am actually interested since I spent the night in the dungeons. I also have to tell you both about what I learned last night. I don't think we can sit together, why don't we eat quickly and then meet at the doors. We can talk before we head to classes."

Agreement came quickly and the friends split to the various tables. After the eating every breakfast thing they loved they found they had an hour before classes were to start but didn't know what class they had. It was at that moment the professors appeared and began to hand out their schedules. Professor McGonagall seemed shocked at something when she got to Harry and Hermione.

"Mr. Potter where is Mr. Weasley. It was my understanding you were best friends."

"No ma'am, I just met the bloke yesterday. So far, he hasn't acted like someone I would be friends with. He is quite pushy. I would expect he is still in bed. When Dean tried rouse him, Ron made some very rude remarks about Dean's mother and went back to sleep." Harry had taken his offered schedule and was reviewing it with Hermione.

"Well, we don't leave our friends Mr. Potter. Tomorrow I expect you have him at your side." Before she could leave, because she didn't want to continue the conversation, Draco Malfoy was at the side of his best friend.

"Professor McGonagall, we are just curious why Ron, you and Professor Dumbledore believe Ron and I are anything more than a passing acquaintance. We have never seen the guy until yesterday and he has spent the better part of the last day insulting everyone. We have no desire to be associated with someone like that." Since there were no other students close enough to hear the conversation Minerva went ahead continued.

"Making friends with those in your house is an important part of the educational experience we don't expect students to just leave each other in their rooms. Mr. Potter leaving Mr. Weasley in the room is unacceptable. I will most likely report it." Minerva was upset she had to be so blunt but Albus said Harry Potter had to be friends with the Weasley boy. Not that Minerva like Molly Weasley, but apparently the boy really did need some female guidance in his life. Though she hadn't moved the children continued on the conversation with themselves.

"Come on Harry and Hermione, we'll go owl mum and figure out why everything _thinks_ your best friend is Weasley. We've been best friends for years and if not for us finding Hermione sitting alone, she may not even be here." It was the comment about Hermione that stopped Minerva short. Albus had changed the schedule and her appointed time to meet Hermione was replaced with a mandatory meeting. Albus promised someone would meet the girl and ensure she got what she needed.

"Miss Granger, did anyone from Hogwarts help you with your things in Diagon Alley?"

"No one ma'am, I met Draco and Harry while I was waiting for you. Mrs. Malfoy was the one to help me get everything I needed." Hermione didn't quite trust the woman and felt it was better to not mention anything else. She quickly turned and followed her friends out the doors. Minerva was surprised and upset, this was the second time she heard about a muggleborn had been left in the alley. Was she seeing a trend or coincidence? She wasn't sure but, she suspected Albus wouldn't be concerned. And that did concern her.

*MP*MP*MP*


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N - Hello, hope everyone is well. In the US the weather is interesting...a give or take a hundred miles there are horrible storms (rain and snow), yet yesterday I went for a run in a t-shirt. On December 1st...it's difficult to feel like winter when it's almost 70 and you can drive with your windows open and be comfortable.**_

 _ **But I digress, today's chapter is a straight on continuation from the previous.**_

 _ **I haven't said it recently, I don't anything you recognize.**_

*MP*MP*MP*

Draco led the others to the owlery. Harry hadn't been yet as he didn't really have anyone to write the night before and ended up asking Draco to include something in his letter to his parents. On their way, Hermione filled Draco in on what Lavender Brown had stated. That got him laughing, hard. He had to stop because the tears streaming down his cheeks made it impossible for him to see.

"I promise I not betrothed to anyone, as Harry told you father had thought about the younger Greengrass girl but nothing is in writing and he hasn't mentioned since the beginning of the summer. I think he has decided against it. I would like to find someone to marry that I want, not someone my father thinks would make a good partner, you know." Draco had gone from laughing to serious quite quickly. Hermione nodded and smiled. She was more confident in their friendship now.

"So we need to tell Cissy about the Browns and also about everyone trying to tell me who my best friend should be. Based on what the twins told us, I am beginning to believe Dumbledore has some plan for me. I just can't figure out what it is." Harry rubbed his head feeling a headache coming on. Draco agreed and set about writing a letter to his mother. Hermione pulled out the one for her parents and started a quick note to Mrs. Malfoy as well. Once she finished, Draco included her note with his and sent all the letters off with his owl. Harry offered up Hedwig to send the letter to the Grangers. Artemis and Hedwig raced out of the owlery together.

"We should get to the dungeons, potions is our first class and it is together." The trip had taken a fair bit of time; but they should still be early enough to get three seats together. Draco hoped Severus would allow them to sit in any arrangement they wanted. Arriving at the classroom, the trio found the potions professor opening the doors. Students eagerly (and some not so eagerly) entered the room and claimed their seats. All looked to the potions master to determine if he was going to seat them. With a flick of his wrist everyone relaxed and began to pull out their books and notes. The boys had situated Hermione in the middle seat while they flanked her.

"I finished reviewing the book and my notes for the second time this morning. I am going to take the first two weeks of classes and if I am confident on what I remember, I am going to start in on the second year book." Hermione whispered to her friends who were sporting identical grins. They wanted her to be able to take the extra lessons with them and she still seemed just as excited about the course as she did before arriving at the school. It was during this discussion that Severus approached the table. Nodding to them he quickly explained what they should expect.

"Boys, I fully expect you to know every question I ask in class. You will both write the answers on these sheets. I will receive a copy of your answers. All of the questions are part of this year's course work and neither of you should have to even think about the answers. You will reuse this parchment for each class; it is charmed to erase all notes the morning after class. If there is something you want to keep, copy it in the evening." Severus handed each boy a parchment while Hermione worked very hard to not feel left out. "Miss Granger, I know Narcissa has told you about the boys and I have agreed to review your work to determine if you can advance. The first way will be if you can also answer the questions I pose to the class. You will also have a parchment, but I may ask you questions as well. In those instances, you will not need to write the answer, your verbal response will be recorded. The same rules about copying the notes will apply to you as well. Do you agree?" Hermione was nodding before Severus could finish the question. He placed the parchment on the table and turned away when someone started to yell. Turning back Severus faced the youngest Weasley boy.

"What are you doing in my seat? Get up! You don't deserve to be sitting next to him." Ron was pulling on Hermione and had almost thrown her to the floor before Draco and Harry could react. Harry grabbed Ron's arms to remove them from Hermione and Draco grasped Hermione around her waist to ensure she didn't fall to the ground.

"Enough!" The bellow from the professor stopped all movement. Some students were shocked at what had happened and the others were taking notes. These notes would be used to relay _exactly_ what happened in their class later. "Mr. Weasley, I assume you have a valid reason for attacking a student who was obviously here well before you? 10 points from Gryffindor with the distinct possibility of more depending on your answer."

Ron Weasley stood up thinking he would be able to talk around the professor. His brothers were his favorites and Dumbledore was on his side as well. "Harry is my best friend and I sit next to him. I don't know why this girl is even here. She isn't really even a witch. Her parents are muggles and she probably won't even get out of here with grades better than acceptable. Let her sit in the back and muddle through." The class didn't know what to think of what he had said. A good number of them were half-bloods who had a muggleborn or muggle parent. Even those that were considered pure had friends that were muggleborns or married into muggle families.

"Another 50 points from Gryffindor. Sit in the back and remain after class we will be discussing this." Severus pointed until the boy relented and stalked to the back. He received many dirty looks that he didn't acknowledge. Seething, he decided to write his mother. Molly always had a way to get things to turn around. The first potion class of the year began and after determining the majority of the class had not reviewed their books, Severus was disgusted.

He assigned the class to read the first chapter and write an essay on it. He noticed how quickly Hermione started in on her essay and the use of pre-written notes. It appeared Cissy was correct about the young witch and he found himself looking forward to reading what she wrote. Draco and Harry were the first two finished followed closely by Hermione. Severus motioned for them to remain in their seats and he would collect the essays. While the rest of the class continued with their work, the two Gryffindors and one Slytherin sat quietly reviewing their notes. Hermione found a few additional things she wanted to include and spent the last few minutes of the class rewriting her essay. Draco noticed and thought the idea had merit; he quickly pulled out a clean sheet parchment and followed suit.

While the students quietly wrote, Severus was also writing, his were two letters which would be sent before the end of the class. The first was to Lucius and Cissy, while the second was to Regulus. Severus knew he couldn't tell them why Hermione was targeted but he was going to make sure the two families were kept abreast of all things related to their children. Whistling quietly, Severus' owl sat on his perch waiting for his owner to attach the notes. "The first is for Narcissa and the second is for Regulus. Go." The bird flew out the door and toward the exit.

Ron, having not read a word of the work for the year, did not have the time to write to his mother. He tried to copy from the girl next to him but she twisted herself to ensure the guy that had insulted her mother couldn't see anything. At the end of class everyone handed their essays to the professor. Severus noted most of the essays were not even close to the assigned length and were messy. He actually dreaded reviewing them and wondered if most had any sort of formal education prior to Hogwarts.

Ron stormed from the classroom and cursed that his break after potions had been used by the professor's scolding of Ron's attitude. He was going to write his mother during the next class. He was sure that professor wouldn't care.

*MP*MP*MP*

Narcissa Malfoy received two owls within an hour and neither of them made her happy. After handing the second to Lucius, she called Regulus to join them at the Manor; their plans for the day had just been changed. Regulus waved the letter he received in his hand while Narcissa step to the side. Regulus was quickly through the floo and joined his cousin. After a quick discussion with the Grangers to let them know instead of them finding the missing muggleborns and their families, the Malfoys and Regulus would be going to Hogwarts. Narcissa idly wondered if it would be best to just say sod it, send all the three of the children to Beauxbatons and be done with Dumbledore. She was starting to get a headache.

"I just wish I knew what game he was playing. He all but ignored Harry for eleven years and now he is trying to dictate his life. It can't have anything to do with money, the old man has quite a bit himself and has never been one to spend what he had. It has to be about power. I'm just glad we've settled everything with Hermione and Harry's heirships. Both are now secure." Lucius left to change into something more appropriate to meet the headmaster of a wizarding school rather than muggle parents. Regulus again took advantage of the food on the table and tucked in.

Just before departing the manor a third owl was received. This was an official Hogwarts owl and requested their appearance regarding Harry. Narcissa suspected Minerva had no idea the letter was received by the Malfoys and she would take great pleasure in explaining just why they were there. The Slytherin trio nodded and popped themselves to the Scottish highlands.

Upon arriving at Hogwarts, the visitors were instantly brought back to their childhood. They had truly enjoyed themselves during their years at the school and learned a great deal about what it was to be magical. Steeling themselves for the unpleasantness they knew they would be experiencing they entered the doors and were met by Professor McGonagall.

"Lucius, Narcissa and Regulus, it is a surprise to see you all here. May I ask why?" Minerva had stationed herself at the main doors to wait for Sirius. She had sent him a note regarding Harry's actions with Ron Weasley. She didn't take what he had said about them not being friends to heart. At the end of the day her life was tied to Hogwarts and by extension, what Albus Dumbledore wanted. She didn't believe Sirius would do anything about Harry, considering what he had done while at Hogwarts and in her opinion, Sirius had the loyalty and empathy of a slug. But it was something that had to be done and recorded in the boy's file.

"We received a note requesting our appearance." Narcissa had pointed to the three of them to explain Regulus' presence as well. She was deliberate in her words, no reason to let the proverbial cat out of the bag regarding which child. Minerva nodded and led everyone toward the Headmaster's office. Sitting on the bench opposite of the steps were Hermione and Draco. Both looked pale and nervous. Narcissa gave Draco a quick look and he nodded in confirmation that he and Hermione were ok. Draco held Hermione's hand and gave it a little squeeze to reassure the girl. Stepping into the old man's office they saw Harry sitting on a chair and leaning as far away from the boy seated next to him as possible.

"This is a surprise, but I'm sorry I cannot speak with any of you right now. We have an issue with Mr. Potter here and are waiting for his godfather to arrive." Narcissa had completely ignored the old man walked toward Harry. Kneeling in front of him she looked at him and smiled before hugging him fiercely. She whispered a comforting promise to him before standing between the two children and firmly placed her hand on Harry's shoulder. She may have also moved the chair farther away from the red head.

"Now Albus, why did you have Minerva contact us?" Lucius took great pleasure in dropping the letter onto the old man's desk. Minerva was now very intrigued as she had addressed it to the 'Guardian of Harry Potter'. Albus seemed a bit flummoxed by the turn of events.

"I don't understand Lucius, this was sent to Harry's guardian which, as we are all aware, is Sirius. The letter should have automatically gone to him." Lucius was so pleased with how everything was turning out. He was almost giddy.

"Ah, apparently you were unaware of the changes made in the last few days. This will also explain why Regulus is here. I think it would be best for Draco and Hermione to be included as well. Secrets always have a way of coming out. Isn't that right Albus?"

Lucius' expression actually made the old man worry. If Severus had said anything, the vow would have killed him and there were no urgent notes saying his potions master had bit it. Knowing he was secure Albus returned the gaze with his own. Lucius saw the worry and fear behind those blue eyes. His smile grew a bit wider.

In the meantime, Regulus returned with the other two and transfigured two more chairs by Harry. Hermione was seated in the chair farthest from her attacker and Draco sat between Harry and Ron. Much to the displeasure of the headmaster and young ginger. Hermione watched Lucius and realized Draco's flair for the dramatic came naturally from his father. Lucius looked like a master of ceremony as he walked around the office.

"When Cissy found Hermione had been left in Diagon Alley alone, we were reasonably upset. Who leaves a young girl alone? After discussing it spending time with her and her parents we found a great deal in common with the family. In fact, Regulus took such a liking to Hermione that he decided she would make a good heir. Three days ago the Ancient and Noble House of Black was bestowed unto Hermione. She is now the heir of the house with the agreement of all Blacks."

Lucius took a long moment to pause. He wanted to savor the bomb that was about to be dropped. Hermione was angled allowing her to see Draco sitting with a stoic expression and staring straight ahead. He was not watching Lucius and Hermione decided she should mimic her friend. Her gaze cooled and she too watched the headmaster. Narcissa watched with great pleasure as the girl's emotions melted away; in their place a cool expression appeared. It was as if the girl had been raised with the strictest of witches. Druella would be pleased.

"You will remember Sirius was disowned and now has no say in who heads the House. Now that brings us to Harry, this is something you should be quite familiar with Albus, assuming you've read the transcripts of the Wizengamot from yesterday." Lucius knew he hadn't, on the desk sat the parchment still rolled and the seal unbroken. The old wizard's eyes flicked to the parchment but he said nothing. "But I will explain for everyone in the room. It seems Sirius discovered with Harry starting school, his monthly stipend was dropped to almost nothing. He somehow got the idea to petition himself as the interim-Head of the House of Potter. That of course didn't happen and based on his actions over the last few years his guardianship has been stripped. Harry is now our responsibility."

During Lucius's monologue Narcissa and Regulus had stepped behind the children and rested their hands on each of their shoulders to show a united front.

"Now that we are all up to date, let's discuss the multiple letters we have received today regarding the actions of the other child also seated here. I assume his parents have not been notified of the vile comments he made regarding Dean Thomas's mother and his attack on Hermione?"

"Now Lucius, I'm not sure what 'vile' things are you referring to. The young Mr. Weasley has not been accused of making such comments and his actions in the potions room have been dealt with by Severus. I think 60 points is more than fair…" Before he could continue Minerva found her voice.

"I seem to be the only one not aware of what members of my house are doing. Would one of you inform me immediately?" Minerva looked to Lucius, she was beginning to suspect Albus was keeping secrets again and this time she was not going to take the fall for his actions as headmaster. Minerva had been the one worried about her job after the Marauder incident and she would not put herself in that situation again.

"It's quite simple Minerva, this morning when Harry explained to you what Mr. Weasley said when Dean Thomas attempted to awaken him you brushed him off. It seems like your administration style has not changed since Sirius and James ran amok. It is something I have taken note of as the head of the Board of Regents and will discuss with others at the end of the year when we review all professor contracts. You may not yet be aware of Mr. Weasley's actions in the potions lab this morning but he physically assaulted Hermione in front of the entire class and the professor. I do not believe the 60 points is sufficient and will be discussing the disciplinary process with Albus and the rest of the Board of Regents shortly." Minerva was not about to lose her job over an insult. Albus, not really caring about the points, was upset at being called out for his administration again. He would have to get rid of the girl sooner rather than later. Now that she was the heir of the Black House it would be more difficult to remove her, but still possible.

"Mr. Potter simply said Mr. Weasley had made rude remarks. He did not elaborate. After being in this role for so long, I do understand that boys do have a tendency to let their mouths go. What exactly was said this morning?" Everyone looked to Harry who nodded that Minerva's statement was accurate.

"Minerva, I will apologize if you were unaware. We have worked with Draco and Harry to never utter the insults that were thrown about the dorm this morning so it does make sense he would not repeat them. Lucius has the letter from Harry documenting what occurred when all the boys attempted to wake Mr. Weasley." Narcissa nodded to Lucius who handed the parchment to Minerva. She wondered if she really wanted to know. Grasping the letter she read the insults and slurs the boy had directed toward his dorm mate.

"I will go discuss this with the other boys to get their side of the story and if Harry's description is accurate then Ron will be disciplined for it. This is…" Minerva paused not really knowing what to say "…This is totally and completely unacceptable. I can't believe Molly and Arthur would have raised a child to say these things." Minerva left the room before Albus could do anything. She needed to know what happened. She was not pleased to discover that Harry's report was accurate. In fact after he left, Ron continued to run his mouth and not only insulted the half-bloods but also the lone muggle born girl in the school. Minerva was ashamed and determined to make sure there would not be another instance of the Marauders.

*MP*MP*MP*

Severus was quite surprised it had taken this long to receive his summons to the Headmasters office. His third class of the day was wrapping up and he had a break until after lunch. He assigned a little extra work for the fifth years sitting in his class and released them early. Tidying up the room, he let out a little laugh. With Lucius in the school just about anything was possible. Not wanting to miss more of the show, Severus locked up his office and the room before departing for the headmaster's office.

As he approached the closed door he heard talking. Telling the potions master the Weasley matriarch had not arrived yet. At least he would get to see some of the fireworks. Schooling his features, Severus knocked once on the door and waited for permission to enter. Hearing Albus' gruff ' _enter_ ' was sufficient to know things had not been going as the old man planned. Severus quickly entered the room and was met not only with Lucius but Narcissa, Regulus and all four of the children. It was only years of spending time with Narcissa that Severus didn't just start laughing. A delicate eyebrow was raised and with it, the mirth that shown in his eyes melted away. "You called for me Headmaster?"

Shortly after Severus entered the office, Minerva rushed in as well. She was fuming at what she had been told. Apparently Ron went on to continue his tirade at the breakfast table where most of the other students heard him as well. She had run into Pomona on her way back and the Herbology professor admitted to hearing a few of her students talk about it. She had addressed it with Albus after breakfast who said he would handle it.

"Lucius, I have statements from all of the first year boys regarding what was said this morning. Additionally, other students heard him in the Great Hall during breakfast. Pomona addressed it with a few of her students in the morning lessons and they all heard. I want to apologize to Mr. Potter for not taking his response as seriously as I should have." With that the floo fired up and Molly Weasley walked through. Everyone found it odd someone had the ability to access Hogwarts without requesting permission first. Lucius cocked his head to the side and watched Albus. It seemed he was not surprised to see the Weasley woman in his office. That was something else to add to the list.

*MP*MP*MP*

Arthur Weasley had just left for the Ministry when a Hogwarts owl arrived at the kitchen window of the Weasley home. Molly removed the letter from the owl's leg and set it on the counter. She was in the process of making her daughter breakfast. Ginny was showing signs of depression after her brothers left for school and Molly was going to make sure these next few months were filled with great memories. The younger witch will remember with a smile the times the two shared. Molly just didn't have time to deal with whatever problems Fred or George had gotten themselves into.

It should be noted, Fred and George didn't actually get into trouble. Minerva would complain about their jokes and pranks but as they were not, technically, illegal there was little that could be done. Severus also worked to ensure the boys stayed just on the right side of the rules. Not that Molly knew or took the time to ask her twins about school. Once Ginny arrived the brothers, with the exception of Ron, saw a change in the woman who raised them. She didn't ignore them but the attention was certainly now on her daughter.

After spending a good hour playing dress up and telling Ginny stories of how wonderful it was to be married, Molly noticed the letter and quickly opened it. She was aghast to read the letter was about Ron. Albus was requesting her and Arthur to appear at the school. "Ginny dear, do you think you would be ok at home for a bit? Apparently I have to run up to Hogwarts for something. If you want, you can head over to the Lovegoods." Ginny did not want to spend time with the Lovegoods as they were an odd lot.

"No mum, if it's ok, I'll stay here. I can sit quietly in the garden." Molly quickly agreed to the plan. After changing her clothes Molly flooed directly to Albus' office. Neither the thought that others may be in office nor how the Headmaster's floo was always to be secure entered the overbearing witch's mind as she left her home. The faster she was there, the more quickly she would be back with her daughter.

Ginny Weasley, sat quietly on the couch and waited 10 minutes before heading to her room. She undressed and quickly threw on her oldest clothes. Grabbing the broom from under her bed, Ginny headed out to fly. Molly had many plans for her daughter and her daughter had plans of her own. Never did she desire to be a princess. She played the role her mother wanted as a way to get things. When she went to Hogwarts next year, she would be on the house quidditch team. It didn't matter she would be a first year, she was just too good to be overlooked.

Ginny knew that Ron was the best keeper she had ever seen and she could score against him at will. Those keepers at Hogwarts wouldn't stand a chance against her feints and throws. As she scooped up the quaffles and threw them in the hoops, she imagined the glory when she carried the team to the house cup. Whether Ginny Weasley truly had the skill to be a quidditch player was debatable. She would have to pay her dues to actually get selected for the team; the question was if she would do it. Princesses didn't have to try.

*MP*MP*MP*

Molly Weasley stepped into the Headmaster's office and immediate began to berate him for calling her away from Ginny. Whatever needed to be said could be done at dinner in a few nights. Albus, who was beginning to believe having Molly Weasley on his side was not going to help him, tried to stop the woman from talking. She; however, ignored the man and continued on until she turned and noticed the office was full of people, As she gazed at those in attendance she saw her son and the Malfoy boy. Then she saw Harry. Like a lioness seeing a wounded gazelle she pounced. Unluckily for the lioness, the gazelle was quick and had his own form of protection.

Harry quickly jumped from the chair and darted behind Narcissa and Regulus. Before Harry's chair had hit the ground, two other students had moved as well. Draco, not wanting to be any nearer the woman than he had to be, also jumped and moved behind his father. Hermione, a quick study it seemed, was also behind Narcissa before Molly took three steps. In reality it was a good thing Hermione moved, she would have been directly in Molly's path and the girl wouldn't have stood a chance against the much larger woman.

Molly lumbered to a halt when Harry disappeared from her line of sight. "Harry dear what is wrong. Hasn't Ron told you I'm here for you? I know you haven't had a mother and we are going to take in, as a Weasley. So come over here for a hug." Narcissa had to actively not raise her eyebrow. She was going to get wrinkles with the number of incredulous comments she had heard recently. Harry didn't have the chance to respond before Molly continued with her speech. "We can get your guardian changed from Sirius over the holidays and you can live with us. No reason for you to live in that mixed neighborhood. You can be raised by a good wizard family and not worry about those pesky muggles." Molly seemed as unaware of her rude comments as her son did.

Hermione on the other hand was livid at how this woman spoke of people like her parents. Before she could open her mouth, Draco had pulled the girl into a hug and whispered some calming words in her ear. Hermione calmed enough for Draco to loosen his hold, but kept the girl in his arms. Lucius and Regulus stood guard in front of Narcissa while Severus remained in the back. He had a view of everyone and found this more entertaining than the latest issue of Potions Quarterly. This was a memory to be placed in pensive for future enjoyment. Albus was beside himself, if Molly didn't shut up he would have to do it for her. It was Lucius who stopped her rant and made Albus' day worse.

Lucius, after enjoying the scene for a few extra moments actually interrupted the woman. "It appears Mrs. Weasley, that we are in agreement. Harry's guardianship does need to be evaluated. In fact, it was reviewed at the Wizengamot yesterday and changed. Harry is now the responsibility of my family and Regulus Black. As Narcissa has been acting like a mother to the boy since he was an infant, I do take some umbrage at your comments about him being motherless. We saw the boy would need guidance as a baby and took steps to give him the love, support and family life he needed for his entire life. Not just at eleven, when he was convenient for you." Molly's jaw opened a closed a few times before spinning on Albus.

"What does he mean? You said we could have him." Harry felt like a pawn in a game he didn't realize was happening. Had Narcissa not raised him to be a gentleman, he would have interrupted and started yelling at the lot of them. But as it was, he knew he was secure and that nothing Albus Dumbledore could do would change that.

"Molly be quiet. In fact, why don't you just leave." Before Molly to react, Minerva stepped up.

"Actually Molly, you were called because of how Ron has been acting. Until you arrived I didn't understand where Ron learned to behave as he has. He has verbally berated almost half of the school with his slanderous comments and physically attacked another student. Based on your actions, I do not believe any punishment you give him would change his thoughts. I am also worried about what you have been teaching Ginny. She…". Before Minerva could finish Molly rounded on the other witch.

"Don't say anything about Ginny. She is a wonderful girl who will be the shining light of the Weasley family. She will be the one everyone remembers." Molly had completely written off her other six children. Bill Weasley was making quite a name as the leading curse breaker for Gringotts. That was something since it was difficult for a non-goblin to get hired let alone be lauded in such a manner. Charlie's animal sanctuary had recently been named the best in northern hemisphere and received a large grant from the Scamander Institute. He was able to increase his staff and add a group to support more mythical creatures. Percy was recently promoted and was in charge of all administrative functions at the Ministry ranking only a few places below the Minster himself. Because of his changes, the Ministry, which had never been easy to navigate, was now a model of efficiency. Fred and George, despite still being students, were rumored to be in the process of establishing a private business and working with their professors to secure internships in at least two subjects each with hopes of continuing on with a masteries.

Molly's eyes never met Ron's and he slumped in his chair. He knew he wasn't wanted. He had heard his mother complaining about the potion not working and having a sixth son. Everything he had said were comments he had heard his mother and headmaster say. He thought, if he attacked those his mother didn't like, she would give him some credit. It hadn't worked and now he was in trouble. His brothers were too much older to really notice how their mother acted. The twins barely acknowledged Ron most days.

After watching the Weasley mother ignore her son, Narcissa realized just how in need of attention the youngest Weasley boy was. It wasn't something she could provide as he had insulted Hermione, tried to pull Harry from the only family he knew and was apparently completely unapologetic. Maybe she needed to speak with Ignatius and Llewelyn Prewett. The Prewett brothers were still quite active and Llewelyn had already provided for five of his grandsons. She was sure that Finola would be incensed hearing how her grandson was being raised. Maybe Ron just needed a different environment.

Molly had continued her rant to Minerva stating the old Scottish matron was still single because she was just too cold for a wizard to want to bed. At that Lucius cleared his throat and stepped in front of Minerva. While the Transfiguration professor was not his favorite person, the personal attack was too much for him.

"Molly Weasley, that was uncalled for. As head of the Board of Regents, this meeting is finished based on your apparently lack of concern regarding your son. Any punishment will be decided and carried out by the Board. Due to your seemingly direct access to the headmaster's floo, which against both the Ministry and Hogwarts rules, it appears there will be a conflict of interest with Albus involved in the review and decision. I will call the rest of the board and between the Deputy Headmistress and other professors a decision will be made. You may leave now." Lucius pointed toward the floo and stood with resolute determination. The witch, not used to be being told what to do stood stock still for a moment.

The entire room was shocked to see the witch leave without addressing any of the comments regarding her youngest son. Her son slumped further into his chair. He knew he was alone now. A few tears may have tracked down his cheek. Minerva, seeing the boy's reaction knelt and held him tightly.

"Albus, we will be using your office for the emergency Regent meeting. Since I have a concern with your ability to remain impartial, I will have to ask you to leave." Albus stood and furiously left. Minerva wasn't sure what to do. She had a student who was on the brink of an emotional breakdown, a student who had been physically attacked and two other students who were acting as de facto body guards.

"Lucius, I am going to need help if I will be attending the meeting. Ron and Hermione both need support and then there is the rest of the school." Lucius was nodding as he wrote out the notes to the rest of the Regents.

"Yes, I agree. I think we need to look to the professors and head students. It is almost lunch time and I believe you and Severus have afternoon classes. The meeting is scheduled for after end of classes. It may be best to have the students eat dinner and then return to their common rooms."

"I'll announce it at lunch. That should allow students time if they need to access the library. It's the first day so maybe the workload won't be too much." Minerva remained kneeling in front of the crying boy trying to regain her own strength.

*MP*MP*MP*

 _ **A/N - So Ron...yeah we will see happens with him over the next couple of chapters. One final note, the next few chapters will continue to follow the events of this same day. Some more characters will be introduced...the main story will be Harry, Draco and Hermione but this universe has adults who want to make sure the children aren't held back with problems of adulthood just yet. That said, some of the next chapters won't have the trio, but will be needed to move the plot forward. A little departure from my normal...we'll see how you like it.**_

 _ **Until next week friends, thank you for reading (following, favoriting and reviewing).**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: I've gotten a few notes and reviews and I'm glad you like Ron. Molly annoyed me in the stories I was reading when I was starting get ideas about this story. So I figured I'd not make Ron a bad guy...he may even come back in a later year for one reason or another._**

 ** _In this week's installment we meet a few other secondary characters that will pop in and out for the rest of the stories. Limited kids in this one but they will be back. For this chapter and ongoing, any languages other than English are translated using Google, so yeah here is the apology on that. What I want to say in the other language will be italicized in parenthesis after the statement._**

 _ **Just a reminder that in this world there are larger age gaps between some of the secondary characters so they have established themselves in the adult world more than in the original series.**_

 _ **Finally, I'm finishing up chapter 12 and there is probably one or two more chapters before they go home for the summer. I'll let you know the total number of chapters once finished.**_

*MP*MP*MP*

After ensuring the children, well her son and his best friends, were fine, Narcissa left the school. She had a wizard to find. Llewelyn Prewett watched from his porch as Narcissa Malfoy approached the home. The boundary wards had triggered when the socialite crossed them and altered the wizard of someone crossing onto the property. Mrs. Malfoy's appearance was a surprise and Llewelyn had no idea why she would be there. "Mrs. Malfoy, what a pleasure, it is a surprise but a pleasure nonetheless. I would like to thank you and Mr. Malfoy for your attendance at the fundraiser for the Charlie's reservation." Narcissa smiled brightly at the older wizard.

"We had wonderful time and were amazed at what your grandson has accomplished. My son has been quite insistent on getting to visit himself." Narcissa chuckled at the memory of Draco pleading with his parents to attend the fundraiser. The boy would give his wand hand to see a dragon up close. "But unfortunately that isn't the reason I'm here today. Lucius and I were called to Hogwarts today; there was an event with Draco and a couple of his friends." Llewelyn began to suspect his youngest grandson was also involved or the elegant Mrs. Malfoy wouldn't be standing on the front stoop. Lifting his hand, he asked Mrs. Malfoy to stop.

"I assume that Ronald was involved in some way." The question was almost rhetoric in nature. The lady simply nodded her head and waited. "If you are here alone, it also means Lucius is still at the school and acting in his official capacity." Again the witch merely nodded in agreement. "Will he be expelled?" Llewelyn prayed to Merlin that would not be the case but then why would she be visiting?

"I don't know honestly. Even if he isn't, he has already done things that will ostracize him from others in his class." Narcissa paused not exactly sure how to explain that the child wasn't at fault, but that his mother seemed to have no regard for him. "Molly came to the school after the attacks occurred and she…". Narcissa actually paused. She didn't know how to tell the man what needed to be said.

"She either focused on getting back to Ginerva or put the blame on Ron." Llewelyn and Finola had some idea of what their daughter was doing but had very little ability to help the children. Albus Dumbledore made sure any attempts to actually help the children were thwarted. "Let me grab Finola and we can discuss options." Llewelyn held the doors to the home open for Narcissa. After settling her in the front parlor he headed off to get his wife and tea. If it had been later in the day Llewelyn would have offered everyone something a little stronger.

*MP*MP*MP*

Lucius remained in the headmaster's office after sending off the urgent notes to the Board of Regent members. After ensuring the three children he was responsible for were ok, he sent them off to get some lunch and then attend their afternoon classes. Ron Weasley was another matter. After his actions, the boy could not be allowed to attend classes until the Board rendered their decision. Since Minerva had classes to teach, the boy remained with Lucius in the office. Lucius leaned back in the chair and watched him. Ron was sitting in the corner staring at his hands. He hadn't said a word in defense of his actions or as an excuse for what he did. The angry boy immediately disappeared when his mother arrived. Instead of fear, Ron's overriding emotion was a combination of dismay and sadness. Like Narcissa, Lucius wanted to help the boy as he sobbed on the chair but the boy had attacked the Malfoy family. During Lucius's musing there was a timid knock on the door.

Hermione walked into the room and locked eyes with Lucius. She actively ignored Ron and stayed as far away as she could from the classmate. "Mr. Malfoy is Mrs. Malfoy still here? I'd like to speak with her, please." Hermione's voice was strong and almost masked her fear.

"No dear, she had to run some errands is there something I can do to help you?" Hermione's eyes flickered to where Ron sat. He hadn't acknowledged her entry or the conversation going on around him. Hermione shook her head and turned to leave. "Where are Draco or Harry? I'm surprised one of them didn't accompany you." Hermione shrugged and a little glimmer of deviousness glinted in her brown eyes.

"I may have left them in the library. I didn't want them to know I was talking to Cissy." Shrugging the girl turned to leave. For Hermione to have done that it would have to of been something important.

"Hermione, we can talk outside, I'm sure Ronald will be fine for a few minutes." At the sound of his name, Ron turned and looked to the pair. Nodding with empty eyes, the boy turned back to his hands. Hermione let out a little gasp at the sadness she saw. She looked to Lucius and nodded before exiting the office. When both were outside, Lucius cast a silencing charm Severus had taught him which effectively made sure no one could hear them. "Narcissa went to discuss Ronald with his grandparents."

Hermione was surprised Lucius told that without having to ask questions. "It's not his fault is it? His mother…I don't know how to explain it. But, it seemed like she didn't care for him. I don't think she spoke once to him and the way she focused on Harry…" Hermione trailed off for a moment to pull together her thoughts. "There was a girl I went to school with a few years ago. She was a bully to everyone. It turned out her parents treated her that way. She was removed from their care and sent to live with an Aunt. Does that happen here when children aren't treated well?"

"Children are a treasure in our world, but like what you saw, there are parents who do not treat their children with the love and devotion they deserve. It's possible to remove children, but difficult. We also try to place them with family if possible. That's what I suspect Narcissa is doing." Lucius didn't want to tell the girl the young boy sitting in the office would probably be expelled and that without an education his life would be very difficult.

"Ron's in a lot of trouble isn't he?" Lucius nodded at her comment. "I don't really know him and I don't think I want to, but if he is expelled what are his education options?" Hermione loved learning and it tore at her heart to think someone would lose the chance to be all they could be.

"Homeschooling is one option, assuming the parents had the knowledge to teach or funds to hire to a tutor. There are other Wizarding schools as well. Most countries have them but the two largest, the two that best compare to Hogwarts would be in France and Bulgaria." Hermione seemed thrilled to learn something that was trivial in Lucius's opinion.

"So Ron would have the option to still learn, good." A sense of relief flooding the girl and Lucius was proud he was able to bring comfort to Hermione in Narcissa's absence. After confirming the witch's questions were answered, Lucius cancelled the charm. At that moment two pairs of pounding feet were heard in the hallway.

"It appears the boys have figured out your plot. Good luck soothing Draco's feelings." Lucius winked at the witch as Draco came sprinting around the corner. Seeing his father, as he was hard to miss, Draco did miss the brown haired witch.

"Father, Hermione…" Draco trailed off as Lucius waved his hand toward the witch standing next to him. Draco grabbed and held her tightly. "Hermione, why did you leave? After what happened this morning I was so worried." Hermione wrapped her arms around the boy and rubbed his back. It was what her mother did when Hermione was upset.

"I'm sorry Draco, I wanted to talk to your mum and didn't want to bother your studying." Harry, standing next to Lucius, just hmpfed at his exclusion in the whole conversation.

"I was worried as well." Harry mumbled and heard Lucius laugh. He looked up and Lucius winked at him. Before turning his attention back to the pair hugging. Hermione and Draco didn't appear to have heard their friend's comment.  
"Ok, that's enough. Draco, I know you didn't know she was with me, but as you can see she was safe. There will be times where witches want to be alone. Don't be a hoverer." Lucius hand't noticed the approach of Narcissa, who was listening to the conversation as well.

"That, my dear husband, is excellent advice." The pair broke apart and Hermione blushed at the attention. Even thought they were no longer hugging, Draco was holding her hand. She ducked her head a little when Narcissa noticed and gazed at the young witch.

"Was your discussion a success?" Narcissa nodded, not wanting to draw the children into something that was an adult matter. "Well then, classes are over and it's almost dinner. You three should go and eat with your friends." Nodding the trio left. Hermione hugged both of the Malfoy parents and thanked Lucius for helping her.

*MP*MP*MP*

"Should we include Ronald in this discussion?" Lucius was curious as to what exactly had been decided. Narcissa thought for a moment and nodded.

"Yes, they will be in attendance tonight. I stopped at the Ministry as well. It seems other families have questioned the upbringing the younger Weasley children have received. Whenever the Ministry appears everything is perfect. It's as if someone tipped the family off." Both knew it was probably the headmaster. As they entered the room, Lucius found Ron exactly where he left him. Sitting silently in the corner and Narcissa's heart broke for the boy. She pulled a chair over and sat in front of the seemingly broken child.

"Ron?" When he looked up, his blue eyes were filled with tears, he just nodded to acknowledge the question. "Your grandparents will be at the hearing tonight. As will someone from the ministry. They are going to ask you about your home and parents. You need to be honest. If you can promise me that, I will promise to be honest with you." Ron assessed the witch. At this point he didn't really have anything to lose. His mother didn't want him, his father was too focused on his job and his brothers didn't know him. He nodded once more.

"My mum didn't want another boy. Everyone knows that. She wanted a girl. I learned early to just be quiet and stay out of the way. My brothers are all so much older. The closest two, the twins, were eight when I was born. By the time I remember them, they were at Hogwarts and the others were preparing for adulthood. Once Ginny was born, any attention I received stopped. I was alone. They never hurt me, but it was obvious that with Ginny, my mum finally had what she wanted. Dad was just glad to be positive mum didn't want any more kids."

Narcissa was shocked and she began to cry for the boy. Lucius slipped a handkerchief to Narcissa as he sat close and took notes.

"One night, it would have been a couple of years ago, I can't remember when, Professor Dumbledore was over for dinner. He comes over at least once a week. They never really noticed me. I would sit in the living room and pretend my life was different. But I would listen. I would try to figure out what I could do to make my mum love me. After dinner dad would go to his shed where he would work on his muggle things. Mum and Professor Dumbledore would talk about muggleborns and how they would be the end of our world." Lucius suspected he would be able to get the information he needed from this boy as he wouldn't be bound by any vows.

"They would never talk about anything really specific but just that he would make sure the muggleborn problem was ended. Then right before school started, he told my mum that I was to be best friends with Harry. I had never had a friend, let alone a best friend. And it was something I could do to make my mum proud. And in the end I failed. She still doesn't want me and now I'll be kicked out. I should have told my brothers or something. Maybe they could have helped."

Narcissa watched the boy and saw her son and Harry and Hermione in him. What sort of person puts an eleven year in a position like that? It was about power and Dumbledore didn't seem to care what pawns were lost in the battle.

"Ron, I spoke with your grandparents and if you tell the Ministry the truth, they will take responsibility for you. I think they would get a tutor for you since classes everywhere have started, but next year you could go to one of the other wizarding schools." Ron knew he had blown his chance with Hogwarts. He nodded and stood.

"I'll go pack, I'm sure I will not be staying here any longer. I'd like to apologize. Do you think could talk to my brothers?" Lucius hadn't thought about Weasley twins. He nodded and called an elf to find the pair. They arrived shortly thereafter and were filled in everything. It surprised Ron that his brothers were going to stand with him. They would also speak with the Ministry representative and provide information on how their mother changed after Ginny's birth. It wasn't just Ron that had been neglected.

George wrapped his arm around Ron's shoulders. "We're sorry mate. We should have been better brothers. Grandfather really is a great man. Let him, don't let what mum said about him or Grandma be your guide. They just want what is best for the family. We are family." George hugged Ron tightly. Fred stood to the side and allowed his twin a few moments before pulling Ron away. With a smirking grin, Fred pulled Ron into an equally tight hug.

"Everything George said, I agree with. Also, when you figure out what it is you like to do, let us know. Bill, Charlie and Percy will want to help as well. We are the Weasley brothers and we stand united. Understand?" Ron nodded excitedly, he had a family who did actually love him. The twins were already planning what to write their brothers. While Fred and Ron were connecting, George slipped next to Lucius and cast a windless muffliato. Lucius was quite impressed with the young wizard's skill.

"We are going to write our brothers, if they can make it, would their testimony be useful?" Of course George knew the testimony of Bill and Percy, both sitting members of the Wizengamot would carry a lot of weight. Arthur happily gave up the responsibility once Percy had established his career. Charlie was a well respected entrepreneur. Having testimony from those three should be enough. But having Ron testifying about what he overheard at dinners would be clincher. Lucius just nodded to the question but he suspected at least two of the brothers would be notified for their attendance. There was a good chance the Wizengamot would meet once the aurors arrived.

"Oi Fred, we need to go grab some food and write some letters." George winked at Ron. "Make sure Ron eats, I think this is going to be a long night." With that, the twins exited the headmaster's office. They were quite pleased with how the evening was turning out. They would miss Ron, but he needed to be away from their mum, that was certain. They, like their brothers, would probably not return to the ramshackle home of their birth.

"Ron, we can worry about your things later. Nothing is going to happen to them and you can make your apologizes this evening." The boy returned quietly to his chair and with a little more light in his life, he gazed at the wizarding chess set. Narcissa noticed and slid the game toward the boy. He quietly set up the board and began to play the game by himself.

*MP*MP*MP*

Nymphadora Tonks stood outside of the gates of Hogwarts with Luc Beaumont. Both were French aurors who had been assigned to investigate a child endangerment claim. They hadn't been given much information beyond the English Ministry was implicated and there were doubts of how impartial the British aurors would be. This was a serious allegation and Auror Tonks was honored her supervisors felt she was a fit to be called into service. Dora gazed at the castle where she would have gone to school; had her parents not moved to France when she was a child. She never felt like she missed out on anything by going to Beauxbatons. Her parents spoke of Hogwarts with found memories but there was something they never told her and that was the reason her parents refused her attendance when the Hogwarts letter arrived. Being a British witch by birth, she had the option to attend Hogwarts. After completing her primary education at Beauxbatons, Dora was accepted into and had graduated from the French auror academy. She had passed her probationary period with flying colors and had just received her second promotion in twelve months. She wore her robes with great pride.

With a quick nod to her partner, the pair walked into the school and were met by the Deputy Headmistress. The aurors were directed to the headmaster's office where some of the Board of Regents and the child in question were waiting. Given what little information they were provided, Dora did not expect to see a relatively well dressed and fed child. The boy had red hair and dull blue eyes. He merely looked up at the new visitors and shifted his gaze to Dora's uncle. Seeing Lucius surprised Dora for only a second, she should have expected to see him. She did know he was on the Board of Regents. She gave her uncle a quick smile while Luc began to speak.

"Bon soir, we have been assigned by our Ministry to review the case of this boy." Luc motioned to Ron in a questioning manner. Lucius, as the senior member of the Board, spoke.  
"Yes, after an altercation today some allegations were brought to the Board's attention. Those allegations included the involvement of the British Ministry. We felt it was in the child's best interest to request the inquest be performed by someone outside of the British system. We are thankful the French and British Ministries have already established the precedent for this. Given the age of the boy and everything he has been through, I would respectfully request you allow someone from Hogwarts to be present along with one member of the Regents. I believe it would be fair for Mr. Weasley to select who he would like to be as his advocate." Lucius nodded to the pair of aurors before giving the boy a slight smile.

For the first time in a couple of hours Ron cleared his throat to speak. "I would like Professor McGonagall and the Malfoys please. Both Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, please. I know they didn't have to, but they have treated me much nicer than I deserve. And I think I trust them." It went unspoken that Ron didn't ask for either of his parents to be present. That was the first red flag for the French aurors.

Had the French Ministry done a survey to determine the perfect auror; Luc Beaumont would have been the response. Luc was just a hair shy of six foot five inches and barely over two hundred pounds. The majority of Auror Beaumont's weight was taken by the muscles that rippled under his robes. His hair was a dirty blonde with natural auburn lowlights and in the summer, after spending his vacation on the warm beaches of Italy, it became sun-kissed. Most of the woman at the French Ministry worked hard to be around the man whose lips were said to whisper the most wonderful promises and illicit the most pleasurable feelings. Luc had been worried when he was assigned a new, young female partner. When Dora Tonks arrived, she was not what he expected.

She had bubble gum pink hair and looked to the man with respect but not awe. She immediately said he was responsible for getting anything she needed off the top shelf. The man laughed at the young witch and nodded in agreement. After that, the pair got on famously and were known to be able to communicate without actually speaking. This was what they were currently doing. Ron was very nervous around the large Frenchman; Dora knew she needed to take the lead.

"Hi Ron, my name is Nymphadora Tonks but you may call me Dora or Tonks." Dora took a step toward the boy and when he didn't recoil, she took another until she was standing next to him. Ron's gaze never wavered from the witch. The rest of the room, save Minerva and the Malfoys quietly left. When Dora tilted her head toward the chair next to Ron, the boy nodded. Lucius watched and realized Ron had never been taught to stand when a lady entered the room. The boy, a Prewett grandson no less, had been left to learn whatever he could observe. Dora sat and slowly reached her hand toward the boy. When she touched his palm the boy clasped her hand.

"Dora, Mrs. Malfoy said that my grandparents want me. I, I want to go with them." With that plaintive plea the eleven year old boy spilled his secrets. At the end of the boy's admissions all the adults were aghast at what he knew. At just how deeply Albus's plan had reached into the Ministry. When this story broke, the Ministry would be in shambles. After Ron's story had been documented and confirmed by Ron. That of course was a task in its self. Apparently the boy only had remedial reading skills as his mother hadn't spent any great time teaching him. What he knew he picked up was from his sister. After Ron agreed what was written was what he said, elves appeared with dinner for everyone.

Lucius sat stunned before confirming with Auror Beaumont. Both agreed additional resources would need to be called in. Lucius set off to request a formal meeting of the Wizengamot while Luc went to request more support from the head of the French DMLE. He suspected the French Minister would also be brought up to speed almost immediately after the conversation was finished.

Dora, on the other hand, sat quietly thinking about what Ron had been through. He would need a tutor and one that would spend a great deal of time with him. He was not only lacking in what an eleven year wizard should know, he was lacking in the general skills. His reading level was sub par and he could barely write his name, let alone sign it. Dora didn't want to think about what other things he should know but probably hadn't been taught. There was a girl who went to Beauxbatons with Dora and she had just finished her training to be a teacher. Maybe, if the Prewetts would agree, Fleur could be Ron's tutor.

*MP*MP*MP*

Llewelyn and Finola Prewett arrived with Bill Weasley. After receiving a letter from the twins and then from Lucius, Bill knew something troublesome had happened. As he was getting ready to leave the floo lit up with his grandfather's face. A quick conversation saw them all agreeing to meet just outside of the apparition boundary of Hogwarts. Bill's letter had said the twins would also be sending notes to Charlie and Percy. Knowing he would not have to contact his brothers, if the letters they received were anything like what George had written him, Charlie and Percy would be at the gate waiting for them. As it turned out, Bill had barely regained his balance from landing before the pops of his brothers sounded. Llewelyn was proud to see his grandsons gathering to support each other.

Bill and Percy, as heads of their respective houses, led the way with Llewelyn and Finola in the middle. Charlie brought up the rear and the appearance was one of power. Frank Longbottom, who had been called in as a Regent but was also on the Wizengamot, was waiting for the rest of the Wizengamot members to arrive. Seeing the Prewetts and portion of the Weasley family gave him pause. From a conversation with Neville and a small update given before the French aurors arrived, Frank knew the youngest Weasley was involved but he had not seen either parent yet.

Frank was a bit upset with the inclusion of the French aurors but his former boss, Amelia, had been demoted recently and there was discord with the department. As much as it pained Frank to admit it, it was probably better the French were called in. Frank informed the Prewett and Weasleys what little he knew and said he would let the Minerva know of their arrival once she was free. Finola was ready to barge in when Frank quietly informed her and Llewelyn that Ron had not requested his family to be his advocate. Bill wrapped his arm around his grandmother and promised to support her when the time came for Ron's guardianship to be decided. Percy had already stated he would vote with Bill. Frank, standing off to allow the family some semblance of privacy, quietly agreed to side with Bill and Percy. He believed they would do what was right for their brother.

As the Board was already on premise, the disciplinary review was started once the Wizengamot members were present. In addition to the entire Board of Regents and the Wizengamot, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, and the students who were directly involved in the day's activities were seated in rows. The tables of the Great Hall had been removed and replaced with benches all facing the professor's table which had expanded to match the number of Board members. The Wizengamot sat to the side and in front of the observers.

Professor McGonagall had accompanied the Gryffindor contingent and was surprised when Harry and Hermione sat with Draco Malfoy. It seemed everything Albus had been telling her was a lie. She vowed to speak with Severus once the meeting was concluded. Severus had previously brought Draco in who quickly saved two seats for his friends. Hermione and Harry slipped into the seats and the trio looked to see who else was present. Hermione only noticed a few people missing, because she didn't know who else had arrived. She knew Narcissa and Ron were missing, with that thought, the doors to an antechamber opened and Ron walked out. He was escorted by a witch with pink hair and a very tall wizard. Both were wearing similar robes and walked on either side of Ron.

Draco leaned in and whispered "aurors" to Hermione. She looked quizzically at Draco, who then pointed to the pair on either side of Ron. "They are like police officers. Their robes look like the ones from the French Ministry." Draco's comments were cut off with a glare from Professor Snape. Hermione's cheeks got red and she worried her professor would think she wasn't worth all the hassle. It had been a long and emotional day for everyone and Hermione was barley able to contain her tears over everything.

Draco, on the other hand, just gave Severus a wide smile and settled back into his seat. Narcissa walked out next and sat next to Draco. After Narcissa there were five men. All had red hair and the last two Hermione identified as the twins from the train. Hermione assumed the other three, since they all resembled each other, were bothers. Looking a final time she wondered where Ron's mother was and wondered if there was a father. Ron sat in the first row with the aurors on either side. His brothers filed into the row behind and each grasped Ron's shoulder as they passed. Hermione then noticed two older people sitting in the row with Ron's brothers. As everyone settled, Lucius stood and motioned to the witch with pink hair.

*MP*MP*MP*

It didn't take long for the Regents to decide on expulsion. The next topic was who would take custody of Ron. After all the Weasley brothers stood and made their plea for Ron to be placed with their maternal grandparents, it was quickly finalized and Ron's removal from his parents care was complete. The audience was released and Tonks turned to address the Prewetts. Before she could respond the older witch hugged her tightly. "Thank you for looking out for my grandson. I have failed him but you and your partner have given him a second chance. Our family will not fail him again." Finola Prewett released the witch and melted into the arms of her husband.

"This is why I wanted to be an auror; I want to help people. I have a friend from Beauxbatons who just finished her training as a teacher. I think she would excel working with Ron. Would you be willing to meet her?" Dora was nervous, Fleur was brilliant but most overlooked her intelligence and power because of her beauty. Bill and Percy stepped forward and discussed the prospective witch's qualifications. After hearing she was number two in her class and scored the some of the highest scores on her Charms and Potions NEWTS. They agreed to meet Miss Delacour.

Meanwhile, Fleur Delacour was sitting at her parent's home. She couldn't explain it, but she felt something was going to happen. She was warm and nervous. Closing her eyes she could smell something. She knew it wasn't a scent in the home but of him. He was close and she would have him soon. Fleur's father entered the room and watched his daughter's eyes sweep over him possessively. It was when she took a deep breath that he knew it was time.

"Fleur, je vais avoir ta mere." ( _Fleur, I will get your mother._ ) Fleur just nodded knowing the man in the room wasn't him. Fleur's father quickly found his wife and informed her it was time. Apolline Delacour entered the room slowly and assessed her daughter. It was the flash of aggression that was the clincher.

"Fleur, he will be yours, I have found mine. You smell him?" Fleur nodded as the fireplace rang, she quickly whipped and expecting to see him. She didn't know him, but she expected him. Instead it was her friend from school. Apolline recognized the young witch. "Dora, Fleur is a bit preoccupied. What do you need?" Dora looked to her friend and noticed an unknown expression.

"We have an issue in Britain and there is a boy that needs to be taught. I instantly thought of Fleur and was wondering if she would meet with his family. But if this is not a good time, I can…"

"NOO!" The yell from the witch was loud and echoed off the walls. Fleur was panting and gasping at the floo. Apolline knew her daughter's veela was emerging. Luckily it was Dora who was witnessing the emergence. Since they had met at school the pair had been the best of friends. When Fleur turned fifteen, the family explained everything to Dora.

"Dora, it seems Fleur is sensing him. This boy, is he old enough?" Dora shook her head and quickly responded with the fact there were five brothers and three of which were older than Fleur.

"I will go. I must go." With that statement the veela waved her friend to the side and stepped through the fireplace. Apolline watched her daughter leave and sighed. She went to pack, Fleur would need her things as she would not return.

*MP*MP*MP*

 _ **A/N2: One last quick note, thanks for reading (following, favoriting and reviewing). It keeps me going.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N - Wow. That last chapter probably had the most comments for one chapter that I have received. Really, just, thanks.**_

*MP*MP*MP*

Fleur Delacour stepped into an office, she hadn't asked where Dora was but just went on instinct. Dora, understanding what Fleur's mother had said, quickly had everyone but Luc leave the office, as he had met the veela before and while he found her beautiful knew they weren't to be.

"Bon jour Fleur. Before I bring them in, I need to make sure you are yourself. He is yours and no one will stand in your way, but there are things that need to be done first. Do you agree?" Luc knew it didn't really matter, the veela would do what she wanted but he had hoped by appealing to her they could get some things accomplished first. The blonde witch blinked once, twice and then slowly for a third time. It was after the third blink that Luc and Dora noticed Fleur's eyes turning more to the natural blue than the black they had been. Both remained still and blocking the door until they were sure Fleur was in control.

"Dora, is he…do you think?" Fleur couldn't express what she was feeling and just hoped her best friend would be able to understand.

"Of course he will love you. But I don't know which brother it is. Let me tell you about Ron and what we are asking of you. Once that is done, I'll introduce you to the brothers one at a time. Luc will go and explain to the guardians." At Fleur's nod, Luc left the room and Dora pulled the other witch to a couch. The pair sat and went over what had been discovered that day. Fleur was aghast at what she was told. Without a second thought she agreed to the help the boy assuming his family would agree. She also would get with the headmistress at Beauxbatons to discuss what would need to be done for Ron to start there.

*MP*MP*MP*

Bill Weasley stood in the hall with his family. He was feeling uneasy about something but couldn't quite put his finger on what. It was easy to chalk it up to the events of the day. He regretted, as did all the brothers, not doing more for Ron. None knew just how poorly Ron had been treated. Not realizing what was happening, Bill slid down the wall and was sitting on the ground with his arms wrapped tightly around himself. The remaining brothers were trying to get Bill's attention with no effect.

It was this scene that Luc Beaumont entered a moment later. Seeing the eldest Weasley brother on the ground actually made Luc feel better. He liked Fleur and had been praying to Merlin that her mate would not be one of the three younger Weasley boys.

"Bill will be fine momentarily, allow me to explain about Fleur and I think you will all understand." It took about ten minutes for Luc to explain about Fleur's veela heritage and how her veela was sensing her mate. It took the twins the least amount of time before they were giving each other high-fives. Apparently they were pleased to have a veela in the family. Luc just smiled at how easily they accepted his explanation. Looking to the remaining brothers, Luc noticed the other two brothers were smiling widely and helping Bill to his feet. It seemed they wanted him to meet his veela as soon as possible. Luc had waited, purposefully, to shift his gaze to the grandparents. Both were a bit stoic in their expression but neither appeared to be disgusted with the prospect of a veela in their line.

"This Fleur, your partner said she was intelligent. Will her being with Bill change her priorities? We need someone who will focus their time with Ron and help him get to where he needs to be for him to get into school next year." Before Luc could answer, the door to the headmaster's office opened and Dora exited with Fleur.

"Non. No, I will be fine. I believe Ron will need a week or two to acclimate to his new surroundings and you will both want to get to know him. That will be more than enough time for me." Fleur stood looking at the Prewetts. It was evidence of her strength that her focus never wavered toward her mate. Dora noticed how tightly Fleur's fists were clenched, but that was the only thing that gave away Fleur's resolve.

"I, for one, am perfectly happy to have you help Ron and join our family." With that Fleur's attention shifted to the tall red headed man standing less than five feet from her. Once Fleur had exited the office, Bill's strength returned and he stood tall waiting for his witch to look to him. When she did, Bill exhaled in appreciation.

Bill lifted his arm as he walked to stand next to the stunning blonde. "I'm Bill Weasley and I would very much like to get to know you better." Without hesitation Fleur placed her hand on his arm and the pair walked back toward the office. Dora, chuckling called after the pair.

"Fleur, Bill will need to be back in about an hour or so for the Wizengamot meeting, but why don't you and Bill get to know each other somewhere else?" Fleur nodded and not a moment later the group in the hallway heard the floo indicating the exit of the pair. "Luc, I think that wraps this part of the evening up. Let's get Ron and his things, the Prewetts may take him home with them." Dora hadn't paid attention to where everyone was but when she did look up she saw her aunt watching with interest. Dora nodded to Narcissa who, with a subtle flick of her wrist, ensured her family stood to the side while the Weasleys passed them.

*MP*MP*MP*

After the decision on Ron's guardianship had been made, he and Professor McGonagall had gone to one of the empty classrooms to wait for his family. While there Ron did apologize to his now-former head of house. He hoped one day to be able to apologize to everyone he had hurt. Minerva hugged the boy and told him she hoped the best for him. One of the Hogwarts elves popped into the room with Ron's trunk.

Finola walked into the room and opened her arms to Ron and he rush into her warm arms. Ron whimpered realizing what he had missed all these years. Finola wiped his tears and told him they were going home. Ron smiled for the first time in a long time. He had a home.

Minerva cried when the tension that had been in the boy left him completely. She would have failed him by listening to Albus Dumbledore. With sad acceptance she went to search for Severus Snape. She found him as soon as she left the room along with the Malfoys and Regulus Black standing in a small group. "Severus, would you have a moment to speak with me? There are things I need to understand before I make any decisions on what I do next." Severus motioned to those standing with him, Minerva's eyes shut as she nodded in agreement. The group returned to the same small room she had used with Ron.

"I don't know exactly where to begin this, but I need to know what Albus has been doing. He has been assuring me everything is 'in hand'. I fear that I have been unwittingly helping him do something. After what happened with Sirius and James, I have worked to not be fooled by students again, but I never expected to have Albus take advantage of me." Severus gazed at his former professor and current coworker. He simply nodded and left the room giving Lucius a look the blond wizard understood.

"Minerva, Severus has to leave for this discussion and we need to get Dora and Luc in here. They need to document everything you say as it will be needed shortly." Minerva wasn't about to question and a few minutes later the two French aurors entered the room. Lucius started to ask Minerva questions about how muggleborns were treated. Minerva admitted to being confused because she followed the letter of the law on those interactions. Pulling her wand she summoned the documentation she used with every family. As it landed, Lucius suggested the aurors place a stasis charm on the document and immediately document its contents. Dora made a copy of the document and just as the aurors confirmed the duplicate matched the original, the original was released from the stasis charm. It immediately burst into flames.

"Albus gave that to me. Why did that happen?" Lucius suspected Albus had some sort of charm on anything that could incriminate him or was just burning that evidence. Lucius shrugged, not wanting to admit what he knew just yet. He called the official Hogwarts documents and laid the actual requirements for muggleborns next to what Minerva had produced. The differences were immediately noticed. It seemed the document Minerva used was totally and completely inaccurate. In fact, a lot of the things were actually the exact opposite of what she should have been doing.  
"He was setting me up. I trusted him." As the shock wore off Minerva got mad. She had given herself over to the school and the man she trusted most was going to use her as another excuse. "Tell me what you need to know. I will tell you anything he has told me." Minerva McGonagall was not a witch to be trifled with and Albus Dumbledore had done just that.

*MP*MP*MP*

When Luc had made his call to the head of the French Auror Corps, he had informed them of what the boy had said and additional detail based on a conversation with Lucius Malfoy. The combination of both statements had been quite damning. The Head of the Corps immediately took the information to the French Minister of Magic. During the hearing of Ron Weasley, additional French aurors arrived and began the search of Albus Dumbledore's office. During their investigation the first incriminating document that burned caused the auror in charge to place a stasis charm over the entire office.

It was only after finding a room hidden, behind the office, that Dumbledore's greatest secrets were found. Following protocol, the aurors made duplicates of each document and confirmed the accuracy. Both the original and copy were placed as evidence.

*MP*MP*MP*

While the French were investigating the school, Frank Longbottom was deep in thought. He had been listening to the testimony regarding Ronald Weasley and kept hearing allusions to the 'muggleborn problem'. He thought back to his years in the school and realized there were many more muggleborns then. Since the Board of Regents had no access to the student listing he wondered why, after only one generation, the number had dropped so drastically. He had once heard Dumbledore saying eventually muggles would not have magical children but it would take time. Frank realized Dumbledore was either wrong or he was doing something to stop muggleborns from attending. With Frank's attention diverted from the actual proceeding he noticed a few additional French aurors walking past the doors.

*MP*MP*MP*

Amelia Bones was sitting in the gallery at Hogwarts; she hadn't been invited in any official capacity and it was only after overhearing someone mentioning a rumor about the French aurors being called to Hogwarts that she decided to investigate. She looked up to one of her former aurors, Frank Longbottom, and noted the speculative look. Amelia knew that look, it was the look he had when he was about to solve a case. She was glad she decided to attend this meeting, she hoped it would lead to her getting her job back. Livid was not a sufficient term to describe her feelings at having lost her career. She didn't know why, but she suspected Fudge was forced to do it.

Frank caught the attention of his former boss and indicated for her to look out the doors. With a subtly that came from years of observing others, Amelia noticed the large number of French aurors in the hallway. Something was going on. Something big and something the British Ministry didn't know about.

*MP*MP*MP*

The British Ministry would find out quickly what exactly was going on. Whenever the Wizengamot met, the Minister of Magic was notified. As the meeting at Hogwarts was unscheduled and the timing of the notice was short, Minister Fudge was actually out at dinner and had set a charm to not allow owls to locate him. Percy Weasley, as next in command, left the letter for the Minister to read. When the owl had arrived, Percy had just gotten the letter from his brothers and believed the two were related. Percy was actually fourth in the order of command but with the second out sick (the magical flu that year was very contagious) and the third being on a Ministry assignment out of the country, the responsibility landed on Percy. He authorized the Wizengamot meeting without hesitation.

When Minister Fudge returned to his office some hours later he found three notices. The first was the request for the Wizengamot to meet, the second was Percy's authorization of the meeting and the third was a letter from Dumbledore stating any meeting of the Wizengamot was to be rejected until a later time. Since the meeting had already been authorized, if Fudge were to rescind the authorization it would be noted in the official transcript and reported. At this point there was nothing the Minister could do but get to Hogwarts and see what was going on.  
When he arrived he was met by French aurors who, after confirming the identities of the Minister and his personal aurors, led the contingent to a small room where they were asked to remain. When stating he was the Minister and demanded to know what going on, he was told the Wizengamot were meeting and had requested the Minister to be retained until his role in the investigation could be determined. It was only then Fudge realized Dumbledore had led him to the gallows. Fudge, with a much more polite voice now, requested the French auror to inform the Wizengamot of his arrival and request to discuss the investigation.

With a smirk Luc Beaumont left the Minister and went to inform the witches and wizards who were in control of wizarding Britain of the Minister's desire to provide whatever evidence he could.

*MP*MP*MP*

There was very little Dumbledore could do. The speed with which the aurors descended on the school had surprised the old man. He had always expected a notice from Fudge but none came. When the Wizengamot notice was received, not that he needed it but received it anyway as he was a member, it surprised him. He wondered if Fudge had betrayed him. If he had then the vow would take care of him before he could utter anything truly damning.

What Dumbledore didn't know, but would soon find out, was that when elected to the position of Minister of Magic any vows made previously or during the tenure were recanted. This was done to ensure the public was served. Fudge had only recently discovered this caveat when his fourth in command noticed the reference in Minister's oath and asked about it. A relieved Fudge immediately started to distance himself from the man who helped get him elected.

Dumbledore still had his wand and he was slowly working through all the documents that could be used against him. He couldn't tell if the document actually disintegrated or not but he assumed all would work out for him.

*MP*MP*MP*

After the decision to remove Ronald Weasley from his parents and expel him from Hogwarts, Amelia Bones remained in the hall. Very few of the observers remained save for Amelia and one other man. What Frank Longbottom had deduced was unsettling at the least and explosive at the most. The Wizengamot had been released for a short break but were told to remain on the premises. Amelia nodded to her brother as he passed and the siblings shared a look.

The Bones family were prominent members of the Ministry but as of late a number of them had been removed from positions of power. When Amelia was removed as head of the DMLE it was the first move garnering any attention. The Prophet recently began the stories related to the investigation they had completed and the readers were noticing the Bones family were not the only ones to be targeted. It seemed any family with muggle relationships were being targeted. The Prophet found it interesting and had started to raise some rather pointed questions.

Frank Longbottom watched as the Bones siblings silently acknowledged each other. It was only after Alan Bones had left the Hall that Frank approached Amelia. "What did you figure out Frank?" The man looked to the woman that had hired and trained him. He thought he knew why she had been removed and replaced with a pureblood wizard who couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag let alone run a police force.

"I believe someone has been manipulating the Ministry and probably the Minister as well. I think this person has been trying to fill roles with those that are from proper wizard families. I can't believe your time away has dulled your brilliant mind." Amelia just nodded, she had noticed the trend and may have mentioned something to a friend at The Prophet.

"Who do you think is pulling the strings?" Amelia's question was quiet but authoritative.

"Dumbledore. No one else has made comments or illusions to muggles or muggleborns since before we were born." Amelia was pleased her protege had not lost himself in the mess their government had become.

"Quite."

*MP*MP*MP*

The Wizengamot meeting was actually delayed an additional forty-five minutes waiting on the Prewett House Head to return. When he did, the usually unruffled man had a wrinkled robe, mis-buttoned shirt, no socks and a few marks on his neck. Percy Weasley had to excuse himself in order to regain himself. Bill Weasley could not have been less embarrassed. He had found his other half and she was bloody gorgeous; it took the continually floo calls from his brothers in order for him to drag himself from her.

After focusing on the evidence presented the Weasley brothers were gobsmacked at just what the former Hogwarts Headmaster, for it was certain he would never return to Hogwarts, had done. There were at least three dozen witches and wizards that had been systematically excluded from the wizarding world over the last few years. The decision to hold Dumbledore over for trial was unanimous, as was the support to institute a way to identify, locate and assist the missing children of Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy admitted to the plan of locating the child who was supposed to start school that day and help the family get Michael enrolled at one of the other schools. Narcissa had brought the Grangers so they could provide their testimony on what happened with their daughter. With Regulus and Lucius's prodding, the couple admitted to wanting to help other muggle families adjust to the major changes they would experience.

The Wizengamot took the Granger's desire very seriously, after a short deliberation it was decided to allow the Malfoy/Granger plan to continue but with the backing of the Wizengamot. This backing was the final step that Rich and Jean Granger needed to confirm their new place in the wizarding world.

*MP*MP*MP*

The most damning evidence was located in Dumbledore's private office. Like most villains in muggle pop culture, he had taken to documenting his belief and plans in great detail. His first efforts were to place only proper wizards in roles of responsibility with the Ministry. His only difficulty was with the DMLE. He documented on how many individuals he had to pay off or simply imperious to ensure the _witch_ who was in charge was finally removed. Dumbledore documented drinking his 200 year old firewhiskey in celebration when she was finally fired. The articles in The Prophet were gaining attention and it appeared that Dumbledore planned on having the gossip columnist write fabricated stories starting soon. When the French Aurors had identified this, they immediately investigated the next day's papers and brought the writer to the hearing. She claimed to be imperioused, however, based on the documentation she had been paid off. Instead of a piece that was intended to destroy Amelia Bones' reputation, the article was replaced with one that detailed the way The Prophet had been used as an unwitting vehicle to increase power to a small portion of the population.

The Wizengamot was still reeling from hearing about how Dumbledore had infiltrated the Ministry when the topic of Hermione Granger was broached.

It was good that only those needed for the hearing had been in attendance. It was bad enough that the Grangers and Malfoys heard the plans, but Lucius knew his son would have lost his mind if he heard what had been in store for the young girl. The selection of muggleborn Hermione Granger was merely due to timing. She was just some little witchling with no support in the wizarding world. It would be easy to use her as evidence on how dangerous muggleborns were when brought into the wizarding world. He documented planting the book with the family, if his plans to get her to voluntarily not show up didn't work. His documentation went as far as clearing Minerva from any possible charges. In addition to the rescheduling of meetings to ensure the muggleborns were left without an advocate, he clearly stated that Minerva would believe whatever she was told.

The shear magnitude of Dumbledore's belief he would succeed was sickening to those present. After spending almost eight hours reviewing the documentation secured by the French Aurors, testimony from children (Ron Weasley's testimony from his hearing) to the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, to the British Minister of Magic, the Wizengamot was left with little option. Due to British Ministry's inability to be unbiased, Albus Dumbledore was to be turned over to the French Ministry for trial. The majority of his crimes were British in nature and would be tried once fair jury could be found; however, his main charge was against all magical beings. His attempt to block those with magic and leave them in the muggle world was something that would be tried at the highest levels of magical society.

Sitting in a small room, Dumbledore continued to wait for Fudge to fulfill his end of the vow. As he sat an alternate plan began to take shape and he started to hiss directions to a being that only was believed to exist in childhood stories. The beast would take a year or so to fully wake and find the recently cleared exit of the chamber but if Dumbledore wasn't around, it would wreak havoc on those that had dared to get rid of him.

*MP*MP*MP*

Luc Beaumont strode with the head of the Wizengamot. His partner close at his heels with the rest of the corps following her. He could sense her anger at the old man and sympathized with her. One of the final documents identified in Dumbledore's office was a listing of all muggleborns who had ever gone to Hogwarts. Dora's father was listed with a note stating Dumbledore's desire to destroy Edward Tonks for daring to ruin one of the few pureblood lines left in the world. Luc had to physically restrain Dora and that was why she would remain behind him and within arm's length of a few compatriots. They would make sure the witch didn't do anything that would hurt her chances to get that next promotion.

In Luc's hand was a copy of the indictment leveled against Dumbledore. In addition to seeing what he was accused of, the piece of paper was also a portkey. The parchment would take the man to a small isle off of Anholt, Denmark. Like the British prison, Azkaban, Ode Ore was located in the North Sea and appeared to be just a small jut of land. But that small land mass just north of Klitmoller housed some of the world's most dangerous wizards and witches. These are individuals whose actions put all magical beings in danger. Unlike its British cohort, this prison was truly secure. The prison was built at the one location on the Earth were magic was negated. For magical beings left there, as soon as they appear on the rocky shore their magic feels to be sucked out. The prison was built in a muggle fashion and was quite sparse. The land was fertile and provided enough vegetation and livestock for those sentenced to survive.

The Danish Ministry was responsible for the maintenance of the prison but received support from the rest magical Europe and Asia. Individuals waiting for their trial, such as Albus Dumbledore, would not be transported to the main prison, but to holding cells located on the southern edge of the island. He would be provided food and drink three times a day but nothing else. The trial would occur once the rest of the Ministries were informed of the transgressions. Luc fully expected the man to never leave Ode Ore. The smile that ghosted over his features reflected the pride he felt for helping his magical brothers and sisters.

It was that smile Albus Dumbledore saw when the door opened. The paper was presented by the auror that had placed him in the room. Dumbledore's blue eyes hardened when he saw what was written. His fingers tightened around the edges as he continued to read. It was while reading that Dumbledore noticed the auror pulling his wand. It was a moment too late for Dumbledore to recognize the spell was to activate a portkey. With a tug the man was sent to what amounted to the end of the world for wizards.

*MP*MP*MP*

Back at Hogwarts the French auror team were pleased to have helped but, they knew this night was the start of a long time of healing for the British people. Their pride, Hogwarts, had been used as a tool to destroy what generations of magical beings had worked to achieve. Trust in their schools, government and each other was going to be bruised.

"Luc, I'm going to speak with my Aunt before we go." Luc nodded as Dora slipped from the room and returned to the Great Hall of Hogwarts. The stress and emotions of the day were showing on those in the Hall, the review of the evidence had taken hours and the first rays of the new day were starting to creep through the canopy of the forest. Dora found her Aunt Cissy staring out a window watching for the sun. "He's gone Aunt Cissy. Luc is finishing up some of the paperwork but that shouldn't take too long."

Narcissa Malfoy had been taught to never betray what she was feeling. It only showed the world where you were weak and right now, all Narcissa felt was weakness. "I don't understand how this happened. We knew he wanted power, but the things he said. Ted and I may not agree on a lot of things, but to know that Dumbledore had targeted him. I…". Narcissa's tears started to drip from her chin. Dora grabbed her aunt and hugged her tightly.

"Dad is fine. We are going to look for all the people listed as targets and investigate those listed as his supporters. This is becoming an international investigation. I've already sent a note home and they are going to come here for a visit. It seems everyone thinks the Tonks family was forcibly removed from Britain. We will correct that after we are sure of our safety." Dora and Narcissa held each other for a few minutes longer until the deep voice of Dora's partner broke the silence.

"You know Dora, Luc is quite the attractive man." Dora snorted before informing her aunt about the man she had met a few months prior. Narcissa just smiled. An hour later only Lucius and the professors remained.

*MP*MP*MP*

 _ **A/N 2 - This brings to a close the first day at Hogwarts. Seemed long to me as well. The next chapters go back to the children and the growing friendships. Ron is gone but like in the original books, characters do have a tendency to pop back into the narrative as the stories progress. Thanks again for following/favoriting and the reviews. See you next weekend.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N - We go back to children and see a bit about their lessons.**_

 _ **Quick note on the flying lesson and a comment about mastery students, in this world there are established mastery programs at all the major wizarding schools. How else will there be individuals to back fill positions if these programs didn't exist? Private lessons are an option but limits the number of masters severely, so they remain in the school environment for an extra few years. Hogwarts, as to be expected, is the premiere school and a mastery from there means more than some of the others. So in addition to the seven years of student there are also older individuals who are working on their mastery programs.**_

*MP*MP*MP*

Hermione woke the next morning and felt better than the day before. Yesterday had been very eventful for the young girl and she didn't know everything that had happened after returning to the Tower. As it was still very early, Hermione grabbed her bag and pulled out some parchment. She had a couple of letters to write and wanted to get them done. The first was to her parents and while she was not very specific, she explained all that had happened the day before. At the end she suggested her parents contact Narcissa as she should have a better idea of what happened. After finishing her parents letter, Hermione wrote one to Narcissa. She was feeling closer to the blonde witch and wanted to share some of her worries, knowing Narcissa would be able to help her understand what exactly had happened. After finishing the second letter, Hermione thought enough time had passed in order for her to get up. After going through her morning activities, Hermione was dressed and went to the quiet common room. Apparently it was still early; with a little sigh, Hermione pulled out her schedule and noted today was her first class for Transfiguration (with Hufflepuff), Charms (with Slytherin) and Flying (all houses together). Hermione pulled out her Transfiguration book and began to review her notes on the class.

*MP*MP*MP*

Harry opened the curtains on his bed to find the sun's light filling his room. He noticed the Ron's bed was gone, as was his trunk. Harry thought for a moment and felt bad for the kid but was still glad he was gone. There was little chance for the others in the school to easily forget or forgive what had been said the day before. The rest of the bed curtains were drawn tight meaning his dorm mates were still sound asleep. Harry chuckled knowing Hermione would be waiting, probably impatiently, downstairs. As he got ready for class, he wondered what classes he had today. Yesterday had been pretty crazy and Harry hoped the rest of his school career wouldn't be quite so tumultuous. After dressing Harry looked to his schedule and was elated to see today's classes included flying. The school brooms weren't going to match what Harry had at home but he could still fly on them.

Flying had always been Harry's escape from his life. Sirius had wanted to be Harry's friend first and guardian never. The first time Sirius took Harry on a broom, the boy was petrified by the tricks the older wizard did. It was actually a miracle Harry wasn't afraid of flying because of Sirius' actions. Luckily for Harry, Lucius overheard a conversation with Draco about the lesson and took matters into his own hands. He bought each boy a training broom and went about teaching them the basics of flying. It took years before Harry was comfortable to tell Sirius he wanted a broom. Of course, Sirius bought him the most expensive broom on the market. Lucius rolled his eyes when Harry told him about the gift. That broom remained at the home in Godric's Hollow and was only used in the presence of Sirius. Harry actually preferred the broom at Malfoy Manor, while it wasn't the best of the best, it was the broom he felt the most comfortable flying. With the excitement of flying coursing in his veins, Harry grabbed his books and raced down to meet his friend. Harry was not surprised to find Hermione's books and notes spread out on the table in front of her.

*MP*MP*MP*

Draco woke on his second morning of classes at Hogwarts and was very excited about what the day held. Before going to sleep, he had reviewed what classes were on the schedule and was excited too see the flying lessons were on tap. That would be two classes with Hermione and Harry today. Like Harry, Draco loved flying and had spent hours on his broom just enjoying the beauty that Mother Nature provided to them. Knowing he and Harry would be fine, Draco turned his attention to Hermione. She would never have flown before and Draco didn't know how she would react to the unknown. What he had seen of his friend so far proved why she was placed in Gryffindor. The girl was strong and fearless but there was something else he had seen as well. Fear didn't seem to be the right word because she had shown everyone her strength the day before, but he couldn't quite figure it out.

Sighing and promising himself to think about it later, Draco stretched and got up from bed. He wanted to make sure he had enough time to look good before heading out for breakfast. As with the day before, his bunkmates were starting to wake as Draco headed to the bathroom. By the time Draco was ready to head out the rest of the Slytherin dorm was ready as well. As a group the students dressed in green and silver emerged from the dungeons. Draco noticed his friends standing to the side of the doors and watching the stairs. Hermione noticed Draco first and waved emphatically at her friend. Smiling Draco walked over to the pair and Hermione hugged her friend.

"Draco, could I use Artemis today? I wrote a letter to my parents and one to your mum as well. I'd like to get them sent before Transfiguration today, if you don't mind." Hermione was babbling a little and Draco just gave her a squeeze before nodding in agreement. "Thank you Draco!" She hugged him again, Draco knew the hugs from Hermione felt different from when his family hugged him, but he didn't dwell on it.

"So Ron is gone. His bed and trunk were out of the room when I got up this morning. Did the twins say anything?" Harry figured they could have a quick chat before going in to eat.

"No, I don't think they were back before we were told to head to our rooms. They didn't look horribly upset this morning so whatever happened they seem to be ok with." Draco shrugged before taking Hermione's bag and offering his arm to the witch. When the trio entered the hall they noticed Lucius was standing at the professor's table speaking with the four heads of house professors. Draco wasn't sure why his dad was still at the school but figured they would all be told soon. After walking Hermione to her table he gave her a quick smile and set her bag on the ground before heading to his own house table. Lucius watched his son's entry with amusement.  
"You know Severus, Narcissa is going to be happy and upset when I tell her about that." For the first time in what felt like forever, Lucius actually laughed. His wife would be pleased to know the hours and hours of etiquette lessons hadn't been wasted on their son but she missed just how well the lessons took. Severus nodded and thought Lucius would also miss out on the growing of that particular relationship over the next few months and years. "I think we should get this over with. Are all the students here?" With that the four heads went to check that all students were present. When every student had been checked, Lucius stood to address the students.

"Attention, as you are all aware yesterday was something of an unusual first day of classes. As representative of the Board of Regents for Hogwarts, I have been authorized to provide some additional detail. This information will be made public today. The Prophet will be publishing an article and your parents have each received a letter from the school relaying the same information."

The student body murmured to each other over what it could be. Most had assumed it had to do with the youngest Weasley boy and after a review of the Gryffindor table everyone knew the boy was not at breakfast. So it was a shock when someone mentioned the absence of the headmaster. That comment raced through the tables faster than what Lucius was actually saying but, the Weasley twins, seated at the head of the Slytherin table, listened carefully to the words that came from the elder Malfoy's mouth. It seemed there was more going on than just stopping muggleborns from getting an education. It was only when Lucius mentioned the French Ministry the twins remembered the presence of the non-British aurors. It seemed their dottering, old, lovable headmaster had been executing a very well thought out plan to make the wizarding world how he wanted it.

After speaking for about five minutes Lucius finally revealed what had happened to Dumbledore and the student body was stunned into silence. It was a sixth year who raised her hand with the only question that was running through the minds of the older students. Lucius nodded to the girl who stood and with a clear voice asked 'Azkaban?'. The hall fell into a deadly silence, everyone with knowledge of the wizarding world knew if he was in Azkaban, the decision had been made on his guilt.

"No Miss Johnson, as this was an inquiry completed by the French Ministry, Professor Dumbledore is currently awaiting his trial on Ode Ore." Angelina Johnson sat stunned and stared across the hall to the boy who had found her just before they were sent to the dorms the previous evening. She mouthed Ode Ore to him and he shrugged, that had happened after he and George had left the hearing. Some of the younger students didn't know what Ode Ore was so Lucius explained that it too was a wizarding prison, but was under the jurisdiction of the European wizarding consortium. The older students knew it was actually the most secure place for a wizard. The rumors of losing one's magic had been part of childhood stories but parents never mentioned Ode Ore by name.

"With the decision to remove Professor Dumbledore, the Regents have enacted their option to run the school. Currently the house heads will work together to fulfill the day to day activities while a member of the Board will always be present. This will continue until a new headmaster or mistress is hired. I will say now, the hiring process will not be a quick one and it may take the rest of the school year to find someone who the Board trusts with you all. If nothing else I've said today you remember, remember this, you, each and every one of you are precious and it is the responsibility of the Board to ensure your safety while here. Your parents have entrusted you to us and we will endeavor to meet their expectations."

With that Lucius sat and motioned for the professors to begin their breakfast. A few moments later the students began to fill their plates with wide variety of food on the table. Draco looked to his father and for the first noticed just how tired he appeared. After eating, Draco motioned to Harry and Hermione he was going to speak with his father. A moment later, Hermione was next to Draco. "I don't know what happened but I want to thank him for supporting me. I didn't totally understand what he was saying but I think your dad saved me."

Draco just nodded, he didn't totally understand everything either, but he agreed that Hermione had been in danger. For this fact alone, his father would always be his hero. "I agree Hermione, I don't totally get it either but something big happened here last night." The pair slowly approached the professor's table and waited until Lucius had noticed them before getting too close. Draco stood in front of Hermione and only after Lucius nodded to Draco did the boy speak. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You look really tired. And to thank you for whatever you did for Hermione last night." Draco hadn't thought what he wanted to say but in the end just spoke from his heart.

Lucius was a bit shocked but quickly gave his boy a smile. Draco let out a little sigh of relief and reached back for Hermione. Lucius smiled as the girl stepped forward and seemed to steel herself. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy. I don't totally understand what you were saying either but I think I was probably going to be in danger and you stopped that." Lucius didn't want to go into too much detail with the children. They really deserved to have a childhood not marred with the problems of adulthood.

"You are both welcome. While Hermione is important to all of us, I didn't do anything just for her. I have a responsibility to all the students. That said, I know there are things you don't understand and I'm sure gossip will be running rampart in the coming days. I will answer your questions as I see fit. There are things that you, as children still, do not need to understand. But what isn't explained is more than likely because of the trial. Once that has been completed we can spend some time going over what happened. Are you both ok with that?" Hermione nodded and understood as her parents had often told her the same thing. Eventually she got the answers, if she was patient and asked the right questions. It seemed as if the Malfoys were quite like her parents. Draco accepted what was said as well. He didn't like it, but there was little he could do. "Now, Harry looks a bit put out about being excluded. Go tell him what we said and get yourselves to class." Lucius shooed the pair away and winked at Harry who really wasn't upset. At the wink, Harry saw the concerned expressions on friend's faces and decided to play them a little. He was not above using guilt to get a little extra sympathy.

Lucius watched the children leave and gathered up his own things. He had only gotten a couple hours of sleep before attending breakfast. The Board had set up a rotation and Lucius would be at the school until the end of the day. As the head of the Board he would be on site almost everyday for breakfast and lunch. The only exception would be if he needed to attend to something at Malfoy Industries. Luckily for him, the company ran without a lot of input from the CEO and his continued absence would not be noticed. "Come on old man, you can sleep for a couple hours in my extra room." Severus led the sleep deprived wizard toward the comfort of the dungeons and a few hours of needed rest.

*MP*MP*MP*

Hermione and Harry made their way to the Transfiguration classroom. Hermione didn't like having classes without Draco but she did still have Harry. With the boys around she never felt alone. The pair found two seats together next to Neville and pulled out their books. When Professor McGonagall entered the room, she found all the students seated and most had their books and notes pulled out. In prior years, class seating was based on house with very little interaction. Without any input from their professor, the students sat with those from the other house. It was quite the difference and one Minerva was pleased to experience.

"Good morning class, I am happy to see you've mixed yourselves up between houses. I like the idea of students sitting with each other so I will not have a formal seating arrangement. If I notice students starting to separate based on houses, I will institute a seating chart, but I hope that does not come to pass." The students, happy to be able to sit with their friends, agreed with the professor. Professor McGonagall took almost the entire class to explain what the Transfiguration is and how it could be used in their future lives. Hermione sat with her eyes wide open, she could only imagine what she could do in this class. In addition to the notes based on what Professor McGonagall was saying, Hermione had a second sheet of parchment that listed the questions she had based on her reading. When a question was answered Hermione would detail the answer in her notes and flag it on her question sheet. The third piece of parchment were new questions based on what she was learning.

Harry had a single piece of parchment where he took notes, he missed part of the lecture watching Hermione furiously writing between her three sheets. Harry didn't understand what Hermione was doing but figured she would explain it later. At the end of class, Hermione carefully rolled up her notes and placed them in her bag. "That was the best class ever. Can you believe she can turn in to a cat!?" Hermione had been stunned when the topics of animagi was covered. And she almost fell out of her chair when their professor turned herself into a tabby cat. Harry chuckled, while his father was a sore subject, he would tell Hermione there were plenty of others who could do the same thing. "I can't wait to get to Charms now. Do you think it will be just as good?" Hermione continued to babble as Harry picked up his bag and the pair headed out of the classroom.

Minerva McGonagall watched the duo with sad resignation. Based on her actions, she doubted either would ever truly trust her. Minerva had watched Hermione during the lecture and noticed how prepared the girl was. She knew every answer and seemed to have reviewed the entire book. A few of the questions Minerva threw out were topics not covered until the end of the year and Hermione either knew the answer or had it identified on one of her sheets. It seemed as the lecture continued and topics were covered in more detail than the book, Hermione spent a good deal of time cross referencing her pages. With a sigh, Minerva cleaned her room and prepared for the fifth year Slytherin and Ravenclaw class.

*MP*MP*MP*

Draco was waiting outside the Charms classroom and was happy to see the excitement that was pouring out of Hermione. Harry seemed to be nodding at whatever the witch was saying but it didn't seem like he was paying that close of attention. In fact, Harry had a little bit of a dazed look to his expression and that was when he began to pick up on what Hermione was saying. "…do you think we will have the change to find out if we have the ability to be animagi? I mean wouldn't it be so amazing?" Hermione was interrupted by Draco pulling her bag from her shoulder. "Draco! Transfiguration is amazing. I mean Potions has so much potential but Transfiguration is so different from what I was expecting. Do you think Charms is going to be the same?" Hermione turned and gazed at the door.

Draco was chuckling at the sheer enjoyment that was spilling from her, it was then the door opened and everyone looked in confusion at not seeing anyone or determining how the door opened. It was only after a throat was cleared the students looked down. Standing in the doorway was a very short wizard with a wide smile. "Welcome to Charms, everyone come in, come in."

To Hermione's pleasure she found the first Charms class as exciting as Transfiguration and as stimulating as Potions. Their first practical lesson was a simple levitation spell. Professor Flintwick spent a good deal of time explaining the trick with being successful in Charms was pronunciation and wand work. Despite his small stature, Professor Flitwick's over-exaggerated movements very clearly detailed the movements required for the charm to do as intended. Soon the room was filled with a chorus of ' _Wingardium Leviosa_ ' and feathers at differing heights. Flintwick was pleased to see all of the students got some reaction. With a chuckle, he climbed to the top of his desk and called the class to attention. It took a bit as the children were wildly excited about some of the first magic they performed on purpose.

"Now that you've all gotten the feather to lift, I want you to practice your intent. When we meet next time I want each of you to perform this charm and be able to lift the feather to a height I've decided. Also, I want a short essay, no longer than 11 inches, on the uses of the levitation charm." With that the class ended and the students headed toward the Great Hall for lunch.

While Hermione was thinking over what she had learned in her first two classes, her best friends were debating what would happen in the flying class. On the way to the Hall they ran into Neville after the Hufflepuffs had finished their first Herbology lesson. All of the boys were confident in their own flying but knew not all children had parents who allowed their children on brooms. Neville's grandmother had thrown a fit the first time she heard about him flying. Apparently she didn't think it was something a wizard from her family should be doing. Neville's dad apparently reminded his mother that both his father and grandfather were accomplished flyers. If not for that interference, Neville was pretty confident he would have never touched a broom before arriving at Hogwarts.

The boys looked to Hermione who had stopped after hearing their conversation. "I've never been on a broom before." The admission seemed to take a lot out of the witch as it had been whispered. Right after, her shoulders sunk and she seemed to turn in on herself.

"Hermione, you will be fine. We will be right next to you. Flying is easier than the levitation charm you mastered today. It's all about confidence. Since I've met you, you have been nothing but confident. That and your bravery will make this easy. Just follow us." Hermione didn't quite believe what she was hearing, but she wouldn't fail after all the support she had already received.

"Ok boys, I believe you. Let's get some food for this next adventure, I do better on a full stomach." Taking the lead, the young witch walked into the Hall with her boys trailing behind her. As they entered Draco was relieved to see his father looking better than he had at breakfast. Draco, as had quickly become his habit, walked Hermione to her table before going to his. A few girls had noticed this and taken to watching the pair. Everyone knew the Malfoy heir was neither in a marriage agreement nor was there a seriously taken rumored one. Lavender Brown had yet to understand her parents plans had already been scuttled, so she was still under the impression that she and Draco would marry.

While the students were filtering in the Hall the house team quidditch captains and house heads were looking at the students trying to determine which first years might be good additions. While first years did not typically compete, the captains found if they included those with potential in practices there was an established influx of new players each year. Severus had initiated the practice when he took over being head of Slytherin. He had spent a summer in the States and became a surprising fan of muggle baseball. In learning the sport he discovered there were multiple levels of ability and the major leagues used the lower level leagues in order to develop the skills of newer players and keep the professional line up full. It took a bit for the Slytherin captain to fully agree but that first season paid off as the seeker ended up being injured and one of the first years was quite talented. That young girl ended up being the reason they won the house cup that year. After that all the houses started including the first years. Severus and Minerva had discussed the possibility, if there was enough interest, of having a junior league for the house teams. These teams would compete against the other junior teams and double the number of games each year.

"Severus, I think I would like to attend the flying practice today. Obviously I'd like to see more of my son but I'm interested see the future of the teams and I suspect this class is going to be one of the strongest in recent memory." Severus completely agreed and was slightly upset he wouldn't have Harry on the Slytherin house team. Nodding in agreement, the wizards settled in their seats and ate their lunch.

*MP*MP*MP*

The Hogwarts Quidditch Stadium was quite imposing considering it housed only twelve matches a year. The stands were completely raised and kept the noise from the chattering first years confined to the grounds. The stands themselves only held a smattering of people, including the quidditch team captains, vice captains, and house heads. In the Slytherin stands, Lucius Malfoy stood near the front watching the children that were his world. Draco and Harry were standing next to each other joking and jostling, Lucius assumed a bet or two had been placed. Next to Draco, looking a bit nervous, was Hermione, Lucius could see apprehension in her eyes. He had never seen the girl nervous but that was the feeling he was getting. It was only when Neville Longbottom came up and squeezed her shoulder that Hermione seemed to relax a little. Draco noticed and reached back to hold Hermione's hand. Lucius was pretty confident the trio of boys wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to the witch.

With that final thought, the flying instructors appeared on the pitch. It would be impossible to safely teach more than a few students how to fly with only one instructor. Madam Hooch, who also was the primary Quidditch referee, was the head instructor. In addition to Hooch, the school allowed for any professor or student in a mastery programs to assist with the flying lessons. This year's mastery students all volunteered to assist as they had played during their years at school. Not to say all the mastery students attended Hogwarts, but they loved the sport enough to help mould the incoming batch of players.

"Students, I am Madam Hooch and will be your instructor. Please break into groups of five or six and an instructor will make their way to you." After her announcement the students quickly began to split into the requested sized groups. Draco, Harry, Neville and Hermione were quickly joined by Theo and surprisingly Lavender Brown. Harry's snickers stopped with a glare from Draco and a slap to his arm from Hermione. Lavender was oblivious to fact the snickers were directed at her. She thought it would be good to show how well she flew assuming it was something the boys enjoyed. In addition to Draco, Lavender had decided to befriend Theo Nott and Neville Longbottom as well. Both of the boys were from good families. Not quite as good as the Malfoy family, but good enough to have been included in the discussions between the Brown parents.

Severus chuckled at the scowl that marred Lucius's face when the Brown girl slid into the group with Draco. "I take it her parents have yet to inform her of their failed attempt. Although she seems to be focusing more on the Longbottom boy now. Maybe she's thinking Frank and Alice would be a softer touch." Lucius didn't really think the girl on the pitch knew anything more than what her parents had told her but was thinking about warning the Longbottoms. He would certainly mention something to Theo's father at the next poker game. "It seems Frank has the same feelings as you based on his expression." To Lucius's surprise, he looked up to see Frank Longbottom in the Gryffindor stands.

"I hadn't realized he was scheduled to take over for me this afternoon. Seems fathers are the same regardless of fandom." Lucius raised his hand to his counterpart who acknowledged the sentiment and returned his focus to the children. They were the reason the adults were present anyway. With that the instructors positioned brooms in front of each of the students and began instructing the students.

"Good morning, I'm Henry Laughalot and will be assisting your group. Before we begin, how many of you have either flow with someone or by yourself?" In the small group everyone save Hermione raised their hand. Nodding, Henry was pleased with his group and with the exception of one witch who hadn't raised her hand, he thought he knew who each of the children were. "Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter, I assume you are friends with…" Henry paused not knowing Hermione's name.

"Hermione Granger." Harry and Draco answered in unison, much to Hermione's amusement since she didn't even attempt to answer. "Yes, she is our friend." The boys actually turned to the other and nodded before returning their focus to Hermione.  
"That makes this much easier. I would like each of you to stand opposite of the broom, like this." Henry placed his broom on the pitch and stepped behind it. With a nod, each of the children stood in a similar position. "Now brooms do respond to simpler requests than some of the charms you will learn over the coming years. For instance instead of saying ' _Wingardium Leviosa_ ' or ' _Accio_ ', you can simply call 'UP'." With that Henry's broom lifted off the ground and was firmly in his hand. "Go ahead and try. But also, like any spell it will take practice to perfect and since some of you have never called for your broom don't let the fact you can't do it the first time discourage you."

It was unsurprising when Draco and Harry had their brooms in their hands a few moments later. Neville chuckled at his friends. He figured they were racing so he didn't call for his broom right away. With a little shake of his head, he too successfully called for his broom. Hermione watched the three boys call for their brooms before trying herself. After quietly calling for the broom, it wiggled a little but didn't lift. She tried again but got no better results. While Hermione was working to summon her broom both Theo and Lavender had successfully called their brooms.

"Keep practicing until it becomes second nature." Henry walked quietly to Hermione who was getting frustrated and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You are actually doing very well for never having do it before. Don't rate yourself against the rest. It obvious they have all had years of practice. The fact you got any movement with your first attempt is important. You just need to be more confident. There is nothing different in this than any other class."

Hermione disagreed with Henry's assessment. "It is different. There aren't books or ways for me to be prepared." It was then Henry understood why Hermione had never been on a broom before and knew he would have to take a different tack.

"There are books, I'll ask my mother about what would be the best and get them to you tomorrow. Mum was the captain of Slytherin when she was here. She now teaches in Ireland and works with children who haven't had the opportunity to fly before entering the school." Henry knew his mother's name wouldn't mean anything to Hermione, but Emma Laughalot nèe Vanity would have some significance to the boys standing with her.

"That would be great. Thank you. I'll keep practicing." With the knowledge there were books, Hermione focused back on the task at hand and got the broom to react. She was a bit surprised at how quickly it came to her but she did catch it. After a few more times of practice everyone in Henry's group could successfully summon their broom with the simple 'up' incantation.

"We don't have much time left today, but next week we will work on mounting and lifting off the ground. No flying for another couple weeks but you should all be zipping around the pitch by the time the house teams have their exhibition and tryouts." Henry watched in amusement as the Malfoy and Potter heirs gave each other a look and smirked. He couldn't wait for them to be in the air to see exactly what these two could do. "You can leave your brooms on the ground and head back into the castle." The group quickly dropped their brooms and turned toward the castle.

*MP*MP*MP*

After watching the children enter the castle, Lucius exited the Slytherin stand and headed toward the Gryffindor stands. The expression on the older Slytherin's face could be called whimsical, if one wanted to be hexed. Frank assumed he had the same type of expression as he relived his own memories from Hogwarts. Neither of the men would be considered friends during their school years. Lucius was in his fourth year when Frank started and the fact they were in different houses was another factor. It surprised both wizards how easily they were able to discuss topics of concern either on the Wizengamot or the Board of Regents. When Frank took the positions from his own father, the first person to approach and offer support was Lucius. It seemed when Lucius took over the Malfoy seat very few of the others made themselves available. With that simple approach the pair began a working relationship that had brought sides together like never before.

"Frank, I have to admit how pleased I am to see you. Nothing of import occurred today but I am exhausted all the same." Longbottom laughed and motioned for them to head toward the castle.

"I can imagine why. I slept in my bed and still feel off. I traded with Percy Weasley and will stay tonight at the castle until after breakfast. I think I will take more comfort in being here than worrying another night about what else Dumbledore may have done that we haven't figured out yet." Frank was under no illusion on what the old headmaster was capable of doing. "I heard there will be a special edition of the Prophet this evening giving more detail into just what was occurring at the Ministry. Don't be surprised if there are a rash of resignations. The Bones family has already been contacted regarding their immediate reinstatement, as have a few of the other targeted families. I don't know how he expected it to continue."

"Hermione, he was going to use her as a tool to get what he wanted. To show how dangerous it is to allow muggleborns into our world. I read the journals last night. What he planned for her, I can't even describe. Between the meetings and reading the journals, I didn't get any real sleep until after breakfast. Even that wasn't enough. Once everyone was sufficiently afraid of the unknown, Dumbledore would have suggested someone to act as the gate guard. Of course he expected someone to nominate him and then with unprecedented power he would rule who was allowed into the world." Frank hadn't been privy to the journals yet and now wondered if he should even read them. "I shudder at just what our children would have been subject to if he hadn't been stopped. Look at Harry Potter, Dumbledore was solely responsible for the boy being placed with Black. It was only Narcissa and the other woman that ensured the boy was raised in a loving environment."

"Alice was quite pleased when Narcissa suggested the plan. I think it was good for Neville as well. He is a shy boy but at least knew others before arriving for the Express. Do you know why he selected Hermione?" Frank wondered if it was just random or some other darker reason.

"No, it appears if she hadn't accepted her invitation to Hogwarts he would have waited until next year to see if any muggleborns would join the school." With that the two wizards reached the castle. "I need to get home for a short while and ensure the business is stable. The mess here and with the Ministry will take months if not close to a year to settle. That is only if we don't run into any other issues." Both wizards hoped for the best but expected something else to happen in the coming months.

*MP*MP*MP*

After dinner Hermione was excited to find one of the Hogwarts elves standing in her room and in the tiny creature's hands were two books on the basics of broom flying. Both were written by a witch named Emma Vanity. When Hermione read the small biography she realized the witch was actually Henry's mother. It was reasonable how he was able to get the books so quickly. Hermione set the books to the side as she needed to review for her classes the next day. She would look at the books over the weekend in order to be ready for her second flying class. Hermione pulled the books she would need for the next day and settled herself in the common room.

*MP*MP*MP*

While Hermione was preparing for the next day, Harry and Draco were settled in the Great Hall as neither boy was extremely concerned about schoolwork. Their assigned homework wasn't due until the following week. The pair discussed what had happened before Harry pulled out the late edition of the Prophet and they read the exposè on what Dumbledore was accused of doing. It seemed so farfetched but at the same time they couldn't deny what was detailed matched what had happened to Hermione.

"You know, mum and dad have worked so hard to make sure we don't believe these things. You know my great-grandfather wasn't a very nice man and what little I remember of his portrait saying is similar to what we are reading." Draco thought about that portrait and how his father had banished it to the attic after it taught a three year old Draco some rather unsavory words. "I think we need to do a little research. It spoke of a great wizard who truly understood the importance of family. I can't remember his name but I know my father did not agree."

Harry nodded in agreement and continued to read the story. "It seems so crazy and if we hadn't found Hermione, I would have said there is no way someone could do what they are saying. This last paragraph makes it sound like this isn't the end of the story." After deciding there was nothing else for them to learn, the pair moved onto talking about classes and school in general.

*MP*MP*MP*

 _ **A/N - I hope you all have a relaxing remainder of 2018. The year hasn't been the greatest in a lot of respects but I appreciate the support you've shown.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Please forgive any typos...I have a horrible cold. It's hard to edit when you can't breathe. I hope everyone had a pleasant week, for those of you that celebrate Christmas, I hope you got what you wanted. Everyone have a fun and most importantly safe New Year's celebration. If you don't you'll miss the rest of the story. :).**_

*MP*MP*MP*

It seemed after the excitement of the first few days of school, the castle quickly fell into a routine. Classes continued while homework increased. The couple of weeks until Hermione's birthday flashed by and since Lucius was still present, it was easy for the boys to get presents she would like. Harry had requested a list of books from the Potter library and found one comparing wizarding and muggle myths. Knowing Hermione's love of reading, Harry hoped she'd like it and unsurprisingly, she loved it. Draco decided to go a different route. Instead of pulling something from the vast Malfoy vaults, Draco commissioned a small pendent and earring set. Since they were still children, the set wasn't anything like what Narcissa regularly wore but it ended up being Hermione's favorite present. Each piece was the same design, a small diamond with a sapphire set just below. The jewels on the pendent were slightly larger but still reasonable for a twelve year old to wear. Hermione immediately put on the earrings and allowed Draco to fasten the necklace around her neck.

After Hermione's birthday, Halloween snuck up on the students. Most had been influenced by the muggle take on the holiday; however, a more traditional observance of Samhain was also done. Hermione had heard some of the older students discussing the celebration and it peaked her interest. She read up on the Celts and their belief of the separation between the living and dead being at its thinnest on Samhain. The Celts annual celebration was adapted by the Romans to suit their beliefs before it was widely adopted by muggles. All of those odd things muggles did now made a bit more sense.

Hermione threw herself into the celebrations and left her own offering for her grandparents in the bonfire. As she set her offering of apples down and walked between the twin fires, she thought she felt her grandmother's presence. As she turned back to her offering, she noticed a wisp of something mingling with the flames. She was comforted in knowing they were still watching her.

*MP*MP*MP*

With November came colder weather and Hermione found it only made her dislike the required flying course all the more. After two months, the witch could fly but didn't find as much in enjoyment in it. Her friends would spend hours on their school issued brooms, if they could, while Hermione would happily turn hers over as soon as the weekly class was finished. Henry had been quite attentive and asked if she needed additional books during their first class in November. "I've noticed the last few weeks, you are the first to land." Hermione smiled and shook her head.

She appreciated his concern, he seemed to genuinely want all the students to love being in the air. "I think I just prefer my feet on the ground. If I have to fly, I can thanks to you but, I'll leave the sky to my friends." The other thing she was finding difficult was the weather change. "I doubt there is a book on flying in winter weather. The cold and windy weather is making it difficult to keep a grip on the broom. I think only practice will help that." She left off the part about fearing she would fall from her broom if she didn't have a firm grip.

It was just after Hermione decided she didn't hate flying, but certainly didn't love flying, that it happened. At first it was just a squeal and then quickly screams followed by yells for help. Hermione looked up just in time to see Lavender Brown free falling. Her broom was no where to be seen but her friends were flying as quickly as they could toward the blonde girl.

Henry was immediately on his broom and trying to intersect the young girl's descent just as Harry and Draco each grabbed a hold of her arms. Hermione watched in horror as Draco's grip on his broom began to loosen and his broom control began to lessen. It was to this anarchy that Hermione first heard ' _Arresto Momentum_ ' coming from all of the stands. Henry reached the falling girl and gripped her while Harry helped Draco regain control of his broom.

As Henry and a clearly unconscious Lavender landed there was silence across the pitch. The rest of the class quickly landed and Draco found himself a bit shaken. Never had he felt so insecure on a broom, in fact he was so dazed he didn't notice Hermione as she came running toward him. It was only when he realized Hermione was crying that he snapped back to himself. "I'm fine, I swear. See." Draco pulled back and looked at Hermione. She was still a bit shaken from just watching everything and feeling so helpless.

"I couldn't do anything to help you. I was frozen…I…". Draco pulled her back into his arms and tried to calm her.

"That's why there are so many adults during the class. No one wants that to happen but it's better to be prepared. Did you hear how many arresto momentums were called out. Have to admit it was a bit freaky to feel that." Hermione sniffled and found Draco handing her a handkerchief.

"I heard something but it didn't really register. What does the charm do?" Hermione continued to wipe her eyes and found herself settling as she reverted to her typical response, learn everything you can about what happened.

"It's a charm that slows things from falling. I suspect a few others were throwing cushioning charms in case Henry hadn't caught her in time. I don't know how much longer I could have held her and my broom." By this point Harry had made his way over and wrapped his arms around Hermione as well.

"Draco, I think Madam Hooch needs to speak with you on what you saw. I'll stay with Hermione." Harry pulled the girl he was thinking more and more of as a sister into his embrace. "It's ok Hermione, we are fine. So is Lavender. But I think Draco will be a bit, let's get back to the castle." It seemed almost everyone had already started to head back to the warmth. There was an air of worry since no one seemed to know what happened.

Harry waved to Draco, who was answering questions, after nodding his understanding, he returned his focus on Madam Hooch. Hermione gave Draco a little wave before she focused on Harry. "What happened?" Harry just shrugged.

"Not really sure, she was being her usual self and trying to show off. All of sudden she was diving and her broom just shot out from under her. Draco and I took off after her and you saw the rest. If I had to guess, she didn't have a tight grip and when she tried to pull out of the dive the broom kept it's course. It crashed over by the far stands. When she jerked she threw herself off of it. Not sure on the unconscious part, by that time Draco and I were trying to catch her and not really focused on what was happening." Hermione wondered if that was Lavender had been doing and how she ended up unconscious.

*MP*MP*MP*

Hermione found herself staring across the room at Lavender Brown. The girl had come around shortly after arriving at the Hospital Wing and after spending the night there, she had returned to the Tower just after lunch when she made a show of slowly making her way to her room. Since returning from dinner Lavender had been telling her story to anyone who would listen; it finally drove Hermione to pick up her bag and leave the common room. The story had been getting more and more fanatical as it was retold and Hermione just couldn't take it any more. She knew Lucius should be gone for the day, but with what happened the day before, she thought he might still be around. Deciding Professor Snape would probably be her best resource, Hermione turned toward the dungeons.

It took her a bit of searching to find the entrance to the Slytherin dorm and she knew Professor Snape's private quarters were a bit further down the hallway. But, as those were his private domain she paused and decided it was maybe best if she found Draco first.

It took a bit for someone to hear her knocks, but with as frustrated as she was with others believing Lavender's claims, it wasn't hard to continue to beat on the wall. Finally someone opened the door and agreed to find the Malfoy heir. Hermione leaned against the wall but her wait was quite short as Draco came out quickly with a worried look. "You ok?" Hermione just nodded.

"I wanted to talk to you father, but wasn't sure if he was here and I doubted Professor Snape would appreciate me just knocking on his door. I thought you could help me." Hermione shrugged a little knowing Draco would need to hear what she said as well so maybe this hastily thought out plan would work out better.

"Ok, let me go grab my shoes." It was only then Hermione noticed Draco was in only his socks. She nodded as he skidded into his common room. While she waited she tried to figure out exactly how to explain what Lavender was saying and not sound jealous. Draco was back a few minutes later and led Hermione deeper into the dungeons. "I'll knock and be prepared for him to be crabby. He has a reputation to keep and he won't know it's us here."  
As Draco suspected, when the door was ripped open a very put out looking Severus Snape stood before the children. "I assume there is something important to discuss, otherwise you would not be disrupting me." Draco merely nodded and pointed toward the witch. With a louder than necessary sigh, Severus allowed the pair into his room. Hermione was immediately pleased to see Lucius and Regulus settled around the fire.

"Actually Professor Snape, I was going to ask if you know if Mr. Malfoy was still on the grounds but he obviously is. Would it be a great imposition for me to speak with him here?" Hermione stood as tall as she could but was still a bit nervous to be in this room. Severus just looked resigned and waved toward the other two men.

*MP*MP*MP*

After Hermione's hurried explanation, she didn't want to take too much of her Professor's time, she made toward the door only to be stopped by the laughter of both Regulus and Severus. Turning she saw how upset Lucius appeared and the look of utter joy on the other two men. She turned to Draco who was surveying the room with cool indifference.

"Really Uncle Regulus, I'm apparently fighting my best friend for an annoying chit of a girl and all you can do is laugh?" Regulus, who was still laughing so hard he couldn't respond, merely nodded emphatically. Lucius, who like Draco, did not appreciate the response of the others turned his attention to Hermione.

"So she is claiming the boys are fighting for her. What did she say about the accident? She hasn't provided any great detail on that part of the story." Hermione nodded and scrunched her nose as she thought about what she had heard. She had really tried to put it out of her memory.

"She said that after I landed, she wanted to show the boys not all witches are afraid of flying. I would like to point out, that until yesterday, I wasn't afraid per say. I just don't like it." The men in the room nodded in understanding. Hermione's voice became higher as she impersonated Lavender. "Both of the wizards love speed so I went into a dive. Like all the seekers do, it's easy really. I was really getting into it when the broom started to jerk and I don't remember anything after that. Next thing I knew I was in the infirmary and had two very worried wizards at my bedside."

Draco was stunned people were believing her. "She said I was there? With Harry?" Hermione nodded and rolled her eyes. "I finished speaking with Madam Hooch and then was in the Great Hall with you, Harry and Neville until curfew. Everyone saw us."

Severus sighed. "It seems seeing something isn't as exciting as hearing an unbelievable story. It's why Skeeter sells so many papers for The Prophet. I'm not sure the correct way to handle this." It was silence that met Severus's statement.

"Let me speak with Narcissa tonight. For now, Draco I want you to try and avoid the girl. Don't be rude, but be aware. I don't put anything past her or her parents at this point. Severus is there a way to get Harry down here? We need to get him onboard as well. Hermione, just let Severus know if you hear anything else." Severus stepped out of the room and sent a message to the young Gryffindor.

*MP*MP*MP*

After about fifteen minutes, a very upset looking Harry entered the room. "What is it with witches? No offense Hermione, but all of a sudden I have witches asking me to catch them. I mean what the…" Harry paused, he knew better than to curse in front of a professor. Lucius, however, finally had found a bit of humor in the situation and just smiled.

"It seems Harry, you and Draco should have just let the little bint hit the ground." Hermione gasped as Narcissa exited the floo and immediately whacked Lucius upside his head. "Yes, I know I'm the head of the Regents, but Cissy she is just as bad as her mother." Narcissa shook her head and turned to the children.

"Ignore him. Draco, Harry you did the right thing and I am incredibly proud of you both. Now to deal with the repercussions, I want both of the boys to avoid her. Don't be obvious but always have someone else with you and try not to allow her any room to wiggle. We will address her comments from the infirmary now and hopefully the rest of the students will see neither of you have an interest in her. Unless…". Narcissa let the comment hang and looked at both of the boys. Both had turned pale and an interesting shade of green. "Good."

Hermione just watched Narcissa direct everyone and felt even closer to the witch. "Hermione, I need you to be my eyes and ears. You are always with the boys and that is fine, but we need someone else to be around. Try to get Neville and Theo involved. Are there any of the boys in Gryffindor who you trust Harry? Slytherin Draco?" Hermione thought about the boys in her year and really there were only two that had made any type of impression on her. Dean and Seamus had become fast friends, much like Hermione with Harry and Draco had. Hermione noticed they were sometimes excluded from the larger group of Gryffindors.

"What about Dean or Seamus? They seem pretty neutral, all things considered." Harry nodded and agreed to speak with them before bed that night. Lucius and Regulus had settled back into their chairs once Narcissa had arrived. They weren't needed at the exact moment. Draco had noticed his father's reaction and felt it was probably best to follow suit, so he had settled himself on the large footstool and continued to watch the story that was unfolding.

"Well, I think we have a short term plan, you have potions first thing tomorrow, yes?" The trio nodded. "Good. I think it's time we return Severus's quarters to him. Lucius, are you coming home?" With an eager nod the blond wizard stood and waved to the gathering before following his wife through the floo. Regulus stood and nodded to the room before exiting the office as well. Severus looked to the trio who were still seated in his room, and motioned toward the door. The three quickly hopped to their feet and left the room, much to the glee of the potions master.

*MP*MP*MP*

The next morning Hermione sat up to find Lavender's bed empty. Hermione assumed she was in the common room again explaining in great detail that she had no idea what happened and how now she was in the difficult position of having two wizards fighting over her. Knowing what was expected of her, Hermione got ready for the day.

When she entered the common room she heard Lavender's voice explaining how difficult the decision between Lady Malfoy and Lady Potter would be. But she would follow her heart. Hermione may have gagged a little. She was startled to hear a chuckle from behind her. Turning she found Seamus sitting in one of the chairs. "I'm on look out for you. Stay here, I'll get Harry and Dean and we can walk to breakfast." Seamus popped up and was up the stairs before Hermione could register what he said. It seemed like Harry's request to them was accepted. Hermione quickly settled herself in the open chair and attempted to ignore the twittering that was going on. Hermione felt a light tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Harry, Seamus and Dean standing at the foot of the stairs.

The quartet quickly and quietly slipped out of the dorm without Lavender realizing they had left. With the first success of the day, the group made their way down the steps and found a small grouping of Slytherins standing next to the stairs.

"Thank Merlin you made it." Draco was seemingly hidden next to Blaise with Greg Goyle and Vince Crabbe standing in front of them. The Slytherins allowed Draco to pass them as he walked over to his friends. The two groups merged into one as Draco took Hermione's bag from her shoulder. Once settled, the motley group made their way into the Great Hall. The whispers from the Gryffindors who ate early were heard and passed through the other tables. Everyone watched as Draco walked Hermione, not Lavender Brown, to the Gryffindor table. The action hadn't been anything new, the boy had been doing it since the first day of school. But gossip said that he was pining for Lavender and lamenting that Harry Potter was in the same dorm as his intended and one true love.

Harry snickered at the looks on everyone's face. It seemed after Draco walking Hermione to her table, no one expected him to slap Potter on the arm and make a joke. Harry nodded in agreement and made the same move to the blond. People were torn, Lavender seemed so sure and as her story began to circulate the students began to notice differences between the versions. Everyone swore their version came directly from the young witch herself.

Looking at her watch, Hermione figured they had maybe thirty minutes before Lavender made her grand entrance. Mouthing thirty to Draco, the group quickly dug into their breakfasts. A quick twenty minutes later found Draco, and his security, standing beside Hermione as she, Harry, Dean and Seamus quickly left the Hall. The rest of the Gryffindor table paid special attention to the interaction between the groups. It really appeared as if there was no animosity between them. So what were they to think of Lavender's story?

Had the group waited another five minutes they would have seen lead article in The Prophet and changed up their plans slightly.

*MP*MP*MP*

Severus Snape did see The Prophet and left the clearly stunned Lucius Malfoy at the head table while Severus headed to the potions classroom and the group of children that were about to run into something completely unexpected.

As expected, the only students waiting outside of the potions classroom were the small group that had just left the Great Hall. "You all come with me. We need to talk." Severus waved them to the side and brought them into his office. "We don't have time for you to read this but apparently the Brown parents spoke to The Prophet about what happened to Lavender. In addition to her accident, the story of Harry and Draco fighting over her was included. The Prophet made it appear that Lucius has offered both boys and will be up to Lavender to make the decision on whom she will marry. I'm sure Lucius will be handling the press shortly but you need to know." All of those in the office were suitably shocked.

"Professor I don't understand why they would do this. Wasn't their betrothal bid rejected?" Draco had mentioned something about that a few weeks into the year. Hermione wasn't exactly worried since the boys were adamant nothing would come of it.

"Yes, Miss Granger, although how you knew that…" Severus's gaze shifted from Hermione to Draco. Who just smirked and shrugged. "Yes, that is true so there are many reasons why this could be happening. My personal opinion is they don't think they can be caught out and believe the populous will see the boys as the villain if they don't enter into an agreement based on the article."

"So what do we need to do? I refuse to let either of them be pushed into something because of Lavender Brown." Severus smiled at the flash of anger in the girl's eyes. She would have been a great addition to his house.

"Keep the plan as decided last night. I'm glad to see Draco and Harry have three other people on their side. Make sure they are never alone. Understand." Severus looked to the five other boys first before turning his attention to Hermione, who was now more than just angry. "Miss Granger, I respectfully request the heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black refrain from hexing Miss Brown. I believe she will get hers soon. Remember the hat said you would have been a good snake and revenge isn't always fast. You will get yours for what she's done. Just remember that." The witch nodded. "Let's get to the room then."

*MP*MP*MP*

Lavender Brown entered the Great Hall and looked for the two boys who would be fighting for her soon. Her mother had told her to take advantage of the accident and get everyone onside. It was simple enough and as she told the story she discovered it flowed off her tongue. Really there wasn't much of a story but she found with a few white lies, everyone became convinced she was torn between the two young wizards. She liked the attention and licked her lips to see what would happen now. She was disappointed to see neither of the boys were there.

As she sat, she found all the attention was still on her. A few of her housemates started to ask questions about her story. It appeared her stories differed and people had noticed. She started to explain that she was still experiencing some memory gaps because of her near death accident. Most seemed slightly mollified but when The Prophet arrived, Lavender almost squealed with delight. Her Aunt Rita was a writer for the paper and had done an excellent story on what Lavender had experienced.

*MP*MP*MP*

As soon as The Prophet arrived, Narcissa sent out two letters. The first was to Lucius promising she would take care of The Prophet and for him to stay at the school. She worried what Draco, Harry or Hermione would do when they saw it. The second letter was to a close friend, who happened to be the Editor in Chief at The Prophet. His response was almost immediate, with little time to dawdle, Narcissa stepped into the well appointed office of Edward Pennywright. Edward was not alone and sitting primly, with more than a touch smug, was Rita Skeeter.

When Rita heard the sound of the floo she was a bit surprised considering Edward had just called her into his office. When she turned and saw a witch enter the room, her first thought was Edward had a mistress; however, when she saw the elegant Narcissa Malfoy, Rita decided it really was her day. "Mrs Malfoy has Draco secured Lavender Brown's hand? How will you handle the conflict since you are guardian to Harry Potter? Will Lavender be provided with a token from her intended?" Narcissa walked directly past the annoying witch and plucked the quick quill from the air. Breaking it she set it on the desk.

"Mr. Pennywright, have you recalled all the papers and issued an immediate retraction?" Narcissa refused to acknowledge the other woman and that made Edward Pennywright massively uncomfortable. He had hoped to discuss the issue with Rita before Narcissa arrived but it seemed that wouldn't be happening.

"Not yet Lady Malfoy, I was just getting ready to address the article with the journalist in question." Narcissa internally scoffed at the title. "Why don't you stay and we can address your concerns together?" Narcissa turned to the other woman and flashed a feral smile that made the other woman shiver at was coming.

*MP*MP*MP*

Edward was fuming, he had made Skeeter swear the article was completely legitimate. He now regretted not making her take a vow. It seemed she had taken some very large liberties with the entire article. He was now backed into a corner. "Lady Malfoy, of course the issue will be immediately pulled and the article recanted. In our evening addition I will have Stephen Fernsmith rewrite the article. If it would be possible to get actual responses from Hogwarts, either your husband or Professor McGonagall, it would help. Also, I will be placing Rita on immediate suspension."

Rita was not pleased, her story was much better than what had actually happened. She had never let details get in her way and she wasn't about to start. In fact, she already had the rough draft of the article for Lavender's wedding. It didn't really matter which boy it was, they were both rich and interchangeable. Rita would, of course, have the only official story on the wedding. She was salivating at the thought only to be brought back when Edward slammed his fist on the desk. At some point Mrs Malfoy had left.

"This is the last time Rita, you are now suspended from all writing duties. Your job now consists of getting advertisements for the paper. If you screw that up, you are gone. I promise you, if that happens, all those little tricks you use to get your stories will be exposed. Now you need to get to your desk." Hitting the intercom Edward instructed his assistant to get someone to direct Rita to her new desk.

Rita left angry, she would get her revenge.

*MP*MP*MP*

As Narcissa was dealing with The Prophet, the children were settling into the Potions classroom. As usual, Hermione, Harry and Draco sat together at one desk. The desk next to them had Dean and Seamus, who promised to grab Tom or Jack (two of the other first year Gryffindor boys) to sit with them. Blaise, Greg and Vince took the desk directly behind Draco. With all of the adjacent desks occupied, Harry and Draco were as protected as they could get. The chatter of the students making their way into the dungeon was heard long before they arrived. Hermione groaned and placed her head on the desk; while Draco rubbed her back promising her it would be ok.

Hermione heard the shrill voice first. "Of course I will sit with both of them. Who else would?" Pavarti's voice filtered next and answered with the obvious response of Hermione. "No, she is annoying and they told me they are tired of dealing with her. I mean have you seen her hair?" The boys, all of them, mumbled about how insipid that response was.

Pavarti's chuckle was heard before she said. "It seems they aren't as _sick_ of her as you think." Pavarti looked at Lavender and tutted before going to sit with Dean and Seamus, it seemed the girl understood more than she had let on. As she settled next to Seamus she muttered. "Blow anything up today and I will not be happy. Lavender is being a bit of drama queen and you are the lesser of evils right now." The Indian girl's comment made Seamus smile widely.

"I shall do my best."

Lavender walked up to the front tables and stood there waiting for someone to acknowledge her. In the end the person who did was not who Lavender wanted. "Miss Brown take a seat or lose points. Class has started." The imposing man dressed all in black stood at the lectern and stared at the young Gryffindor.

"I will once Hermione gets up. Dray-Dray said he wanted to sit by me today." Severus wondered if the girl was really that diluted.

"Since Mr. Malfoy sat next to Miss Granger I believe you may be mistaken. Again take your seat." At this point Lavender provided evidence as to why she was placed in Gryffindor. Going headlong into a lost cause without a plan, seemed pretty spot on.

"I understand if you haven't seen the paper yet today. Dray-Dray and Harry are both vying for my hand. I promised Dray-Dray to sit with him in Potions while I'll sit with Harry in Charms. You see the article…". Lavender was cut off by a hand slamming on the desk.

"No Miss Brown, I have seen the paper and I assure you what was written will be corrected. Most likely a new edition of the paper will be on the stands before the end of the day. So once more, take a seat. Additionally, fifty points from Gryffindor for sheer ineptitude." A groan the from the Gryffindors sounded as the young witch glared at her professor. Not willing to cost her house anymore points, she settled herself in the only open spot between Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode.

*MP*MP*MP*

Severus watched the girl depart with a slight shake of his head. He almost wondered what Lucius, or more likely Narcissa, would do. But now his job was to get everyone back on task. "Today is your practical day based on the discussion and preparations you did in the last class. Each of you have a box in the potions closet with your name. It contains ingredients you prepared during the last class. Go and collect them." The class stood and went towards the ingredient closet. Severus watched the jostling only to then notice three students who remained in their seats.

"We figured it would be safer if we stayed here until everyone was out of there. Can't blame me or anything if I'm with the professor." Harry leaned back a bit in his chair and stretched while waiting Lavender Brown to get out of the closet. "We will get in line when she sits back down." The trio just nodded to themselves. Severus continued to watch the mess, and not for the first time, wanted a better way to do this.

After ten minutes of chatter, which just about cost both houses a couple hundred points, Lavender finally huffed out of the closet and sat. Hermione started to stand and noticed how quickly Draco jumped to his feet. Harry wasn't quite as quick but was standing soon as well and the three went and grabbed their ingredients.

"Now that you've all wasted a goodly amount of time, I expect quiet." With a flick of his wand, the recipe instructions appeared on the board. Everyone diligently began the first step of the potion. Hermione hummed happily as she counted to twenty before adding the valerian springs. Draco and Harry had expected these classes to be boring but discovered they were fine with redoing lessons because of Hermione's excitement. Severus walked along the rows and watched each of the students. He could tell you which students would excel and who would fail. It was a talent the man had. He warily approached the bench with Dean, Seamus and Pavarti.

The cauldron belonging to Seamus was neither boiling over nor emitting noxious fumes. Watching carefully Severus noted Seamus about to add the mistletoe berries whole into the cauldron. The result of which Severus didn't want to be near. But just as the berries were to be dropped, Seamus turned his head and the girl next to him raised an eyebrow. Seamus set the berries down and re-read the instructions. Quickly the berries were in the mortar.

"Miss Patil, I expect each to do their own work." Pavarti Patil jumped a little, watching her potion and making sure Seamus didn't screw up had allowed for the professor to sneak up on her.

"Yes Professor, I just wanted to avoid being covered in whatever whole berries would have caused. I've not told him what to do. Just cleared my throat to say he should maybe read the directions again." Nodding Severus stepped away.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor for saving me clean up time today." Pavarti sat a bit straighter as her housemates cheered the extra points.

*MP*MP*MP*

By the time dinner came around Lavender's triumphant day had melted into her worst day ever. She really didn't understand. She had done what her mother said and when the article appeared she was so excited. It just proved her future was tied up. Since she no longer needed to worry about befriending the Longbottom or Nott boys, she decided that letting them go would become a new wrinkle to the story and one that she happily detailed.

After the disaster of potions and then not being able to sit with Harry in Charms, Lavender spent afternoon coming up with how she broke the hearts of the boys from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. "You see, I just couldn't, in good faith, keep them hanging on. I know they were both willing to go to their parents and have them approach mine, but I must follow my heart, you see. I tried my best to let them down easily but their tears were so overwhelming. I ended up holding them each until they quieted."

It seemed this made Theo and Neville look a bit soft and both were on edge when they heard the story. It was only when they were able to provide iron clad alibis that Lavender was put on the spot. When she began to backtrack and change the story it seemed as most quickly caught on and began to ignore anything that came out of the witch's mouth. When dinner rolled around and a new edition of The Prophet set on each of the tables, the entire school saw the folly in believing idle gossip.

A week after her accident and four days after The Prophet had recanted the entire article, Lavender received a letter with the last thing she wanted to read from her mother. It seemed Lavender's parents were being sued for slander and liable because of what was written. Aunt Rita had been brought up on charges and happily admitted getting the story directly from her sister.

Lavender was shocked to find out her parents had tried to get a marriage contract for her with Draco and Harry. They had been laughed out of the house before being barred from any of the Malfoy and Potter properties. Lavender couldn't understand, she did everything she was told and wasn't even annoying. After reading her mother's letter, she heard one of the third years comment how ridiculous it was to have ever believed Lavender because of Hermione. Lavender looked up in time to see Draco pick up the other witch's bag and lead her out of the Hall. Harry Potter was walking on their other and all were laughing about something.

Lavender realized her problems weren't because of anything she did but because of Hermione.

*MP*MP*MP*

 _ **A/N 2: So this chapter wasn't the one that I had intended to post. Last week, after reading chapter 9 and moving into what was (at the time 10) I found Lavender Brown in my head. It's not a really good place to be. So to get her out, she got a chapter. FYI she wan't pleased to find out I wasn't going to have Harry or Draco end up with her. But she is a stubborn thing so it's likely she'll be back in the future.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Total artistic license on Blaise...we learn his backstory and get into the Christmas hols. Yeah it's a week later than I intended, blame Lavender. The translations are from google and I put the English just after instead of as a note at the end of the chapter. Hopefully it doesn't break the flow too**_ ** _much._**

 ** _Don't own them, just like to play with their emotions._**

*MP*MP*MP*

November brought colder weather, threats of wintery weather and finally the first snow fall. The first years found there was an unmentioned tradition at Hogwarts, snow ball wars. After the first snowfall of any great measure, the house heads would remove all the snow from the pathways and after placing a stasis charm on it, they would pile the snow in the quidditch stadium for the students to use it as ammunition. The Saturday following the snow, the entire student body would make their way to the stadium and the entire day was spent throwing snow at each other. It was just another reminder to take a little bit and enjoy what is provided. At the end of the day one of the houses would be crowned 'Ruler of the Snow'. As it turned out, the Hufflepuff house seemed to be the most prepared and quickly overtook the rest of the houses. Hermione watched and realized it was because the rest of the houses disregarded them. She locked that bit of information away, sometimes the best option is the one no one sees coming.

As December started, the student's excitement for the upcoming holiday break increased while the classes began to wrap up for the term and the professors started preparing students for the tests that would signal the start of their holiday break.

*MP*MP*MP*

As Hermione finished her last exam, a sense of relief flooded her mind. The last few weeks had been a bit overwhelming for her and she knew she needed a better way to handle the stress her tests had caused. Deep down she knew the reason she was so worried was due to what had happened at the beginning of the year. She wanted and needed to prove her place in the world. To do that, she had to show her knowledge of magic was just as good, if not better, then the students who had been raised with it. She had set extremely high expectations for herself but, she had to be able to handle her own expectations before she could even think about what others would expect of her.

Hermione wasn't the only one worried about her reaction to the end of term exams. Both of her best friends had approached Lucius with their fears. While Lucius wasn't following the children, he had noticed Hermione's frazzled look and hearing the boys concerns only strengthened his conclusions. It was time to get Narcissa and Jean involved. Hopefully, between the two of the mothers, they would be able to help Hermione.

The next morning, the excited student body gathered in the Great Hall for one final breakfast before heading to Hogsmeade and the Hogwarts Express. Most students had finished their packing the evening prior, but as always, a few students put it off and had to rush out of the Hall when Lucius announced it was time to start heading to the carriages. Harry and Hermione returned to the tower to pick up their bags before making their way back the foot of the main staircase. Draco had said he would meet them there to grab a carriage. Just like his Gryffindor friends, Draco had already packed and only needed to pick up his bag. As he turned to leave the dorm, he noticed Blaise Zabini, one of his fellow first years, sitting on his bed.

"Come on Blaise, we can walk up together." Draco and Blaise had gotten on quite well. Blaise was a more outgoing than some of the others in their dorm so it surprised Draco when Blaise just shrugged and remained on his bed.

"My mum sent me a letter this morning, apparently she decided to go on holiday and left today. I'm to stay here since there isn't anyone to pick me up at the station." The normally outgoing boy looked broken and Draco couldn't imagine staying in the castle by himself. It sounded as if all students were supposed to go home.

"Did you tell anyone about the letter? I think the castle is going to be empty. We can't have that, come on and grab your bag. If your mum isn't there, you can stay with us." Blaise was going to refuse until he saw the determination on Draco's face. Standing, he grabbed bag before sighing again.

"You sure your parents won't mind? I don't want to be a bother." Blaise uncomfortably rubbed the back of neck and Draco sensed something was wrong.

"First of all, no they won't mind. Secondly, what's wrong? It sucks your mum would do that but, is this something she's done before?" Draco motioned to the door and the pair started to walk out of the dorms. It seemed the rest of the house had already headed upstairs so they were still alone.

"Yeah but let's not talk about it." Draco nodded and the pair picked up their pace realizing just how long they had been in their room. Harry and Hermione were concerned but knew as long as Lucius was still overseeing the students getting into the carriages nothing untoward had happened to Draco. It was as the last round of carriages pulled up that Draco and Blaise Zabini appeared at the top of the steps. Draco motioned for Harry and Hermione to wait before heading toward Lucius with Blaise in tow.

"Father, Blaise's mother sent him a letter today stating he couldn't come home as she was on a holiday and for him to just stay at the castle. I offered for Blaise to stay at the Manor." Draco hoped his father wouldn't reprimand him for making the offer, at least he would hold off until he wasn't in front of his friends. He really didn't think so, but it was the first time Draco had extended an invitation without one of his parents present.

Pleased to see Draco caring for his newer friends as much as he did his older ones, Lucius nodded. "Of course it's not a problem. Mr. Zabini, you are more than welcome to spend the holidays with us. I'll send your mother a note to inform her. Do you know where she is spending the holiday?" Shrugging, Blaise handed over the letter. Surprised at just how short and uninformative the letter was Lucius motioned towards the doors. "Well then, you two better get in a carriage. I will see you all at the station." Lucius waved the pair off and watched as Harry and Hermione joined them before jumping in a carriage. Turning his attention to the letter he just shook his head. Seemed like he had just been given more proof that magic does not make one a good parent.

After the last of the carriages with students pulled away, Severus, Pomona and Lucius ensured all the school doors were locked and wards in place before leaving on the last carriage for Hogsmeade. They arrived just in time to see the train begin to pull away. Finding his charges, Lucius waved to them and watched as the train left the station.

"Severus, you still planning on coming to dinner? It seems Blaise Zabini will be joining us as well." Lucius handed the note to the Slytherin head. Severus wasn't exactly surprised as there had been many rumors regarding Blaise's mother and her lack of maternal instincts.

"Yes, I want to drop by my cottage first and then I'll be over." Nodding to the other, the pair waited until all the other professors had left the platform before they also apparated away.

*MP*MP*MP*

While the children still had hours until they arrived in London, it wasn't a moment later that Lucius landed in the entryway of his home. While the holidays were a relief in the sense he would be able to spend time with Narcissa and the children, it didn't really change his responsibilities. The Regents had received a list of individuals with the qualifications to be named head and it needed to be reviewed to determine who would be interviewed. While a few people assumed the next headmaster would be a current professor, that wasn't always the case. The fact that Dippet had given the position to Dumbledore was by no means how it was going to be done in the future. But those were thoughts for later.

Narcissa had been waiting for Lucius and when hearing him arrive she made her way to greet her husband. He had been home every day to some extent but between the stress of running the school, keeping up with the company and starting their work with the other muggleborns and their parents, he was clearly getting a bit run down. Pleased to have a few hours with her husband before the onslaught of the children, she adjusted the lace and silk under her dressing grown before making her presence known. What Narcissa hadn't expected was for her cousin to also appear a few moments behind Lucius. Sighing a little, the witch tightened the knot on the dressing gown and went to change into something more appropriate for company.

It was a good thing Narcissa changed, by the time she had returned to the main part of the Manor not only were Lucius and Regulus discussing the quidditch mid-season results with Severus and Rich Granger. Jean was reading a book on the history of magic. Hopefully Lucius had thought ahead to inform the elves there would be more for lunch. Before Narcissa could ask, Aster popped in to the room. "Usher said Master Lucius invited more people to lunch. Is updated the menu and tolds the kitchen elvies to make more."

"Thank you Aster, I think the rest of the guests would prefer something more then chocolate sauce and fruit. We can save that for Lucius's dessert after dinner tonight." With a pair of winks the elf popped out to ensure the fruit was safely stored for her mistress's use later in the evening and went about organizing what would be eaten. "Hello everyone, it's a surprise and pleasure to see you. I've asked the elves to make us lunch. It should be ready in short order." Lucius looked a bit abashed at not thinking about letting anyone know about the people he invited. His slightly reddened cheeks were calmed by Narcissa brushing her lips across them. "It's fine, it just means the special surprise I had for you has to wait until we go to bed this evening." Nodding, Lucius cursed himself for being a good host.

"Narcissa, there is one additional thing I haven't mentioned yet." Narcissa smiled to herself, it seemed Lucius was feeling guilty about something else. With a simple cock of her head, Narcissa motioned for Lucius to continue. "As the children were leaving, Draco informed me that he had invited Blaise Zabini to spend the holiday with us. It seems Blaise's mother decided to go on holiday and sent a letter this morning telling him to stay at the castle. Draco didn't think that was right. I agreed but haven't had any of the elves set up a room yet." With a soft smile Narcissa nodded.

"You are a good man Lucius Malfoy. Draco seems to have picked up some of your best traits my love. I'll take care of getting a room set up. Go entertain our guests." Narcissa sent Lucius off and went over to Jean. "Hello Jean I hope the trip here was entertaining." The muggles were learning about all the different magical travel means and seemed to have best adapted to portkeys. "Apparently we will be having an extra guest this holiday, would you like to come with me as I get a room ready?" The book Jean was reading had turned out to be a bit dull and focused on some goblin uprising from centuries prior.

"I would love to, this book is not what I had hoped for something called 'History of Magic'." Narcissa nodded. She had hated that class.

"Yes, that is one of the worst classes at the school. The professor is actually a ghost and teaches nothing but the different uprisings and wars between the goblins and other magical beings. I had such high hopes for that class. You were reading one of my textbooks. I can't tell you which year as the books really did just bleed together. I'll find you something more appropriate to the actual history of magic later."

The pair of women headed toward Draco's wing of the manor to pick out a room. Narcissa suspected Blaise would be spending more time with the family than just the random holiday. As they walked Narcissa explained the situation to Jean, who was as shocked as the Malfoys. "I just don't understand how a person can do that to their child. There are stories in our, I mean the muggle, world about this and it breaks my heart." After everything in September, Jean and Rich were more decided than ever to retain their relationship with their daughter. To that extent, they were truly ready to leave the muggle world behind them. As Hermione had been learning about her place in the magical world, her parents had been working to sever their connections in the muggle one. The plan was for the Granger family to fully disappear from the muggle world by the time Hermione left for her second year.

"I suspect Blaise will become a frequent visitor to our home and I think he should have a room that is just his. I just don't know how to decorate for a boy I don't know." Narcissa and Jean were standing in a large guest room that had no personality. It was beautifully decorated but anyone could tell it wasn't used regularly. It was Jean who came up with an idea.

"Why don't we ask Kitmu to ask the elves at Blaise's house? If Blaise has an elf, wouldn't the elf like to be here as well?" Narcissa had completely forgotten the Zabini family, while a new transplant to Britain, might have elves in their employ.

"That is a brilliant idea. Kitmu!" A small pop sounded and the elf in question stood tall in the presence of his master's mother. "Kitmu, thank you for coming so quickly. Would you please inquire with the Zabini elves if Blaise has a personal elf. If he does, invite the elf to stay with us since Blaise will be here. If there isn't an elf, ask about what Blaise likes. I want this room to belong to Blaise and reflect his personality. We want him to be comfortable here." With a thoughtful nod the elf popped out of the room.

The pair of women began to discuss their plans for the holiday while they waited for Kitmu to return. About ten minutes later Kitmu and a new elf appeared in the room. "Amico is Master Blaise elf. He agrees to come." The new elf looked to the room with a bit of a frown.

"Amico, welcome to our home. I know this room is a bit uninspiring, but I was hoping you could help make it so Blaise is comfortable here. He will be spending the holiday here and I want this room to be somewhere he likes. Of course, you are welcome to stay as well." The elf, who was not used to be treated with respect looked a bit weary. Nodding he blinked from the room and before either woman could form a question he returned with trunk.

"Questi sono i suoi oggetti personali. Mi ha chiesto di proteggerli da sua madre." ( _These are his personal items. He asked me to protect them from his mother._ ) The little elf responded to the room in Italian. Narcissa, who did not understand the language and was wondering how to respond, was held off when Jean began to speak in the elf's native tongue.

"Il mio Italiano è molto semplice. Parli Englese o Francese?" ( _My Italian is very basic. Do you speak English or French?_ ) The elf nodded and in halting English responded his English was better than French. Jean turned toward Kitmu. "Kitmu, would you be able to assist Amico if we can't understand each other?" Jean wasn't sure if there was a 'elf' language or if they just spoke whatever language was common in their home.

"Yes ma'am, I speaks many languages and can help Amico. I told him you wanted Master Blaise to be happy here and he agreed to help. The trunk holds the items Master Blaise wanted safe from his mother." Narcissa gasped that an eleven year old child would need to protect something from a parent.

"Protect?" Amico nodded reluctantly and looked to Kitmu. In quick Italian the elf explained his master's mother would take things of meaning and either break them or sell them. Kitmu had a look of anger before turning to the pair of mothers and relying the story. It was all just too sad for Narcissa. "We will have to make sure Blaise feels welcome and safe. Kitmu please make sure Amico has whatever he needs for this room. I'll send up a few other elves to help." In quick order the two elves began to assess the room. "Come on Jean, I believe this room will suit Blaise once they get here. It's just about time for lunch."

*MP*MP*MP*

While the adults were settling things in Wiltshire, the children were camped out in a train compartment. Harry, Theo and Draco were in the middle of an intense exploding snap game while Hermione and Neville were discussing pet options. Both were planning a trip to the pet emporium over the holiday. Blaise was sitting to the side observing the interactions of his classmates. Blaise and his mother had moved to Britain a few years prior, but Blaise had not met anyone until he arrived at Hogwarts. His mother had instilled in him that people would use him and it was best to use others first.

Blaise knew not everyone in the world was out to get something from him. His father, Marco, had loved him. Marco had died unexpectedly just before Blaise's ninth birthday. What surprised Blaise was when Marco's will was read, the entirety of the Zabini fortune was held in trust for him. Neither his mother nor Marco's younger brother, Giovanni, would be able to touch anything. The estate would be managed by a third party his father trusted and they would ensure Blaise had what he needed. Shortly after the will was read, Blaise was forced to move to Britain with his mother and her newly acquired husband.

Blaise had heard rumors in the villa that he was not actually Marco's son. It seemed his mother had been known to sleep with other men during the marriage. The rumors were so prevalent that Giovanni had insisted on a paternity test after the will had been read. The test proved Blaise was descended from the Zabini line and would still be noted as Marco's son. What the test couldn't determine conclusively was if Marco or Giovanni were the father. Giovanni only wanted to be the father in order to access the vaults that had been closed to him.

Blaise was surprised at the ease with which the Malfoys offered their home to him. His mother had never allowed others to visit for more than tea. It seemed there was an entire world of difference between his life and that of the boy who was maybe his best friend. Blaise knew he wasn't Draco's best friend, the others in the carriage would easily be ahead of him in that role, but Blaise counted Draco as his most important friend.

Blaise was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he missed the fact the train was pulling to the station in London. Standing with the rest, he grabbed his bag and left the compartment. He was interested to see just how the holiday would be with a totally different family.

*MP*MP*MP*

When Draco had told Hermione what had happened with Blaise, she was reasonably upset and very pleased Draco had thought to invite the boy. She would have to pick up something for Blaise and told Draco to tell her everything he knew about the boy. She didn't want her gift to be something generic. Draco agreed and told her they could go shopping together before the holidays. As the train pulled into the station, Hermione watched Blaise as he followed the group to their parents. Hermione smiled when she saw her own parents and she immediately ran over to hug them. She then grabbed their hands and pulled them toward Blaise. She was not going to let him stand alone while everyone else were greeted by their parents.

"Mum, Dad, this is Blaise. He's in our year and will be spending the holidays with us." Both parents smiled at Hermione before properly meeting the young man who seemed quite shy. It was just a moment later that Narcissa and Lucius were also greeting the boy with the same warmth as they had given Draco and Harry. Soon everyone was there and Blaise seemed to fit right into the group. After a bit of a discussion the children were informed the Granger family would head to their home in order to drop off bags and change before meeting back at the Malfoy's home for dinner.

Hermione waved to her friends as she and her parents headed toward the muggle entrance of the station. The Grangers had driven to the station before using the portkey to get to Malfoy Manor. The Malfoys then apparated their muggle friends to the station when it was time to pick up the children. Since the Granger car was still at the station, they would use it to return home. Lucius had provided another portkey for them to return to the Manor. It would give the family enough time to catch up before having to leave again. Hermione spent the entire drive home telling her parents about her classes and the other students.

After arriving at her home, Hermione noticed some full boxes in the corner. It seemed her parents had already started the arduous task of packing their home. Hermione knew they would move but she hadn't actually realized they would leave the home she had lived in her entire life. Knowing it was for the best, she decided to work through some of her own belongings and grabbed a couple of boxes.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to do that just yet. We have time, there truly is no rush." Jean noted the relief in her daughter's eyes. "In fact, we can do it together. Your father and I have actually spent more time reliving memories than actually packing." Nodding Hermione set the boxes down and went to her room. She noted it was exactly how she left it. Setting her bag down, she changed into more comfortable clothes and returned to her parents.

"Mum, I'm going to need to go shopping for presents. I think I'll need Draco to help me get something for Blaise. He offered to go so I hope it's ok I told him yes." Hermione rambled on as she wrapped her favorite afghan around herself and settled into her chair. Jean and Rich gave each other a smile, it seemed Narcissa had been right when she mentioned how attentive Draco was to Hermione. Lucius had been keeping his wife abreast of how the children were handling everything and Narcissa was relaying the information to the Grangers.

"That's fine dear, when we get to the Malfoy's I'll figure out timing with Narcissa. We have started to distance ourselves from everyone so we have no plans with anyone here." Hermione was actually pleased with this, she never really got along with the children of her parent's associates. This also would mean she could spend the majority of her time with her friends. "Before we go, there is something we'd like to discuss with you." Normally that statement was said before a lecture on something. She couldn't think of anything she had done wrong lately. Well, anything her parents would know about. It was then Rich addressed her.

"Hermione, Lucius mentioned this to us, it seems the boys noticed how stressed you were before your tests. Once the boys mentioned it, Lucius too became more aware. Once he explained it I knew it was something you inherited from me. I hate to fail and I know you are exactly the same." Hermione just nodded.

"I know dad. I realized it after my last test but I didn't know it was so bad. I need to prove myself and it's more for me than anyone else. It's not something you and mum did. I know you'll love me regardless…". Hermione was cut off when Jean reached over the chair and hugged her daughter.

"Narcissa and I are working on ways to help you relax as things start to build. But we are going to need you to help us know when you are feeling overwhelmed. I don't want to hear it third person from Lucius because Draco is worried for you." Hermione blushed at the thought of Draco worrying about her.

"I know mum. I'll talk with Harry and Draco, when they see me getting that way I'll ask them to point it out to me. I don't think I know when it is happening until it's too late. Maybe they can help me. You know, figure out my triggers." Rich and Jean smiled knowing their daughter had already realized she needed help. Sometimes that was the most difficult part.

"Very well. Let's grab our coats, I believe this portkey will be ready in about 5 minutes." After a quick dash around the house the trio each took a corner of the parchment and felt the expected but still sudden tug to their stomachs.

*MP*MP*MP*

Blaise had been surprised when he walked into the room Narcissa had pointed him to only to find Amico and his stuff. It seemed Mrs. Malfoy was the perfect mom. It made sense why Draco, Harry and Hermione loved her so much. He didn't know what he did to deserve it, but he was going to make sure he kept doing it. Amico seemed genuinely pleased to be at the Manor. He and Kitmu had become fast friends and pair of elves spent time exploring the property. Kitmu felt it was important for Amico to better understand his role. Amico quickly learned there were differences between England and Italy other than food.

Blaise stretched out on his new bed and smiled at how at home he felt. He hadn't really felt this way for a few years. Once he was moved to England any feelings of home or comfort quickly dissipated. He was now the only Zabini. Uncle Giovanni had gone missing but Blaise assumed his mother had something to do with it. Now Blaise was the only person between his mother and the vaults. Blaise pulled the last letter his father had written him from his trunk. Reading it again steeled his resolve even more. His mother probably was responsible for the deaths of his father and uncle. And maybe she would try to kill him. The Malfoys seemed to genuinely care and they probably had more money than then Zabinis. Would they help him? He wouldn't know if he didn't ask.

Not realizing the size of the Manor, Blaise ended up having to call Amico in order to find where Lucius was. The large oaken door to access Lucius's study was closed and Blaise wondered if he should bother the man. He had told Amico everything and mentioned speaking to Lucius. It seemed the elf had spoken with his counterpart who thought it would be a good idea. Blaise's first knock was a bit tentative but his second was a bit stronger. He was the head of the Zabini family, it didn't matter that wasn't quite twelve yet, he needed to grow up.

At Lucius's response, Blaise pushed the door open to find Lucius wasn't alone. He didn't recognize the two of the men, but the third was his Potions Professor. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to disrupt, I'll leave." Blaise turned but before he could leave Lucius stopped the boy.

"Blaise if there is something personal, I can kick these guys out. We were just discussing whether or not it would be too cold to send you lot out after dinner to fly for a bit. We've found young men still have a bit more energy than their fathers." Lucius hoped the joking comment would put the boy at ease. They had been discussing Blaise but that was something Blaise didn't have to know about.

"If you are sure…" At Lucius's nod Blaise continued. "My father, before he died left me a letter. I have never had someone I trusted other than Amico. And there wasn't much he could do about this. I had hoped you would help me." The desperation in his plea was so evident to all the men in the room and without further prompting Lucius held his hand open for the letter.

"Blaise, I have no words to express my sympathy. I didn't realize it was so bad. But if your father's fears are legitimate, then I will do everything in my power to protect and help you." By this time the letter had worked its way around the room and the four men each vowed to give the boy what had been taken from him. It was then Lucius introduced Blaise to the other two men. He noticed the similarities between Hermione and her father. Dr. Granger had the same brown hair and if it were allowed to grow, Blaise was sure it would have the same curly nature. The other man was introduced as Regulus Black and Draco's cousin.

"Now Blaise, it seems Narcissa has already adopted you, if you agree we can make sure your holidays are spent here. Please think about this and also ask us any questions you may have. We are happy to help." Blaise thought this Regulus guy was pretty nice but decided to reserve his final judgement on him and Dr. Granger until later. Blaise smiled and thanked the men for their offer. As he exited the room he may have mentioned that it's never really too cold to fly. The Quidditch teams practice in snow and if they wanted their chance on the teams weather should never be a hinderance. That caused the entire room to break into laughter. It seemed like Blaise had not only found a safe place but also was going to fly. His day was just getting better and better.

*MP*MP*MP*

For the assembled group, dinner the first night back was a lively affair with laughter and continual stories. As the meal drew to a close, Narcissa and Jean worked out when Hermione and Draco would go shopping. In addition to presents for her friends, Hermione was also set on getting herself a familiar. Hermione spent the couple days between returning home and the shopping trip starting the process of packing her room. Hermione, while sad to leave her room, didn't have quite the same connection to the muggle world as her parents.

Two days later Hermione set another packed box in the corner and grabbed her coat before heading down the steps; Narcissa and Draco were flooing over to spend the morning shopping in the muggle world and in the afternoon the quartet would head to the Alley. Hermione was excited to show Draco what was normal to her and she nearly beside herself to see what he found most interesting. She had a couple of ideas about his present, but was going to use this trip to confirm her suspicions. Just as Hermione got down the steps she heard the floo sound to life and Narcissa's voice floating toward her.

Having a working floo was quite a surprise to Hermione when they were told at dinner the first night home. She had wondered if Draco was aware until she noticed his pout. It seems he too was unaware what his father had done and a little upset about something. Hermione was relieved to know if needed they could get to anywhere in the magical world with just some dust and a destination. Entering the front room, Hermione noticed Lucius had also arrived along with Narcissa and Draco. She was a surprised to see him but pleased none the less; she smiled warmly at the family and gave Narcissa a hug. After discussing the stores the group would like to visit, the foursome piled into the Granger's car and headed to the local shopping district. As the car pulled from the driveway Lucius and Rich shared a conspiratorial smile and they entered the home.

Hermione giggled as Draco set off to explore the sporting good store. It seemed boys, regardless of their upbringing, were useless against the lure of sports and competition. Hermione knew Draco had been raised attending some muggle events but didn't know how much exposure to muggle sports he had experienced. She really didn't have to worry to much, as Draco immediately went to the section with the commemorative memorabilia from the last World Cup. It seemed her friend was a bit of a football fiend. Smiling to herself she knew what his present was going to be.

After spending an hour in the store, Hermione had earmarked what she would get for Draco and got her father a new pair of trainers and a sweatshirt. Rich had started on a health kick and wanted to run a marathon. Hermione wasn't sure where he had gotten the idea but with her being at school she didn't have to run with him. Jean wasn't quite as sanguine about his new hobby. It seemed Rich like company when he ran. As the group was wondering the store, Narcissa pointed out a few things she thought Lucius would like. Hermione again was struck at how similar the father and son were. It seemed her gift would be perfect for both the Malfoy men.

After spending a fair bit of time in the store the group left and headed to the store Draco was most dreading. Nothing was more tiresome to a wizard than watching witches shop for clothes. Muggle fashion was something Narcissa loved to incorporate into her everyday style. And that was why the novelty of being in the muggle store was totally and completely lost on Draco. Knowing the morning was nearing an end and with it her son's patience, Narcissa and Jean quickly worked through what they needed.

Hermione lingered in the section with clothing for her. Her style had always been quite basic but after spending time with Narcissa she wondered if she should start to include additional pieces to reflect a more refined look. Her fingers ran over the smooth fabric of a lovely dress. It was maybe a bit too old for her but she still liked it. Sighing she returned to looking for something to wear for Christmas dinner. Unbeknownst to Hermione, Narcissa was watching with eager eyes. She had noticed a change to the items Hermione was pulling off the racks. The couple of items Narcissa had found suddenly seemed wrong. Setting the items down, Narcissa continued to watch and smiled in appreciation when Hermione found the dress. It really was lovely.

After giving Hermione a few additional minutes to explore, Narcissa gathered up both children and headed toward the doors. It was there they met with Jean, who had purchased a few additional things for Hermione, and made their way to the car. In the backseat Hermione was getting more excited about going to the Alley. She was going to get her pet and she couldn't wait. When they arrived at the Granger home the bags were pulled from the boot and the group entered the home.

After a few minutes of recapping their morning they ate a quick lunch before Lucius offered to take the bags back to the Manor while Narcissa and Jean ushered their children toward the floo. Lucius and Rich settled themselves on the couches while a flash of green flames told the men they were alone again and landed their families at the Leaky Caldron. Jean and Hermione were giggling as they exited the fireplace. It seemed the pair had found bouncing around the floo network fun and exciting. After regaining their sense, the pair stepped beside Malfoys and entered the Alley.

The Alley had been decorated for the yule season and the stores were covered in holly, ivy and the occasional mistletoe sprig. Hermione wondered what mistletoe was in the magic world. She knew muggles used it as an excuse to give a kiss. But as she discovered at Halloween, what muggles did was based on some ancient belief. Her eyes slid to the bookstore and wondered what she could find there. Draco's attention had been diverted from the decorations and Hermione to the Quidditch shop. He wondered if he could spend a little time in there without upsetting his mother or Hermione or Hermione's mum. He didn't want to be on the bad side of any of them. So he resigned himself to not getting the chance.

Hermione noticed Draco's expression and it gave her an idea. "Mum, I want to get Harry something from the Quidditch shop. Draco could help me with him and maybe for Blaise as well. We can't forget about him." With a chivalrous bow, he extended his arm for Hermione. With the pair of mothers chuckling behind, Hermione and Draco made their way to the shop.

Hermione was a bit overwhelmed by just what was all in the shop. It was primarily focused on quidditch, but there was a section related to broom care and just beyond that one with books and magazines. Hermione watched Draco as he took in the store; she knew he had been there a million times but it seemed like the novelty hadn't worn off yet. "So what do you think Harry would like?" Draco's expression turned almost feral as he pulled her toward the section of the store dedicated to the England/Ireland league.

"Harry is a fan of the Puddlemere United. They play in Dorset and other than the Wimbourne Wasps, PU is the closet team. I, on the other hand, side with the Falmouth Falcons. They are probably going to hit a bit of a bad stretch. Their entire team has been placed on suspension because of illegally charming the other team. They are a bit violent but fun to watch." Hermione decided she probably needed to watch a match to totally understand what Draco was telling her.

"Ok, so I'll get Harry something Puddlemere then. What about Blaise?" Hermione was still trying to wrap her head around an entire team being suspended. They had to be extremely dirty players for that to happen.

"I know he likes quidditch, but I don't know his team. Maybe one of the Italian teams?" As the duo made their way over to the section of the store dedicated to other leagues, Hermione noticed a poster with the current Italian National Team. It appeared the entire team had signed it and while it was nice, it was quite expensive. Knowing she couldn't spend that much on a boy she hadn't really spoken to, Hermione turned to look for something else. Draco on the other hand thought the poster would be an excellent idea. "You know, we could give him this from all of us. You, me, and Harry could be on the card." The witch turned to her mother, since Jean had the money, who just nodded as Draco motioned for the sales clerk to pull the poster from the wall. The surprise was the inclusion of a game worn jersey. It was mounted in the frame next to the poster.

With all the presents for their friends purchased and the sun starting to set, the group quickly made their way to the pet emporium. This stop was Hermione had been waiting for; on entering the store they heard a cat hissing and the shop keeper yelling. Intrigued Hermione moved forward to see a large orange cat sitting on top of the cage. It appeared the animal didn't want get in the cage.

Hermione hadn't really decided what type of pet she wanted, but seeing the cat she realized that was what she wanted. The cat had calmed as Hermione neared and turned his head. The cat's face seemed to be squashed and his eyes slightly crossed. But to Hermione the cat was lovely. "What's your name?" Hermione whispered as she approached the cat with her hand out. With a final glare to the shop keeper, the cat stood and sauntered toward the young witch. On reaching her, the cat pushed his head into her hand and purred loudly.

"Well, that has never happened. If you want him, he is yours. I'll even throw in a basket, collar and scratching post just to get the beast out of my store." Jean looked to the shop keeper and started to ask all the questions needed while her daughter bonded with the cat.

"Tell me about the cat before I agree to anything." The shop keeper, who was desperate to rid himself of the beast went into great detail about how the cat was believed to be a half-kneazle. Apparently his mother was full kneazle and the father was assumed to be a stray cat that got into her pen. After finding out the cat had been named Crookshanks, Hermione began to coo his name as she ran her fingers through his hair. She learned he was five years old, had never been adopted as he hissed at everyone and as a half kneazle his hair would have the tendency to matte if it wasn't brushed regularly, Jean Granger agreed to allow the cat to accompany them. With a sigh of relief the shop keeper fulfilled his promise and provided everything the cat would need including six months of cat food and a supply of his favorite treats.

The one thing that remained was getting Crookshanks in his carrier. It seemed the cat didn't like cages and had never allowed himself to be placed in one since he had escape as a kitten. Hermione cocked her head to the side and asked her familiar to get in the carrier so they could safely get him home. The cat, to everyone's amazement strutted to the carrier, pushed the door open with his nose and settled himself on the cushion. Hermione reached in and scratched his head in gratitude. Closing the door, she stood, picked up the carrier and walked toward the door while thanking the shop keeper.

The happy group made their way back to the Leaky and flooed back to the Granger home without further incident.

*MP*MP*MP*

 _ **A/N 2: The next few chapters are some of my favorites and not just because of Crooks, but YEAH Crooks!**_

 _ **Hope 2019 started off on the right foot (or left, if you prefer that side).**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: So between Lavender taking over a chapter and some unexpected discussions on Quidditch, the story ended up being sixteen chapters. Hope no one minds. So after this chapter there are 4 more to post. I have started, in earnest, year 2. It's planned out for the most part but still in the early days. Once I start posting it I will update this story to let anyone following know it's been posted.**_

 _ **Thanks for all your follows, favs and reviews...as always, they make me smile. Also, to anyone dealing with the winter weather (Snowmageddon: Gia's Revenge is swirling over my head as I type) stay safe and warm. Remember if you went to the store to get eggs, milk and bread, French Toast is always a good option before shoveling. :).**_

*MP*MP*MP*

The Christmas holidays were a little strange for Hermione. As a muggleborn she had a good grasp on what the holiday was and why it was celebrated from the muggle perspective. However, as a newly identified witch, she had no idea what the season was for her magical friends. During their day of shopping, Hermione had questioned Narcissa on the season. While Narcissa had grown up in the world and understood the history, she found it difficult explaining the ritual nature of it all and how practices of the ancients had evolved into the current celebrations to the twelve year old. After about an hour of Hermione's questions Narcissa decided to just offer up the Malfoy library. That was how two days before Christmas, Hermione found herself standing in the middle of the largest personal library she had ever seen.

"You know Narcissa, my daughter may never leave now." Jean and Narcissa were standing in the doorway wondering how long Hermione would remain gobsmacked before venturing into the rows and rows of shelves. Narcissa just smiled, she hadn't made any offers yet, but she hoped the Grangers would agree to move into the Manor while they looked for a home in the magical world. It seemed their neighborhood was much desired by muggles and Jean had confessed to being worried about where they would stay if they sold their home and couldn't find a house they liked quick enough.

"It's not a bother to me or Lucius and I'm sure Draco would love for his friends to be under the same roof." Jean nodded in agreement, luckily the children were still too young for her to worry about Hermione being alone with Draco. Like Narcissa, Jean had noticed how Draco interacted with Hermione. In a few years she and Hermione would have a talk but for now Jean was comforted that Hermione had a basic sexual education and that she didn't like boys that way. "Hermione dear, the books related to magical holidays are down one section and three rows to the left. On the right side. I am going to show your mother some books about the history of magic and magical Britain, call if you need us." Hermione took off in the direction Narcissa instructed and quickly found herself settled on a widow seat with more books that even she could read in an afternoon.

While the women explored the library, Lucius and Rich were discussing the Malfoy annual ball on New Year's Eve. Lucius had invited the Grangers to attend mostly because he liked the family but also to begin the arduous task of introducing them to everyone in the magical world. Neither man really looked forward to it but knew the sooner it started the sooner it would be over.

The boys, all three of them, were wizzing around the grounds working on their moves. They had all been selected to participate as part of their respective house first year squads. Blaise, it seemed, was a "hidden gem" when he took his spot in the goal. What the boys hadn't been privy to was how Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Team Captain, selected his first year squad.

*MP*MP*MP*

During the weekly flying lessons Flint hadn't been surprised by Draco's skill. It was common knowledge that Lucius had him on a broom as soon as he was old enough to follow instructions. The other Slytherin that stood out to Flint was Zabini. The annual Quidditich exhibition for the first year students occurred in the middle of October and coincided with the tryouts for the house teams. The first match wouldn't be until the new year and gave the teams a few months to train and coalesce into a unit.

Once the quidditch exhibition was done and the first years had shown what they could do, Flint was impressed with Blaise and knew the boy would easily replace Bletchley in a couple years. In addition to Draco, who had inherited more than his hair and eyes from Lucius, and a few others were earmarked with the potential to be very good. While the rest of the observers had started to leave the stadium, Flint remained in his seat and started to mentally assign current players to with the first years. That was when the Head of Slytherin approached the captain.

"Marcus, do you think you have enough first years to field a team?"

"I think so, there might not be many bench players, but I could definitely have seven players in the air tomorrow if need be." The Potion Master said nothing but the almost feral smile and glint in the eye the Potion Master was enough for Flint. That evening he pulled ten of the first year students and asked them to join the house team. The first practice had the first years being assigned to an older teammate who would instruct, mentor and support.

While Severus always took a hands-on approach to the house team, Minerva surprisingly gave the students more freedom. Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor captain, immediately put Harry on the first year squad but unlike the Slytherin Team, the Gryffindor first year squad had not yet practiced by themselves or with their team. Had Oliver been aware of the prospective junior league he would have been putting the first years through the same practices as the rest of the team.

After being picked for the teams, Draco and Harry started laying wagers on who would be the first to play, to catch the snitch, be on a winning team, and whatever other bets they could think of.

*MP*MP*MP*

As the boys were flying over the Malfoy property, Draco joked that Harry would have to practice by himself so he didn't pick up on any of Draco's moves. Laughing at his friend, Harry took off after the practice snitch which had just appeared on the far edge of the property.

Blaise watched in amusement before nodding to Amico. The elf, who was on his own broom, began throwing quaffles at the young man. Blaise never had friends growing up so Amico took to being his practice partner. Having an elf throw quaffles puts a new spin on being ready for anything. It seemed the Italian Quidditich League played dirty and Amico made sure the most common tactics thrown at keepers were practiced. Blaise took the ability to identify hexes, spells and fouls while stopping quaffles with amazing precision and death defying moves to Hogwarts. The role of keeper would never be the same after Blaise put his stamp on it.

*MP*MP*MP*

The Grangers woke on Christmas morning and spent it as a family. In years prior the family of three would spend the morning opening and enjoying their presents before having a large lunch. This year was the same in that the family spent the morning opening, laughing and enjoying their presents but instead of just the three of them, they were joined by their new friends. The Malfoys, Harry and Blaise arrived first. The boys were loaded down with presents while Narcissa instructed the elves on what to do with the food they had brought. It was to this chaos Regulus appeared. Smiling to the family, he grabbed himself a snack, a drink and settled into one of the overstuffed chairs.

"Rich, you will have to show me where you got these chairs. I have to add some to the house. Although Kreacher will have my head if all I do is sit. So comfortable." Lucius was intrigued as he saw a smirk spread across Rich's face.

"Of course, we can go to the store after the children head back to school. If you are worried about not getting enough exercise you are welcome to join me on my runs. It's just a little hobby I've picked up but I'm thinking about running in some races, just to see how I do. Nothing too competitive." Hermione sat quietly laughing at her father. It seemed Regulus hadn't picked up on the fact that Rich was extremely competitive and over the course of a few months had found 5 kilometers to be a warm up. Regulus, who may not have exercised since his final game as the Slytherin seeker, agreed to join Rich on these runs. Jean, seeing her opportunity to get out of that hated activity, offered to pick up some trainers and clothes. Hermione was pretty confident her father wouldn't allow the first run to be in the magical world. Regulus would definitely use magic to just pop home and being in the muggle world he couldn't do that. Shaking her head she turned to her mother and helped to finish putting out the dishes for dinner.

Christmas dinner turned into a fun filled evening, full of laughter. After handing out the presents the group sat discussing how everyone else shouldn't have spent so much. But all were amazed at just how well their friends had done in selecting their presents. Draco and Lucius were very excited to have tickets to the final home game for the Southampton Football Club from the Grangers. Lucius had discovered the team after graduating from Hogwarts and spending a few months exploring the southern part of Britain. His love for the Saints had been passed onto his son and the Malfoy men had taken to visiting local muggle establishments where big games were aired.

Blaise was shocked and thanked his friends for the poster. It seemed they had made a good choice when Blaise explained how he and his father would attend the local quidditch games and right before his death the pair had attending a friendly between Italy and Greece. Blaise explained the game ended with a double default (neither team winning) due to the Greek keeper having been blasted from his broom and the Italian seeker having his hands stuck to his broomstick. Blaise laughed at just how great the game had been.

After hearing the stories Rich decided he needed to see a match and Lucius promised to take the man. The boys, who never turned down the opportunity, looked to Lucius with pleading eyes. Huffing, Lucius agreed anyone who wanted to go, including the others in the house, were, of course, invited. Hermione nodded and said she would like to see a match given her friends were all on the house teams. After consulting the schedule, Lucius sent a request to the Falcon's office and was quickly supplied with a box and unlimited tickets. It seemed they were already struggling to fill the stadium and would do anything to get fans in the stands. The game was scheduled for January first and seemed like a good way to wrap up their first holiday season as friends.

*MP*MP*MP*

Crookshanks stalked the garden of his new home. He found his young witch to be quite intelligent and very loving. Her parents weren't magical but it didn't matter to him since they fed him and would scratch his head in that one spot. He had heard others arriving to the house and knowing his witch was safe, decided to head outside for a bit. Too many people stressed him out.

It was while laying on a table in the sun that Hermione found her cat. "Hey Crooks, come and meet the rest of the family. You should remember Draco but I want you to recognize Harry and Blaise. They are going to be around frequently." The cat sighed before standing and jumping to the ground. The pair walked back into the warm house and Hermione picked him up. She sensed he was more secure when she held him and he needed to accept her family. On entering the sitting room, Hermione dropped to the floor and set Crooks in her lap. She pointed to each person and introduced them to her familiar. After each introduction, Crooks would gaze at the person intently and nod. It seemed that was enough for the older wizards and they continued on with their discussions.

Crooks recognized the light haired wizard, after walking over he jumped into Draco's lap and purred loudly when the wizard scratched that one spot. Hearing the witches and wizards laugh, Crooks opened his eyes to see his witch smiling happily. So the light haired wizard was important to her and he would be important to Crooks as well. Taking a sniff, the cat cataloged the scents associated with this wizard, it wasn't wholly unpleasant. The other two young wizards were both had darker hair and didn't seem to dislike cats. With an indifferent gait, the cat walked to each wizard and gave them opportunity to meet him. Both wizards seemed a bit apprehensive before either scratching his head or run their hand down his back. All in all, Crooks was fine with his witch's friends. After spending some additional time with his witch, Crooks looked to her and cocked his head toward the door.

"Go ahead and be anti-social. I'll come get you for dinner." Crooks pushed his head into her hand and purred loudly before making his break for the door. No reason to give someone else a chance to grab him.

*MP*MP*MP*

"That might be the strangest cat I've ever seen." Rich's comment was met with laughter from everyone with the exception of Hermione. She just glared at her dad.

"He is a great cat and I won't hear anything different." It was Narcissa who interrupted the potential faux-battle.

"It's the kneazle in him. I wonder if his father wasn't a part kneazle as well. Everything about his attitude and demeanor scream kneazle but his appearance is very cat-like." Narcissa continued to gaze at the animal as it stalked something and slipped into the bushes lining the yard. "I had a kneazle as a girl. Took Lucius forever to get on her good side." Her story was interrupted by Lucius.

"That beast never liked me. Even on her deathbed she still glared at me. Had she still been able to hiss, that is what her last comment to me would have been." Narcissa merely rolled her eyes at Lucius as she thought about Snowflake.

"How old was she?" Hermione hadn't really thought about how long her cat would live but hearing about Narcissa's cat made her curious.

"Almost thirty, she contracted some respiratory disease and that is what took her. My mother's kneazle lived to almost forty. They have a longer life than non-magical cats but I'm not sure with Crooks being a mixed breed. I would suspect you'll have him for many years. I'm glad he accepted all of us." This pleased Hermione who decided the talk about her new cat's death was done.

Hermione picked up the book on kneazle care and started reading it. It was then she felt Draco settle next to her on the floor. "I hope it's a good book. Mum said it would be helpful." Hermione just nodded with a smile to him. Draco had given her the book.

"It looks like it will, it talks about the differences between kneazles and regular cat. I guess kneazles make judgements on people and that drives whether or not they like them. I know Crooks is intelligent, but is that what all other kneazles are like as well?"

"Yeah, mum's kneazle, Snowflake, really didn't like dad. She would curl up on mum's lap and not let dad get near her. She liked me well enough but mum was her favorite. Snowflake was the daughter of my Grandmother Black's kneazle."

Hermione leaned a little into Draco and went back to reading her book. Draco picked up the 'History of the English Football League' book Hermione had gifted him. Becoming engrossed in their books, the pair missed the glances they received from their mothers. Rich and Lucius had been watching a match on the television that had been recorded the day before. Lucius was finding some of the technology the muggles had invented to be very intriguing.

"I've been thinking about expanding the research department of my company. I think some of this muggle technology would be very beneficial to the magical world. I've thought about it before but my experience with it hasn't been this close. Seeing how it's used everyday, it makes the cost of figuring out how to make it work with magic quite minimal." It pleased Rich to have gotten Lucius to see this side of it. Rich had had no real issues with leaving his muggle life behind with the exception of his gadgets.

"That's great Lucius, let me know if I can help. I know you've become quite the fan of the telly." The men continued to discuss just which gadgets should be the first ones researched and in the end the television and mobile phones won.

While Lucius and Rich continued on with their grand plans, Narcissa and Jean were discussing the more practical side of the upcoming year.

"Have you approached anyone to help with the sale of your house?" Narcissa had been holding back her offer for the Grangers to live with them until she had an opportunity. Jean had just mentioned how the boxes were beginning to overtake the living space and she wasn't sure what to do with everything until they moved to their new home.

"Yes, when we were discussing selling the practice to our partners we needed a reason for the sudden offer. In the end, Rich and I decided to say with Hermione away at boarding school we were going to travel. Maureen, our partner, asked if we were thinking of selling the house and when we said we were, she offered the business card of the woman who helped Maureen purchase her home. The agent was beside herself when she came by a couple weeks ago." Jean looked around the house a bit before continuing. "When we bought this house, we never planned to move. After our parents passed away we used a bit of our inheritances to purchase the homes on either side and update the house a bit. That's why our lot is a good bit larger than our neighbors. It makes our house unique and given the desire to live here, even more valuable."

"So she agreed you won't have a problem selling the house quickly?" Narcissa became almost giddy at the thought of her new friend's fortune.

"Yes, in fact the agent fully expects there to be a bidding war for it once she begins to promote the house will soon be on the market. But that means we will need to be out of the house soon and none of the homes we've seen with you are right." Nodding Narcissa saw her chance and took it.

"Would you and Rich agree to live at the Manor until you find a place? It would give you a place to store everything and take the best offer without sacrificing on where you select." With nervous anticipation Narcissa looked to her friend.

"I didn't expect that…I'll have to discuss it with Rich but, on the face it does seem to be a good idea. After the children return to school we can have a proper discussion on this." With Narcissa's major goal of the holidays complete the women sat back to enjoy the rest of their time together.

*MP*MP*MP*

New Year's Eve arrived amid a snowstorm and the inhabitants of the Granger home were pleased they wouldn't have to drive in the weather. With their fireplace connected to the floo network, they could easily step from their house to Malfoy Manor. Hermione hadn't thought about the ball much but realized she didn't have a dress to wear to such an important event. Jean smiled and simply said Narcissa had it in hand. That actually made Hermione a bit more nervous.

"Come on it's time to head over, Narcissa insisted we get read together." Jean directed Hermione to the fireplace and waved to Rich. Rich looked up from his project and smirked to his wife before waving at the two most important people in his life. After Jean and Hermione left, Rich turned back to his project. On the day after Christmas, he had picked up a fitness tracker watch for Regulus. He wanted his running partner to be kitted out. After registering the device and setting up a profile, he placed it, the trainers and a couple sets of work out clothes in a gift bag. Chuckling to himself, Rich quickly feed Crooks before heading to his room for a shower.

Hermione and Jean arrived at the Manor amid a flurry of activity that rivaled the snowstorm raging outside. Elves were running about, popping in and out, and barking orders to each other, it was only when Aster saw the new arrivals that she addressed them.

"Good Days. Mys mistress is upstairs, come come, we must start to get ready. The balls is soon." Well it wasn't really starting soon but never having done this before neither really knew how long it took to prepare for a formal ball. Hermione was a bit stunned when they arrived at a hallway she had never seen, it was where Narcissa prepared for large events. The hallway was just as long as any other in the house but only had three doors, one on each side of the hall and the third at the end. Aster walked ahead and opened the door at the end off the hall waved the new arrivals in.

The room was large with windows on three walls and was decorated with multiple couches, lounges and vanity tables. Narcissa was standing in a dressing gown with her hair plaited and a large smile on her face. "Welcome! I have asked Aster to bring up lunch in a bit and then a light snack before we get dressed. It should tide us over until dinner. I've found welcoming people to be very taxing." Narcissa quickly hugged the pair and pulled them into the room. "I think we will start with figuring out Hermione's hair. Given her age, we don't want anything too mature, but this is a ball so I think pulling the front up and leaving the back down would look lovely."

Without realizing it, Hermione had been seated on a chair and Narcissa began to style the young witch's hair. After about an hour, Jean and Narcissa had decided on a lovely style where Hermione's hair was pulled into a half twist. A few tendrils were released and curled to frame her face. The remainder of the hair was curled to fall down her back. Without Hermione or Jean seeing, Narcissa had pulled out a box with hairpins and began to place them throughout her hair. When Narcissa was done, she placed a freezing spell and the result was better than any hairspray Hermione had ever used. As she turned the hairpins reflected the sunlight and almost twinkled. Jean gasped when she realized the pins were probably not glass but more precious gems.

"Not to worry Jean. These were mine when I attended my first ball. I thought the colors would work well with the dress." Narcissa gazed at Hermione with almost a motherly look. "I think Hermione wearing them is right." With that Narcissa spun and looked to her friend. "So Hermione, how do you think we should do your mum's hair?" Hermione was happy she wouldn't be the only one to experience Narcissa's hairdressing. Unlike Hermione, Jean was offered a lovely diamond earring and necklace set to wear. Jean suspected this was a way for Narcissa to claim them as important members of this world. Jean hadn't been raised to understand but she was an avid fan of the muggle royal family and knew jewelry was one way the family showed their approval of new members.

"Of course Narcissa, it's a lovely set." The box sat on the dressing table until they were ready to leave. After eating their lunch the trio set about preparing themselves. Narcissa went over what expectations there would be for Hermione. Hermione sat listening and was glad Narcissa had her eat first as her nerves were about to kick into overdrive.

"Narcissa, what if I mess up?" Sensing the young witch was well and truly out of her comfort zone the older witch smiled.

"Nothing happens. What I mean by that is, it won't make you less deserving to be here. I will discuss with you what should have happened but it's just the same as I have done with Draco and Harry. And what my own mother did with me. You need not worry about disappointing me because based on what I seen of you, you will carry yourself as I would expect a witch in your position. On the positive side, once the ball has started you are free to be with the boys. They aren't the biggest fan of these events and always end up in a corner with their friends." With a wink Narcissa turned to notice Aster placing the snacks on the table. "Thank you Aster. If you could get our dresses we will be ready to put them on soon." The elf blinked away happily. The women sat around the table and nibbled at the charcuterie board.

Hearing the pop of an elf, Hermione turned to see three garment bags hanging the wall. She knew hers would be the shortest and was itching to see just what Narcissa had selected for her. Narcissa and Jean had discussed Hermione's dress and decided to stick with a muggle style. This was mainly to ensure Hermione was comfortable but also because Narcissa just loved the dress too much to cover it with a robe. Instead, Hermione would have a shawl to cover her shoulders.

"Well then, let's finish getting ready. Hermione let's get you dressed first." Narcissa unzipped the bag and pulled out a lavender dress that was similar to the one Hermione had seen earlier in the holidays. "It's not the same dress since that one was too mature for you. This one is from the same designer but I think it works better for you." Nodding happily Hermione allowed herself to be dressed. While Narcissa and Jean got themselves dressed Hermione looked at her reflection. The dress had a halter neck that crisscrossed in the front and back with a larger opening in the back. The shawl was a lighter material and was just draped over her shoulders. It was only when she turned that she saw the hairpins for the first time.

"Narcissa, these are beautiful. Thank you." Hermione lightly hugged Narcissa and spun back to the mirror. Hermione had never felt quite so lovely.

*MP*MP*MP*

While the women were doing their thing, the men were off on their own. The boys grabbed their brooms and went for a fly knowing if they didn't an elf would make them do something decidedly unenjoyable. Like get dressed hours before they had to. As such, the boys were currently racing to see who was the fastest flyer. Blaise agreed just for something to do. Full out speed wasn't a requirement for a keeper, just quick reflexes. Since seekers needed quick reflexes as well, all three of the boys living in the Manor had spent their free time working on that.

Blaise was the first to notice the appearance of someone else in the yard and quickly got Draco's attention. It seemed someone was waving but the boys were too far away to see exactly who it was. As Draco drew nearer to the patio, he waved to the person before flying back toward Blaise and Harry.

"It's Theo, he got his mum to allow him to come over early. He's going to drop off his stuff in my room and grab his broom. I think a bit of practice will help him as well." The boys agreed and continued with their drills. It was only a bit later when Theo arrived.

"Do you want to practice a bit Blaise? I've been throwing in hoops at home, but I think I'll get more out of going against a person." Blaise agreed, Amico was a bit rough on him the day before and Theo wasn't anything like the his elf. Plus it would be good to see just what the Ravenclaw first year could do. From what Draco had said, it sounded like Theo was the best chaser on the younger squad.

Flagging Harry and Draco down to explain the new plan, Theo and Blaise headed off to the hoops while Draco and Harry continued to work on their speed and reflexes. After a few hours of training the foursome found themselves getting a bit sore and cold. Blaise and Theo hadn't given the other enough credit and found themselves each working a bit harder than they had anticipated. As the boys regrouped Kitmu appeared and informed them lunch was ready and had been ready for quite a bit. With apologies, the boys landed and went to eat with the elf following giving them directions. It seemed it was well beyond time to get ready. After a great lunch the boys headed to their rooms, with Theo being sent to one down the hall from Draco's room, and prepare for the evening.

*MP*MP*MP*

In a room at the far end of the Manor, Lucius and Rich were getting themselves situated when the boys had first set out to avoid getting ready. Lucius had requested the elves ward the room to not allow magic and after a fair bit of experiments, it seemed they had succeeded. And to celebrate, Lucius had purchased an overly large television, a top end sound bar, some exceedingly comfortable chairs and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey. There were a series of games scheduled to be aired that day, Lucius and Rich had placed a few wagers on the games and were excited to see the results.

In addition to the wards prohibiting magic, the room was also warded so any sounds would not be heard in the hallway. Knowing they were in their own little bubble, Lucius and Rich spent the hours before they were required to be ready watching, yelling and cheering their teams on. Usher just shook his head at Lucius. Knowing the wizard would not have thought about food when planning his day, the elf had set up a small corner of the room that would allow him to enter magically without harming the muggle things in the room. Once the children had gone back to school, Usher would discuss a better way for the muggle devices to work instead of negating magic. Lucius sometimes didn't think too far out of the box.

Once in the room, Usher set up a lunch for the men and was able to get the muggle, Rich's, attention. Pointing to the food and the clock, the elf watched with satisfaction as Rich tapped Lucius on the shoulder and pointed to the food.

"Thank you Usher, we will eat. Please come and get us an hour before we need to be downstairs. That should give us both more than enough time and the matches should be over by then. I hope." Nodding once, the elf stepped back into the corner left the men alone.

*MP*MP*MP*

At the appointed time, Lucius and Rich stood in the hallway outside of Draco's room. It had been decided for Draco to escort Hermione to the ball, much to Draco's pleasure. Draco called for his father to enter the room and Rich was surprised to see Draco wearing something very similar to him. Instead of robes, like his father, Draco had opted for a muggle inspired suit.

"Do you think Hermione will like this or should I change into my dress robes?" Lucius looked at his son knowing what Narcissa had selected for Hermione to wear and that she had told Kitmu what to offer as options for Draco, it seemed he made the correct selection. Before Lucius could respond, Rich spoke up.

"I think the suit is very nice and may help Hermione feel more comfortable since this will be her first ball." Draco took the man's opinion to heart and turned back to his mirror. Taking a deep breath, the boy nodded to himself once before turning to the other two men.

"Thank you. I'm ready then if you both are." Lucius stepped to the side and allowed Draco to pass.

"Thanks Rich. I think your comments had more meaning to him than anything I could have said at that moment." The fathers nodded to each other and followed Draco toward where Narcissa had sequestered the women much earlier in the day. It was no surprise to see Aster standing at the entrance to the hallway appraising the wizards.

"Yous look very nice. Come come, theys be ready." The little elf led the way and popped into the room. Draco, having never been in attendance when Lucius would go to get his mother, didn't know what to do next.  
"Aster will let them know we are here and in a few minutes they will exit. But they are all ready and probably have been for a bit. Your mother just likes to make me wait." Draco nodded as his nerves began to catch up with him. The minutes seemed to pass slowly but at the same time it felt like just a moment later the door opened. Narcissa exited first and, like her elf, appraised the men.

"You both look very handsome." Narcissa reached for her son only for him to step to the side.

"My hair is perfect, please don't touch." Nodding she stepped into Lucius's arms and saw her son relax. It seemed just the fear of someone messing up the hair was enough to distract him. Jean exited next and she too made sure her husband hadn't forgotten anything before looking toward Draco. Now with the fear of someone touching his hair, Draco watched Jean with a keen eye.

"You look very nice Draco. As do you Rich." Jean pulled up on her toes a touch and brushed her lips across his. Both of the men felt very proud to have their wives still find them attractive. It was just Hermione stepped out of the room. She saw Draco first and smiled widely at him.

"I like your suit." Her blush gave away how much she liked Draco in his suit and that made the boy stand a bit taller. Reaching out for her hand, Draco kissed her fingers before placing it in the crook of his arm.

"Thank you. You look beautiful yourself." Smiling to his best girl friend, the pair turned and headed toward the main entrance where they would greet those attending.

*MP*MP*MP*

Hermione's first ball was nothing and everything she had expected. Draco had promised her she wouldn't be alone and in that he was right. She was either with her parents or, once everyone had arrived and dinner was over, she and the others her age had congregated across the dance floor from the adults. It seemed this was the standard practice as no one found it odd. As the adults continued to talk and dance, Hermione got to know more of the children in her year. There were multiple little groups of students primarily divided by class. Draco and his friends were joking when Harry's attention was diverted. Draco turned to see Adrian Pucey making his way toward them. But instead of looking at the boys he seemed to be eyeing up Hermione.

Draco swept Hermione into his arms spun her effortlessly onto the dance floor. She was a bit surprised and yelp as he continued to lead her around the floor using a rather complex step. Luckily the witch had taken some dance lessons as a child and didn't have two left feet. "What are you doing?" Not wanting to draw too much attention, Hermione hissed her question.

"Sorry, Pucey was making his way over. He is a bit of an oaf and won't take no for an answer. I didn't want you to be in a situation where you felt like you had to dance with him. I'm sorry if I didn't ask either. I guess I'm not much better." Hermione continued to dance with Draco as she thought about what he said.

"No, thank you. I don't think I would want to dance with anyone I didn't know and while it would have been nice for you to ask, I probably would have just over thought it. Plus if he had asked I would have said yes because it's expected. I'd rather dance with you anyway." With Hermione's confirmation, Draco smiled at her and the pair continued to spin about the dance floor.

Opposite of where Pucey was standing and fuming, Hermione and Draco's parents were watching the pair. "They certain look good dancing together. Thank goodness I sent her cotillion otherwise I'm not sure she would be able to keep up with Draco." Narcissa nodded in agreement and was overly pleased with how well those dance lessons turned out.

"They do look good. I started Draco in dance lessons when he was about six. I ended up having to bargain with him, I let him fly for an extra hour and he took the lessons. This was after three weeks of him hiding when it was time for his lessons." The mothers laughed happily and discussed just how stubborn their children could be.

As midnight drew near the skies were noticeably clear as everyone moved to the balconies and jockey for position. Lucius had brought in the world's best firm for fireworks and at midnight the display would have a grand finale. Hermione pulled her shawl little tighter around her shoulders before Draco noticed her chill. Having seen other men offer their jackets, he slipped out of his and placed it over Hermione's shoulders. The pair stood together as the firework display began. As the year drew to an end, the fireworks began to countdown to midnight. The crowd began to chant with each number as the seconds passed. When midnight struck a flurry of fireworks exploded and the adults all received a kiss from their dates. Hermione looked to Draco as he turned to tell her 'Happy New Year'. The pair's lips touched and more in shock than anything, they remained connected for a few seconds.

A second or two after pulling apart, a slow smile appeared on Draco. With a wink and gave Hermione a hug and whispered 'Happy New Year' to her. She needed that extra time to recover and smile as well. It had been her first kiss and it was all she had thought it would be.

"Happy New Year to you as well Draco." Hermione turned back to the dying firework finale. Once the display was complete and the last ember had died out, everyone made their way back into the ballroom. Not only did the fireworks bring in the new year with a bang, they also signaled the end of the ball. As everyone slowly made their exit, Hermione found herself sagging. It had been a long day.

"I think I heard mum offer for you guys to stay here tonight." Hermione smiled at Draco and turned to her parents to see if they would agree. As everyone was so tired, it seemed best to stay instead of navigating the floo network. Narcissa followed Jean and Hermione back to where they had spent the day. With some magical help, everyone was quickly sorted into more comfortable clothes and directed to a different hallway where their rooms were located. Jean hadn't asked, but thought the rooms would be where Narcissa placed them if they did decide to move into the Manor.

*MP*MP*MP*

 _ **A/N: Gotta love innocent first kisses. They are eleven/twelve years old so no snogging or anything more than a blushing first kiss right now.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_***waves***_

*MP*MP*MP*

The morning of January first came with a clear sky and bright sun. It seemed to reflect the attitude of everyone in the house. The elves allowed everyone in the house to sleep in a bit longer than usual but made sure everyone was up with enough time to eat and get ready. While the boys were the first to be seated at the table debating the upcoming game; Jean and Narcissa had also arrived and settled to enjoy their breakfast as well. The Falcons were up against the Arrows in the day's tilt and the boy's debate was about just how poorly the Falcons would do.

Hermione walked into the dining room to find Draco yelling that even without their first team the Falcons would still be able to score against the Arrows. Hermione was glad to hear he was at least reasonable about the chance of his team actually winning. Listening to overzealous fans thinking their team was going to win regardless of reality was something that annoyed Hermione. But she let a giggle escape when she saw just how frazzled Draco looked compared to relaxed posture of Harry and Blaise.

Harry heard Hermione's laugh and turned to his friend. "Good Morning! It's a great day for match. Aren't you excited?" Harry pulled his friend into a hug and smirked at the scowl Draco sent his way.

"Yes, the only time I've seen quidditich was at school and those have only been your practices." Harry agreed with Hermione's sentiment knowing that if he hadn't ever seen a match he would have no idea if the school put on a good show or not.

"Yeah, there are some good players but not everyone is top notch so the games should be good but not great. Today you could really watch any of the players and learn something about the position. And maybe that is the right thing. If you try to watch everything you'll just end up missing a lot. Draco and I can help you out."  
While Draco was still upset at the thought of his beloved Falcons failing to score any goals, it was already a given they wouldn't win any games this season. On the plus side he did have Hermione and Harry with him.

"I hate to admit it, but Harry is right. The Falcons have a very small chance this season but they are still better than the school teams. This game we can focus on the seeker, which is the best position, and you are sitting with the soon-to-be two greatest seekers Hogwarts has seen." Draco placed his arm over Hermione's shoulder and looked to Harry who couldn't disagree.

*MP*MP*MP*

As the boys were debating the score of the game, Jean and Narcissa had decided to skip the match as neither were really interested in the sport and were going to spend the day working through the Granger family needs for a home and then trying to find somewhere that fit those requirements. While they weren't necessarily picky about a lot, the Grangers needed a location with the ability for an automobile to be used. No one thought it was necessary to port key every where and floo travel wasn't the best with shopping bags. Especially when they couldn't be shrunk for easier carrying. It was after marking off another village that Jean's frustration resulted in a remark that made Narcissa think.

"If we don't find a place soon, I am just going to camp out in the garden." Jean didn't notice the contemplative look in the witch's eye. Narcissa didn't want to say anything about her thought, but it wasn't as if there were hundreds of acres of land on the property suitable for a house. What would stop them from building a home for the Grangers?

"We will find something. Let's keep making the list of needs and go from there." As the mother's continued to detail what was required Narcissa noticed the only items discussed were what Jean and Rich would need. It was reasonable really, they would be living there longer, but it wasn't as if Hermione would never live there. "What about Hermione? Is there anything we need to make sure she has?" This brought Jean up short.

"I hadn't really thought. Wow, you are right." Jean thought about the things Hermione had mentioned about their house over the years. There were only a few things that she ever really brought up continually. "Well, obviously a library, which she got when we remodeled and expanded the house. Other than that, there have only ever been two things she wanted. She loved the duck pond near where my parents lived and always wanted us to add one. The other thing is a swimming pool. She loves the sun and water so it made sense she'd want one of those as well. Both required quite a bit of work to the land and we just never got around to really thinking about it. When we added on to the home we renovated the exterior from the original Victorian style to Tudor. Hermione was a bit disappointed as she loved the French Provincial design that was the other option."

Smiling Narcissa made some additional notes to the list. What neither mother noticed was the young blond wizard who had taken a very keen interest in the conversation. Nodding in agreement, Draco started to think about what he would want in a house. Not that he needed to, he would just move from his wing to his parent's wing once he became head of the family, but it was an interesting thing to think about. Plus he always wanted a pool as well.

*MP*MP*MP*

After finishing their breakfasts everyone, except Narcissa and Jean, left the Manor. On arriving at the stadium with her father and friends, Hermione's first thought was just how ramshackle the place was. The stands didn't seem to be well built and might blow over with just the slightest gust of wind. Rich's thoughts weren't much different from his daughter's and the man instantly began to compare this structure to what he had experienced when attending any sporting event in the muggle world. Hermione's wide eyed look to her father had him chuckling quietly.

"It's not quite like Stamford Bridge is it?" Rich and his family were longstanding fans of the Chelsea Football Club and their field was a lovely example of a muggle field. Shaking his head, he and Hermione followed their friends through the gate and toward the boxes. The box Lucius had hired was slightly better than the wood stands, but again, didn't compare to the luxury at The Bridge. With it being Hermione and Rich's first real exposure to the only wizarding sport, Draco hadn't thought about the comparison between the worlds.

"I guess I never thought about it, but yeah, our Quidditch stadiums aren't as good as what muggles have. Hogwarts Stadium is better than what most of the professional teams use." Draco had never mentioned to Lucius about wanting to play quidditch after school but while playing would be great, it wasn't a career. However, owning a team was and maybe the introduction of muggle stadiums would grab the attention of fans. Draco's eyes began to compare everything to St. Mary's Stadium and he found the Falcon's field to be sorely lacking.

Harry noted his friend's seeming appraisal and the disappointed look. It seemed as if he suddenly had his favorite stuffed dragon, which no one knew about, taken away. "What are you thinking?" Blaise who was standing on Draco's other side heard Harry's question and turned to his housemate.

"Nothing just yet, but maybe a thought for the future, or maybe just a pipe dream. The teams should be out soon, let's grab our seats." Draco walked toward the best seats in the box and settled himself. Harry and Blaise grabbed some drinks before taking their seats. Without speaking, Harry and Draco left an empty seat between them for Hermione. Blaise sat on Draco's other side and focused his attention on where the keeper would warm up. No use in wasting the chance to see how a professional did it. It didn't take long for Hermione to settle herself in-between Harry and Draco. Once she was seated, the boys went into detail on each of the seekers, the position and what tricks each player was known to use.

As the players made their way to the field Hermione noticed just how empty the stadium really was and wondered if the Falcons would be able to survive if this happened for every home game. Draco started to yell and cheer for his team as the black and grey players mounted their brooms. Hermione settled into her seat and turned her focus from the boys to the game. The game was more intense than she had expected and the players did appear to be more talented than what she had observed during the Gryffindor practices at Hogwarts. The beaters were certainly more precise with their hits while the chasers were quicker and had more impressive throws. The seekers, to this point in Hermione's opinion, were the same. They were sitting on their brooms slowly circling the pitch and every so often they would zip in the other direction. Trying to keep her focus on the seekers was difficult since it was boring, but she had promised and she didn't want to miss something that either Harry or Draco would want to discuss after. Blaise had been spending the entire match critiquing the keepers. It seemed he wasn't overly impressed with either and their inability to stop only a quarter of the quaffles that were thrown.

Even with the points the Falcon's chasers had scored, it was a forgone conclusion they would be getting their first loss of the season. They were behind by just over three hundred points and there was only one snitch to catch. Draco refused to complain about the quality of the players and insisted on cheering the chasers to score more.

It was just after Hermione's gaze had returned to the two men flying in slow circles that one bolted directly toward the opposite keeper. Hermione watched as the other man began to chase and was gaining on the first. Hermione would need to ask about that and let the boys explain what was different between the brooms to allow for one to be that much faster than the other. As she continued to watch, both seekers were now neck and neck headed directly for the middle ring with each team's chasers flying behind and acting as a shield for their teammate. It was then Hermione noticed each of the team's beater pairs attempting to send bludgers at the seekers. It quickly made sense why the chasers had given up scoring goals. She shifted her focus back to the seeker dual just in time to see the Falcon's seeker grasp the snitch and pull up to avoid running head long into the goal.

Draco waved his flag in joy as the seeker opened his fist to show the now calm snitch. It was a fun ending to the match but, Hermione found she just didn't enjoy the game as much as the company. It was like when she would go to matches with her father, really she just wanted to spend time with him and the games were ancillary to her. What Hermione hadn't expected was how long they had been gone. Throughout the day everyone snacked on the food and drinks provided so they weren't overly hungry. When they returned to the Manor they found dinner would be served as soon as everyone got cleaned up.

All three of the boys headed toward Draco's wing while Hermione and her father headed toward the one they were using. Once everyone had returned, Narcissa and Jean were provided a recap of the match with play by play detail. Both women were used to it as their husbands had done the same thing for years. It proved again there really weren't very many differences between the magical and muggle worlds if you looked a little deeper.

*MP*MP*MP*

Draco had spent a portion of the afternoon thinking about the future. After watching the game, he came to the realization that he didn't really want to play quidditch for a living. For the first time he saw just how brutal the professionals were. He had been shocked during school practices but now realized they were nothing compared to what he observed that day. A bit of his childhood died but in its place was the realization he could still be part of his favorite game and maybe make it a little better.

That night Harry popped into Draco's room to discuss whatever it was that had been bothering his best friend. Over the years the boys had become quite tuned into the other and could always tell when something was off. "So want to tell me now what was bothering you today?" Harry just raised his eyebrow in a very Narcissa-like manner.

"It was a few things really and for the first time, I saw just how behind the muggles we were." Harry was a bit surprised as he had never thought wizards were behind their muggle counterparts. "I mean, look at the stadium from today and compare it to any of the ones we've visited in the muggle world. No comparison, the muggles win that one. Then think about the box we were in, yeah the food and drink were good, but how does it compare to what we had at St. Mary's over the summer? Again, magic doesn't make it better. Finally, I think this is what you really saw, I realized I don't want to play professional quidditch. It was more of a dream to fly with my friends all day. Think about today, even with the first string being suspended for the season, the second string was pretty violent as well. I still want to be part of quidditch but just have to find a way."

Harry listened to his friend spill his guts and found himself agreeing with everything the blond boy was saying. "You're right. I know this sounds just like our dreams of playing quidditch, but what if we owned a team?" Draco smiled in a way that Harry knew. "You already thought about it have you?" Nodding the pair of young wizards began to detail what they thought it would take to bring the quidditch league up to par with their muggle sport counterparts. After a rough draft the boys went their separate ways in order to get some sleep.

*MP*MP*MP*

Jean and Narcissa had spent the majority of the day working on finding a new home but used a bit of their afternoon to set up schedule for when Hermione returned to Hogwarts. Jean knew her daughter worked better if things were clearly detailed and this was evidenced by the small day planner Jean had brought with her to the Manor. In it, Jean and Narcissa noted Hermione's detail on her daily schedule. The pair of mothers spent an hour figuring out Hermione's schedule, a reasonable number of hours to allocate for homework and with the remainder incorporated a bit of relaxation for the young girl.

Knowing her daughter wouldn't want to just sit, unless it was reading which the girl would turn into another study session, Jean had decided to write up a moderately intense yoga program. She knew Hermione would know all the poses but wanted to get a new book with the standard poses and variations for her to incorporate as her skill increased.

Narcissa had accompanied Jean to a few yoga classes and found she loved the class. After returning to Wiltshire, Narcissa had identified a studio closer to the Manor and would sign up once the Granger family moved in. Jean hadn't confirmed it yet, but Narcissa wasn't above being sneaky.

Narcissa apparated the pair to a small alley behind a shopping mall, while Jean was off finding a book, Narcissa headed toward the workout clothes and began to search for some new outfits for Hermione. As she was sorting through the racks, a shop clerk approached and noted the number of clothes in the woman's arms. It was only after looking through the clothes the girl realized the clothes were not for the woman in front of her but a child. "We have a line of clothes for younger girls on the other side. What exactly does she like?" Narcissa was pleased to have some assistance as shopping for Hermione was still a new thing.

"She's twelve and away at boarding school and we found she had a hard time with her end of term tests. Her mother and I want to give her an outlet and thought yoga might help her mentally and physically." With a firm nod, the shop girl headed toward the other section and began to pull multiple things before beckoning Narcissa to a table. Jean had joined Narcissa and just gave her friend a look. The women made their way to where the sales girl was, as she laid out the outfits, Narcissa noticed the pants weren't like the ones she had purchased but more fitted all the way to the ankle. In addition to the pants, Narcissa noticed a few colorful tops and a light support bra.

"Younger girls seem to like these leggings more than the traditional yoga pants. In addition to working out, they can also be worn as a pant. These are a heavier material so they are also a little warmer than a pair of tights. The tops are just normal but I went with bright and colorful. I don't know the girl, but I find wearing brighter colors in the winter helps to push out some of the winter blahs. Finally the sports bra, if she has started to develop you may want to get a slightly more supportive one, but this style is good for low or no impact workouts." Narcissa smiled at how much thought the girl had put into her selections and decided to get her suggestions. In addition to getting to buy more clothes, they would also bring a bit a muggle comfort to Hermione when everything else was changing so drastically.

"Yes, to all of this and I think I'd like to add a few more combinations to give her some options and not have to wear the same thing all the time. Thank you for your suggestions, we will go pick out the right sizes and meet you up at the counter shortly." Jean had pulled a few other shirts and was standing in front of the sport bras with a contemplative look. "I'm glad you are looking, I wasn't sure what would be the right size or style." Nodding Jean started to pull a few different styles and support levels.

"I'm just glad to have someone other than Rich with me on this one. He would be red as a tomato, refusing to admit his baby girl needed this before finally stalking outside to wait for me." After selecting enough clothes to get Hermione through two weeks without rewearing, the women made their way to the counter. Narcissa shook Jean off and purchased the entire lot with a wave of a credit card. After exiting the store, Jean began to question her friend. "Where did you get that credit card?"

"Gringotts apparently does quite the business in the muggle world and has set up this credit card. It automatically converts to galleons so payments are easy. I now understand why it's so easy to buy things in your world. Carry and counting out coins would be a hassle." Chuckling the pair wound around the mall and by the time they reached the doors all of the bags had been shrunk and secured in Jean's purse. Leaving the mall, they returned to the alley and Narcissa apparated them back to the Manor.

After the group had dinner, the Granger family returned to their home and, for the first time, found it didn't feel quite like home anymore. Rich and Jean smiled a little sadly at this before turning toward their daughter. Jean pulled the bags from behind the chair and sat motioning for Hermione to join her.

"Sweetheart, before you go back we need to discuss how to handle your stress. We've spoken with Lucius who will speak with the boys but I don't want to rely on them." Jean pulled out and opened Hermione's day planner before handing it to her. "Narcissa and I have worked out three days every week where you will take one hour for yourself. This will not be for studying. You could read something not related to school or do some activity. I know there aren't a lot of options at the school so I wrote out a yoga program for you." Jean handed Hermione the sheet of paper with the program details. As Hermione read it, Jean then pulled out the book, mat and blocks. Setting them on the ground, she waited for Hermione to finish.

"I hadn't thought about this but, yeah, it would be great to do this." Hermione was already trying to figure out where she could practice but figured she could ask about a place once at school. "I'll need to go and pull some of my old clothes, I don't think anything Narcissa got me in Diagon Alley would work for this." Smiling Jean pulled the second and third bags in front of Hermione.

"Narcissa went a little crazy, but there should be enough in here to get you through. The sales girl mentioned wearing the leggings under your skirts since it's cold. I hadn't thought but if you need some additional leggings let me know and I'll send you up some." Nodding Hermione rifled through the bags when she came across the sport bras. It was the one thing she wasn't sure about. "Try them and if you aren't ready, you don't need to use them, but the time will come when you will and I want you to be ready. Also if they are too small, let me know and we can get the right size." With a little wink, Jean began to speak in her regular voice. "I'll get these washed."

Hermione headed toward her room and began to sort through for a pair of trainers. In addition to what her mom had outlined, Hermione thought maybe she could do a little more. She was about halfway under her bed when she heard someone clear their throat. Extracting herself, she turned and saw her dad with a shoe box. "When you get home for Easter I expect you to run with me. These should be the right size, but if not I'll send you a new pair."

"Thanks Daddy. I was looking for my old pair to take with me." Rich smiled and hugged Hermione, she didn't often call him daddy but when she did he relished it.

"No worries. Now get yourself ready for bed. Come down and say good night." A couple of hours later, Hermione was settled in her bed and drifting into a deep sleep.

*MP*MP*MP*

The remainder of the holiday break was rather uneventful. The Grangers continued to pack their house, Hermione visited the Malfoy every couple of days and the boys spent more hours than necessary on their brooms. Lucius made regular trips to Scotland to interview prospective new Heads. Regulus eventually gave into Rich on where the pair would run but refused to run more than on the weekends. As the holiday drew near its end the children were more excited than sad about going back to Scotland. The group had one final dinner before the Grangers returned to their home. After sitting for bit longer with her parents, Hermione made sure her trunk was packed before double checking the pillow in Crook's carrier was clean then she snuggled into her bed.

The next morning found the Malfoys, with Harry and Blaise, and the Grangers standing on platform nine and three quarters. After hugs and kisses the children boarded the train. Their parents continued to wave until the scarlet engine was well and truly out of sight. The holiday break had been a nice respite from the intensity that had happened that fall but the new year brought its own challenges to those standing at Kings Cross.

Lucius and the other members of the Board of Regents had completed the initial round of interviews and identified a few individuals that appeared to be good fit and the Regents were hoping to have completed the second round of interviews in the next few weeks.

The Grangers would be finalizing the sale of their dental practice on the following Wednesday and start laying the groundwork for their disappearance with their muggle friends. The hope was that by the time this term was over, their muggle friends would think the family was moving. The timing would depend on how quickly their home was sold but by the end of summer break the Grangers would be nothing but a memory to the muggles who knew them.

Once their responsibilities with the dental practice were ceased, the Grangers would begin to work full time with other muggle parents of magical children. Lucius had finally located the boy who should have started Hogwarts that year and gotten them to agree to speak with someone. The Grangers were planning to visit at the end of the week and were hopeful they could get Michael into Beauxbatons next year.

Finally, the topic that none dared to really discuss but were all aware of, the trial of Albus Dumbledore was scheduled to start the following week and expected to last at least through the spring holidays at the end of March. The Prophet had actually treated the story with the seriousness it deserved. Instead of some screaming headline full of gossip and hearsay, the stories on the topic were written by the Prophet's best journalists and provided only what had been released to the public. The Prophet and Ministry were fully aware how badly the British magical community had responded when the story was released. It didn't help matters that foreign ministries were involved and continued to uncover more lurid details. Lucius and the Grangers had already been interviewed by the French Aurors and fully expected to be subpoenaed to testify when the trial got underway.

After saying their goodbyes to each other, Lucius headed to Hogwarts where a meeting between the Regents and professors would occur before the students returned for the term. Narcissa and the Grangers headed toward the muggle entrance, where the trio would return to the Granger home. Narcissa planned on spending the day helping the family pack and coordinate moving the packed boxes to the Manor.

*MP*MP*MP*

While their parents were thinking about everything that would need to be done over the coming months, the children were enjoying the time and catching up with their friends. After the train pulled from the station, Theo and Neville had headed out to visit a few of their housemates. A few minutes later the compartment containing Draco, Harry, Blaise and Hermione was visited by a couple of the first year Gryffindor boys. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan spent about an hour talking about their holidays with Harry but soon enough all the boys were debating the relevance of the Falcons. It seemed Finnigan was hoping his beloved Kestrels would finally be able to get some payback on the Falcons for something that happened fifty years before. Apparently grudges weren't held just between families. Hermione giggled to herself as Draco shot her a glare.

As the boys continued their lively discussion, some would say an argument, Hermione opened Crooks carrier and allowed her pet to settle on her lap. After settling, Crooks looked to those in the carriage and recognized a few of the wizards. Knowing everything was fine, he stretched a bit and found the lolling of the train was good for napping. Hermione absentmindedly rubbed his head while reading her magazine. It wasn't until the boys had gone quiet that Hermione looked up to realize their compartment was quite full and Draco had taken the seat next to her. At some point both Greg Goyle and Vince Crabbe had joined and seemed to be siding with Finnigan as the trio sat together discussing just what would serve to make up for that unknown slight. But it was the pair of witches standing in the doorway that had cause the conversation to come to a screeching halt.

Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass stood looking a bit uncomfortable as everyone stared at them. Pansy, about whom Hermione wasn't sure, seemed to take the silence as a challenge and suddenly stood with a straight back and glared at those in the compartment. Since the girls had entered the compartment Draco wasn't sure what they wanted but he didn't want any issues before they even got back to the school. "Pansy, Daphne, what can we do for you?" With Pansy continuing to glare at everyone it was Daphne who answered.

"We really just wanted to be with someone our age. We had a difficult time finding a compartment and ended up sitting with the Weasley twins. They wanted to try something out and I decided it was time to move. I now understand why they were the only ones in their compartment." Daphne still seemed a bit uncomfortable until Hermione stood up, she pushed Draco to the wall, set Crooks on his lap and pointed at the bench on the other side to Harry.

"Come on in. You can sit here. This way I'm not the only girl." Daphne noticed how Draco moved without question and the familiar shoulder bump Harry Potter gave Hermione before moving without question. It seemed the muggleborn witch held a relatively high status with those two. The rest of the boys in the compartment seemed to follow suit. It would help Daphne's position if she aligned herself with everyone here.

"If you don't mind, that would be great. Come on Pansy drop the glare and sit down." Daphne didn't wait for Pansy and sat next to Hermione. "I haven't actually met you yet. I'm Daphne Greengrass, Slytherin first year. This is Pansy Parkinson, also in Slytherin and our year. She will come around." Giving Pansy a quick glare, Daphne turned and smiled at Draco. Hermione knew some of the girls in their year but wouldn't really call any of them friends. Maybe Daphne could be that person.

"Hi Daphne, I'm Hermione Granger, a first year Gryffindor. It's nice to meet you." Hermione shook the other witch's hand and gave her a smile before leaning around to address Pansy. But it was Pansy who sniffed and addressed Daphne instead.

"I'm not sure about this Daphne. I don't know about associating with them." There were a few gasps around the compartment and Hermione found herself a bit shocked. She had heard and seen prejudice in her world but never had it been so blatantly focused on her. But it wasn't Hermione or Draco or any of their friends who responded to the raven haired witch. Daphne's gaze immediately cooled and she leaned away from the girl who may no longer be considered a friend.

"I'm not sure I understand Pansy. Do you mean associating with the scions of the Malfoy and Potter Houses or the heir to the Noble and Ancient House Black? I would think a _Parkinson_ would realize those houses well exceed their own in honor, prestige and power. If you are making a judgement on the parentage of anyone in this compartment, I suggest you leave immediately. I will not be associated with someone who holds to the beliefs of our _former_ headmaster." Daphne's response seemed to take Pansy completely by surprise. Maybe she expected the blonde haired witch to follow mindlessly but whatever it was, it wasn't having her associate Pansy with Dumbledore. Draco was quite impressed with Daphne and decided to throw in his own response.

"You know Daphne, the French Aurors were questioning us and I wouldn't be surprised if they showed up at Hogwarts to investigate others that sided with Dumbledore's beliefs. If I remember correctly, wasn't Dumbledore the guest of honor at Posey Parkinson's summer solstice celebration two years ago?" The question hung in the air as Pansy realized how delicate her situation was. She visibly swallowed before responding.

"Of course I didn't mean Draco or Harry. It is just important to understand how friendships from your childhood impact how successful you are as an adult. And as a Slytherin you should be careful about with whom you interact." As Pansy began to grasp at straws, the boys on the other side of the carriage began to laugh at her. She sent a sneer at them before leaving the compartment without another word. Daphne just shook her head and turned back to the witch that Pansy had effectively dismissed.

Hermione noticed the apprehension in Daphne's eyes and took a bit of pity on her. "Don't worry Daphne, she either offers us all an apology or she doesn't. At the end of the day, and I know this sounds mean, but her opinion of me, of all of us, doesn't really matter. I've spent my life before Hogwarts dealing with people who didn't like me because I was odd or smarter then they were or whatever other reasons they had. I thought they mattered for years, but then I came to discover their opinions of me really don't matter." It was a reflection on how comfortable she was in her new life that gave her the confidence to find strength in herself. Although it helped that she had made friends straight away. Maybe in another life she would have been crying herself to sleep on more than just her first night. But since that wasn't her reality, she focused on the girl who remained in the compartment.

"You're right Hermione. I know you're used to hearing that, but I was raised to care what people thought. I may not be allowed to show it but I do care. It's hard to see someone who was raised right beside me do what Pansy just did. I don't think you're less or need someone to guide you through this world. Based on what I've seen in classes so far, you are well ahead of most of the kids who grew up in this world. Pansy is included in that, by the way." With a nudge from Draco, Hermione smiled at the witch and nodded toward her magazine.

"I've got a few others with me if you'd like to read that one." Sliding the muggle magazine toward Daphne, Hermione noticed the gleam in the other witch's eye.

"My parents would be so disappointed if I failed to take the opportunity to expand my horizons." With a chuckle she dove into the magazine and started asking questions about the clothes and people and just why there were so many pictures of the muggles in cars. The boys returned to their discussions only they shifted from quidditch to what sort of car best equated to a high end broomstick. Hermione promised to write her dad and ask for some car magazines so the boys had something to use for their debates.

*MP*MP*MP*

Severus exited the Great Hall with a sort of grim satisfaction. The meeting had been entirely too long and boring, but it did provide the professors an opportunity to voice their concerns. The first two hours were mainly focused on differences in opinion between how Albus had been running the school and what they thought would be better. In the end, the Regents stated most of the policies would remain static until the new Head was named. But there would be a few changes to implement immediately. It seemed several generations prior, Albus had quietly started to segregate the houses and start unnecessary rivalries between them. There had always been rivalries, no one denied that, but the antagonist behavior and really started to ramp up decades prior and now there was a simmering hatred between some of the houses.

Surprisingly, or maybe not so much, the friendship between Draco, Hermione and Harry not only broke the barrier between houses but also blood. A pure blood with a pedigree no one could touch, a half blood whose father was a convicted felon but raised under the care of the most influential witch and a muggleborn who was set to inherit an ancient house and whose power hadn't fully been explored yet; their friendship would provide a shock to the Wizarding world and the only response would be a shift to the general belief of a population. And that would be a day Severus would relish. He spent his childhood being told he was 'half' a wizard and his young adulthood unable to help those who were in a similar position to himself.

The Regents spent a good deal of time explaining the new Head would have the ability to make decisions over the school but any major decisions would be reviewed by the Board before they were implemented. Additionally, all changes would be reviewed at the end of the year and discussed to determine if they were for the betterment of the students. The Regents would provide a reminder the most important job of the Head was for the well being of the students and not the advancement of the Head. The Head position at Hogwarts was the most prestigious position available across the globe.

After that the professors calmed and began to offer suggestions that would make the school better. It was Pomona that actually made the best suggestion. She noted the only course where the professor had help was the first year flying course which only lasted through December. After the professors all murmured in agreement, the Herbology professor went on to detail how much work it was for the core subject teachers to provide adequate focus for their students. Those courses, with the exception of Potions where only those receiving an 'O' on their OWLS could proceed into the NEWT level, taught all students. It was difficult to provide assistance for the students that needed it or additional work for those that excelled.

The request was simple, hire more teachers and allow the courses to be taught by aptitude not house affiliation or year. While the request was simple, the implications were drastic. The change would cause a bit more work for the professors at first, but in the end everyone agreed it would be better for the students. With that agreement the Regents broke into small groups and discussed how to move forward for each of the courses. The hope was to have a plan that could be implemented at the start of the following year. The professors would spend the rest of the school year teaching as they always taught but also writing up new lesson plans for students who could handle advance work. The courses would cover the same material, but the advanced course would learn more than just how to do something. They would work on their finesse or power with the topic while the normal course would follow the established syllabus.

The item that Severus requested was an option to move students if their work was beyond their year. Primarily this was for Harry and Draco, but over the years Severus had a number of students who had come into Hogwarts with more than a basic understanding. Most of them continued with their personal studies and merely attended his class because it was required. For those students, Severus had tried to provide them additional instruction but since it was on the students time it was never an easy thing to do.

While Quirinus Quirrell was still on his sabbatical, his replacement for muggle studies was quite vocal on the shortcomings of the current curriculum. It seemed the course was full of misinformation and bold faced lies. Lucius acknowledged the man's comments and promised to have someone with actual muggle knowledge assist with writing up a new course study for the next year.

But the final discussion, was actually the fastest of any. Lucius brought up Binns and expected to have the staff rally to support the ghost. All of them agreed the man had given more than most to the school and should be able to move to the other side of the veil. Agreeing the search for a new history professor would take precedence only behind that of new Head. All the professors were pleased and some were even hopeful the course would grow in the coming years.

It was with all those thoughts stirring in his mind that Severus walked beyond the apparation boundaries and sent himself to Hogsmeade. It was his turn to direct the students to the carriages and the first years always seemed get lost on their return from the Christmas holidays.

*MP*MP*MP*

 _ **A/N: As always, thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews. They always make checking email fun. Hope everyone has a good week!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: My kitchen is gutted and getting remodeled. The pizza guy and I are totally going to be on first name basis. On the positive, I got my taxes done, so there's that.**_

*MP*MP*MP*

After arriving at the school, students began to hear rumors of changes to how the courses were taught and the addition of more professors. Hermione brushed most of them off and figured if there were changes, they would be told when it mattered but for now her focus was on her studies. After her first potions class of the year, Professor Snape had called for her to stay behind. Knowing she hadn't done anything wrong and they didn't even have any homework yet she wasn't too worried. Her friends however, weren't quite as relaxed and promised to wait just outside the door for her.

"Miss Granger, you seem to have had quite the impact on those two." Severus chuckled as he silenced the room. "You can tell them but I feel they should hear this from you and not through the door." Motioning to her seat, Hermione sat and continued to watch as her professor sat next to her. "After grading your end of term exam and reviewing your answers from the daily classes, I'm confident you can handle additional lessons." A little squeal of excitement snuck out of Hermione's mouth and the man just smiled. "Yes, I know how much you wanted this. So here is what is going to happen, this year will not change. Over the summer we will set up a time to meet and advance you into the second year program. I'm relatively confident you will finish the coursework by the end of the summer. Next year, depending on what the Regents decide, you will either attend a separate lesson where we will cover the third year work or sit with the third year class. If it is the prior, I plan on having you attend the same evening as Draco and Harry just for my own sake. Otherwise those boys will just show up and I'll have to spend an extra night with them." Hermione nodded happily, it didn't mean she was going to stop reviewing her second year books, she would just slow her review. It worked well with the schedule her mum had set up.

Hermione made to stand only to find Professor Snape wasn't finished. "One more thing, Lucius asked me to provide you space where you could practice mediation. There are a multitude of unused rooms in the castle so before I assigned one to you, I wanted to know if you had any preference on location." Hermione thought about her needs and decided she really didn't have any real preference.

"No, not really sir. I would like somewhere a bit off the main hallways. I don't want to be alone, exactly, but I don't need people stopping in and asking what I'm doing. You know?" Severus nodded and stood.

"Come then Miss Granger, I'll show you a room that I think will work well for you and your friends." As Severus opened the door, they found two wizards falling into the room. "It's good to know my silencing spell can't be broken by first years. Up you two, follow us." Draco and Harry quickly got to their feet and followed the others out of the room and toward the steps leading from the dungeons. Only they didn't head up the stairs but turned to the left just before them. They were in a short hallway with a single door. "This, Miss Granger, is a room I used as a student when I needed to get away for a bit. It's excellent for studying or mediation. Use as you see fit." With a flick of his wand, the door opened and the torches lit.

Hermione gauged the room and realized it was just perfect. Since it was in the dungeons, it was a little cooler than some of the higher rooms, and the lack of windows would mean the room could be lit as she needed. In the far corner was a long study table and a few chairs. There was also a bookshelf with a few books but mostly empty. "Would it be safe to leave things here or do others use this room?"

"You can leave what you wish. Those books were mine as a student but not needed currently. Feel free to read if you desire. I will key the door to you and the boys. Only the four of us will be keyed to the room; however, any professor can access the room if need be." Nodding in understanding Hermione thanked Professor Snape before having to leave her new haven for the rest of the day's classes.

"Come on boys we need to get to class. I'll tell you everything after lunch." With that life at Hogwarts resumed its normal cadence.

*MP*MP*MP*

Jean read the first letter of the term from Hermione. In it, she explained about the room Severus had provided and how it had turned into where the trio would spend their evenings. Jean was a bit worried the children would begin to separate themselves from their peers and decided to discuss with Narcissa the next day. The rest of the letter when on to detail her classes and what she was learning. It seemed this term was a bit more fast paced and the students were expected to pick up things more quickly. Finally, Hermione wrote about the additional potion lessons. Severus had approached Jean and Rich over the holidays and explained Hermione's scores were only behind Draco and Harry. It was his opinion she could handle the advancement but wanted to wait until the end of the year and continue over the summer. It seemed like something Hermione would want and based on her effusive letter, Jean was correct in telling Severus they didn't have a problem with it as long as it was something Hermione wanted.

Standing she noticed Rich reading that day's Daily Prophet with a frown on his face. Lucius had set up a delivery through their floo so none of their neighbors would notice an owl arriving with something tied to its leg every morning. Leaning over Rich's shoulder Jean read the article about an attempted break in at Gringotts. It seemed crime still happened in the magical world, only at this bank a dragon provided security. The thief was caught and held until the goblins arrived the next morning. The man claimed to have been hired to obtain an item housed at the bank. The aurors refused to provide more detail about the attempt but stated the vault in question was secure and when inventoried by the owner, no items were deemed to be missing.

"What's wrong? It seems like the dragon offers better protection than bars and bullet proof glass." Jean's attempt at a joke was met with silence. "Rich?" It was then her husband noticed her and brushed his lips over hers.

"Lucius and Regulus were discussing this today during our run. I hadn't read the paper yet so they gave me a little more insight than what the paper provided. It seems the thief was caught on the same level as the family vaults which is many levels above where the dragon is normally stationed. They explained the dragon is there to protect the most important items to wizarding society. If the dragon had identified the intruder and held him on this level then there was a lapse in security on every other level deeper. It seems everyone was more concerned about what may have been stolen from the family vault than the lower levels." Understanding her husband's concern a bit more, Jean pressed a firm kiss to his lips.

"Well, it sounds like we need go play the 'stupid muggle' at the bank and see what we can figure out." Jean really did love her life. "Tomorrow we will head to the alley but for the rest of the day, let's just enjoy the first bit of time we've been alone for a few weeks." Waggling her eyebrows, Jean laughed as she ran toward their room. Rich didn't think anymore about the mysterious break in or how one goes about getting a dragon in the basement of a bank. His wife knew how to distract him in the best way possible.

*MP*MP*MP*

Rich woke the next morning feeling his bed shake. He assumed it was due to the silent laughter of his wife. Reaching his arm under her bare back, Rich pulled Jean into his embrace and cracked one eye open. Looking into the bright and happy eyes of his wife, Rich sighed deeply content with his life. "What is so funny that you felt the need to shake the bed worse than when Hermione would jump on it Christmas morning?" Jean, also quite content, snuggled deeper into his arms before responding.

"Nothing really. You just had this dopey smile on your face. It did my ego some good to know that even hours later I caused you smile like that." She shrugged before placing her head on his chest. She felt the rumble before she heard it and she was suddenly on her back with Rich positioned above her.

"How about I make you smile?" With a bit of a feral grin himself, Rich proceeded to make Jean smile. It was a few hours after sunrise before the pair made their way out of bed. After a shower and grabbing some food, they sent themselves through the floo to the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley. It was quiet, just like the other times she had been there with Narcissa and she found a bit of comfort. The bank didn't appear to be any different from when she had seen it before which was a bit surprising. In the muggle world, the days after a bank robbery were met with people milling around just to see if anything else would happen. The couple made their way into the bank and were met with an angry looking goblin.

From their individual discussions with the Malfoys, Rich and Jean knew the goblins were just an angry lot and it wasn't anything personal. Goblins just didn't like non-goblins. Jean placed her brightest smile on her face and turned to the goblin. "Hello, our daughter Hermione Granger, had an account established for her by Narcissa Malfoy. We will be moving into the magical world and would like to have an account where the proceeds from the sale of our home could be deposited directly." The goblins looked at the obviously muggle couple but recognizing Mrs. Malfoy's name and the new heir of the Black estate, the goblin was slightly less hostile looking. Motioning for the couple to follow, the goblin led them to a room where they sat waiting for their goblin.

Nagnok was very displeased at being disturbed, he had been working to figure out how the thief had made to the family vault levels. So when the Grangers, a muggle couple, requested a new vault prior to their move into the magical world, the goblin's mood soured a bit more. When he entered the room the muggles smiled at him. It seemed no one had discussed what was concerned proper manners with lesser beings. "What do you need?" He might as well set the tone with the couple if he was expected to work with the family for the next few generations.

The man, Mr. Granger, introduced himself and his wife, before explaining their history and why they would be moving to the wizarding world. Nagnok nodded with a bit of impatience since Ragnok had told of the possibility months earlier. Mrs. Granger seemed a bit put off and since that was what Nagnok wanted his expression turned to one of pleasure. Well, as pleasurable as possible for a goblin.

"You see Nagnok, we have been reading about the bank and realize the security here is top notch when compared to what we have in the muggle world. And the fact we can get a credit card through your bank for our use in the muggle world makes the whole financing thing so much easier. But what I'd like to understand a bit better are the security measures you have implemented." Blinking with pure innocence the goblin was a bit surprised. No one ever asked about security.

"Just know the bank is safe. You read the Prophet, yes?" The couple nodded in affirmation before the goblin continued. "As you read, the thief was caught and detained by one of our security measures. Your fortunes are secure here." The woman blinked again before asking a question that no one else had thought to ask.

"Yes I know, but I had thought we could establish a vault a bit deeper than where the thief was apprehended. What are the contingent security measures should the dragon be lured to a higher level?" The goblin just stopped and mouthed " _higher level_ " before running from the room.

Jean turned to Rich and smiled at him. It seemed she had hit upon something that made the goblin very nervous. It was a few minutes later when Nagnok returned with another, more severe looking goblin. "This is the Head Goblin. Please ask him your question." Nagnok had a sudden respect for the muggle woman sitting in front of him. He didn't believe the innocent expression for one moment and caught a glimpse of something that would have made his heart proud, if he cared for humans. When the question was asked again, this time with a bit more emphasis on the 'what if' the head goblin turned very pale. In their own language, the goblins briefly discussed what vaults would have suddenly vulnerable and found there were more than a few.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, we will establish the vault and provide you with the banking instructions for your muggle company to use. Wait here." The goblins quickly left. Using their own magic they pulled the list of vaults below the trust level and reviewed the activity. The vaults on the levels just below where the man was caught had activity but nothing during the evening in question. Once they dropped to the lowest levels of the bank, the ancient vaults there should have had no activity for at least a century but, they found one vault had been accessed. The vault in question housed one magical object, a small stone. While the Head Goblin went to investigate, Nagnok quickly pulled together the necessary paperwork and returned to the room with muggle couple.

After signing their names, because they didn't have magical signatures, the muggles left the large bank and headed back to the pub from where they would head home. Jean suspected the goblins were up to something and hopefully it would result in something positive. After arriving home, the couple settled down for the evening unaware of the fire storm that was brewing many levels under the bank.

*MP*MP*MP*

While attending Hogwarts as a student, Lucius found the activity associated with quidditch to be relaxing but after graduating he hadn't kept up with any sort of physical activity. So it was very depressing to find his muggle counterpart was in better shape. After hearing Regulus complain about the runs with Rich, Lucius decided to prove that running wasn't that difficult. As it turned out, it was and Lucius wasn't pleased about his perceived failure. After confiding in Narcissa, who in turn spoke to Jean, it turned out the muggle who "ran for fun, nothing competitive" was in fact a very competitive man who intended to run a race that was over 42 kilometers in length. It was just astounding but Lucius's own competitive juices began to flow and he decided to see just what he could do.

Every morning Usher would layout the muggle clothing purchased for the endeavor and follow Lucius around the grounds. At the end, the elf would detail how far Lucius had run and his pace. When Narcissa would ask about it, Lucius would say he was training and the time didn't matter. Both knew it mattered and until Lucius could compete with Rich, nothing would be said. Jean and Narcissa found great enjoyment watching their husbands. Narcissa may have let it slip to Jean, while Rich was in the next room, that Lucius had started to run every morning. Regulus found both of the men to be ridiculous and continued to complain when they ran together on the weekends.

It was the weekend after the Grangers had set up their account at Gringott's, that Rich mentioned their day to his wizard friends. Both of the wizards actually stopped running and looked positively green. No one in the goblin world and it appeared the wizarding world, had thought what would happen if the dragon wasn't in his normal position. Sitting Wizengamot members had some knowledge of what was stored in the lowest levels of the bank and any of the objects could be disastrous in the wrong hands.

"It seems my when my wife asked her question our goblin, Nagnok, gave her a look that conveyed both fear and respect. I found myself quite proud of Jean. Based on how quickly he left the room to get the head goblin and then how quickly they both left, I assume her question caused quite a bit of activity. Have either of you heard anything about it?" The wizards, who by this point had started jogging again just shook their heads. "I thought not. If you had, I was sure you would have said something. Until Jean started talking Nagnok was more focused on getting out of there then actually helping us. We got a statement the other day, there had been a deposit made but we haven't made any deposits yet. When Jean went to the Alley yesterday, she asked Nagnok and he bowed and said it was the only way goblins knew to express gratitude. Additionally, something else would be provided for when Hermione married." This found both of the wizards stopping again. Regulus was just shaking his head in disbelief while Lucius was wide eyed and mute. "So I take it this doesn't usually happen." Swallowing thickly, Lucius shook his head.

"Come on let's get back to your house. Hopefully Jean and Narcissa haven't left yet. We probably need to discuss this." Rich pulled his mobile and made a quick call to Jean asking her to stay at the house until they got back.

"That's fine, we're at the half way mark so let's pick up the pace and see how quickly we can get back." Regulus groaned and wished the route had a tree or a building or sign post or anything where he could hide and apparate back to the muggle house. But no, Rich had purposefully designed the route to make it impossible for magical transportation means to happen.

Jean had figured the reason Rich asked them to stay at the house was due to the deposit at the bank. Making the decision to fill Narcissa in was quite amusing when the witch just stared at her friend before laughing. "There is a reason Hermione is fitting into her new world so well. Yes, to everything you said and you are correct that no one questioned the lower vaults. Those are just always assumed to be safe. If you don't mind, just how much was deposited?" Handing the bank statement over indicated just how much the deposit really was when Narcissa's eye brows continued to slide closer and closer to her hair line. "Oh my." Nodding Jean placed the statement back in the file box. Shortly there after the men returned and Regulus collapsed on the chair. Lucius and Rich didn't want to show just how exhausted they were, the two ended up sprinting the rest of the way back. The pace was faster than either had run in decades.

"Lucius, Jean told me. I think you need to ask some questions, the deposit amount is about the value of what Draco and Harry's trust vaults are at right now." Regulus just coughed and stuttered out a wow before Lucius decided the Wizengamot's next scheduled meeting wasn't soon enough.

"Yes, agreed. Just, I have never heard of them doing anything like that. But if they did, and offered something else, it means whatever Jean led them to discover is major. The ministry is still in shambles but with some of the rehires now in place, I feel a little more comfortable with asking questions." Calling Usher, Lucius requested the elf lay out a specific outfit and see if Frank Longbottom was available. Before leaving, Usher handed Lucius a piece of parchment and left. Smiling at the sheet, Lucius set it on the table, kissed Narcissa good bye and stepped into the floo. It seemed the race back to the house proved he was faster than Rich. Rich looked at the times and decided to register Lucius for the fall race as well.

*MP*MP*MP*

While Jean Granger was sending the goblins at Gringott's into a tizzy over the apparent lapse in security, Hermione had spent the first weeks back at Hogwarts finding her groove. She found the new term both easier and more difficult. The easy part related to knowing where her classes where, what her professor's expectations were and that she belonged there. The course work was more difficult this term, it seemed the professors used the first term to let the students get settled but now the proverbially training wheels had been removed and it was up to the students to stay upright. Hermione found herself using her meditation room almost every night and by the end of the first week the boys were with her.

The only exception was the one hour three days a week where she kicked them out. After explaining what Jean and Narcissa wanted her to do and why, the boys would happily sit in the hall and wait to be invited into the room. It was on a Wednesday evening, while Hermione was perfecting her surya namaskar, that Daphne found the boys sprawled on the floor reading quidditch magazines. "You know we have common rooms for this sort of thing?" The bit of sarcasm was from Hermione, it seemed she and Daphne had found common ground in their desire to do well in class which had led to the pair spending time together and Hermione's sarcastic nature to rub off on Daphne.

"Yeah we know. We only read these when Hermione kicks us out of the room so she can exercise." Harry nodded toward the door before refocusing on the description of Viktor Krum's latest game winning move. Draco looked up to see Daphne alternating her gaze between the door and the boys.

"What do you mean exercise?" Daphne knew the word and its definition but it seemed out of context at Hogwarts. Harry again answered in an effort to get the silence he needed to figure out the move and how he could incorporate it into his own style.

"A few nights a week she does some stuff in there. It seems to help her relax. She can get really stressed with classes. It's a small price to ensure she doesn't get herself really worked up." Harry's eyes never wavered from the page illustrating the half roll while accelerating in the opposite direction. It looked awesome.

"Interesting. Would you mind telling Hermione I was looking for her when she comes out?" Daphne left when Draco nodded and resumed his own review of the latest news on how the quidditch league owners were meeting to deal with the fallout from the Falcons suspension. It seemed the move only brought more attention to free for all attitude of the players. Draco began to think how he would handle if he were in the same position. It was only the sound of the door opening that pulled both boys from their respective thoughts. Hermione's hair was pulled into a bun positioned on the top of her head and was still wearing one of the outfits Narcissa had purchased for her.

"Daphne found us and wanted me to tell you she was looking for you." Nodding Hermione waved the boys into the room. The trio settled and Hermione quickly finished the essay for Charms that had been a problem earlier in the day. It seemed the hour focusing on nothing but her body allowed her brain to workout in a different way. "I think this has really helped you. Last term at this time you had started to freak out a little and I'm not seeing it this term." Smiling at Draco, Hermione nodded in complete agreement.

"Do you think Daphne would be back in Slytherin? Would you mind checking?" Draco popped up from the couch and walked out the door.

"Only you could ask that question and Draco would have no issue with doing it." Harry's snickering was stopped when Hermione punched him in the arm.

"Shush, he is my friend and I would do the same for him. In fact I've pulled you out of the common room multiple times at his request." Sticking her tongue out at Harry, Hermione realized she had finished the work to be turned in for the next week and after looking through her timetable, her study topics for end of term exams were up to date also. With a bit of self satisfaction, Hermione pulled out some new magazines and decided to relax for the rest of the night.

A bit later Draco returned with Daphne. "I totally understand why you are hiding out here. This room is excellent." Hermione looked up to see Daphne looking around in obvious jealousy. It was then Hermione realized just how often the three of them were here. She didn't want the room to become a place where everyone met, but maybe there was somewhere else all their friends could meet up.

"It is nice. Mum asked Professor Snape if he could find a place for me to exercise and this was it. It's perfect and the boys just tagged along." Draco and Harry huffed a little at the implication but otherwise did not respond.

"Yes, Harry mentioned exercising. What is it you do? I'm having a hard time envisioning a work out in the school." Hermione agreed knowing that if her mother hadn't provided the routine should would have never thought of it herself.

"It's yoga. Mum has been practicing for quite awhile and got Mrs. Malfoy hooked. The pair of them wrote up a routine for me. It's as difficult as I want to make it. But it's actually sort of fun. Um, I'm not sure if you've ever done it but maybe, if you want, you could join me next time?" Hermione had never really opened herself up for rejection quite like she just had. Draco and Harry immediately accepted her into their lives and most of the other students were nice but no one really asked others to do things.

"I'd love to but I'm not sure I have the appropriate clothing. I can ask my mum to send something but that would probably take a few days for it to get here." Shaking her head Hermione interrupted.

"I have extra outfits, Mrs. Malfoy went a little overboard. We are about the same size so it shouldn't be an issue. The only thing I don't have is an extra pair of trainers." Hermione wiggled her foot to emphasize just what a trainer was. "Luckily you don't really need shoes for most of the poses. I'll let you use the mat so you can do it barefooted. If you want."

"I have trainers so I'll bring them but I'll take the bare footed option into account." Daphne reached and snagged the most recent gossip magazine and dove into reading about her new favorite muggle singer. He was so dreamy.

As curfew drew near, Hermione rolled up her equipment and set it on the shelf and placed the magazines on the one above it. After gathering their books, the four first years exited the room and shut the door. After hearing the door click Draco and Daphne headed toward the Slytherin door while Harry and Hermione headed up the stairs. They had many flights of stairs ahead of them.

The next day, Hermione remained after potions and asked Professor Snape if there was a room where all their friends could gather. When asked if the room Severus had already provided wasn't sufficient, Hermione quickly explained that she wanted to keep that room special as she had started to find it calmed her greatly. If there wasn't another room, of course it would be a great place to spend evenings with her friends. Severus understood she wasn't denigrating the room but wanting to keep it to herself. Severus had the same feelings when he offered the room to Hermione.

"Of course Miss Granger. I believe there are a few unused classroom on the first and second floors. That should be close enough to all the houses. And it will keep you bunch out of my dungeon." The stern and commanding potions master flashed a quick smile at the girl. "After dinner this evening, I will show you and whoever else the options. I would prefer for the bickering to be limited, so maybe only bring a few with you. I'm sure which ever you select will be accepted by the others." Nodding in agreement about the bickering, Hermione left the classroom and filled the boys in on her idea.

Both of the boys thought it was a great idea and insisted on being included after dinner. Hermione didn't disagree, but asked Draco to invite Daphne. As she didn't have any other classes with Slytherin today, it was the only way she knew Daphne would get the invite with enough time to make her decision. Draco made his way toward his next class while Harry and Hermione turned in the opposite direction.

*MP*MP*MP*

After identifying a perfect room, Hermione found the days bled together until it was suddenly the middle of February and the third year girls returned from their Hogsmeade visit discussing how wonderfully Madam Puddifoot had decorated the tea house for Valentine's Day. This took Hermione by surprise since Valentine's Day was solidly a muggle day. After asking Harry and Draco about it, both wizards plead ignorance, Hermione sought out Daphne.

After a brief discussion, Hermione confirmed Valentine's Day had no meaning to the history of magic but retail shops found people were more willing to spend money if they had a reason. Once the holiday had crossed over, the retailers discovered magic made floating cherubs and shooting arrows much easier than what their muggle counterparts faced when decorating.

While Hermione was seeking out Daphne, Draco went straight for his father. While Hermione's birthday and Christmas were easy he didn't quite know how to handle this day. He didn't even know it was a holiday until Hermione asked him about it. Lucius just chuckled and explained the muggle history of the day and what it means to friends and to those that are more than friends. When Draco said Hermione felt like more than a friend but couldn't explain it any more than that, Lucius just nodded.

"Obviously the relationship I have with your mother is very different from what you have with Hermione. If I were in your shoes, I would steer clear of the romantic overtones. No flowers or candy or jewelry this time. Maybe a book or organize a gathering with all your friends. It shows you are thinking about her but doesn't put any pressure on her. Understand?" Draco nodded and headed off to think.

Since Valentine's Day was on the Thursday following Hogsmeade, Draco had a few days to put his plan into action. He decided to follow his father suggestion and organized a small gathering to celebrate the new friendships that had been created that year. Through Kitmu, he was able to get the Hogwarts elves to provide hot chocolate, cookies, and the muggle candy called 'Kisses'. It seemed like a fun way to tip his hat toward the holiday. Draco had sent a note to Narcissa asking the best way to invite everyone and was pleasantly surprised when his mother sent back a blank invitation. After filling out the important bits like location and time, he wrote a list of invitees and the invite magically replicated until there were enough for everyone. Being careful to be respectful to those not invited, Draco handed out the invitations the next day and found everyone to be quite excited about it.

The other thing he planned was a gift just for Hermione. Again he relied on Lucius to give him direction and opted to find a copy of Hermione's favorite muggle book. It seemed as if the fates were shining on Draco, when he mentioned the book to his father, Lucius said they had a copy in the library. On the morning in question, Lucius handed him a first edition of _Little Women_. Quite pleased with himself, Draco slid the book into his bag and headed to class. Lunch brought a surprise when a number of owls appeared and delivered one bouquet of flowers after another. Draco looked to Hermione who was watching with an unreadable expression. He worried that maybe he should have gotten her some flowers as well but his father had been pretty firm on not doing that. Instead, Draco opted to write Hermione a note and slipped it into the book. She would find it later.

Draco had set up the gathering to take place in the second room Severus had provided. Someone had asked the elves if there was spare furniture anywhere and suddenly the room was full of places to sit, places to study and in the far corner, a cot for people to takes naps. Draco didn't think anyone ever napped in the room but he wasn't going to question the elves. As host, he arrived first and was pleased to find the room was already set up. The elves had even gone so far as to decorate the room with a tasteful display of pink and red streamers with white doilies on the table.

After everyone's arrival, Draco quickly acknowledged that expanding his friends hadn't been his first thought about attending school and it was a pleasant surprise. The group settled in for the evening and everyone joked about giving each other kisses. Hermione mentioned in the muggle world florists would raise prices around Valentine's Day and then would use inferior or dying flowers. And that it seemed like a wasted effort to her. Sure the flowers were nice, but wouldn't they be just as nice at some random point and mean more if they represented what the sender thought versus getting because it was expected. Draco was pleased he didn't go that route, but thought at some later point, maybe he would send her flowers just because.

At the end of the night, after everyone but Draco, Harry and Hermione had left. Draco handed a wrapped present to Hermione. She was a bit surprised but settled back on the couch and carefully opened what she thought was a book.

And what a book it was, a first edition copy of her favorite story. On impulse she jumped up and hugged Draco. After thanking him, she kissed his cheek before blushing. Draco smiled and simply shrugged. He didn't want to make a big deal about it but yeah he was pleased his gift had been so successful.

Harry stood with a lopsided smile before directing Hermione toward the door. "Come on Hermione, we need to go before curfew. You can thank him again tomorrow." With a jaunty wink, Harry pulled a clearly excited Hermione out the door and toward the stairs. After the pair left Draco was left standing the in room and ran his fingers over his cheek. It didn't feel any different but it would never be the same.

Draco didn't remember walking to the dungeons that night but woke the next morning in his room with the same goofy smile on his face.

*MP*MP*MP*

 _ **A/N: Have a great week everyone. Next week we get to see if Draco was correct on the future "best seekers ever"...**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Another weekend is upon us...celebrate. My kitchen is still in shambles but slowly getting there (I have tile down now!). To BadWolfJiggy, I hadn't thought about including what the note said but your review put it in my head and you'll eventually find out. It won't be in this story so you'll just have to stick around for the subsequent installments.**_

 _ **The first year is quickly coming to a close and with it this story. There will be no epilogue on these until the end of the entire arc. I'm working on year 2 but I had a few plot bunnies that wouldn't work for these stories and I had to get them out of my head before I could continue with their second year. The muse wants what the muse wants.**_

*MP*MP*MP*

After a successful first Valentine's Day, Draco's focus turned toward the start of the quidditch season. Since returning from the holidays, the first year Slytherin team had been practicing with the older team and the younger group were starting to really become a rather solid unit. Flint had booked the pitch for the final open Saturday afternoon prior to the start of the season when the schedule was first released. The practice would be the final pre-season practice and give Marcus some final thoughts on the players before turning his focus to strategizing the first game of the season. The older squad's first match was scheduled for the second weekend of the season. The first game of the overall season would be the following weekend and be Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor. Flint had given everyone the instruction to attend the match and watch for anything that could be used against both of the teams in the future. While Flint ran the practices, Professor Snape was almost always present as well, so seeing him in the stands wasn't a big surprise but him mounting a broom was enough of one that even the older students paused.

"Now that I have all your attention, I'd like for the first years to gather on the left. The rest of you just stay here and listen." As the students all arranged themselves, Severus pulled Flint to the side and gave him the quick explanation. Marcus smirked knowing the Gryffindor captain hadn't been putting the first years through any intense trainings and that would bite him. "For years I've been trying to expand the quidditch season and have finally succeed. In two weeks time, the Slytherin first year team will be playing against the Hufflepuff first years. All first year matches will be on Sundays and the same teams as played on Saturday. Does everyone understand?" After seeing the entire team nod, Severus returned to the stands and Flint began to bark orders again. He was actually quite pleased with how the first years were doing, but he wasn't going to say anything to them about it.

*MP*MP*MP*

Sunday morning found Hermione in the common room waiting for a very late Harry and worried as to why. It was only as she realized the entire quidditch team was late that her nerves lessened. Harry was almost the last one down and when he arrived he looked knackered. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked as the pair headed toward the Great Hall for breakfast and Harry filled his friend in.

"The first year quidditch teams are going to compete against each other. The problem is Wood was just informed and we have a match against Ravenclaw in a week. Wood didn't have the pitch reserved until after dinner and kept us there almost curfew. After we got back to the tower, we had a required planning meeting in the common room. That wasn't done until almost three this morning. I'm exhausted." Harry hadn't realized just how intense the Gryffindor team captain was until he was flying dangerously close to Harry and screaming ideas on how to find the snitch. It definitely made Harry rethink the idea of being a professional quidditch player. "Our final game will be against Slytherin. I can't imagine how crazy Oliver will be by then. I may need more help with keeping up on what homework is due and when. It's probably a good thing you made me finish everything that is coming due in the next couple of weeks. I'm not sure how much free time I'll have." Harry was hoping to be able to sneak a nap in after breakfast. Sundays were a bit slow usually but glancing at the table he noticed his teammates were not looking at their captain. Oliver was focused on the pages in front of him and mumbling to himself.

Hermione was only moderately surprised at how seriously Oliver Wood took the sport. On the other hand, Hermione had watched grown men lose their minds over the World Cup or the cricket championship or their rec league indoor football team. The majority of her surprise was in just how poorly McGonagall communicated with her team captain. From what she had picked up, there had been talk of the first year teams playing against each other all year and why wouldn't the head of the house mention it. But it wasn't her issue, necessarily. She would just have to make sure Harry made time to study and complete his assignments. Nodding she squeezed his arm. After the pair finished breakfast, they quickly slipped out of the Great Hall. The rest of the team had started to leave a few minutes earlier and Harry didn't want to be the only one at the probable surprise practice. While that had been Oliver's intention it wouldn't come to pass as the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff teams had the pitch booked for their own final pre-season practices. Neither of the captains agreed to give up their time to the lion captain.

As Oliver got more frustrated with the Badger and Eagle captains, Harry and Hermione sequestered themselves in the dungeon room and waited for Draco to appear. It didn't take long before the blond settled himself on the couch. "I heard Wood went a bit crazy when McGonagall told him about the first year games. He's going off on Cedric now trying to force him to turn over the pitch. Aren't you glad you practiced with me over the holidays?" The expression on Draco's face was a combination of utter joy, contentment and sarcasm. Harry just grunted as he took the papers Hermione was handing him.

"Yeah let's not talk about Wood just yet. What's this Hermione?" As he flipped through the pages Draco leaned over and looked as well.

"When did you have time to set up a timetable for Harry?" In Harry hands was a complete schedule with his daily classwork, weekly meetings with Professor Snape and the scheduled quidditch practices. Additionally, she had noted an approximate number of hours needed to keep with the coursework as described on the class syllabi. Hermione just shrugged as she handed a similar document to Draco.

"I may have set them up when we got back. I realized the professors were expecting more from us. It's really more for me to make sure I don't go too overboard, but thought it might help you both as well." She was a bit nervous about showing them just how anal retentive she could be. But she hadn't needed to worry. Draco looked quite impressed and was nodding at whatever he happened to be reading. Harry was relieved and more than a bit pleased.

"This is great Hermione. I think it will help me and if Oliver starts to force extra practices I can make sure I adjust my study schedule." Since all of them had completed the assigned work for the upcoming week they sat around and enjoyed their time together.

As Harry suspected, Oliver had somehow been able to schedule the pitch for every night from after dinner until curfew and then set up a mandatory strategy session in the common room to review tactics. Harry's only reprieve was from Severus, who informed the Gryffindor captain practices did not supersede class work and removed Harry from the pitch on Tuesday evening for his potions session. Needless to say, Wood was incensed when McGonagall informed him that quidditch was only recreational and was not more important than classes. It seemed the boy had assumed he had the right to dictate how the team spent every minute of their day.

By the time Saturday's game came around, Harry was pleased to have a few hours off his broomstick. The Gryffindor team was well practiced and followed the game plan to a tee. He was interested to find out if the first year Ravenclaw team tried to pick up anything for the game tomorrow. If Ravenclaw's captain was like Wood than the plans for tomorrow would differ completely from what was on display today.

In the end Gryffindor won due to catching the snitch when it appeared on the tail of the Ravenclaw Seeker's broom. It was mainly just luck the Gryffindor Seeker was behind the Ravenclaw at the time. Tactically, the Ravenclaw team was perfect and seemingly had spent their practices going over drills. The game was great to watch as the teams were similar enough to mean the outcome really was unknown.

While Harry was watching to pick up things for the game tomorrow, Hermione was comparing this game to the Falcons game and there really was a marked difference between the teams. Both of the school teams were well drilled and understood the game but their moves appeared to be rehearsed and not because of the game. In the end, Hermione thought only more practice in game situations would allow for the players to fully embrace their positions. She was interested in seeing how Sunday's match would compare.

*MP*MP*MP*

Draco was up early on Sunday, he had hoped to catch Harry and wish him luck. But as it was, the entire Gryffindor team was at their table as soon as the Great Hall had opened for breakfast. The best Draco could do, was nod to Harry across the hall. Harry, looking a bit haggard, just nodded back. While the team left a number of Gryffindors remained at the table. Hermione watched Draco as he finished his breakfast and when her friend was done he stood to leave she quickly followed. Meeting at the doors she told him what he had figured. "Harry is a bit nervous. I guess Oliver changed up the game plan last night and instead focusing on the first years, he is basing it on the game yesterday. While Theo is probably a good chaser I doubt he compares to the seventh years that played yesterday but Wood seems to have missed that."

Draco was just nodding, he had heard Flint talk about Wood and it didn't sound as if the Gryffindor was a great strategist. Flint may lack empathy and a bit of a git but, he was a master at planning and communicating those plans to the team. He also listened when players made suggestions. In fact after the game yesterday, Blaise had mentioned a weakness in the Gryffindor chaser secondary attack. The Ravenclaw keeper must not have noticed as he missed quite a few shots that should have been easily blocked. After giving a little more detail, Flint had Blaise explain in greater detail to Bletchley. It gave the current keeper a match to watch before their own game against the lions.

"We should go grab some blankets before heading to the stadium." Hermione just smiled as she pulled out two blankets and handed the green one to Draco.

"I came prepared." Laughing the pair settled on some benches until it was time for the game to start. The Scottish Highlands in February weren't really a place one wanted to just sit around if it could be avoided. Once the start of match neared, the duo left the warmth of the castle and made their way to the stadium. Draco walked Hermione to the Gryffindor stands and made sure she was seated with the other first years before making his way to the Slytherin stands.

As she had at the Falcons and Apples game, Hermione decided to focus on the seekers but shortly into the game she found herself watching everyone. Harry had spent the day before pointing out various things so Hermione had found herself more entertained. Today's game was a bit more boring and since Harry was just sitting on his broom she didn't even have him as a distraction. Hermione's gaze wavered and eventually landed on the Slytherin stands. It wasn't difficult to find Draco, he was wrapped in the green and silver blanket she gave him. The clouds from the morning had burned off a bit and sun's light reflected off the blonde like a beacon.

Blaise had settled on side of Draco and both boys had their attention firmly pointed to the game occurring over head. Daphne, who was seated on Draco's other side seemed to be reading something, but it was the raven haired witch on the other side of Daphne that caught Hermione's attention. It seemed Pansy was trying to regain her spot as Daphne's friend. She appeared to be talking non-stop but Daphne was completely ignoring the girl. Hermione hadn't been lying on the train and she took a bit of pleasure in seeing the witch's words come back and bite her.

Hermione only growled when she saw Pansy attempt to remove Draco's blanket from him. After glaring at the witch, he stood (with his blanket firmly in his grip) and moved a few seats away. Blaise, Daphne, Greg, Vince and the rest of the first years, sans Pansy, all moved around their leader. The raven haired witch was left alone in the row and glared at them all. She looked for another place to sit only to find no one was looking at her. It seemed the whole house had sided with the other first years. Hermione could only tell the witch was stomping away based on how her hair moved with each step.

After Pansy's departure, Hermione refocused her attention on the game and found the only thing that seemed to have changed was the score. The chasers continued to score and Harry was still lazily cruising in a circle. Hermione continued to watch and take note of anything she didn't understand, until Harry finally took off full tilt to the Slytherin side of the pitch. The Ravenclaw seeker was quick to respond but couldn't get any nearer to Harry before he had caught the snitch.

*MP*MP*MP*

The celebration party was a bit more reserved since it was a Sunday afternoon and classes would resume the next day, but Harry was still the toast of the room and received many congratulatory pats on the back. Hermione had positioned herself on a window seat near the exit and watched as Harry tried to navigate his way across the room. The game had finished a few hours earlier and Hermione was just waiting for an appropriate moment to make her escape. Along with her bag, she had Harry's and when she made her break, he was going to follow suit.

After what seemed like an eternity for the young wizard, he was finally able to make it where Hermione had situated herself. "If you are ready than I am too. I don't think I ever want this much attention on me again." Hermione just smiled and nodded. The pair easily made it out of their common room and toward the large meeting room. It seemed the rest of their friends had already arrived and placed bets on how long it would take for the two Gryffindors to appear.

Draco congratulated his friend and commented on how the snitch really hadn't appeared before Harry spotted it. That pleased the other wizard knowing Wood would have his head at the next practice if it had been missed. Hermione set herself up at one of the long tables and pulled out her books. It didn't take long before the rest of the first years had followed her lead and began to study as well.

After the introduction of the first year league, all of the trio's new friends had decided it would be a good idea to gather on Sunday afternoons and spend the evening studying for the upcoming week. After Wood's required practice every night, the professors required all practices to be scheduled and approved through them. In addition, there would be no practices on weekends as the stadium was reserved for the scheduled games. Finally, the student athletes were students first and studying was important. Needless to say, Wood was incensed and vowed to get extra team meetings somehow.

*MP*MP*MP*

Draco found his own free time a bit reduced in the week following the first Sunday match. Flint had split practice by position and spent time with each group that week. Draco found the extra attention helpful and gave him a new respect for his captain. It seemed the man was using his own time to work on the game plan. It was that level of dedication Draco began to admire. Vowing to do the same, Draco began to think about the Ravenclaw seeker and how they had performed the week before.

When Draco approached Flint and discussed what he had observed from the previous game, the Slytherin captain was impressed. He asked about the Gryffindor seeker and Draco had to admit he knew more about Harry and wasn't sure how to handle that knowledge.

"Wood will pump Potter for all the information he can provide on you and probably Blaise. I expect it and that is why I'm going to alter how you and Blaise play for that game. We will discuss this at practice next week so I don't want you saying anything about it. That said, when you play at home, you both know what the other is going to do and you respond accordingly. Yes?" Draco nodded in agreement wondering where Marcus was going. "So it's reasonable that Potter is going to expect certain things when you meet up. We aren't going to do anything illegal, just practice the parts of your game that aren't as strong as others. When we play Gryffindor, the best wizard that day will win. All I expect is for you to play your best game. It will be the last first year game of the year and we want the season to be remembered as something better than what was on display the first week."

Draco left the meeting feeling a bit better about actually competing against his best friend. No, there would be no cheating, no sneaking into the Gryffindor practices, no trying to get Harry to say something; when the pair met it would just the two of them competing. Knowing Harry and what Flint had said about Wood, Draco decided to talk with Harry and make sure they were on the same page.

Draco's opportunity didn't come until Tuesday night when they were finished with their potion lesson. As the pair made their way out of the room Draco recanted the conversation and found the tension that had been in Harry relax.

"Yeah, yesterday Oliver cornered me and started asking all sorts of questions about you. I didn't know what to say. I guess he thought my pause was me not knowing what he was asking so he spent forty minutes explaining what knew about the Slytherin team and their skills. It was almost stalkerish."

"Yeah Marcus said he expected Wood to try and get information from you. But, he also said this games shouldn't be any different from when we play at the house. We both use what we know about the other to our advantage. I wanted you to know that I am going to play to the best of my ability. I'm not going to cheat, but I won't go easy." Harry nodded in agreement. The conversation reminded him that he wasn't alone and his friends would be there for him. With a quick pat to the back, the pair separated and headed for their respective dorms.

*MP*MP*MP*

After Draco's epiphany about playing professional quidditich, he found practices to be a bit tiresome. He was excited about the game and knew playing while at school would be important, but at the end of the day he knew his future wasn't on a broomstick. That thought churned in his head as he stretched a bit before noting a small tweak in his back. He would have to watch that and go to the medi-witch if it didn't get any better. As he cataloged any other aches, he heard Blaise's grunt from across the room. Sitting up he saw his friend twisting in a move that Hermione did sometimes.

"Your back?" Blaise just nodded and turned to the other way. After the pair had fully stretched out their knots from Friday's practice, they went about getting ready for their first game. Slytherin had destroyed Hufflepuff the day before and the expectation was for the first year squad to have a similar performance. Once the boys made their way to the common room they found the rest of the team and the whole Slytherin House waiting.

"Tradition is for the team to eat together before the game. Yes, I know you were with us yesterday, but you are part of our team and we will support you in the same manner. So let's get to the Hall and eat. We will head to the stadium for a brief meeting before you will head out." Flint stood and with that the rest of Slytherin followed their captain to the Hall.

Draco found himself impressed yet again with the man. That was the sort of the devotion to the cause and the team that Draco would want for his team. Chuckling to himself, Blaise grabbed his arm. "What has you laughing? Aren't you nervous?" For the first time Draco noticed the slightly more blanched expression on his friend.

"I was just thinking that Flint makes a good captain and that he would be someone I'd want on that hypothetical team. Ya know?" Draco decided distractions was probably the better option than actually asking his friend what was wrong. Blaise just nodded in response, it seemed the ploy didn't work as well as it would have with Harry. "So I've never played at this level before. It's always been just me and Harry playing like we did over the holidays." Blaise just nodded as his coloring kept getting paler and paler. "So I've decided, I am just going to look at this as a messing around with Harry. Like over the hols, you stopped more than Theo was able to get passed you. And seriously, no one is going to throw anything at you like Amico. So really I'm more worried about not finding the snitch." That did it.

"Yeah, Theo was good but Amico is a devious little thing. He cheats you know. He watches what the professionals do and twists it into something that is probably illegal. I guess, the Hufflepuffs won't be that bad. I like Neville but I doubt he is going to throw an anti-balance charm at me in front of the quaffle." Blaise's expressions rebounded to his normal look and Draco was pleased he was able to help his friend.

"Agreed, let's eat. Hermione said she does better on a full stomach, and I agree." The boys entered the Hall and Draco noted Flint's appraisal of them. With a subtle nod to Draco, Flint turned his attention to the game plan and allowed the team to relax for a bit until it was time head toward the locker room.

*MP*MP*MP*

Hermione stood clapping as Draco dove for the snitch. His catch happened about fifty minutes in and ended the game where the Slytherin team had never been behind. "You know he is playing for the other team." Hermione just glared at Harry as she continued to clap. As Draco and the rest of the team completed their victory lap, he winked at Hermione. She blushed and settled next to Harry.

"Yes, but I cheered for Neville and Theo as well. And yes, I cheered for you because you are my friend." Hermione just shrugged as they waited for the crush of students to leave the stands. "How long before Draco and the rest can escape to the room?" Harry just shrugged.

"Not really sure but let's get there before Oliver pulls me into some planning meeting about the game against Hufflepuff in three weeks." Agreeing the two Gryffindors quickly left their stand, now that most of the other lions had left, and made their way to the castle.

*MP*MP*MP*

Lucius Malfoy stood at the top of the Slytherin stands with Severus Snape. Both were impressed with Draco's display but Lucius had noticed something. "I don't think he finds the game as exciting as he once did." Severus just nodded in agreement.

"Since returning from the holidays, he seems invested but not about his play. I haven't figured out what caused the change. The boy has always talked about playing." Lucius was as lost as his friend.

"Thank you for allowing me to watch from here. I'm not sure I could have made it through the game in the professors stand. I know I shouldn't say anything, but the applicants here this weekend are horrid. Neither seem to fully grasp what Hogwarts is. Both were educated in smaller schools and seem to think the role includes more talking to people than actual work."

The Regents had spent the last few weeks interviewing and thought they may have found some viable options but allowing the witch from Crete and the wizard from Brazil to spend the weekend was an eye opener. The professors had all made comments about the applicants and none of them were positive. Surprisingly, it was Sybill Trelawney who gave the most succinct comment. "The eye sees these as options only in their mind. They both will lead the school towards apathy and Hogwarts will lose its standing as the best training ground for the future of our world." Lucius didn't like the witch, but in the end her vision would be enough to remove them from the short list.

"Yes, I was not pleased when they wanted to open NEWTS Potions to everyone. You know how I pride myself on those students. If my replacement wants to open the doors to dunderheads, that's fine but while I'm the professor only the best." Severus knew he was preaching to the choir and the Regents took pride in the NEWTS scores from the potions class.

"We have a witch from North America coming at the end of the week. She taught for fifty years at Ilvermorny before moving to their administrative function and then took the Deputy Head position Castelbruxo about ten years ago. So there is experience in both education and running a school. She's also a bit older than the current head so there is little room for advancement there. I'm hopeful she will be willing to relocate." The pair were silent as the rest of the stadium slowly emptied. Soon it was just the two wizards still in residence. "Jean and Rich got Michael enrolled at Beauxbatons last week. I just got the confirmation yesterday. It's taken them this long to get his parents to agree. Michael seemed pleased to know he wasn't alone. I had almost gotten to the point where I wanted to offer up Hermione to go and meet them. The parents were far from understanding, but that is reasonable. Other families have seemed to just vanish, I'm not sure how worrisome that is just yet."

Severus nodded. He had spent the last few years attempting to track the missing muggleborn students with varying degrees of success. It seemed the more powerful the child, the easier they were track. Maybe those that he lost were ones whose magic wasn't very strong or they were no longer in Britain. He didn't know but until Dumbledore was no more, the vow would remain in place and he couldn't do much more than leave his research for someone to find. The Weasley twins happened to find such a set documents and provided to Lucius. All knowing exactly why it was left out, but never saying anything about it.

"I would like to meet the witch from North America, there was an extremely interesting article on the native plants on how they can be used to increase the effect of many potions." The wizards nodded in understanding and started to make their own way out of the stands.

*MP*MP*MP*

Hermione's timetables for Draco and Harry ended up becoming their life savers. While Hermione would take her hour for herself, the wizards would review the table and figure out what needed to be done that night. Luckily, the homework between classes was more or less the same just assigned and due at different times. After the second set of matches in late March (both Slytherin and Gryffindor won), both of the boys began to settle into a routine. It was more difficult than either had anticipated.

Severus hadn't let up on them and reminded them they had the option to drop their portions course, but neither wanted to disappoint the man. Both figured out how to manage their time based on the muggleborn witch who was currently stretching her back with the ever loved cat/cow combination. Daphne Greengrass had found the hour to be helpful as well. The two young witches would not only spend the hour focused on their routine but deepening their friendship. It was on a random Tuesday a few weeks before the spring holidays that Hermione gathered the courage to ask Daphne a question that had been bugging her.

"I don't know how to ask this and I know I sound like some little kid. Will you, would you mind…I mean to say, Draco and Harry are my best friends and Blaise, Neville and Theo are great, but I don't have any friends that are girls. Would you like to be my friend?" Hermione admitted to herself how stupid that question sounded. Before she could berate herself even more Daphne spoke up.

"I had thought we were but I guess we never formalized it. In the world where I was raise, we were all friends or at least that is what our parents said. We are all probably more like acquaintances than real friends. I could leave Pansy, never speak to her again and not feel like I've lost anything. But you are different, if we were to suddenly not speak, I would miss you. So yes, I want to be your friend."

Both of the witches found a kindred spirit in the other. Draco noticed how happy Hermione seemed when she opened the door that evening. He wasn't going to ask but after a few nights he realized her friendship with Daphne had reached a new level.

*MP*MP*MP*

The time seemed to fly by faster than the first term and before Hermione had known it, the final quidditich weekend was upon them. After this weekend the majority of classes would have mid-term tests and then head home for their spring holiday. It seemed like more people were planning on staying at the castle for this break but Hermione and her friends wanted to go home. Before she could worry about that, there was a quidditich game to be played.

Hermione settled in the stands and wrapped her red and gold blanket around herself. Unknown to the rest of those in the stand, the green and silver blanket she had given to Draco, was under the red one. Hermione smiled at his faint scent lingering on the wool. As the teams came out to the pitch to shake hands, Harry and Draco were eyeing each other up before starting to laugh. A quick nod was shared before the boys were heading to their respective teams. While watching the teams mount and ascend, Hermione hadn't noticed anyone sitting next to her. It was with a startled yelp Hermione responded to Neville's comment.

"Hey Hermione, figured out who gets your cheers? The red blanket seems quite telling." Neville had been part of the month long debate on who Hermione should cheer but never really gave his opinion. With a quick glance around, Hermione flipped the corner of her red blanket to reveal the hidden green underside. With a laugh, Nevill just nodded. "Game is about to start, let's see who gets bragging rights."

The game was probably the best one played between the first year teams. Both of the teams were showing how well they were trained and the respective game plans seemed to be spot on. Hermione found it easier to keep her attention on the seekers this time and noted a confused look on Harry's face a few times. It seemed like Draco had done something unexpected but she couldn't figure out what it was. Nothing looked unusual to her.

While Hermione was watching the seekers high above the stadium, the rest of the school's focus was firmly on the Slytherin keeper. Over the prior games, Blaise had shown his skill, but on this day he was stopping virtually all the shots made by the Gryffindor chasers. His Gryffindor counterpart was not quite as agile and the Slytherins had taken an early lead. Flint watched from the sidelines and was highly impressed with his young keeper. It seemed the boy had kept some of his more dramatic saves for this game. Looking across the pitch, Wood was amazed with the opponent keeper, a bit jealous the boy was Slytherin and growing more frustrated with his chasers.

As the Slytherin score slowly increased, the importance of the snitch became more apparent to the Gryffindor stand. Cheers for Harry increased with each amazing save Blaise made. Draco kept one eye on Harry and the other for the thus-far elusive golden snitch. As he turned and stretched, a move that had caught Harry out a few times already. Draco spotted the fluttering of wings. Draco didn't immediately react but continued his stretches until the broom had turned about a quarter of a circle. With a final forward bend, Draco shot forward and heard Harry cursing behind him.

When they were younger, the boys would look over their shoulders to see where the other was while racing toward the snitch. The flow of adrenaline and rush of air felt different now and the only thing Draco saw was the snitch. With no showmanship, Draco grasped the small object tightly in his hand and sagged in relief, the season was over.

Looking over his shoulder he saw Harry sitting upright on his broom and a bit upset but nothing more than what he looked like when played at home. The young Slytherin spun his broom and met the Gryffindor at the middle of the field. "Good game mate. Looks like we will be practicing more over the summer, yeah?" With that, the boys were laughing before Draco took off to begin the celebrations with his team.

Harry landed and was surprised to be met by not only his team but also the rest of Gryffindor. The house celebrated the end of the season and how well the first years had played. Wood agreed they could have been worse. Harry took that as a great compliment.

*MP*MP*MP*

After the match, the students began their focus on their mid term exams. Hermione noticed her stress had increased and she took to not only doing what her mother had prescribed, but also to taking a run before dinner. It helped but at the same time, once she had showered and eaten, her anxiety returned. Not knowing how to handle what she was feeling, she wrote her mother.

The next day Hermione received a response and her mother commended her for trying other activities. She also said to try and do nothing for the thirty minutes before bed. Knowing that would be extremely difficult for Hermione, the final suggestion was to talk about it with someone there. Jean had thought she would talk to Draco or Harry but in a surprising move, Hermione had a very deep conversation with Daphne Greengrass. It seemed both girls were feeling the same and it helped to have someone to talk with. By the time of the first test, Hermione was nervous but not the frazzled and anxious mess the boys had noticed in December. After a week of tests, the young witch was ready to be away from the castle for a bit.

She didn't mind that most of the school had decided to remain in Scotland. Maybe in a couple years she would want to do the same, but for now she just needed space. The first years made up the majority of those on the train.

*MP*MP*MP*

Lucius and Narcissa met the train and between the pair of them, got all four children, their bags and Crooks back to the Manor. After a quick conversation on how the term had gone so far, Lucius left with a promise to return as soon as he could. He changed into something a bit more appropriate for the upcoming meeting and arrived at the Ministry to find Frank Longbottom waiting for him at the floos. Having received an emergency Wizengamot meeting notice just before leaving for Kings Cross, Lucius was a bit concerned at what could have happened to prompt such a call.

"Lucius, we have figured out what exactly the thieves were after at Gringotts." The plural made Lucius pause and he just looked to the other man. "Yeah, there was more than one down there. Took the goblins quite a bit to find where he was hiding. Seems the other man is an unregistered animagus and the dragon took a liking to his animal form. The original man captured was a plant and the real thief planned to escape after the goblins returned the dragon to the lower level. Somehow, the dragon found the thief first and had him set up in the corner. It took Charlie Weasley and his team almost a week to get the dragon to allow the goblins through. We've been interviewing and investigating since then." After hearing about the deposit made to the Granger's account, Lucius had a meeting with Frank. Both agreed it seemed unlike any goblin activity they had ever seen. In the end Frank had promised to look into it and it seemed the investigation was just wrapping up.

Lucius was momentarily mute before rebounding. "That I did not expect. The Prophet hasn't released the name of the man captured and there hasn't been any whispers of someone else. Who?" Frank Longbottom had an unholy look of glee on face that Lucius found a bit disconcerting.

"No, we've been holding this close. Wanted to make sure we had the whole story before anything was announced. We are just waiting for the French Minister to arrive before I can go into anymore detail." That was all Lucius needed to hear, if the French were involved it had to do with Dumbledore. There weren't many men who were loyal to the man so the list of suspects was short. Frank was just chuckling as he watched Lucius start to put the pieces together. Was the obvious wizard an animagus? There had never been any whispers he had that ability within the family. On the other hand that family had a bit more mystery surrounding them than most wanted to admit. "Yeah, it was him. But you'll hear it all shortly."

With that the floos sounded, a mass of French aurors stepped from the grates and were quickly followed by the Minister. Frank waved the contingent toward the largest meeting room in the British Ministry building. Lucius made his way to his seat on the Wizengamot bench while Frank continued to lead the French toward the front of the room. Amelia Bones was still not pleased with the involvement of the French but there was nothing she could do, so she waited until everyone was seated before beginning to explain what they had discovered.

"Good day everyone; we appreciate your time so, I will attempt to be concise but if there are questions please feel free to ask." Amelia glanced around before launching into the story. "It appears sometime in late October or early November of last year the suspect received a letter informing him of a magical item with great power and where it was located. The following information is extremely sensitive and until the charges have been formally presented, we request this information be kept to yourselves. The magical item in question has the ability to turn any metal to gold and while Alchemy is not a great mystery, this item has an additional ability to produce the elixir of life. The Philosopher's Stone had been placed in a vault at Gringott's by its creator and warded to ensure only a person with pure intention could access it after confirming its power."

Amelia paused, she knew confirming the existence of the stone would be a shock to a number of those in attendance. The stone had been rumored for decades, if not centuries. Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel had supposedly disappeared from the wizarding world around 1850 but that was even in dispute as there were very few still alive from that time. The goblins confirmed the last time the vault had been accessed was in 1843 when the vault was closed and warded by a couple claiming to be the Flamels. The goblins have not received any notifications related to the death of either Flamel; however, the aurors were unable to locate the couple. The stone had been quietly returned to the vault and the goblins provided warding until the Flamel's return.

Once the stunned expressions on the faces of the Wizengamot members lessened, Amelia continued with the story. "In late January there was an attempted theft at Gringotts. The thief had bypassed a number of the security measures and made it into the lower family vault levels before the dragon captured him. After our interviews it was determined this man was hired to make a commotion on one of the lower family vault levels and draw the dragon away from the deeper vaults. The man originally captured was unaware of this role and thought he was hired to actually steal an item. Once the dragon was occupied the mastermind shifted into his animagus form and accessed the lower vault level without the dragon detecting him. Once on the lower level, the mastermind followed the instructions from the letter and was able to access the targeted vault." Amelia paused to allow those taking notes to catch up and allow for any questions. Luc Beaumont raised his hand to gain the attention of the British witch.

"Madam Bones, this letter, I assume was from Albus Dumbledore. Have you determined how he knew how to bypass the wards? Also, who were the thieves?" Amelia nodded as Luc spoke.

"Yes Auror Beaumont, the letter was sent to Sirius Black by Albus Dumbledore. We are not sure how he sent the letter since Dumbledore has been on Ode Ore since September. We were hoping you would be able to assist us with that. As for the other thief, he is a petty criminal here in Britain, one Mundungus Fletcher. We have made limited inquiries regarding how Dumbledore came across the information on the vaults. To be honest, he has been around for so long, it may have been a number of things that he put together. I don't believe if Nicolas Flamel was still alive he would have told him. Considering it wasn't Dumbledore trying to take the stone, I would think he wasn't completely sure his information was accurate. He could have accessed the vault at any time. If his theory was proved wrong the vault's wards would have sounded and we would have captured Black without the involvement of the dragon." Luc's expression reflected agreement that the letter should not have been able to be sent.  
"Of course Madam Bones, I will keep you up to date as we work with those in charge of the facility. That answers all of my questions, please continue."

Amelia was surprised at how easily the Frenchman agreed to assist the British. There appeared to be no antagonism towards her after she called out the management of Ode Ore. She would have been livid if someone had questioned her about the security at Azkaban. Putting those thoughts to the side she continued to detail what had happened next in the depths of Gringotts. "After accessing the vault and negating the wards around the stone, Sirius slipped it into a bag and attached it to a collar around his neck. He relocked the vault, returned to his animagus form and planned to wait for the dragon to be found. What he hadn't expected was for the dragon to find him as a dog and to be taken under his wing. And I do mean that in the literal sense, the dragon created a small area for the 'dog' in the corner of his lair."

Lucius had to stifle a laugh and looked to Regulus to only find the other wizard's expression alternating between shock, anger, surprise and entertainment. Lucius only had to imagine the large black dog being coddled by the dragon before tears threatened to fall.

"We have, of course, sent both men to Azkaban and they are awaiting trial. However, based on the inclusion of Albus Dumbledore we are hoping for some guidance on how to best move forward."

"Madam Bones, if you will allow me a few moments to discuss with the aurors involved in the Dumbledore case, we should have a workable plan for you." The French Minister stood and the French contingent began to discuss options in quick French. In the end it was decided to postpone the trial of Sirius Black until the trial of Albus Dumbledore was complete.

It seemed the French were quite confident in Dumbledore's trial going the way they wanted and the addition of this evidence would only give them a stronger case. If needed the French were willing to work a deal with the British to have Black and Fletcher testify if it was needed. It seemed Dumbledore was still secure in the belief he would be released soon as he had provided Black a location on where to hide the stone. Luc took note of the location and would work with his British counterparts to investigate it in the coming week as it was located in Britain.

*MP*MP*MP*

 _ **A/N2: Always thankful for the favorites and follows. The reviews are always are appreciated. Happy February!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Welcome to the final chapter of year one. Without further distractions...**_

*MP*MP*MP*

Hermione found herself in her bedroom for what could be one of the last times. Right now the family wasn't sure if the house would be sold before Hogwarts let out of not. Crooks had snuggled next to her and purred loudly trying to distract his witch. As she continued to mindlessly stroke her cat's back she wondered if she should be sad or not about moving. The room had always been her private sanctuary. She never shared this space with a friend, other than her parents, Crooks was the only other being to ever set foot in it. Maybe the next child who lived here would fill it with laughter. With a little sniffle, Hermione sat up and willed herself to not wallow in what was. She not only had friends now but she had three best friends. Draco, Harry and Daphne would help her fill her new room with laughter.

"Come on Crooks, we have a bit more we can get packed today." Hermione set about packing the books she wouldn't need until the summer. Knowing Lucius and Regulus would be over in the next week to help her parents move the packed boxes to the Manor, she didn't worry the boxes were quite heavy. Her mum had said Narcissa would oversee and make sure magic was used to move the boxes. Apparently wizards could throw their backs out just as often as muggles.

*MP*MP*MP*

Jean had finished packing everything with the exception of Hermione's room and what they would need until they relocated to the Manor. She had accepted the likelihood of finding a place that suited before their current home was sold was very low, so she and Rich had accepted Narcissa's offer to relocate to Wiltshire. The real estate agent had started to publicize the house going on the market and Jean had noticed many cars passing the home slowly. She felt like a reverse peeping tom, instead of looking into windows she would sit on the window seat and watch as the cars drove past. Some stopped to grab the sheet of paper with details on the house. Others appeared to be writing down the number of agent. She had noticed a few cars making multiple visits.

Jean knew the home where she had planned to spend the remainder of her days should sell quickly and once that offer was accepted, a new family would be living in it within a month. At the end of the day the decision to move had been the correct one. Hermione was more important than a house. She placed the last box in the corner and stretched. She was going to take as many hot showers in her lovely bath as she could before they moved. And maybe take some pictures, she would want to update whatever was in their new home to something like she currently had.

*MP*MP*MP*

Draco and Harry were absolutely elated, they had just been told the Grangers would be moving to the Manor once their house was sold and would remain there they found a home of their own. Narcissa had already designated a wing of the Manor to the family and told the boys it was to be considered their wing so there would be no random running down the halls. The witch reminded them of how they were act when they visited other homes and the boys nodded in excitement. They both remembered how much they wanted Hermione to visit on those few days between meeting her and originally boarding the Hogwarts Express, neither had been looking forward to being apart of days or weeks at a time over the summer.

The elves had taken it upon themselves to unpack the Granger's belongings as each box had been delivered. Jean and Rich assumed they wold unpack what they needed once they arrived but it seemed the elves had taken a liking to the family.

*MP*MP*MP*

After leaving the boys to whatever plans they had concocted, Narcissa was in the process of hanging up the photos and pictures the Grangers had to remove from their walls. It seemed when you sold a house in the muggle world you didn't want to show any personal touches. Narcissa tutted a bit, but it did work out better for her since she could make sure the wing was perfect the moment her friends stepped into their new, albeit temporary home. One of the last photos she hung was a relatively recent shot of the entire family. They were all smiling widely. It was a beautiful picture and took the place of pride over the fireplace mantel in the living area.

*MP*MP*MP*

Lucius and Rich were sequestered in their man cave discussing the most recent developments in Lucius's newest business. Once the children had returned to school after the Christmas holidays, Usher sat the men down and explained why muggle electronics went haywire around magic. As it turned out, electricity was a frequency of energy that clashed terribly with magic. If Lucius truly wanted muggle gadgets to work the trick wouldn't be to negate, but to buffer. Usher watched as Rich began to grasp what was being said and slowly started to nod.

Rich and Lucius had spent many hours discussing alternatives before finding a wizard who had attended muggle university and had a degree in electrical engineering. Matt Dempskey was an American wizard who after finishing his schooling at Ilvermorny obtained a double mastery in Arithmancy and Ancient Ruins with a focus on warding from Hogwarts. After all those years of schooling, Matt found he still wanted to learn more and ended up at one of the top muggle engineering universities. With his unique background, Lucius paid the wizard top galleon to move and help set up the new division of Malfoy Enterprises. Matt had found the job quite intriguing and the facility provided by Lucius was beyond his expectations.

While Lucius had been helping to find a replacement for Dumbledore and Rich was working with other muggle parents; Matt had been able to identify the frequency of magic and how to create the buffer field needed. Usher and Matt worked closely and had finally had determined a way to cast the buffer magically. They were now trying to decide the best way to be able to negate the buffer. Matt wasn't sure why someone would want that, but every spell, charm or potion should have a way to stop it.

What Lucius and Rich were deciding was how to introduce the spell to the magical world. Wizards had a patenting process not dissimilar to what muggles used. The main difference was when it came to spells, the information was redacted so someone couldn't just pay a fee once to learn the spell. After a bit of discussion, it was decided that Malfoy Industries would purchase electronic devices from the muggle manufacturers and apply the spell. Once the spell was cast, the modified item would then be sold to the magical world. Rich hadn't thought much about it but when Lucius presented him with half ownership of the division the muggle was a bit shocked.

"It's not right for you to not receive something, if not for you none of this would have happened." Rich just nodded as he still hadn't regained the power of speech.

*MP*MP*MP*

As the spring holidays started Severus Snape was thinking about what he had noticed with Hermione. He wasn't convinced the meditation had helped her as much as her mother thought. She had started to be more stressed as the mid-term exams neared and Severus didn't note much of a difference between the two terms. After hearing Jean and Narcissa discuss how Hermione had mentioned after running she just got stressed again, he suspected he knew what the issue truly was. Before addressing it with her parents, he needed to speak with a witch who was rumored to have been just as powerful as the young Gryffindor.

It was the Thursday before the students were to return from their spring holidays that Severus found the opportunity to discuss his thoughts with Minerva. Since the departure of Dumbledore, the Deputy Headmistress had been a bit reserved. She was worried about what would happen at the end of the year and Severus respected that. He knew this would help her feel more connected and remind her why she decided to dedicate herself to Britain's magical children.

"Minerva, if you have a few minutes there is something I'd like to discuss with you." The witch nodded and waved him into her office. After settling in the chair opposite her desk, Severus continued. "I have a question about when you were a girl and coming to grips with your magic. I believe Hermione Granger is experiencing additional stress due to her magic, but as a muggleborn she can't quite explain it." Minerva nodded.

"That does seem reasonable. I remember finishing Quidditch practice and while feeling physically exhausted my mind was still running at full tilt. It was Galatea Merrythought who helped me through it. She had been in the same situation as a girl. It turned out my magical core was more powerful than the coursework and the excess energy just built up until it wanted to explode. Or at least, that is what I thought."

Severus just nodded. "I had expected as much. How did you work through it?"

"I worked on some of the more advanced, for the year, Transfiguration work. Making it different materials, larger or smaller, that sort of thing. As my core strengthened I found I needed to do more. So I started with my Charms and lifting heavier items for longer or higher. Those two courses worked pretty well until I got into the electives and spent my time with Transfiguration and Ancient Ruins." Minerva hadn't thought of those days for years and found herself smiling at the memories.

"Thank you Minerva, I'm going to speak with the Grangers but, I would like to offer you to assist Hermione. I could give her the information, but having someone else who experienced the same thing would help the girl." That brought Minerva up short. She would love to help Hermione but there was her whole experience before school and on the first day.

"I would love to help if Hermione would feel comfortable. I don't want to pressure her into anything." The wizard simply nodded before he left. He fully expected the Grangers and Hermione to agree after they discussed what Minerva experienced. They all knew the witch had only following the direction from Dumbledore and thought she was doing what was the best for the students.

It was this knowledge that gave the Jean and Rich the comfort to address Severus's concern with Hermione. When Hermione came down the steps in the morning the last person she would have expected to find sitting with her father was her potions professor. "Good Morning dear, Severus brought something to our attention and it seems reasonable. We'd like to discuss it with you." Always interested in what Professor Snape had to say, the young witch settled in her favorite chair and before wrapping herself in the afghan Crooks jumped onto her lap. The orange cat settled his gaze on an older dark haired wizard and waited for him to do something before making a decision on him.

"Good Morning Miss Granger, over the course of the year I've been privy to conversations and it has made me aware of a few things. I believe part of your anxiety is because of your magic. It's a very undocumented topic, every year we have students whose magic is stronger than what the school curriculum expects. Those students have been deemed high strung historically and end up having a difficult time staying focused. While staying on task isn't a problem for you, the excess energy gives you a sense of incompletion."

Hermione looked at her professor and tried to think about what he was saying. In the end she decided 'incomplete' wasn't quite the correct word, but the sentiment was pretty accurate. With a little nod, Severus continued. "I believe this is partially due to the fact you are nine months older than Draco and ten months more than Harry. Both of the boys are extremely powerful for their age but your magic is even stronger. It shows in how quickly you are able to grasp new topics. Your studying helps, but the practical courses are where you truly excel. I've spoken with Professor McGonagall about this. She experienced the same things when she was your age and has written up a program that will help to alleviate some of your excess magic."

Hermione seemed intrigued but looked to her parents before commenting. Jean and Rich both gave her an assuring look before turning their attention back to Severus. "I think the theory sounds reasonable. I've been thinking about it and my anxiety isn't really about my tests it's more of my mind just not stopping. Sometimes it's hard to fall asleep."

Severus nodded. "This seems to impact witches who are a bit more powerful than the normal student. When I was discussing the details a bit more with Minerva, she mentioned the same thing about insomnia. I feel this would be good for you to try. We will come up with something else if this doesn't work but I have faith in Minerva on this one." Severus's belief in the Gryffindor head gave the Granger's the confidence to move forward with the plan. "I'll get you the program before you leave. I think it would be good for you to have a chance to look it over before you go back. I'll tell Minerva you agreed and have her get with you at the beginning of the term."

*MP*MP*MP*

The spring holiday seemed to flash by for everyone and before the children knew it they were packing their bags to return for the final part of their first year. Hermione wasn't sure if she would return to her house again so she took a few minutes to lock some of her better memories in place before heading to the family room. The Grangers would take at least one more drive to Kings Cross Station. Crooks had noticed his witch's emotions were a bit sad so he had taken extra effort to be with her at night. He missed tracking some of the interesting animals in the garden but she was more important to him.

Once it was time to leave, Hermione carried Crooks to his carrier and asked him to get in. She found he was much more pliable if she asked instead of trying to force him into something. Crooks rubbed himself on her once more before settling in the carrier. The Grangers locked up the home and headed to the station.

*MP*MP*MP*

The children waved until Kings Cross was nothing more than a dot on the horizon. The group slowly made their way into the carriage and settled themselves. Daphne had been quite keen to hear about the additional work Hermione would be doing once they were back at school. After her discussion with Professor Snape, she had sent a note to Daphne detailing everything she had been told.

After reading the letter, Daphne realized that she too had some of those same feelings and mentioned it to her mum. It seemed this was another thing that families took care of inside the walls of the home. After her mum explained why Daphne had been given extra lessons over the holidays it started to make sense. Daphne had been planning on using some of the tricks once back at school but never thought about sharing them.

"I'll be interested to see what else Professor McGonagall has put together. Professor Snape made it sound like it would similar to our regular work but with a bit of a twist." Hermione responded as she pulled out a stack of magazines from her bag. She handed the boys about half of them and set the remainder on the seat between herself and Daphne. "These are the issues since January, mum said she would sent me the next ones as they were released." Daphne grabbed the top issue and delved into the predictions for summer fashion.

The boys had taken their stack of car magazines and started the continuing argument of whose cars were better…Britain, Germany or Italy. It had been an ongoing debate between the group. After Hermione had asked her dad for some car magazines, Rich had gone out to purchase all the current auto mags, read them and provided an analysis for the boys. As they had never really understood the mechanics of cars, they had sent a large number of letters to Rich asking various questions on engine specifications, suspensions and tires. Rich enjoyed the discussions and by the time the spring holidays had rolled around he had gotten Lucius in on the debate as well.

As the Express rolled toward Scotland, the debate had shifted from the fastest car to what car Lucius should purchase over the summer. Once Lucius had been fully enraptured with the concept, he read the magazines as a way to relax from the pressures of the school. Draco suspected a few of the magazines Hermione just gave them would probably go missing once they were back at the school. Lucius had signed off on the design for the garage to be built and had been promised it would be ready when the first vehicle to have a Malfoy as an owner was on property.

Draco was hoping for a sporty little Aston Martin, like the one he saw when visiting Hermione over the holiday. Harry, on the hand, had fallen in love with the newly released Land Rover Discovery. The boys each had a magazine extolling the virtues of their respective selections. Lucius had spent a bit of time with the boys over the holiday listening to their respective arguments. He promised they could go with him over the summer when he went to pick it up. Beyond that, he refused to tell the boys what he had selected. Blaise just chuckled at his friends as he read up on the newest offering from Ferrari. While the boy was a Slytherin to the core, he would choose the red of the prancing horse any day of the week.

Crooks had settled himself comfortably between the two witches and enjoyed the attention they showered on him. When the Express arrived at Hogsmeade, the group split up as the carriages didn't hold more than four students at a time. When they arrived at the castle, Professor McGonagall set up a weekly session with Hermione and was surprised to find Daphne Greengrass asking to be included. The Regents had made unity an important topic for the following school year and Minerva figure this would be a good way to start. After going over Hermione and Daphne's timetables (Daphne received one after their friendship had been confirmed), the girls found Tuesday evenings would work best for everyone.

*MP*MP*MP*

As the students settled in for their final couple of months at the castle, Albus Dumbledore was scowling at every witch and wizard in the courtroom. The prosecutor kept going on about the ' _old ways_ ' and how the segregation of a certain portion of population would only lead to the destruction of their world. Dumbledore knew better, he knew the incorporation of the muggle world would only make magic easier to identify. The only way to survive would be to sequester themselves and exclude those that are different. It worked in the past and it will work in the future.

Dumbledore knew once he was out he would be unstoppable and not because of some silly horcrux. Yes, he had figured out what Tom Riddle was doing while in school and destroyed those items before he had the man put away. Not that he wanted anyone to know it was an option. No, the better way for immortality was the stone. According to his plan, the stone should be in the abandoned home at Mould-on-the-Wold.

His power over Black had waned a bit, but in providing him an option to pay off his debts Dumbledore had found a way to keep the man firmly in his pocket. Chuckling quietly to himself, his focus slowly returned to the travesty of justice in front of him. The only positive to this was his removal from the dirty little island. Showers and feeling his magic again was wonderful. Given the chance, the man had been working on his wandless skill. When he had arrived for the trial his wand had immediately been removed. That upset the old man, he had worked hard to get that particular wand. There were few people who would notice the wand removed from his possession was not the wand he was matched with as an eleven year old.

His wand, he refused to give up possession of it, had been taken by the overbearing French auror and was currently being held in an unbreakable case on the judge's bench. Watching his wand became his focus and he attempted to reconnect with it while not letting on what he was doing.

Luc Beaumount was seated behind the French Minister and could easily watch Albus Dumbledore as the trial continued. At first Luc thought the man was watching him but, quickly determined the old wizard was looking at his wand. Luc's gaze flicked to the wand and wondered about it. According to Ollivander's records, the wand purchased in 1892 was an ebony wand 10.5 inches long with a phoenix feather at its heart. This wand was entirely different. It was definitely not ebony, it measured 15 inches in length, and most confusing the core appeared to a hair of a thestral. There was something tickling at the back of Luc's mind about this wand but he had yet to figure out what it was.

After removing the wand from Dumbledore on his arrival, Luc noted how upset the man had become. He began to rant about how he was the master of the wand and no one else could wield it. It was an odd rant, some would chalk it up to what the man had done and experienced but Luc didn't think the man was crazy. At least not in the sense of losing his mental ability, his school records showed a wizard with both exceptional mental and magical ability. So the rant was not the mindless the ramblings of a mad man but an insight to something more. It was just something else to add to the list.

Luc's gaze returned to Dumbledore as the prosecutor called his next witness to the stand. Luc's focus remained on Dumbledore as Mundungus Fletcher was called to the stand. This witness would only set the scene, the real fireworks would begin when Sirius Black took the stand. The French prosecutor was comfortable with how the trial had been going; however, when the evidence regarding the break-in at Gringott's was presented, the lawyer saw a way to ensure the conviction. The stone was technically considered a French magical relic that had only been stored in Britain. When this was mentioned to the British Minister, he quickly agreed to whatever the French wanted. At this point, the last thing he needed was an international dispute to start. The French had eventually agreed to allow the stone to remain on British soil having discussions with the goblins to discuss the protection of the items. It was only after the goblins explained the vault's owners had come and reset the wards with some added protective measures the French were comfortable.

*MP*MP*MP*

Dumbledore knew who Fletcher was and was curious as to why the man was here. He was dressed in the uniform provided to those in Azkaban, which was reasonable. At some point the petty thief would steal something of great enough value and get caught. The question was what did he try to steal. As Fletcher's story progressed the criminal explained how he had been hired to break into the LeStrange vault and obtain a necklace. Fletcher had been told he could take anything else as long as he got out and didn't get caught. His skills were obviously lacking as the man couldn't breach the security wards and was caught by the Gringott's dragon. This brought Dumbledore up short. Why would this be part of his trial unless…

With that thought the prosecutor finished the questioning and with nothing from the defense, Fletcher was turned over to the custody of the British Aurors and immediately returned to Azkaban. When the prosecutor called his next witness Dumbledore feared he was rumbled.

"I now call Sirius Black to the stand." One could have mistaken Dumbledore for a Malfoy with how pale he had suddenly become. Sirius Black looked rough, it seemed in the six or so months since losing the Potter stipend life had been a bit difficult for the man, he too was wearing an Azkaban uniform and looked a bit wild. "Mr. Black, please explain how you to came to be the custody of the British Ministry."

Dumbledore idly wondered if he could Avada someone silently and wandlessly. Try as he might, the former heir of the Black family remained breathing and began his story. Dumbledore continued to call to his wand with no effect. Dumbledore's frustration was not as masked as the old wizard would have hoped, many in the gallery were half listening to the story from the stand and half watching the old man attempt to do something. No one could be quite sure what the old wizard was attempting but most assumed it some sort of harm to the man on the stand. By the time Sirius finished his story, Dumbledore had come to the conclusion his initial plan was scuttled. The pleased smile on that French Auror's face did nothing for Dumbledore's attitude and he sent a cold sneer to the man.

*MP*MP*MP*

Hermione found working with Daphne to be both stimulating and fun. The witch had a totally different childhood and the pair took to discussing different aspects of their life while working through the program McGonagall had provided. It took the girls a couple of sessions to fully understand what their Transfiguration Professor was expecting but after some additional discussions the girls grasped the concept and were running full tilt. After a week the girls had finally found their rhythm and were able to get a restful night of sleep without worrying about everything.

With her new routine established, Hermione found the remainder of the term to be the most enjoyable yet. Her more relaxed state was immediately commented on by Draco and agreed to by Harry. Hermione still blushed more than she wanted every time Draco made observations like that. Daphne had noticed her friend's tendency to blush but had not yet commented on it. The blonde witch figured at some point Hermione would say something about Draco and open the door for that conversation.

As the school drew to its close, Hermione found herself focusing more and more on her extra work to stave off the anxiety that had settled in her stomach like a boulder. Without the second year books for Transfiguration or Charms, she had already completed the course work provided by Professor McGonagall and was reticent to ask for more. She had seen the professors getting a bit stressed about the end of the year. It seemed the rumors about the changes to how courses would be taught were true and the professors were juggling their current work, reworking the courses and establishing how the new professors would be integrated. With everything on their minds, Hermione didn't want to disrupt and ask for more to do. She settled in the library and began to research other modifications to the spells and charms she did know.

It was after spending a few extra hours in the library and her nightly run that Hermione realized how accurate Professor Snape's comment was about the undocumented nature of Hermione's issue. Her conversations with Daphne led her to believe families wanted to keep the knowledge of how powerful the child was to themselves. And in a way, that made sense. No reason to let out the secret but Hermione hadn't been raised to mask herself, so it had become general knowledge the witch was smart and also had yet to fully tap her powers. After showering, Hermione took to writing down her feelings, experiences and what seemed to work best for her. She still felt on edge but it had helped slightly.

*MP*MP*MP*

Draco sat at the Slytherin table and watched as the fifth and seventh year students read more than they ate. Today was the first day of tests and for those students the stress of OWLS or NEWTS was evident. Draco's gaze shifted across the hall and settled on his best friends. Harry's plate was full and he was more interested in talking with the other first years than looking at the notes Hermione had handed him. Hermione on the other hand, her hair seemed a bit more frazzled than usual and it looked as if she hadn't eaten anything yet. With a sigh the boy finished his meal and picked up his bag before heading toward the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione, you always say you do better on a full stomach. Please eat." Hermione hadn't noticed Draco approaching the table and looked to him with a surprised and slightly guilty expression. It seemed she hadn't realized she hadn't eaten yet. Looking at the obviously clean plate, the witch shook her head and reached for a muffin. "Nope, that won't do it. Eggs and sausage too." Draco wasn't having her just nibble on something and refocus on those notes.

"Really Draco I'm fine. I just need to go over these notes a couple more times. Lunch will be here…". Harry had stopped discussing the upcoming holiday with Dean Thomas to watch the conversation between his best friends. After hearing Draco's comment about Hermione not eating, he fully sided with Draco. With a clearing of his throat he interrupted whatever excuse Hermione was trying to feed Draco.

"Draco is right. Lunch is after our first test and I can hear your stomach from here. Even if you refuse to ignore it, I won't. Eat." With both boys looking at her the witch's emotions started to crack, luckily the both boys noticed. "Hermione eat something and we will all go sit together and go over the notes. You have them memorized. After the test Draco and I will even run with you." It seemed Rich Granger had determined the boys needed to start running as well and provided them with necessary items at the end of the spring holiday. Neither had really taken to the hobby like Lucius but found it had helped them too.

"I, ok. You're right. I'm just…". Hermione looked to the plate and noticed it had been filled with a bit of everything and suddenly was famished. Draco seemed pleased and turned his attention to Harry as neither boy wanted to push Hermione too much more. She really was near her breaking point.

At the head table there were three adults who took an active interest in the discussion playing at the Gryffindor table. It was Severus who spoke first. "It seems we may need to work on more than potions over the summer with Miss Granger." Minerva nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I'll speak with Miss Granger to determine when she finished the course I provided. Did she not mention anything to you Severus?" The wizard just shook his head. "I'll provide you the second year syllabus and reading list. If you need anything over the summer I'd like to offer my assistance, assuming Miss Granger and her parents agree."

Lucius finally tore his eyes away from the children and entered the conversation. "Thank you Minerva, I think that would be wonderful. The Grangers will be moving to the Manor soon. They are working on selling their home in the muggle world and have yet to find a place in our world. If you agree, I suspect the boys would take the opportunity to sit with you as well." Minerva was a bit surprised.

"Of course Lucius, I would appreciate the chance to redeem myself in their eyes but are they also in need of extra work? Both of them have shown a strong grasp of the coursework but I haven't noticed anything like with Miss Granger." Severus gave Lucius a look and watched to see how his friend would handle the topic.

"The boys, as I'm sure you've noticed over the year, are quite fond of Hermione. And it goes the other way as well. Hermione's affection for the boys is evident. The three of them have a difficult time being apart for any great time and if you were teaching her they would be there regardless. It would just make your life simpler if you were prepared for three students instead of just one. The boys are about as obvious as a herd of hippogriffs. The Slytherin in me is quite disappointed; however, the father is pleased Draco hasn't figured out how to elude the tracking wards I have in the Manor." Minerva nodded at the blatantly honest statement from the former Slytherin.

"I appreciate your confidence in me Lucius. I would be pleased to work with all three of them. Depending on what the Regents decide regarding my future, I was only planning on working on the Transfiguration teaching plan for the advanced classes next year." Nodding Lucius knew he could leave her comment hanging or actually give the witch an answer. Apparently his threats from September were still spinning in the witch's head.

"Minerva, the Regents would be very pleased if you would continue to work on the plans for next year. And I trust your acting skills to show the expected pleasure when your contract as both the Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Head is renewed in a few weeks." The witch nodded once and a small relieved smile took purchase on her face. The three adults returned their attention to the Gryffindor table and noted Hermione was just finishing her breakfast.

*MP*MP*MP*

After spending the remainder of the time after breakfast and before their first tests reviewing notes, Hermione and Harry left Draco and made their way to the Transfiguration class room. The schedule for final tests differed from their weekly schedule due to the time provided for the tests. The only thing that was the same was which houses took the tests at the same time.

Additionally, the OWL and NEWT tests took priority with regard to timing and placement. But none of that really mattered to the first years, the reality of those tests hadn't fully settled on them yet. Harry and Draco had calmed Hermione significantly and reminded her that with the extra work she had done, there wasn't much on the course schedule that could trip her up. This was just a review of what she knew but both knew that knowledge wouldn't really help her and it was Harry who offered up a suggestion that took root.

"So about this, after you read each question take a cleansing breath before you start to answer. Then when you are done answering take another deep breath and read what you wrote. You mentioned how those breathing tricks from your yoga help you relax a little." Nodding Hermione decided it was worth a shot. Harry sat a little smugly as he heard Hermione's breaths. It also told him how well she knew the material. Harry focused on his own test then and worked his way through everything.

Both had finished before McGonagall called an end to the test and collected the test materials. All the students sat waiting until they were released and watched the witch as she flipped through the tests. "Miss Granger would you please stay back for a few minutes?" Hermione acknowledged the request with a nervous nod as the rest of the class bolted from the room. The only exception was Harry who remained in his seat. "There isn't anything to be worried about." The professor's gaze continued until it landed on Harry and she didn't seem surprised. "Miss Granger, when did you complete the course program I provided?" Hermione was surprised when asked _when_ not _if_ she had finished it.

"It was a few weeks ago, I worked through it again but it barely took any time that go around. I tried to find some additional resources in the library but they were severely lacking." Hermione really did hate it to admit a library, especially one as large as Hogwarts, had failed her.

"May I ask why you didn't come to me or at least Severus and ask for more?" Minerva hoped the answer wasn't because Hermione didn't trust her.

"You and Professor Snape, and all the other professors are trying to create new course work and with the finals, it seemed unfair to ask for more. You had already provided so much. I didn't want to be a bother." That actually brought Minerva up short, very rarely had she found a student who actually saw beyond themselves. And those she had noticed were typically in the Hufflepuff House and that was just the way they were.

"I see. Miss Granger, please come to me when it's needed. My primary role is a resource to the students. I will happily provide more work, in fact I believe you will find I always have a few suggestions on hand." Minerva opened a desk drawer, pulling out a folder she handed it to Hermione. "In conclusion, I would like it if you never thought of yourself as a bother again. I appreciate a student who loves to learn. I suspect we will become more familiar with each other and I should be able to notice when you are in need." Turning her gaze to the other first year in the room, she seemed to be addressing Harry now. "But if I miss the clues I expect Mr Potter or Mr Malfoy to inform me posthaste. Yes?" The young wizard was a bit surprised but with smile he nodded. "Good, then you two be off. If what Severus said is true, Mr Malfoy is probably beside himself."

The pair agreed before quickly leaving to head toward the Great Hall. Between studying and the test, the morning had burned away and it was lunch time. It turned out Professor McGonagall was correct and Draco was pacing at the base of the staircase. After assuring him they weren't in trouble, Harry informed Draco of what McGonagall had said. The boys agreed making Hermione huff a bit. It was mostly in jest since she knew she hadn't handled the last couple of weeks well but there was a bit of her that was put out about everyone thinking they needed to watch her.

The group grabbed some food from their tables and headed to sit in the sun for a bit. They didn't have any more tests that day and wanted to enjoy the fresh air. As they laid in the sun, Hermione looked at what McGonagall had provided and it appeared to be the basics of the second year curriculum for Transfiguration. With the prospect to learn something new Hermione turned her focus to the exercises while Harry and Draco discussed their first tests. Draco had Herbology and found the test to be relatively easy.

The next two weeks flew by in a similar fashion, the boys made sure Hermione ate before her tests and they would hang out after the tests in the sun. Others would join them on and off but it was always the three of them. When the final tests were completed, Hermione watched as the seventh years stood in the courtyard celebrating. There were four distinct groups that interacted minimally with the other groups. The colors gave away the celebrations were split by houses. Sighing, Hermione looked to her group of friends and noticed they weren't grouped by anything other than friendship, all the tie colors were represented and the group joked between everyone.

*MP*MP*MP*

That evening found everyone packing for the last time that year. Crooks, who had found the castle full of mice to hunt, was sitting on his cage watching Hermione pack. He seemed to just know when he was needed and otherwise spent his time enjoying himself. Jumping down he looked to Hermione until she noticed him.

"We are leaving tomorrow morning, you best be here. I don't think they allow familiars to stay by themselves, yeah?" Crooks nodded and made his way out of the room. He first went to check on the dark haired wizard who lived in the same area. Finding him, Crooks jumped on his bed and purred until he looked up from a magazine.

"Hey Crooks, what are you doing here? Did Hermione send you up to make sure I was packed?" The cat cocked his head to the side and glanced at the obviously empty trunk. "Yeah yeah, I'll get to it. I just wanted to finish this first." The cat took a bit of umbrage at being ignored and stood. Harry, thinking the cat was going to leave, returned to his reading for a second. All reading stopped when the cat pushed his paw on the magazine and it fell from the wizard's hand. At that point the pair looked at each other until the cat's gaze again shifted to the empty trunk. "Fine, I'll get packed. Then will you let me finish the story." The cat had settled on the magazine and watched until the wizard had nearly finished packing. When the only things left were what he would need that night and the next day, Crooks stood and purred loudly. "Yeah, thanks Crooks. You've done your job, go tell Hermione you outsmarted me." He rubbed the cat's head before it jumped off his bed.

Crooks was pleased he had checked on that one. He hoped the light haired wizard was more responsible. The cat had discovered familiars could enter all the houses without issue and had taken to exploring each of the houses over the past few months. It was easy to track the light haired wizard and find where he slept. After accessing the Slytherin common room, the cat went unnoticed up the steps and to the room that housed the wizard he needed to check on.

Draco was also settled on his bed, but wasn't reading a magazine. He was folding some clothes and then placing them in the almost packed trunk. The still unnoticed cat watched the light haired wizard as he set the clothes in the trunk and checked he had packed everything. It was only after checking the room that Draco noticed Crooks standing in the door.

"Hey Crooks, come to check on me? Come here." With the invitation the cat leapt on the bed and settled next to Draco. "I would say Hermione sent you, but I think you just knew she'd want to make sure Harry and I were set for tomorrow. And given the time, you had to make Harry pack didn't you buddy?" Draco had continue to scratch the cat's head. Crooks purred in both response to the wizard and also because he couldn't not purr when that one spot was scratched. Moving closer to the wizard, Crooks stretched out next to Draco. Both dozed off for a bit until the rest of the Slytherin boys entered the room.

Blaise noticed Crooks curled up next to Draco and chuckled. "Hey Crooks, I'm almost packed and will finish now. You can check in a couple of minutes." Blaise swore the cat grunted at him before settling his head back on Draco's leg. All too soon, in Crooks opinion, the boys started to prepare for bed.

Draco set Crooks on the floor before sending him on his way. "You best get back to Hermione, she'll be beside herself if she thinks you are off hunting and probably won't sleep. I don't know if Hermione has told you yet, but you are going to live at the Manor with Hermione and her parents. So we can do this again. Yeah?" Draco would have sworn the cat nodded before rubbing himself on the wizard's leg and stood just outside the door.

Blaise looked up from his bed before addressing the room in general. "I agree with Dr. Granger, that has to be the oddest cat ever." Laughing the boys settled into their beds and regardless of the excitement of heading home, all quickly fell asleep. Once the boys were asleep, Crooks left the Slytherin dorm and returned to where his witch lived. After first checked the other dark haired wizard finding the trunk was packed and the wizard was asleep; Crooks returned to his witch who was settled in her bed but still awake.

"Crooks, where have you been?" The witch quietly hissed at her familiar. The cat quickly jumped on the bed and settled himself next to Hermione. After a few purrs the pair fell asleep. Hermione woke the next morning and finished putting the last few items in her trunk. Crooks followed behind as she exited the dorms and headed for the common room. Harry met them and they all made their way downstairs. As they reached the bottom of the stairs they were met by Draco and Blaise who started to chuckle at Crooks. "Don't laugh at my cat." There was a bit of a threat in her voice that was extinguished when Draco dropped his arm over her shoulders.

"We aren't laughing at him, we are laughing at ourselves. Last night Crooks came to the room and made sure we were all packed before I sent him back to you. And now he is herding us to the Hall and will probably do the same after breakfast to make sure we get to the carriages." Looking back at the cat Draco just smiled and dropped to a squat. "Blaise and I have already put our trunks in the common room for the elves to send to the train. I just need to send Artemis and Hedwig home and will do that after we eat." After a quick scratch to the cat's head, Draco stood again. At that, the entire group smiled and watched as Crooks settled himself just outside the doors of the hall and watched as they all sat at their tables.

Draco had been correct, Crooks followed Harry and Hermione back upstairs and only after their trunks had been placed in the common room did he settle himself in his carrier. Without being asked no less. He was actually pretty tired, normally he had a few naps by this time of the day. He enjoyed the trip to the train and settled himself on a seat once the train had started its way to London. He was looking forward to spending some time in the gardens at the home of the light haired wizard and didn't mind when Hermione scooped him up before setting him in his cage when they arrived in London. Crooks watched through the cage as his witch hugged the adults and headed toward the muggle entrance. A nap in the car seemed like an excellent short term plan.

*MP*MP*MP*

While the Malfoy family and friends were enjoying the start of their summer holiday, Albus Dumbledore was sitting in a small room. The day before his trial had been finished and he was found guilty of every charge. His sentence wasn't death, it was to spend the remainder of his mortal days on Ode Ore. As he opened his mouth to make his final statement, the wizard in charge shook his head and sent a spell. Dumbledore didn't know what it was, but when he awoke he was back on Ode Ore but in main part of the prison. On his door was a letter explaining how his life would be from that moment on. After changing into clothing that would apparently be more appropriate for his new life, he exited out of the building. Gazing around, Albus noticed there were a number of small structures that dotted the land. Turning, the building he had just left matched the other buildings meaning the other inmates were housed in them.

With a sigh he went to identify some activity to keep his mind occupied for however long it took him to get off the Merlin forsaken rock. It was with that dismal thought a hand landed on his shoulder.

"You know Albus, when you sent me here for protection I never expected for you to show up as a resident as well. How did your _infallible_ plan fail? I had expected the next time I saw you would be when you got me out of here."

Albus gazed into the eyes of his best friend and when available, lover. "Gellert."

*MP*MP*MP*

 _ **So yeah I went there. #Sorry #NotSorry *shrugs*...just a reminder that evil is still out there and they always are plotting, it's what evil does.**_

 _ **I had a review and wanted to say I totally get it...as a reader I would love to read a complete story in one pop. For some of my favorite writers I try (and always fail) to hold off on reading until the story is complete. I just wanted to explain quickly why I only post once a week. The first reason is me, I hate it when an update is supposed to happen and doesn't, I don't want to do that to any of you so I opt to post on the weekends when I don't have the stress of work to deal with. Secondly, I started posting this before the story was complete, granted it was close to being done but I still ended up editing and adding stuff before it was all said and done. This gives me a bit of time to make sure I'm giving you the best I can provide. Finally, I don't have a beta so each time I read this I try to identify the errors. That said, commas are evil. Maybe not Dumbledore evil, but insidious in their own right.**_

 _ **Year 2 is coming along slowly...couple of plot lines are being difficult but they'll get there. I will post an update on this story once I've started posting year 2. Thanks to all who have read, it really does mean the world to me. Thankful for you all, see you down the road.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Just a note to let you know year 2 is posted. Harry Potter, The Master of Tongues, follows the kids into their second year at Hogwarts.


End file.
